My Fairy Academia
by YutoXYZ
Summary: One moment can always change anyone's lives, and for Izuku Midoriya, it was no acception. After being diagnosed as 'quirkless' and never being told that his dream could come true, even by his own mother. He finally gets his wish.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Roaring Muscles and The Fairy Tail Announcement

_**Young man, you too can become a hero.**_

_"It was the one thing that was repeating_ _in my head at the moment, because all my life people told me that I could never become a hero without a quirk." _Izuku Midoriya (our protagonist) said, monologuing himself as he was telling the story of how quirkless boy became the world's greatest hero.

"I deem you worthy of my power. My quirk is yours to inherit." Said a very scrawny blonde haired man with black eyes with green dimples as he raised his arm to the sky. Izuku, on the other hand, lifted his head up after tearing up at the first time someone told him he can be a hero, was now in complete confusion.

"Huh, what do you mean by 'inherit?'" He questioned as the man was now laughing with a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth.

"You should see the look on your face! Don't worry, I'm not gonna force this on you." The man said as he raised his right arm to the sky in a pointed fashion. "Listen up young man, this is your choice. Do you wanna accept my awesome power or not?" He questioned as blood came out of his mouth again. Izuku was still confused.

'_What the heck is he talking about?' _Izuku thought as the guy was starting to explain himself.

"Let me explain. Most people guess my quirk is simply super strength or some kind of invincibility. Whenever I'm asked about it in interviews I just make some sort of joke and dodge the question." The guy explained as he continued. "The world needs to think that their symbol of peace is a natural born hero like everyone else. The truth is, there's nothing natural about my abilities. It's a sacred torch that was passed to me by someone else!" While explaining, he had his arms in a position similar to that of a performer. Izuku looked like his whole world was crashing down.

"Someone… gave you this power? No way." Izuku said as the man kept his gaze at Izuku.

"Yes way. And you're next, I can give you my power." He said as Izuku started to panic a little.

"Wait! Hold on, this is a lot to take in all at once!" He said as he was confused and a little surprised that his idol, All Might, had his strength given to him. "While there is a lot of debate on what your quirk really is, no one's ever been able to figure it out. It's one of the world's greatest mysteries. There are endless online debates about it." He soon entered his trademark '_mutter_ mode.' All Might was a little dumbfounded about this.

"Uh.. I think you're taking this whole 'inherit thing a little too seriously." All Might said as he soon had enough of '_mutter_ mode.' "STOP NERDING OUT!" Shouting that, Izuku snapped out of his '_mutter_ mode.' "You just have to accept this new truth. I can transfer my quirk to you. And that's just one asset of my ability." He soon held out his hand as it shined a bright light.

"The true name of my power is **One For All**."

"One. For. All." He stuttered as he was very confused, and yet so intrigued.

"Yes. One person improves the power, then hands it off to another. And it continues to grow as it's passed along. It is this cultivated power that allows me to save those in need of a hero. The truth behind my strength." All Might said as he clenched my hand.

"But why me?" Izuku asked as All Might started to explain why he chose him.

"I was on a long hunt for a worthy successor, and when I watched you jump into action as the rest of us stood idly by. I can't think of anyone else more worthy of **One For All** better than you." All Might said as Izuku was holding back his tears. He soon burst out laughing. "Geez kid, if you really want to inherit my power, you gotta learn to hold in the water works."

'He told me that I can become a hero, he even told me the secret of his power. How can i say 'no.'' Izuku thought as he soon stood up on his feet. "I accept, yes." His eyes were teary, but full of passion and determination.

No reluctance, good." All Might said in approval. "That's what I want to see."

_"But it wasn't easy. Receiving All Might's quirk was no easy task. But it was the start of a long journey to achieve my dream." _Izuku, once again, monologuing.

**Location Change: Dagoba Municipal Beach/Timeskip: 5 AM**

Izuku's training began, and it started with him pulling All Might (who was in his buff form), who was on an old refrigerator. Though, he was struggling to even make it move.

"**Hey, nice view from up here, people move these things everyday, and most don't have super strength.**" All Might said as Izuku slipped to the ground.

"Well they don't have to deal with the extra 800 pounds on top." Izuku said as All Might laughed a little.

"**Nah, I lost weight. I'm usually 560 in this form.**" All Might stated as Izuku was a little confused.

"So, why am I dragging trash on the beach anyway?" He asked as All Might held his phone.

"**Look at yourself.**" All Might said as he started to take photos of Izuku. "**You can't handle my power!**"

"WHAT?!" Izuku shouted as he was in shock. "BUT YOU SAID I WAS WORTHY!" Water was shooting out of his eyes as All Might kept moving towards him while taking more photos.

"**I mean your weak body. The backlash of One For All is very severe for an untrained body, your arms and legs will shoot right off from the power of the predecessors before you combined.**" All Might said as Izuku was in utter shock.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" He shouted as he soon shook his head back and forth. "Okay, so this is supposed to be some hardcore workout, and you're my trainer." All Might then nodded.

"**Very observant, but there is another reason. While I was planning this out yesterday I did some research on this beach. It actually used to be beautiful, but for the last few years it's a complete dump.**" All Might said explaining his reasoning for this location for Izuku's training.

"Oh yeah. Because of the ocean currents, things dumped into the water wash up here. People use that so they can illegally dump their trash. Now the locals avoid this place." Izuku said as he knew what happened to the beach.

"**Heroes these days are all about stopping flashy villains and showing off. Before quirks, helping people meant giving back to the community and serving it!**" All Might said as he soon crushed the fridge he was just on. Him crushing it was strong enough that both of them could see the coastline. "**Heroes were all about simple service, regardless if it was boring or not.** **You will restore this part of the coastline. That is the first step on your path to being a hero and inheriting One For All.**" Saying that, Izuku looked all around him and came to a logical conclusion…

"Clean all this up… THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" He shouted as All Might just kept his smile.

"**Young Midoriya, you said you wanted to go to U.A right?**" All Might asked as Izuku smiled.

"Yeah, it's where you went after all. It's the best school in the country." Izuku said with a smile on his face as he placed his hand on his heart. "It's a long shot, but I'm gonna shoot for the moon."

"**You've got a lot of spirit fanboy. But, what I said before wasn't wrong. Being a hero without a quirk is very hard. It's unfair but it's the truth. And U.A is the hardest hero school to get into.**" All Might said as Izuku knew he was right and was ready for whatever came at him.

"Which means I need to build up my body for your quirk fast! U.A's entrance exam is in10 months." Izuku said as All Might brought out his plan.

"**Not to worry! I have everything planned out.**" All Might said as he gestured to the pages in his hands. "**Behold! With the help of my 'Aim to Pass' American Dream Plan! Just follow this to the letter and the beach will be cleaned in no time.**" After saying that, he gave the paper to Izuku. "**I also detailed every other aspect of your life.**"

"Even my sleep is scheduled." Izuku said as he started to shake a bit.

"**If I'm being honest, this is gonna be super hard. Think you're up for it?**" All Might questioned as Izuku tightened his grip on the papers.

"S-sure I am… I-I have to work harder than anyone else if I want to get in. So what choice do I have?" He asked as he soon got to work.

_"And just like that, I began ten months of absolute hell." _Izuku said, monologuing again.

**Timeskip: Six Months Later/Location Change: Trail Path**

After six months, Izuku was close to finishing the entire beach. But, in order to achieve his dream, he changed the schedule in order to be done faster so he could work with One For All. Although, it didn't come without one major drawback. As Izuku was jogging beside Toshinori (All Might's real name), who was on a segway, Izuku soon fell from exhaustion. Toshinori saw this and stopped to turned around to see him.

"Hey! Hey! What're you doing kid? You just gonna give up after six months of work? You wanna take it easy?" Toshinori asked sarcastically as he soon got a better look at his successor. "You're overworked. The 'Aim to Pass' American Dream Plan was created with your body in mind. So that means, you haven't been sticking to it." After saying that, Izuku struggled to get back up on his feet. Though, they weren't alone to see it, a girl with long blue hair, brown eyes, in a green text-style dress with white at the bottom of it and wearing sandals saw the whole thing.

"I… want to be a great hero that saves people with a smile." Izuku grunted as he kept trying. The girl was a little worried about Midoriya, but the question was, 'why?' "I have to work harder than everyone else there. I don't just want to get into U.A, I want to excel and be like you!" He shouted as tears started to form in his eyes, Toshinori and the girl could feel a wave of emotion that came from him and Toshinori soon puffed back into his 'hero' form, All Might and picked up Izuku by the collar of his jacket. The girl kept quiet, but was in shock to see that the very skinny man was secretly All Might.

"**That's the kind of spirit I like fanboy! Yes, I get your struggle, but we have to take things one step at a time, we can't rush anything. But worry not, leave it to this old man to adjust your plan and get you back on track.**" All Might said as Izuku was still tired, but heard everything.

"You're… not an old man… All Might." Izuku said as All Might just laughed. Soon, the blue haired finally screeched in surprise and shock. They soon turned to see her. "W-wendy?" Stuttering that, All Might then turned his head to Izuku, then back to Wendy.

"**Young lady, how long have you been standing there?**" All Might asked as Wendy soon snapped out of her shocked state.

"Long enough to know that you're training my cousin for six months now." Wendy said as All Might was in complete shock, while Izuku was shocked but happy to see his cousin again. "May I have a look at him?" She asked as All Might was still in shock, but also a little confused about what she would do, but he complied and placed Izuku on the ground. Wendy had her hands over Midoriya as a cyan aura emerged from her hands as Izuku started to feel some energy return to him. She soon finished as Izuku jumped back onto his feet and soon wrapped his arms around his cousin and she did the same.

"Thanks Wendy. It's been too long." Izuku said as Wendy smiled.

"Yeah, it's been like four years." Wendy said as she moved back. "Can you tell me why All Might is training you?" All Might soon moved to Izuku and both of them started to whisper among themselves.

"What should we do?" Izuku asked in a little fear.

"**Do you think we can even trust her with this big secret?**" All Might asked as they soon found a shock.

"You know I can hear you and All Might, right Izuku?" She said as they both shivered as they quickly turned to her.

"Curse that dragon hearing of yours." Izuku said as he turned to All Might. He soon nodded to him, signaling that he could trust her. "Wendy, me and All Might are about to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone please?" He asked with his hands together, as if he was praying to her. Wendy soon smiled.

"Of course. You could always tell me anything Izuku." Wendy said as they smiled as they filled Wendy in about One For All. "So Izuku is your choice to be your successor All Might?" All Might nodded with his signature smile. "Don't worry, I'll keep this between the three of us." After saying that, Izuku and Toshinori finally had a sigh of relief. "So Izuku, are you planning on taking the entrance exam for U.A?" She asked as Izuku nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to work even harder so I could get a feel for One For All as soon as possible." Izuku said as Wendy smiled.

"Well, I guess the next time you're gonna see me is at the exam." She said as both men were in complete shock. Toshinori was in so much shock, he deflated back.

"Aren't you a little too young to be taking the entrance exam?" Toshinori asked as Wendy nodded.

"Well Principal Makarov was an old friend of Principal Nezu and he recommended me to him. He was impressed for someone of my age. So, he agreed to allow me to take the test early." She said as Izuku was really happy.

"Well, I hope we get into the same class. That is if I get in, I mean, you're guaranteed to get in." Izuku said as Wendy smiled.

"Thanks Izuku." She said as she looked at the time. "Well, I better get going. See ya soon Izuku, Toshinori." Saying that, she went back on her jogging path.

**Timeskip: Two Months Later/Location Change: Dagoba Municipal Beach**

Toshinori soon got out of his truck, only to hear a powerful yell. He looked up to see Izuku, all sweaty with his eyes closed and shirtless, on top of a hill of garbage.

"Hey, hey. Holy crap, kid." Toshinori said as he saw that Izuku had cleaned the entire beach. Not a single can or box was left on the ground. "You even cleaned outside the area I told you to. Seriously, there's not a spec of trash on the beach. You exceeded my expectations with only two months." He soon was very proud and shocked by this. "Holy… stinking… **SUPER CRAP!**" He soon inflated into his hero form. Izuku soon stopped yelling and fell backwards off the pile, thankfully All Might caught his successor. "**Excellent work.**"

"I… f-finished everything… All Might… I did it." Izuku stuttered exhaustingly as All Might was happy.

"**You did good, kid. I gotta say, I'm impressed.**" All Might said as he placed Izuku on his feet. He soon held his phone out to Izuku.

"What's this?" He asked as he saw it was a photo of him, crying.

"**It's you, eight months ago. And now look at the result.**" All Might said as he saw that his successor was now rocking a six pack and some well grown muscles. All Might soon saw that Izuku had tears and a smile on his face as he stared at his hands.

"Do I really deserve this? Are you sure?" He asked as All Might was a little confused. "You put so much time and energy into helping me. How did I end up so lucky?"

"**Be proud Young Midoriya. You've accomplished so much for this reason. Now, for your reward, Izuku Midoriya.**" All Might said as Izuku wiped most of the tears away.

"Yes sir." Izuku said as All Might soon plucked out one of his strands of hair.

"**Someone once told me this. There's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident, the other, a reward. Never get the two confused. Take this to heart, young man. This gift, you earned it with your own valiant efforts.**" All Might said as Izuku was determined.

_"And so, I held out my weak, quirkless hands… and grabbed the future." _Izuku said as he monologues the big start of his second stage of his training.

"**Eat this.**" All Might said as he held the strand of hair to his successor, whom had a very confused expression on his face.

"Uh?" He spat the word out as All Might soon explained.

"**To inherit my power, you gotta swallow some of my DNA. That's how it works.**" All Might explained as Izuku didn't imagine that this would be the way to achieve his dream.

"T-this isn't how I was imagining it." Izuku said as All Might grew a little impatient.

"**Oh come now. I have a schedule for you to keep for you to get a grasp for One For All before the exam. Now eat! EAT!**" All Might shouted as Midoriya screamed and finally swallowed the hair, he saw him with a disgusted expression on his face. "**Good. You swallowed it.**"

"Y-yeah, but I don't feel anything different." Izuku struggled as he looked at his hands.

"**HA HA HA HA! Well, of course not. Your body has to process the hair first.**" All Might said as he looked at the nearby clock to see that it was 6:15 am. "**It should kick in after 2, maybe 3 hours. Oh, that does remind me.**" Saying that, he handed Izuku a card as the boy grabbed it.

"U-uh, what is it?" He asked, examining the card as All Might explained.

"**It's a special entry permission ID card so you can enter U.A without getting stopped by the gate.**" All Might said as Izuku quickly became ecstatic.

"W-wait, does that m-mean…?" He asked as All Might nodded.

"**Yes, the next phase is at U.A High. But, I must warn you, you might break a few bones training. **" All Might said as Izuku grew excited, while also very concerned for his body. They soon made their way to Toshinori's truck and drove off to U.A.

**Timeskip: Four Hours/Location Change: U.A High**

The time had come for Izuku Midoriya to begin the second phase of his training to learn how to use One For All. He was told by All Might to head for Training Gym Gamma. When he entered the gym, he saw All Might, an old lady with a needle for a hairpin and a blue visor over her eyes (Recovery Girl), an old man in yellow, with a mask (Gran Turino) and an anthropomorphic mouse dressed in a formal suit with a scar on his right eye (Principal Nezu) standing there, waiting for him.

"**Welcome Young Midoriya, these three are here to help in case something goes awry.**" All Might said as Izuku nodded.

"Now, let's begin with a robot to practice with." Nezu said as he pressed a nearby button which brought up a military green colored robot on one wheel with a number one on it's side. "Don't worry, it won't attack." Izuku than calmed down as he thought he was gonna be chased by the bot.

"**Now try to focus your energy into your fist.**" All Might said as Izuku readied his fist and concentrated his new found power into his fist. "**Now clench your butt cheeks kid. And yell this from the de-Owww!**" He didn't finish as he was smacked with cane by Recovery Girl.

"You maybe a great hero, but you are a terrible teacher." Recovery Girl said as Gran Turino nodded.

"Yep, Recovery Girl is right, but at least swing your fist at the robot." He said as Izuku nodded as red lines appeared on his right arm as he started to swing his arm.

"SMAAAAAAAASH!" He yelled as his punch made contact with the robot, destroying it in one shot. Though, it didn't come without a flaw. They were surprised by the result, All Might was about Midoriya how it felt, but… "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" A blood curdling scream filled the gym as they saw Izuku on the ground with his right arm now colored purple from the recoil of his punch.

"Oh dear." Recovery Girl said as she soon kissed his arm which activated her quirk, it saved him months of healing. The purple turned back to peach. Though it did drained his stamina a bit.

"Wow, it's f-fixed." Izuku said in relief, but quickly got a little drowsy. "But, why do I feel so tired?" Asking that Recovery Girl moved a little closer.

"Well, it's how my quirk works. It speeds up the bodies healing process. However, healing takes energy and stamina so if used too much, you'll end up getting drained of all your energy and die instead of heal." She said as Izuku turned white and shivered.

"THIS COULD KILL ME!?" He yelled as Gran Turino kicked him square in the face, it did calm him down a bit. "Oww. Why'd you do that?"

"That was all I could think about to calm you down. But, she's right. But, there is a way to control One For All." He said as he turned to Toshinori, who nodded.

"**Here is a good summary of what you're currently experiencing. Think of your body as a glass and One For All is the liquid inside the glass. Although, you molded your body into a suitable vessel, but you did it in a hurry, so now you're overflowing with power, leaving the glass to crack.**" All Might said as Izuku understood what he meant.

"So, what you're saying is that my power output is all or nothing right now." Izulu said as they all nodded. "All I need is control. So, what do I do?" Asking that, they thought for a good minute, but came up with no conclusive answer.

"Well, for now I think you should head home so you can be ready for the real training tomorrow." Nezu said as Izuku nodded.

"Thank you guys for taking the time to help me with my training." Izuku said as they nodded and he left for his home.

**Location Change: Fairy Tail Academy**

Here at the Fairy Tail Academy, the most physical and intellectual could move onward to greater things like U.A's hero course, or a position in a police station. It's principal, Makarov, was on center stage about to announce his choices for the students he recommended to U.A and the students that were taking the entrance exam.

"In accordance with the time honored tradition, I will now announce the four of our students who got into U.A via recommendation, along with the students who will be taking the entrance exam!" Makarov said as the whole school was cheering for the announcement. "I have witnessed so much growth from all of my children, and have chosen these four students…" It then showed a boy with pink, spiky hair. "Natsu Dragneel."

"Thank you sir." Natsu said as he raised his right arm in the air.

"Mirajane Strauss." Makarov said as he looked at a young lady with white hair.

"Thank you very much master." She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Laxus Dreyar." Makarov said as he looked at his grandson, a man with a lightning bolt scar over his right blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Well, that was obvious." Laxus said as he stayed neutral.

"And Erza Scarlet." Makarov said as he looked at a young woman with red hair wearing armor.

"It's an honor to be chosen master." Erza said as she bowed.

"And now, the students for the entrance exam… Gray Fullbuster!" Now looking at a boy with black hair. "Lucy Heartfillia!" A girl with blonde hair in pigtails. "Juvia Lockser!" A woman with long light blue hair. "Gajeel Redfox!" A man with spickyblack hair and red eyes. "Levy McGarden!" A woman with blue hair with a yellow hairband. "Elfman and Lisanna Strauss!" A man with white hair and a scar under his right eye and a white haired woman with short white hair in pigtails. "And thanks to me recommending her to Principal Nezu, Wendy Marvell!" All of the students cheered for the ones chosen for the chance to make it into U.A High.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Full Cowling, A Recommended Encounter and The Start Line

One month passed as Izuku started phase two, he still kept breaking his arm (thankfully, Recovery Girl was there for that reason), though he did figure out a way not to break his entire arm. By sending the power shooting through his fingertips, though, it still wasn't enough. One day, Gran Turino was there for Izuku while the others were behind him.

"Alright kid. Instead of you breaking your hand again for the thirty second time. I have decided to try and help you figure out a way to manage you power. Right now, from what we've seen, your power output can now be at 0, 5 or 100%. We all know all out isn't the option for now." Gran Turino said as Izuku nodded as he understood what he was getting at. "You just need to figure out a way to make sure you can regulate the power through you." Suddenly, after thinking about it, Izuku had a breakthrough.

"THAT'S IT!" He shouted as everyone raised an eyebrow at the mop-head. "I can't think of One For All as something I can just turn on and off at will, instead…" red lines appeared all over his body and soon a red 'X' was on his face as green small bolts of electricity were emanating from his body. "I have to keep it on, but only at 5%... **One For All: Full Cowling!**" Shouting that, everyone was surprised and relieved that he figured it out, but also for the fact that Recovery Girl didn't have to heal him so often anymore.

"**Great work Young Midoriya.**" All Might said with his signature smile.

"An impressive improvement over the past month. Nice work Midoriya." Nezu said with a smile on his face.

"Now, try to move it this state." Gran Turino said as Izuku soon moved in front of Gran Turino in a matter of 1 second. Everyone, even Izuku, were surprised. He was about seven to eight feet away from Gran Turino and in only a second, he was standing right in front of the teacher of All Might. "Good work, now try to follow me." After he finished, Gran Turino started bouncing around on the pillars to see if the young man could keep up. To his surprise, Izuku was doing the same as him, the same technique, the same pattern. Izuku was inspired by Gran Turino's quirk and gave him the idea of Full Cowling (5%). After a few hours of training with Full Cowling, Nezu stepped forward.

"Great work young man. In only one month, you went from breaking your arm from 100% to hoping on pillars like a real master of ninjutsu. I say, all you have to do now is keep training. We'll give you more details about the final phase in a week. But for now, you may leave and rest, you've earned it." Nezu said as Izuku bowed.

"Thank you sir." Izuku said as he left for home, leaving smiles on his teachers faces.

**Timeskip: 2 Days Later at 3:35PM/Location Change: Shopping District**

During his week off of training, Izuku was finally able to relax only for one day, talked to Wendy (via text messages) about his progress in using One For All. The Next day, he was out jogging to keep his training focused. He soon stopped at a nearby bench so he could take a breather.

"Man, I can't believe the entrance exam is in a few weeks. I heard from Wendy that her friends Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Elfman, Lisanna and Juvia will be taking the exam. I hope when I meet them, we can be friends." Izuku said as he soon heard a female voice.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" She asked as Izuku turned to immediately blush, just by being near a girl with black hair in a spiky ponytail, grey colored eyes, tall thin figure, but what really made him blush like an oversized tomato was the size of her breast that were about E cup.

"U-u-uh, s-s-sure." Izuku stuttered as the girl just smiled and sat down next to him. She saw that Izuku was shaking with his face still beet red.

"You don't have to be so nervous around me." She said as Izuku was in shock. His face soon cooled down, but still had some hints of red on his face. "So, I heard you're taking the entrance exam at U.A?" She asked as Izuku nodded in shock, but soon grew a smile on his face.

"Y-yeah." He said as the girl smiled.

"Well, I might see you there, if you pass. I'm going to U.A as well. I got in via recommendation. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu." She said as Izuku had a surprised smile on his face.

"Wow, m-my name is I-I-Izuku Midoriya. I know that we don't know each other at all, but mind I ask what your quirk is?" He said as she just smiled.

"Well, you really seem nice. So sure, my quirk is called 'Creation.' Essentially, I can create any non-living items as long as I know it's atomic structure and chemical formula." She said as Izuku had his jaw dropped. As she saw his reaction, she giggled. "Let me close that for you." She placed her hand on his chin and closed it. Due to her doing that, Izuku's heart started to go 10,000MPH. She soon saw Izuku take out a burnt notebook and started to take notes on her quirk. "What are you doing Midoriya?" Izuku soon looked towards her.

"Well, I've been taking notes on h-heroes since I was a k-kid. So, whenever I hear about a n-new quirk, I start taking notes." He said as he showed her his 'Hero Analysis To The Future' notebook. He allowed her to see the pages of the book as she saw the pages on 'Kamui Woods,' 'Midnight,' and even the signature he got from All Might.

"Wow, when did you get All Might to sign this?" She asked in total shock and a hint of jealousy.

"A-A few months ago." He said, but it was all he said as he didn't want to slip the secret of One For All.

"Honestly, I'm a bit jealous of you." She said with a smile on her face. "So, I've told you about my quirk, why don't you tell me about yours." Izuku started to panic a little, trying to figure out a cover name. Then, finally…

"My quirk i-is called 'Full Cowling.' It's boosts my strength and speed, but u-unfortunately I can only use 5% right now." Izuku said as she was a little surprised that he had such an amazing quirk from what he said, but also that he could only use 5% of it. "If I try to use 100% of my power, the b-backlash would break my arms and legs."

"Wait… seriously?!" She shouted as she was in shock after what she heard. "Okay… so, how long did it take you to at least handle 5%?" She asked as Izuku was on thin ice again. Though, he did come up with a quick response.

"A-About 7 years." He said, lying as he was sweating bullets, Yaoyorozu saw this, but just wrote it off as just sweat from his workout. "I d-didn't get my quirk until I was 7. So, it took a long time to figure it o-out." After saying that, Yaoyorozu was a little surprised and a bit sad at the fact that it took a long time to just get 5% of his power to actually work.

"Hey, maybe sometime later you can train with me?" She offered as Midoriya started to blush and tear up a bit.

"R-really? You a-actually want to train w-with me?" He stutteringly asked as Yaoyorozu smiled.

"Yeah. I think it could help us both, and with your extensive knowledge on quirks, we could come up with some strategies for both of us." She said as Izuku's heart started to feel like it would pound out of his chest with an intense amount of blush.

"T-t-thank y-you." He stuttered as Yaoyorozu kept smiling.

"Then it's decided. We'll start training tomorrow, you pick the place. Also, here…" She didn't finish as she created a piece of paper and a pen and started writing on it, she gave the paper to him, revealing that it was her phone number. "Text me so I can have your number. That way, we don't have to meet in person to discuss our training progress every time." Saying that, a limo arrived and the front window opened to show a man with chauffeur outfit on (Tsuji). "Oh, there's my ride, I'll see you later Midoriya." After she said that, she got in the limo and it drove off. Izuku was in complete stasis and shock.

"I just talked to a girl other than Wendy!" He said with a weird smile and some pink on his cheeks.

**Timeskip: One Week Later/Location Change: U.A Training Gym Gamma **

After he met Yaoyorozu, they began their training together, he got better thanks to her. An increase of Izuku's power happened thanks to her, from 5% to 7%. So now, he began his final phase of his training at U.A, he was standing face to face with three new people. A man with a mask, cowboy hat, red velvet cloak, a belt that held a sixth-round revolver, grey pants and red cowboy boots (Snipe). Another was wearing a dim yellow trench coat, a black mask with a white face on it that kinda resembled 'The Joker' from the 'Batman' comics, and black boots (Ectoplasm). Finally, a man that looked like a grey square shaped sumo wrestler with a brown vest and grey boots (Cementoss). During all of this, Izuku was trying to hold in his fandom side, but failing.

"**Alright Young Midoriya, now let's put your training to the test. These three have been chosen based on your progress when training. Cementoss will be the defense of their team, Snipe and Ectoplasm will keep you away.**" All Might said as Izuku soon snapped out of his 'fan' mode and soon entered 'Full Cowling 7%,' reading for a fight. "**Now BEGIN!**" Shouting that, Ectoplasm started to create clones of himself and sent them to Izuku. He soon kicked one to the other and both of them turned to nothing. Izuku soon made his way to them but Cementoss soon raised them on a new stone column so that Snipe could get a better vantage point, he soon started to lay down some shots, but what he only hit was the floor.

Izuku soon appeared behind them, reading his fist. "**7% Detroit Smash!**" He shouted as he punched a concrete wall created by Cementoss. He soon ran up the wall and now readied his index and middle fingers behind his thumb. "**Delaware Smash!**" Shouting that, he flicked his fingers at the trio of heroes and actually separated them. Izuku soon set his sights on Snipe.

"I won't let you get that close." Snope said as he readied his revolver, aiming it at his left shoulder. What Snipe didn't know, was that Izuku could see where he was aiming at.

Izuku soon readied his fingers again, only this time with both hands as Snipe pulled the trigger. "**Boosting Delaware Smash!**" As he flicked his fingers and evaded the bullet as he soared over the distance specialist and soon readied his arms. "**Florida Smash!**" He slammed his arms on the ground, creating a tremor that shot Snipe into the air. He soon jumped to Snipe. "**Manchester Smash!**" Shouting that as he kicked Snipe to the ground, knocking him out of the fight. Ectoplasm came up behind him and struck the green haired trainee.

"Not bad, but a hero always keeps his guard up, even when the odds are in his favor." Ectoplasm said as he soon created a copy of himself that was about as tall as one of the columns. Izuku needed to think of a plan, then he thought back to his training with Yaoyorozu.

**Flashback: 3 Days Ago/Location Change: Dagoba Municipal Beach**

Yaoyorozu and Midoriya had been training for about three hours as sweat dripped down from their faces.

"Not bad Midoriya, but a little advice, when you're up against an opponent that's larger than you, try to keep them off balance." She said with a smile on her face as Midoriya nodded.

"Alright." He said as he jumped into the air and readied his fingers on both hands. "**Boosting Delaware Smash!**" Shouting that, he snapped his fingers and boosted past Yaoyorozu and landed right behind her, now his left leg was moving towards her. "**Minnesota Smash!**" Shouting that, he slid his left leg under Yaoyorozu, tripping her then following up with a… "**Detroit Smash!**" He punched her in the stomach to avoid her breasts, but what he hit instead was a shield created by Yaoyorozu, whom smiled at the quirk inheritor.

**Back to the Present**

After remembering that, Izuku boosted past Ectoplasm's clone and readied his left leg.

"**Minnesota Smash!**" Izuku shouted as he tripped the cloning hero's giant creation. When it was unbalanced, he jumped up and started to flip, creating a sideways spiral of air. "**New Mexico Smash!**" Shouting that, he collided with the clone at an incredible speed and soon colliding with Ectoplasm himself, taking him out of the fight. All that was left was Cementoss, the wall he needed to take down.

"Nicely done young man, I must say you've improved even more in just one week." Cementoss said with genuine respect for the inheritor.

"T-thank you sir." Izuku stuttered happily and exhaustingly.

"I believe you are ready for the exam." He said as All Might stepped forward.

"**I believe so as well. Now keep up the minor training and be ready for the exam Young Midoriya, go beyond, PLUS ULTRA!**" All Might shouted as Izuku nodded with a determined smile on his face.

**Timeskip: Day of the Exam**

The time had come, Izuku's training sessions with All Might and Yaoyorozu will be put to the ultimate test, the entrance exam of U.A High. He was now in his middle school uniform as he was looking around for Wendy. But instead…

"Deku." Izuku turned to see a blonde spiky haired boy with red eyes and the same uniform (Katsuki Bakugou). "I should've known you'd be here. Get out of my way before I kill you." He said angrily as Izuku was now panicking.

"Oh h-hey Kacchan, l-lets both d-do our very b-best out there." He stuttered as Bakugou just walked right past him with the same look on his face.

_'Well Kacchan was still as angry as ever, but that didn't matter. What does is that this was my first step to being a hero.'_ He thought as he soon tripped. _'Or I'll just probably die.' _But, when he thought he would hit the ground he heard a female voice.

"Wow, you okay?" She asked as Izuku soon realized that he was now floating. He turned to see that the culprit was a girl with brown hair, pink eyes and rosy cheeks (Ochako Uraraka). She had her hand above his back which means that she used her quirk on her.

"W-w-wow, t-thanks." He stuttered happily as she smiled.

"I used my quirk on you. I'm sorry I didn't ask first, I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you." She said as she deactivated her quirk and Izuku landed on his feet. "I'm Ochako Uraraka, nice to meet you." Saying that with a smile on her face as Izuku was blushing at the fact that he was near a girl again.

"I-I'm I-Izuku Midoriya. It's s-super nice to meet you Uraraka." He said shy-like.

"Isn't this just so nerve racking?" She asked as Izuku nodded.

"Yeah, I-I'm so nervous. I f-feel like there's a beehive in m-my stomach." He said as Uraraka chuckled a bit.

"Well, I'll see you in there Midoriya." She said as she walked into the school. What she didn't see was that Izuku was there in shock.

'I just talked to a girl other than Wendy again!' He thought to himself as he soon heard another voice.

"There you are Izuku." Speaking of Wendy, he turned to see that it was Wendy with her other friends.

"W-Wendy, hi." He said as they embraced each other, after three seconds, she soon turned to her friends.

"Izuku, I want you to meet some of my friends who're taking the test as well." Saying that with her hand raised to her group, Izuku soon blushed again at seeing four more new girls. Gray soon walked towards Izuku.

"So you're Wendy's cousin that she keeps talking about. Name's Gray." He said as he stuck out his hand to Izuku, our broccoli hair colored boy soon shook his hand when he soon saw that Gray was now shirtless.

"N-Nice to meet you too. But, y-you might want to put your shirt back on." Izuku said as Gray panicked a bit at the fact that his habit struck again. Juvia soon walked forward.

"Hello, my name is Juvia, I'm Gray's girlfriend. It's so nice to meet you Izuku." She said as Gray was a little irritated and Izuku was in shock.

"No, you're not." Gray said, with his shirt back on. Lucy soon stepped forward.

"You are just so cute. My name is Lucy." She said with a shining smile on her face, while Izuku was blushing up a storm. Then, Levy stepped forward.

"My names Levy, and I'm Lulu's best friend." She said as Izuku was still blushing. Gajeel then took his turn.

"Names Gajeel, don't get in make me mad and we'll get along swimmingly." He said as Izuku soon shook off the blush in favor for a more scared look on his face. Elfman and Lisanna were the last to go.

"Sorry for Gajeel, he can be a little intense. My names Lisanna, and this is my big brother Elfman." She said as she raised her hand to her older brother.

"Nice to meet another manly man such as yourself." He said as Izuku was a little flabbergasted by the fact that her friends were even more quirky than even quirks.

"It's super nice to m-meet you all." He said with a wobbly smile on his face. All of them soon heard a new voice over the intercom.

"Alright all you applicants, head on over to the auditorium for the breakdown on the exam. Let me hear ya say 'Yayyyy!'" The voice said as it rang through everyone's heads, Gajeel and Wendy took it even harder thanks to their hyper sense of hearing.

"Well, let's not waste any time. Come on!" Levy said as they made their way to their assigned seat and unfortunately for Izuku, he was next to Bakugou, although he was also next to Wendy. Soon a man with yellow hair slicked back with orange lens colored glasses with speakers on around his neck (Present Mic) was at the front of all the students.

What's up, U.A. Candidates. Thanks for tuning in to me, you're School D.J." He said, moving his hands to show his face. "Come on and let me hear ya!" The only thing he had was silence from the students, trying to pump them up. But he proceed as usual. "Keeping it mello, huh? That's fine I'll skip to the main show. Let's talk about how these practical exams would go down, okay? ARE YOU READY?!" Shouting that, Elfman jumped out of his seat and raised his fist.

"YEAH, A REAL MAN NEVER BACKS DOWN!" He shouted as Present Mic was happy that someone was pumped.

"Thank you, examinee number 5263." He said as Izuku was in fan mode again. But what really stuck out was Wendy was in a fan mode too.

"Oh my gosh, it's the voice hero 'Present Mic.'" Izuku said as he was happy to see the voice hero in person.

"I listen to his radio show everyday." Wendy said as she had her hands over her mouth just like her cousin. Bakugou saw this and was very annoyed.

"Shut the hell up, you damn needs!" He said as they snapped out of it.

"Like your printout said, today, you rockin boys and girls will be out there conducting two minute mock battles in super urban cities!" Present Mic explains, with the video changing to Letters A, B, C, D, E, F, and G, showing the Battle Centers' location. "Cure your voice, my friends. After I drop the mic here, you'll be heading to your specified battle centers. Isn't that cool?" After that, Gajeel and Elfman stood up.

"Yeah!" They shouted as Present Mic was happy again.

"Thanks numbers 5263 and 3106." Present Mic said as he raised his hands, pointing to both of them. Soon Bakugou, Izuku and Wendy looked to their exam tickets, Bakugou was in 'A', while Izuku was in 'B', and Wendy was in 'E'.

"I see, they're splitting us all up so we can't with any of our friends." He said as Izuku looked to his card as Bakugou snapped a little. "Get your eyes off my card!" Wendy was a little irritated by that reaction.

"So what, you're allowed to look at Izuku's, but we're not allowed to look at yours." Wendy said as they focused their attention back on Present Mic.

"Okay, okay. Let's check our your targets." As Present Mic continues talking, the screen behind him shows a city. Surrounding it were silhouette of different types of attack robots. "There are three types of rogue villains in every battle center. You'll get points, based on their level of difficulties so you better choose wisely. Your goal in this exam is to use your quirks to raise your score by shredding these villains like a midsaw guitar solo. But checking, make sure you keep things heroic. Attacking other examines is a U.A. no no, you dig?" Saying that, a man with black hair and glasses (Tenya Iida) stood up and raised his arm all stiff like.

"Excuse me, I have a question." Iida said as Present Mic pointed to him.

"Let's hear it!" Present Mic said as a spotlight shines on Iida.

"On the printout, you listed four types of villains, not three. With all respect, if this is an error on an officially U.A. Materials, then it is shameful. We are exemption students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do." He said as he turned to see Izuku and Wendy. "Additionally, you with the messy green hair and the one with the blue hair." Saying that, he got their attention and the others (except for Bakugou) turned to them. "You two have been muttering through this entire time, stop that. If you can't bother taking this test seriously, than leave. You distracting from the rest of us." Izuku and Wendy placed their mouths over their faces and their faces had some purple on them.

"Sorry." They both said as Present Mic then spoke.

"All right, all right. Examinee number 7111, thanks for calling in with your request." Present Mic said, giving the person a thumb up before resuming his explanation. "The fourth villain type is worth just zero points. That guy is just an obstacle will be thrown in your way. There's one in every battle center. Think of it as a herd that you tried to avoid. It's not that you can't be beat them, but there's… kinda no point. I recommend that my listeners to try to ignore it and focus on the ones top at the charts." Saying that, Iida appeared to be satisfied.

"Thank you very much, please continue." Iida said as he sat back down and the spotlight turned off.

"That's all I got for you, today. I'll sign off with a little present. A sample of our school motto." Present Mic said as he started to tell the hopeful new students. "As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, 'a true hero is one to overcome life's misfortune.' Mmhmm. Now that's one tasty soundbite. You're ready to go beyond… let's hear a PLUS ULTRA!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" Elfman and Gajeel shouted as everyone made their way to their assigned busses.

**Location Change: Training Ground Beta**

Izuku got off the bus to see all the applicants and soon heard Lucy's voice.

"Hey Midoriya!" She called out as Izuku turned to see her, Gray and Juvia were in the same testing area as each other. "This is so nerve racking, am I right?"

"Yeah, Juvia a-aren't you a little nervous?" He asked as Juvia was so calm.

"Not really, the only thing that could make me excited is the sight of my beloved Gray." She said as she wrapped her arms around Gray.

"Would you please stop that Juvia?" He asked irritatingly as Izuku looked around to see Uraraka standing in the crowd.

'_It's that girl again, I should probably go and thank her again._' He thought as he was about to walk to her… but an arm grabbed him, turning him around to see it was Iida. '_He's here too?_' Thinking that, Iida soon looked towards Uraraka.

"She looks like she's focusing for the trial ahead." He said as his attention returned to Izuku with a serious expression on his face. "What were you going to do? Distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?" Asking that Lucy stepped forward.

"Hey, what's your problem? You shouldn't butt into other people's business. Just focus on yourself." Lucy said as Iida backed off and everyone looked, while Gray and Juvia stepped to them.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you." Juvia said as Gray nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda like that side of ya Lucy." Gray said as he didn't know he was shirtless again.

"T-Thanks Lucy." Izuku said as Lucy smiled.

"Anything to help a friend." Lucy said as they all heard Present Mic's voice.

"Alright applicants… GO!" He shouted as the doors opened.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Grabbing Points and What I Can Do Right Now**

As Present Mic's voice rang through everyone's ears, they all burst through the door of their respective training grounds. Izuku was running next to Juvia and Gray, soon they come across an intersection.

"Okay, I'll go right." Gray said as Juvia pouted a little at the fact that she wanted to go with Gray. Izuku, on the other hand, nodded in acceptance.

"Alright then, I'll take the r-right path." Izuku said, leaving Juvia to go forward.

"Good luck you guys." Juvia said as they split up for the time being, Izuku kept running until he encountered his first target, a one pointer, coming from around the corner.

"_Target locked._" The one point robot said as Izuku was a little scared, but soon activated 'Full Cowling 7%' and destroyed the robot with a kick.

'_Got it, now gotta keep going._' He thought as he kept running with 'Full Cowling' active. Along the way, he took down a few more villains (3 one pointers, 1 two pointer and so far 2 three pointers), but so far he heard that the other applicants had scores such as 22 or 47. He needed to think fast, otherwise the training he did with All Might and Yaoyorozu would be for nothing.

**Location Change: Training Ground Echo**

At Training Ground Echo, Wendy already racked up 35 points thanks to her enchantments of 'Vernier and Arms.' She had been speeding around striking bot after bot.

**Wendy Marvell **

**Quirk: Heaven's Sky**

**She can manifest the power of the sky dragons from the dark ages and turn their power into attacks or enchantments for herself or others around her, but the big cost is serious motion sickness.**

"**Sky Dragon Wing Attack!**" She shouted as cyan colored wind emerged from her hands and struck the bot in front of her. 'I wonder how Izuku is doing.' She thought as she kept going.

**Location Change: Training Ground Charlie**

In this area, Lisanna had already racked up 29 points, while her brother was ten points ahead at 39, thanks to their quirks.

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Quirk: Take Over (Animal)**

**She change any part of her body to that of any animal or go full on animal if she wants.**

"Whew, so far so good. I'll be there soon Mira." She said as she changed into a Cheetah and moved forward. Now, with Elfman…

**Elfman Strauss**

**Quirk: Take Over (Beast)**

**He change any Part of his body into that of a beast from mythology or go full on beast mode whenever he wants.**

"Alright, a real man never lets anyone show them up." Elfman preached as he kept moving.

**Timeskip: 8 Minutes Later/Location Change: Viewing Room**

In here, all the teachers from U.A were the ones judging the event saying that the examinees had no idea where the other bots were or how many weren't destroyed. They looked at some of the students like Iida, Bakugou and a blonde haired boy who was shooting a laser out of his belly button. Though soon, they thought it was time for the 0 pointer, Nezu soon pressed the button to release the robots.

**Location Change: Training Ground Beta **

Izuku had now racked up a good total 29 points, but soon everyone at every arena felt a powerful tremor, they looked to see a robot that was about the size of the Wayside building (not even sure anyone will get that reference, but w/e). Some of the applicants started to panic and run from the behemoth, while Izuku was panicking about not only that robot, but the fact that he doesn't have enough points. He was crawling away in a panic until he heard Uraraka's voice, when he turned, he saw that she was stuck under rubble.

'_I'm sorry I didn't ask first, I figured you wouldn't mind me catching you._' That was what Izuku could hear, soon as the robot drew ever closer with the looming threat that she might get crushed, Izuku started running without thinking towards the robot.

"_There are no combat points for taking down a humongous villain, there is… opportunity. A chance to shine._" Toshinori said from the past as Izuku unconsciously powered up 8% into his legs and jumped onto the robots armor and started climbing. Uraraka saw this as soon as Izuku jumped. "_To show what you're_ really _made of._" When he got to the top, he charged 100% into his right arm and pulled it back.

"_**So clench your butt cheeks kid. And yell this from the depths of your heart!**__/And yell this from the depths of your heart!_" As soon as he thought of his and All Might's words, he swung his fist at the robot. "**SMAAAAAAAAAAASH!**" Shouting that, he one hit KO'd the robot, surprising everyone, even Iida.

"That's right. Show who you are, embody what it means to be a hero." Toshinori said as he was also in the viewing room as they all saw the the robot explode, even Nezu was cheering. "Nothing is nobler… than self sacrifice." Izuku was still in the air with his right arm completely purple as he started to plummet to the ground below, but thankfully…

"**Ice Make: Ramp!**" Gray shouted as he created a ramp of blue ice with the end about ten seconds before Izuku would collide with the pavement. Soon, Izuku saw Uraraka run up the ramp, jumped, activated her quirk to keep her in the air, caught Izuku and landed.

**Gray Fullbuster**

**Quirk: Demon's Ice**

**By channeling his darker emotions, he can create some serious inanimate objects or manifest the power of the ice demons of the dark ages. Though the problem is that he picked up a bad stripping habit while training to use his power.**

"A-and release." She said as she deactivated her quirk, but the problem with her quirk was that she threw up rainbows.

"T-t-thank you, U-Uraraka." He said as he saw another 3 point bot behind her, activated 'Full Cowling 7%' and struck down the bot with his left arm, saving Uraraka. "… Now let me help you!" Shouting that, Present Mic's voice rang through everyone's ears again, just in time so the points that Izuku got after saving Uraraka counted.

"AND THAT'S TIME HOPEFUL NEW STUDENTS!" He shouted as it shows that Bakugou had stranded over a pile of broken robots with an intense smile on his face.

**Timeskip: 1 Week Later/Location Change: Midoriya's Apartment **

After a week of waiting and not hearing anything from All Might or even Wendy, his mother, Inko Midoriya, opened the on her hands and knees, crawling to Izuku.

"Izuku, it's here!" She said frantically as she held a letter with a stamp with a symbol of U.A's logo on it. Izuku soon took the letter to his room and closed the door behind him, while his mother was pacing outside his door. He stared at the letter for about two seconds and finally, he opened it to see a device came out of it. The device activated to show a projection of…

"**Booyah! I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!**" All Might shouted as he was wearing a yellow and black vertical striped suit. Izuku was surprised by this appearance.

"Wait?! All Might?! But… this is from U.A, right?" He asked as Projection Might elaborated.

"**I know it's been awhile, but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork.**" All Might said as he cleared his throat and did a slight bow. "**I apologize. The truth is, I didn't come to this city just to fight villains. You're looking at the newest UA Faculty member!**" After hearing that, Izuku was in shock for the fact that All Might, his predecessor, the symbol of peace, was going to be a new teacher at U.A High.

"You're seriously going to be working at UA?" He asked despite knowing well it was a recording and All Might couldn't hear him. But surprisingly, All Might nodded as if he actually acknowledged his successor's question. But suddenly a hand came onto the screen, signaling All Might something.

"**Hm, who's showboating? I'm sorry I'll wrap it up, I just have to show him something first…wait I have to do how many of these?**" All Might said, speaking to the person off screen. He than simply released a sigh and kept going. "**Right! So, moving on. Even though you passed the written test, with a score of 94% I might add, I'm afraid you only got 32 combat points on the practical…sorry.**" Izuku then hung his head in sorrow in the fact that his training really was for nothing. Tears started to build in his eyes as his dream after being rebuilt was about to crumble under him again.

'I know…of course I know. It's all I've thought about. I failed you, Wendy, Yaoyorozu, and myself… I'm a failure.' He thought as he kept quivering as he was afraid to hear Wendy, Yaoyorozu and his new friends reactions, until…

"**However, there were other factors.**" All Might said as his successor looked up at the presentation. "**But before we get to that, I have another surprise.**" All Might said which further peaked Izuku's curiosity. All Might then pulled out a white remote the screen turned towards a monitor that was next to All Might. "**Behold! A short clip for your viewing pleasure!**" All Might then hit a button on the remote. The broadcast then showed Uraraka, who was in her school uniform, about to start a conversation with a person offscreen.

"_Um, do you have a sec? Sorry to interrupt._" It was a recording of Ochako Uraraka. She was in a basic school uniform and seemed to be talking to someone who was in the room.

"I-it's her." Izuku said in surprise as All Might paused the video. Why was he being shown a recording of Uraraka? What did she have to do with him?

"She showed up after the exam to talk to you, young man." All Might explained making Izuku hum in curiosity. "What did she have to say? Well why don't we find out!" All Might then hit play again, starting up the video once more.

"_Do you know Izuku Midoriya? He's the boy with really messy hair and freckles. Also kinda plain looking._" She asked the person in front of her with was none other than Present Mic. "_I wanted to ask you… could I share some of my points with him._" Izuku silently gasp at her request. She wanted to…share her points with him.

"_I heard him say something about not having enough points to pass. And I just think it's crazy! How can someone who took down that huge villain all by himself not have enough points in the end?_" She stated. Someone who was strong enough to take down that metal titan with a single punch and heroic enough to try and save her when he could have ran off to go get more points in order to pass.

"_He would have had a better score if he hadn't tried to help me! I have to make it up to him! Please sir! Can't you just… give him my points!?_" As she was saying these things, Izuku was remembering all the people that told him it was hopeless to be a hero. Kacchan, Death Arms, all the people who said that he couldn't be a hero. But here was this girl. A girl he hardly knew. Sticking up for him. Essentially pleading for her points to be shared with him. Because he saved her. Because she thought of him as a true hero. All Might paused the video again.

"**You may have a quirk now. But your actions that inspire others. It isn't the power that makes the hero…it's the person wielding the power.**" Izuku managed to put on a small smile at hearing the wise words of the number one hero. Still… that didn't change the fact that he still most likely-

"**And that's why I am here!**" All Might said, using his signature catchphrase. "**You see, the practical exam was not graded on combat alone.**" Izuku's eyes widen a bit upon hearing that. Were these the 'other factors' we talked about earlier? Does this mean…he might've… All Might soon un-paused the video.

"_Thanks for showing up to the station with your request. But I'm afraid you can't share you points with him. But don't worry, he's doing just fine on points. Trust me that kid is doing a lot better than even he thinks._" Present Mic told her as he panted her head. It was then the video ended with All Might walking in the front of the screen.

"**How can the hero course reject someone who saves others no matter the consequences to himself?**" All Might said as he seemed to look right into Izuku's eyes. "**After all, that is what being a hero is truly about. And that's what my alma mater is all about. Training those who would risk their lives for the greater good!**" Izuku could hardly believe what he was hearing right now. His eyes widened and his mouth was agape. And then… he saw something that changed everything he's been thinking all week.

"**So, we have Rescue Points! We have a panel of judges who reward points, beyond fighting villains! Izuku Midoriya… 60 Rescue Points!**" Izuku could only watch as so much emotions went through him right now. He had gotten a clear look at the scoreboard of the top 20 exams scores…he had gotten a total of 91 points.

Rank 1: Izuku Midoriya Villain points: 31 Rescue points: 60

Rank 2: Wendy Marvell. Villain points: 40 Rescue points: 40

Rank 3: Gajeel Redfox: Villain points: 75 Rescue points: 4

Rank 4: Gray Fullbuster. Villain points: 40 Rescue points: 38

Rank 5: Katsuki Bakugo. Villain points: 77 Rescue points: 0

Rank 6: Eijiro Kirishima. Villain points: 39 Rescue points: 35

Rank 7: Ibara Shiozaki. Villain points: 36 Rescue points: 32

Rank 8: Itsuka Kendo. Villain points: 25 Rescue points: 40

Rank 9: Juvia Lockser. Villain points: 34 Rescue points: 30

Rank 10: Ochako Uraraka. Villain points: 28 Rescue points: 35

Rank 11: Elfman Strauss. Villain points: 54 Rescue points: 8

Rank 12: Lisanna Strauss. Villain points: 34 Rescue points: 27

Rank 13: Lucy Heartfillia. Villain points: 42 Rescue points: 18

Rank 14: Tenya Iida. Villain points: 39 Rescue points: 29

Rank 15: Fumikage Tokoyami. Villain points: 47 Rescue points: 10

Rank 16: Levy McGarden. Villain points: 19 Rescue points: 36

Rank 17: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Villain points: 44 Rescue points: 10

Rank 18: Yuga Aoyama. Villain points: 21 Rescue points: 30

Rank 18: Yosetsu Awase. Villain points: 41 Rescue points: 10

Rank 20: Mezo Shoji. Villain points: 31 Rescue points: 18

He had done only did he do it. He got first. He was able to even beat the likes of Bakugo and Gajeel. He had made it at last.

"**And Ochako Uraraka… 35 rescue points!**"

"**You both pass the exam.**" All Might said in a tone that was nothing short of proud.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Izuku said in a shaky voice as tears fell from his eyes. This was seriously happening… he did it. He actually did it.

"**Welcome. Izuku. Midoriya.**"

"**You are now part of the Hero Academia!**"

Finally the tears fell. But they weren't tears of sadness, like he had expected, they were tears of happiness. He was going to his dream school alongside his cousin and new friend, especially Yaoyorozu. After years of nothing but being told he could never do it…proven wrong! He were going to U.A High. His dream school.

Right as he wiped away the tears that flooded his eyes, he grabbed his phone and, for the first time in a week, texted Wendy and his friends to meet him at noon tomorrow at the beach. He didn't want to tell them by text. He had to show them in person…

That he did it!

**Timeskip: Next Day/Location Change: Dagoba Municipal Beach**

Izuku had made it to the beach at the exact same time he had told Wendy, Yaoyorozu and his new friends to meet. It had to be this place. It's where it all started. Where he started training, where he got his quirk… all because of this beach. Last night he had told his mom the good news and the two pretty much cried tears of joy until they passed out. He still couldn't believe it. He was going to the school of his dreams. And with his cousin that he had known for years! Nothing could ruin how he was feeling right now. Not even a berserk Kacchan!

"IZUKU!" He turned around just to get tackled into a hug by Wendy, whom had tears of joy running down her face. "We did it! We actually did it!" She said as Izuku quickly wrapped his arms around his cousin and both of them practically started to jump in circles.

"We're going to U.A!" Izuku shouted as they soon heard more voices.

"Don't start celebrating without us you guys!" Lucy shouted as she and everyone got in close to the cousins. Izuku soon saw four new people.

"U-Uh Wendy, who are they?" He asked as Wendy elaborated.

"These are my friends who got into U.A via recommendation." Wendy said as Izuku was surprised, then Natsu stepped forward.

"S'up. Name's Natsu. I heard a lot about you Midoriya." Natsu said with a big grin on his face.

"I am Erza, it's a pleasure to meet you Midoriya." Erza said calmly.

"Name's Laxus." Laxus said as he didn't care that much. But on the inside, he did.

"Congratulations on getting into U.A Midoriya, I'm Mirajane." Mirajane said with a bright smile on her face.

"Wow, i-it's nice to meet all of you." Izuku said as he soon saw the last person for this celebration arrive. "Yaoyorozu!" He said as he made his way to her.

"It's good to see you again Midoriya. Congrats on getting into U.A." She said as he smiled with a little blush on his face.

"T-thanks." He stuttered happily as they made their way back to the group. "Guys, this is my friend Yaoyorozu, she got into U.A via recommendation as well." Saying that as he introduced her to Wendy and her friends. "So, what class is everyone in?" Everyone grabbed their envelopes from their results from the entrance exam while Yaoyorozu, Natsu, Mira, Erza and Laxus took their envelopes they got from the exam for the recommended out from their pockets along with the disk that showed the holographic screen. "I'm in 1-A."

"Hey, so am I." Natsu said as he saw he also got into class 1-A.

"As am I." Yaoyorozu said as she and Midoriya were happy on the inside that they were going to be in the same class.

"Me too." Wendy said happily as she was in the same class as her cousin. Soon they all found out that everyone present were going to be in 1-A.

"Alright, that's so manly!" Elfman preached as they raised their fists into the air in agreement.

"Alright you guys follow me! I know an awesome burger joint around here." Gray said as they followed Gray after putting their results away. They made it to their destination and sat down in three tables because of the size of their group and probably ate like pigs (except for Yaoyorozu, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Lucy, Izuku and Juvia). Soon, Izuku raised his glass filled with Coca-Cola.

"Listen, I may have known you all for a short time except for Wendy, but I feel like you all are probably the greatest friends a guy like me could ask for, so… To becoming heroes!" He said as they all raised their glasses as well.

"TO BECOMING HEROES!" They cheered as they kept enjoying their time, during said time Yaoyorozu kept looking at Izuku.

'I may have known him for a few weeks, but it feels like I've known him my whole life. Maybe because he's really inspiring.' She thought with a little blush on her face as she kept it to herself and enjoyed her time.

**Timeskip: First Day of School**

Izuku was packing his bag, also in U.A official school uniform, but before he got out the door. Inko checked up on her son.

"Izuku, are you all set?" She asked in a little worry.

"Y-yeah." He said nervously as he was excited, yet scared at the same time.

"Are you sure? You didn't just pack action figures did you?" She asked as her worrying increased a little.

"I have to go." Izuku said as he was getting a little impatient. "I don't want to be late." But, Inko soon stopped him.

"Wait, one more thing!" She said, making Izuku turn to her with the same impatient expression, but quickly changed as Inko had watery eyes and a small smile on her face. "Izuku… I'm really proud of you." That made Izuku blush a little and soon gave her a toothy smile.

"I'll be back soon!" He said as he gave her a quick hug and left for U.A.

'_After waiting for school to start, April had finally arrived. Each class would have thirty students. Twelve of the overall sixty students in the hero course have gotten in through recommendations. I already met five of the twelve, one of which the thoughts just made me blush, though I don't know why._' He monologues as he thought of Yaoyorozu… again. After the train ride… he was there. Izuku was there many times before for training with One For All, but today was different. That fact alone made the building seem so much more bigger and intimidating.

"Hey Izuku!" Izuku looked to his side to see Wendy waiting outside the gate wearing her uniform. He ran up to her to see that she had an excited smile on her face. "You ready to show them you can be a hero?" She asked as Izuku smiled.

"Yeah, of course. So where are the others?" He asked as Wendy elaborated.

"They're already in the classroom, except for Yaoyorozu who I think coming up to us right now." Wendy said as Izuku turned to quickly have a smile on his face. Yaoyorozu still had her hair in her signature spiky ponytail, but was also wearing the same uniform as Wendy.

"Hi Midoriya, Wendy. Are we ready?" Yaoyorozu asked as they nodded and headed for class 1-A. When they found it, they saw that the door was gigantic.

"Geez, how tall are the students supposed to be?" Wendy asked she and Yaoyorozu turned to Izuku, whom was sweating bullets and shaking a little bit again.

"Midoriya, are you alright?" Yaoyorozu asked as Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and faced the essentially amazonian woman. Wendy answered for him.

"I think he was thinking about Bakugo and that guy who called us out at the entrance exam." Wendy said as Yaoyorozu understood, smiled and placed her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Midoriya, I'm sure everything will be okay. They're probably in a different class than us." She said as she grabbed the door and slid it open to see…

"Take your feet off of this desk immediately!"

"Huh?!"

Unfortunately, the door opened to see not only Bakugo, but also Iida. Iida was already arguing with an uninterested Bakugo.

"It's the first day of school and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffling school property?!" Iida said as Bakugo kept smiling while uninterested.

"Give me a break! Your old school shove a stick up your ass?" He asked sarcastically. Midoriya and Wendy had the worst luck, while Yaoyorozu had only met Bakugo once, but could already tell that she had room to hate him.

"Let's try again. I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei private academy." He said, re-introducing himself.

"Somei huh? So you think you're better than me? I'm gonna enjoy tearing you a new one." He said sadistically which made Iida jump in shock.

"You would threaten me?! Your own classmate?! Are you sure you're in the right place?!" Iida asked in shock, but that quickly turned to surprise to see Wendy, Yaoyorozu and Midoriya at the door. "It's them." By that, he referred to Wendy and Izuku. Now they were under the spotlight.

"Oh, uh h-hi." Izuku said as he was nervous about not only trying not to embarrass himself on the first day, but also about if Bakugo would try to kill him after school.

"Good morning." Iida said as he marched over to them. "My name is Tenya Iida form the…" He said as he didn't finish as…

"Don't worry, we know. Somei private academy." Yaoyorozu said as Iida stopped. "I am Momo Yaoyorozu, pleasure to meet you." She said with a smile on her face.

"I'm Wendy Marvell from the Fairy Tail academy. Nice to meet you." Wendy said as Izuku was last.

"A-and I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's super nice to meet you." Izuku said as Iida was now hanging his head down.

"Midoriya and Wendy. I completely misjudged you two then when it was clear you two figured out there was more to the exams than I did. You are clearly far superior students to me!" Iida said apologizing to the student he called out as Wendy smiled.

"Don't worry about that. We can't change anything in the past. But hopefully we can be friends now." She said with a bright smile on her face as Iida quickly nodded.

"Hey I recognize that messed up hair! Midoriya!" They all turned to see Uraraka right behind them.

"Y-yeah, long time no see." Izuku said as Uraraka kept talking to Yaoyorozu and Wendy until…

"If you're here to make friends, then you can just go home." A new voice rang through their ears as they slowly moved their heads to see a shaggy black haired man with bloodshot eyes… in a yellow sleeping bag (Shota Aizawa AKA EraserHead). Uraraka, Iida, Wendy and Izuku were in disgusted shock while Yaoyorozu was just in shock. "Welcome to U.A's hero course." He said as he slurped on a juice packet from the comforts of his sleeping bag.

'WHO THE HECK IS THIS GUY?!' A majority of the students mentally screamed as the man got out of his sleeping bag.

"It took you eight seconds to shut your mouths. Time is precious and rational students would take this seriously." He said as he walked back to the door, one thing kept going this Izuku's head…

'I wonder who he is? If he's a faculty member here, then he must be a pro. But he looks so worn down.' He thought as Aizawa spoke again.

"Now let's get this out of the way. I'm Shouta Aizawa… your teacher." He said as everyone except for five specific students (that included Erza) were in shock. Soon, Aizawa pulled out a U.A gym outfit. "Now, change into these and head outside." Saying that, they changed and headed out to where Aizawa lead them to.

**Location Change: School Track and Field Area**

After they changed, they found themselves near a score monitoring robot near a track and field area only to find out the real reason why they were summoned to this location.

"WHAT!? A QUIRK ASSESSMENT TEST?!"

They all shouted as Uraraka had an objection. "But orientation, we're gonna miss it."

"If you wanna go pro, you shouldn't focus on pointless ceremonies. Here at U.A, we aren't tethered to traditions, so we're allowed to run the class as I see fit." Aizawa elaborated as he pointed his attention to Gajeel. "Redfox, you got third place in the entrance exam, what was your furthest throw with a soft ball in junior high?"

"Geehee, 75 meters." Gajeel said in his usual attitude.

"Alright, try using your quirk this time." Aizawa said as Gajeel stepped to the circle. "Anything goes, just stay inside the circle."

"Alright, but brace yourselves." Gajeel said as he threw the ball into the air, as it was plummeting back Gajeel's right arm turned into an iron club. "**Iron Dragon Club!**" He shouted as he smacked the ball far. When it landed, Aizawa showed the class his score.

"The most rational way of realizing your potential as a pro is knowing your maximum capabilities." Aizawa said as he showed that Gajeel's score was 854.2 meters, shocking most of the students present.

"Geez! That score is insane!" Said a boy with yellow hair with a single black lightning bolt streak in his hair (Denki Kaminari) in amazement.

"Yeah, this is what I'm talking about. Using our quirks as much as we want!" Cheered a boy with red spiky hair and red eyes (Ejiro Kirishima).

"Oh me next! That looks fun." Said a girl with pink hair, yellow horns, pink skin, black eyes with yellow pupils (Mina Ashido). But after she said that, Aizawa squinted his eyes.

"This looks fun huh? You have three years to train to become real heroes. And you think it's gonna be all fun and games?" He asked sarcastically as they stopped talking amongst themselves. "Well then, today you'll compete in eight physical tests to judge just how much potential each of have. Whomever comes in last has none…"

"And will be expelled immediately."

"Show me it was no mistake that you're here." Aizawa said as everyone was in shock, Midoriya, on the other hand, was trembling in fear. He soon felt a hand on his shoulder he looked to see that it was Yaoyorozu.

"Don't worry. From what I see from his body language, he's lying. Besides, me, Wendy and the others will be there for you." She said as she had a smile on her face, reassuring Izuku. Though, Aizawa had his eyes permanently locked on Midoriya, soon Uraraka spoke up again.

"Hold on, you can't send one of us home! Even if it wasn't the first day that's not fair!" She shouted as Aizawa turned his cold gaze at Uraraka.

"Oh? And I suppose that natural disasters are?" He countered as Uraraka took a step back. "Or power hungry villains? What about catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities…" He stated sarcastic unfair events that take place in this superhuman society. Then, Erza stepped in.

"No. The whole world is filled with unfairness and it's our job as future heroes to combat that unfairness. If we are to succeed, we have to push ourselves past the brink and even further than that." She said so stoically that some of the other students took notice, Kirishima and Elfman, on the other hand, had tears dripping from their eyes.

"That was so manly." Elfman said as Kirishima nodded.

"You get me Elfman." He said as Aizawa took the reins back.

"Thank you Ms. Scarlet. I'll take it from here." He said as Erza nodded and stepped down. "For the next three years, U.A will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So go beyond, Plus Ultra style." He challenged the students. Most of them flinched at the way he looked at them. Everyone had different reactions as the bar was now set.

'I don't approve of this type of hazing, but U.A is the top hero program. I have no choice.' Iida thought as he took a drink from his bottle.

'Time to blow this fools away.' Bakugo thought confidently as he warmed up.

'I mustn't waste all the time I put into my training.' Erza thought as she took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes.

'I'm getting fired up now.' Natsu thought as he had a cocky smile on his face.

'I can't let the training I did with Midoriya go to waste.' Yaoyorozu thought as she remembered everything they trained for.

'I can do this. I won't let All Might, Yaoyorozu, Wendy or everyone else that's helped me out!' Izuku thought as a determined expression came to his face.

"Now then." Aizawa began. "We're wasting precious time talking, let the games begin."

**1st Test: 50-Meter Dash**

The first test was rather simple. A simple fifty meter dash where two students would race with a device at the end marking how much time it took for them to finish. The first two students up were Iida and a girl with a face resembling that of a frog and large frog-like hands. Her hair is a dark sea green color and goes down to her waist with it being tied in a bow (Tsuyu Asui).

"_Runners, on your marks. Ready…_" The machine said before making the sound of a gunshot, signaling both runners to start. Iida quickly took off, the engines in his legs helped him move at high speeds. He quickly crossed the finish line in… "_3.04 seconds._" The machine stated. Asui wasn't too far behind and actually hopped across the finish line in a similar manner to that of a frog and reaching 5.58 seconds. Meanwhile Iida noted in his head that he could only reach third gear in fifty meters.

**Tenya Iida**

**Quirk: Engine**

**As you can see, his legs are pretty dang fast.**

"Well he's definitely in his element." Aizawa noted after watching Iida. "But speed won't help him in every test." Next up was Uraraka and a blonde haired student and a giant tail on his body with a tuft of blonde hair on the end (Mashirao Ojiro). She used her quirk to make both her shoes and clothes weightless before running. While Uraraka simply ran to the finish line, while Ojiro was using his tail to jump across the finish line and finished with a time of 5.49 seconds while Uraraka got 7.15 seconds. As Uraraka caught her breath she smiled as she looked back and deactivated her quirk. "Well, at least it's faster than junior high."

**Ochako Uraraka**

**Quirk: Zero Gravity**

**She can nullify the gravitational pull of anything she touches. But if she uses her power too much, she totally hurls.**

Next was Mina Ashido and a student who had blonde hair, blue eyes, a strange device around his waist and sometimes spoke… French? (Yuga Aoyama). Ashido was already in a running position while Aoyama just faced behind him and spread his arms forward. "Nice attempts, mon amis." He said to the classmates who've already gone. "But, you're just not showing enough panache!" As the gunshot sound effect went off Mina took off running while Aoyama jumped up… and fired a laser from his… belly button. "Let your power shine!" Aoyama said as he was pushed back by the laser's force. Only to fall on his butt a second later while Ashido passed him as he jumped and used his laser again. While Mina ended up getting 4.91 seconds, Aoyama got 5.51 seconds. He turned to everyone… somehow sparkling while doing it. "Shooting my beautiful beam for more than a second hurts my tummy."

**Yuga Aoyama**

**Quirk: Naval Laser**

**That's right, a belly button laser… But he can't shoot it forever.**

Everyone immediately turned pale at that statement as they all thought… 'What a tool.' However Aizawa kept a blank face as he was still in thought.

'Testing the limits of their powers helps me assess their room for growth. It becomes clear what they can and can't do. Their true potential.' He thought as more and more of 1-A ran the dash only to leave six students. Next up to the track were Natsu and Gray.

"Hope you're ready to lose flame brain." Gray taunted as Natsu then retaliated.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words you icy pretty boy!" Natsu said as the gunshot sound went through their heads as Gray placed his hands on the ground.

"**Ice Make: Floor!**" Gray shouted as he created a path of ice to not only skate across, but also trip Natsu up in the process. But that didn't stop Natsu.

"Why you little…" Natsu said as he stuck his arms behind him. "**Fire Dragon Iron Fist Booster!**" He shouted as flames shot from his fists as he boosted past Gray and the finish line in 3.01 seconds while Gray was close behind him at 4.21 seconds.

**Natsu Dragneel, one of the twelve students who got admitted into the hero course based on recommendations**

**Quirk: Dragon's Fire**

**He conjures and manipulates fire like the fire dragons from the dark ages, though he also gets a bad case of motion sickness.**

As they both catch their breath, the next set of runners stepped up. Erza Scarlet and Momo Yaoyorozu. As both girls readied themselves, Erza began to use her quirk.

"**Requip: Flight Armor!**" Erza shouted as he changed into an armor set that looked like a cheetah pelt.

**Erza Scarlet, another of the twelve students who got admitted into the hero course based on recommendations**

**Quirk: Pocket Armory**

**Basically, think of it as a little pocket space where all of her weapons and armor set are. She can change to any of her sets at any given time.**

"Are you ready Yaoyorozu?" She asked calmly as Yaoyorozu nodded.

"Of course." She said as she created roller skates, took off her shoes and put the newly created skates on.

**Momo Yaoyorozu, another of the twelve students who got admitted into the hero course based on recommendations **

**Quirk: Creation**

**She can create any non living object as long as she knows how it was made, but she can only do that after eating enough food.**

Both of them took off as the gunshot sound effect went off. Erza had already finished in 2.81 seconds while Yaoyorozu finished at 3.74 seconds. Finally it was Izuku and Bakugo.

'7% Full Cowling!" Izuku thought as green sparks started to emanate from his body. Soon, the gunshot was heard and they took off.

"**Burst Speed!**" Bakugo shouted as miniature explosions came from the palms of his hands as he boosted ahead, only to see Izuku pass him right at the end. Izuku had a time of 4.12 seconds while Bakugo just almost tied with him at 4.13 seconds.

**Katsuki Bakugo **

**Quirk: Explosion**

**He can sweat a nitroglycerin like liquid from his body, creating explosions at any given time. But is he goes overboard, he could seriously break his arms.**

Bakugo's eyes widened as he watched Izuku go back towards the group of other students with Natsu quickly giving him a high five and Gray gave him a quick nuggie. 'How'd that damn nerd finish ahead of me?' He thought as he started growling, smoke started to come from his hands. Aizawa seemed to notice this and turned to Bakugo.

"Bakugo, we're moving on. Quit wasting time." He said as he moved on with the rest of the class.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Bakugo muttered as he went with the others, while Aizawa's attention was drawn to Izuku as he narrowed his eyes at the young mop-head who was blushing at the compliments he got from a few of his friends, Wendy and classmates.

'So… still holding back.' Aizawa thought as they moved on.

**2nd Test: Grip Strength**

The students were inside the school's gym and each one of them was handed a device that they would simply grasp as hard as they could and it would measure the strength of said grip.

Izuku sighed in relief that it was something simple and easy. All he had to do was activate Full Cowling and grip the device. And that he did, after he heard the beeping of the device, he saw that it was measured as 465.2 kg. Smiling a bit at his score, he soon heard a… "Wow!" From not too far away, the 'wow' came from a little boy with hair that resembled grapes (Minoru Mineta). He was near a student with black hair and weirdly shaped elbows resembling tape dispensers (Hanta Sero) and a student who the formers were gawking at, he had silver hair with a mask covering his mouth, he also had six arms connected by a thin web-like skin (Mezo Shoji). What Mineta and Sero were gawking at was the score the Shoji got.

"You hit 540 kilograms? You're such a beast!" Sero complimented as Mineta followed.

"Yeah, like a muscley octopus! He said as everyone's attention turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat. It was Gajeel, whom was showing them his score of 600 kilograms. But soon that score was blown out of the water, thanks to Lucy, who had a score of 700 kilograms with a little help from a giant cow with a six pack (Taurus). Sero and Mineta's jaws dropped while Shoji and Gajeel's eyes widened as Lucy turned around.

"Try again when you think you can beat that boys." She said as she walked away. Izuku sweat dropped at the whole scene.

**3rd Test: Standard Long Jump**

Most of the students were easily able to do this one without much issue. Bakugo launched himself with his explosions. Aoyama used his naval laser to propel himself backwards across the sand. Gajeel used his Iron Dragon Club like a pole to essentially vault over the sand and Erza required into her blackwing armor and flew over the sand. Aizawa said it was allowed since it was part of her quirk. Izuku didn't get the best score,but he was still better than a few of his peers, and so long as he didn't get last, everything was good. Right?

**4th Test: Repeated Side Steps**

Everyone took turns doing this and currently it was Mineta's turn and watched as he popped off the balls from his head, which instantly grew back, stuck them together and placed a small pile of them on one side of the side stepping area and doing the same for the other. Then he simply repeated to bounce from one to another as the machine recorded it while Izuku watched with a gaped mouth over how the short boy was going about the test as Gray followed Mineta's movements by moving his head along with his left and right bouncing body.

"That's cheating right?" Gray asked no one in particular.

**5th Test: Soft Ball Throw**

Currently it was Uraraka's turn, she proceeded to throw the ball and due to her nullifying it's gravitational pull, it just kept going… and going… and going… and going… and going… It was then that Aizawa's device beeped and proceeded to show everyone that Uraraka had gotten the score…

"INFINITY?!" Everyone shouted at once as Natsu made a long whistle as he gave a thumbs up.

"Damn! Nice one!" Natsu said with a pumped smile on his face.

"You go girl!" Lucy said as Uraraka blushed a little.

"That's insane!" Kaminari shouted in disbelief. "How's that possible?!" As everyone reacted in their own way, Aizawa turned to Izuku.

"Midoriya, you're up." He said simply before tossing a spare ball to Izuku. Izuku gulped and nodded as he saw the way Aizawa was staring at him, he looked at Midoriya with narrowed eyes and a rather intimidating expression. Izuku then turned to his allies who all gave him a smile and thumbs up, Yaoyorozu nodded with a wink afterwards which made Izuku blush. Soon he turned his attention back to the test. He caught the ball and proceeded to walk into the circle, taking a deep breath, he reared his arm back while activating Full Cowling.

'Alright, just like the other tests.' Izuku thought, but however almost as soon as he activated One For All, Aizawa proceeded to glare at the kid while making his Irish's glow red with his hair and scarf rising up slightly. As Izuku threw the ball…

"_52 meters!_" The device recorded. Izuku's eyes were wide open in shock. Only 52 meters? How? Yaoyorozu, Wendy and everyone of his friends were in shock about that score. Come to think of it… he didn't feel Full Cowling at the moment, despite not remembering turning it off in the first place.

"B-but how?" Izuku stutteringly asked himself as he looked at his hand. "I was using it, so how…"

"I erased your quirk." Izuku stopped as he and the rest of his class turned to Aizawa after he said that. They saw his iris glowing red, his hair and even his scarf somehow raising up into the air. Wendy gulped after seeing the sight in front of her.

"Oh boy…" She said quietly as she knew what Aizawa was doing.

"The entrance exams… they weren't rational enough." He stated as he stared down Izuku. Izuku felt intimidated at first, but then got a closer look at what was going on and what Aizawa was doing.

"Those goggles… that scarf. I know you!" Izuku stated as Aizawa kept the same expression. "You're the Erasure Hero: EraserHead! You can cancel the quirk of anyone you look at." As the students muttered over the discovered identity of their homeroom teacher, Aizawa narrowed his eyes at Izuku.

"You've been holding back your power this whole time." He scolded which made Izuku flinch. "You did during the entrance exams to. I can tell your holding back a lot. But, you were able to defeat that zero pointer with on punch when you when all out, but at the cost of breaking yourself." Izuku's breathing started to get heavier as Aizawa went on. "When you're out in the field, you have to give it everything you got, holding back just gives the villains an opportunity to win, or people the chance to die, but you're not all that useful if you go all out and quickly break yourself. You have no control over your power. At best, you're someone who could just barely get something done, at worst, a liability." But it was his last words that really stung…

"I'm sorry, but with your kind of power… there's no way you can become a hero!"

Midoriya felt his heart skip a few beats after hearing that. Meanwhile some of the students over heard that. Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Natsu couldn't help but glare at Aizawa, with the latter's fist igniting and tightened. However Yaoyorozu seemed to have her own reaction as she looked between both Izuku and Aizawa.

'I feel like I should step in. Midoriya and I have trained with each other so we could be ready for today. He's honestly my best friend.' She thought with a slight hint of anger at Mr. Aizawa and worry for Izuku. Wait… WHAT?! 'Why do I keep thinking about Midoriya. We're only friends.' As she kept thinking, Aizawa blinked as his quirk deactivated.

"I've returned your impractical quirk. You have one more try, but if you can't show me the power you used on the zero-pointer without breaking yourself… then I guess I won't be seeing you in class." He said coldly as the other students started muttering about the situation again, Izuku started to take rapid breathes as he went to pick up the softball. He couldn't believe this. Just a second ago, Aizawa said that the student who came in last would be expelled. That alone was insane enough but now all this directed at him? Was the entire world just out to get him or something? He clenched the ball in his fist and squeezed it. If he only used 5%, he would get expelled. But if he went all out and broke himself, he's still get expelled. What was he gonna do? Then, it finally clicked in his brain.

'If he wants to see 100% of my power, then I'll prove him wrong, no matter the consequences!' He thought with a determined expression that only gave Aizawa a sense that he was about to break his arm.

'A waste of a quirk.' Aizawa thought as he dropped some eye drops on his eyes after using his quirk. Soon, he was proven wrong as Izuku poured 100% of One For All into his index finger and threw the ball.

"**SMAAAAAAAAASH!**" He shouted as he threw the ball as it essentially had a mach cone form around it. Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces, even the most stoic of students and Aizawa had shocked expressions on their faces. Yaoyorozu soon smiled, Wendy and the Fairy Tail students started cheering while Bakugo was in complete shock. Aizawa soon looked at his score… 1 kilometer. He was honestly impressed with the mop-head.

'He had so much power, and he was able to pour all of that into one finger.' He thought that as he soon pointed his attention to Izuku. Izuku looked at Aizawa clenched his fist, revealing his broken finger.

"Is that the power you wanted to see?" Izuku said as Aizawa smiled.

"This kid…" Aizawa said as he stopped mid sentence with a smile on his face. Everyone in the class started to converse about Izuku's, as for his friend's, they had very impressed reactions

"ARIGHT, YOU SHOWED HIM MIDORIYA!" Natsu cheered as he pumped his fists into the air.

"Good work Midoriya." Mirajane said as she had a smile on her face. Yaoyorozu also had a smile on his face.

'I am so proud of you Midoriya, we both know you couldn't have 100% of Full Cowling, so you propelled it at the last point of contact. By sending 100% of the power shooting through your fingertips, minimizing the damage you took while maximizing the distance of the through. I'm so impressed.' She thought with a smile and blush on her face. Bakugo however…

'What the hell was that?!' Bakugo thought with his jaw dropped and eyes wide open in complete disbelief. 'There's no way he has a quirk! If he did, he would've gotten it when we were kids!' Just then Bakugo narrowed his eyes in rage as small explosions were generated from his hands. "I'm getting to the bottom of this." He growled before suddenly runs off, charging towards Izuku. "Hey!" Shouting that, he surprised everyone and made Izuku turn to him. "DEKU YOU BASTARD! TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT OR YOU'RE DEAD!" Izuku was quivering and yelping in fear. But before he could get close, he was tackled to the ground by Yaoyorozu, she created handcuffs and placed them on Bakugo's wrists. "Hey! What the hell!" Thanks to her, Izuku was safe, he soon had blush on his face and a shocked expression.

'S-she… saved me.' He thought as Aizawa stepped in.

"Thank you Yaoyorozu, but I'll handle it from here." Aizawa said as she nodded and backed off. Aizawa then took Bakugo's handcuffs and saw him try to charge again, but he was prepared. He quickly wrapped Bakugo in his scarf.

"What the…? Why is your damn scarf… so strong?!" Bakugo growled as he looked back to his capturer.

"That's because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fibre and a special metal alloy." He said as his looked at Bakugo with his red iris', indicating that he had erased Bakugo's quirk. "Stand down, unless you want to be expelled on the first day. You'd be wise not to make me use my quirk so much… it gives me serious dry-eye." The class were utterly in disappointment about the backlash of Eraser Head's quirk.

"Too bad, that power is amazing!" The class simultaneously said as they thought it was good for a teacher with a rowdy bunch of students.

**Class 1-A's Homeroom Teacher: Shota Aizawa AKA Erasure Hero: EraserHead**

**Quirk: Erasure**

**He can erase the quirk of anyone he looks at. But the effect ends when he blinks.**

Soon, he blink to return Bakugo's quirk. "You're wasting our time. Whoever's next can step up." Aizawa said as he walked away and Izuku scarcely walked away from Bakugo, leaving the explosive teen to his thoughts. Izuku soon made his way to his group of friends, just to get a once over by Yaoyorozu.

"Are you ok?" She asked in concern as Izuku was a little surprised, and yet happy that there was someone else other than Inko and Wendy that cared for his safety.

"Yeah. T-thank you f-for saving me." He stuttered as she soon smiled.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I care for my best friend." She said, surprising Izuku again at the fact that she called him her best friend. She then stood up and looked towards the class, whom were already moving on. "It looks like they're ready to move on. Come on, let's go Midoriya." Saying that, Izuku nodded, stood up and walked with Yaoyorozu, side by side back to their class. On their way there, she took the opportunity to slip her left hand into Izuku's right hand for some reason. That action caused Izuku to have blush as red as a firetruck and a shocked expression, but it slowly mellowed into a smile. Yaoyorozu had a smile and pink streak on her face. 'Who would've thought that holding hands with your best friend would make one's heart beat faster than a hummingbird. Wait… why did I think that? And why is my heart beating faster than a hummingbird?' She kept thinking as they made it back to the rest of the class after letting go of each others hands.

**6th Test: Sit-Ups**

The rest of the tests were more painful than before for Izuku, but he pushed through it. The sit-ups went well for everyone, but went perfectly for Mineta and Erza, who's quirks worked perfectly for this test.

**7th Test: Sitting Toe Touch**

Everyone had good scores, but Ojiro had the best score out of anyone in this test thanks to his tail. Even Lisanna and Mirajane had good scores thanks to their quirks.

**Final Test: Long Distance Run**

The final test wasn't too bad for Izuku, he still felt some energy drain from his injury, but persevered. The ones that did the best at this test were Erza thanks to her tracksuit armor set, Wendy thanks to her enchantments and Yaoyorozun thanks to the skates she made from the 50-meter dash. After it was finished, he fell to the ground on his back, only to see that Wendy had walked up to him.

"Izuku here. Let me help." Wendy said as she healed Izuku's finger with her quirk. He soon got back on his feet.

"Thanks Wendy." Izuku said as Wendy smiled.

"Of course, you would've done the same if our positions were reversed, right cousin?" She said as he smiled.

"Yeah." Izuku said as they went to the rest of the class. Aizawa was on a pedestal in front of the class.

"Alright, time to give you your scores. I've ranked you all from best to worst. You should have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the list, it's not worth going over each individual score." Aizawa said as he pressed a button on his phone and pulled up a hologram of the scores. Izuku was hesitant, but managed to look at the scores.

Momo Yaoyorozu & Erza Scarlet

Laxus Dreyar

Natsu Dragneel & Shoto Todoroki

Katsuki Bakugo

Mirajane Strauss

Wendy Marvell

Izuku Midoriya

Gray Fullbuster

Tenya Iida

Gajeel Redfox

Fumikage Tokoyami

Elfman Strauss

Mezo Shoji

Lisanna Strauss

Lucy Heartfillia

Juvia Lockser

Ejiro Kirishima

Mina Ashido

Ochako Uraraka

Levy McGarden

Koji Kota

Rikido Sato

Tsuyu Asui

Yuga Aoyama

Hanta Sero

Denki Kaminari

Kyoka Jiro

Toru Hagakure

Minoru Mineta

Everyone in the class breathed a sigh of relief, especially Hagakure, for making it passed Aizawa's test. Mineta on the other hand, was tearing up at the sight of him being in dead last. "I CAN'T BE GOING HOME ALREADY! I HAVEN'T SEEN THE GIRLS IN THEIR COSTUMES!" Mineta shouted with tear trails going down his face. Until Aizawa turned off the hologram and…

"And I was lying, no one's going home." Aizawa said as a harsh silence rolled over the track and field area. Aizawa soon smiled (which was a rare sight to behold). "That was just a rational deception to make sure that you gave it your all during the tests." Everyone was in shock, while Izuku and Mineta were the most shock. Yaoyorozu had a different opinion.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't catch on to that. I'm sorry, I guess I probably should've said something." She said as they looked at her with weird expressions.

"Yeah, you should've." They all said as they chatted amongst themselves, Aizawa soon walked to the class.

"That's it for the day, pick up a syllabus from the classroom, read it over before tomorrow's lesson.' He said as he soon walked to Izuku. "Midoriya, sorry I was a little harsh on you, the reason why was because I see potential in you. Keep working hard." Saying that, he left the class so they could change. But before Midoriya could enter the change room, Yaoyorozu pulled him over.

"I told you that he wouldn't expel anyone." She said with a 'I told you so' look on her face. But it quickly turned to one with a little worry. "I was worried when Mr. Aizawa erased your quirk and said that you couldn't be a hero. But I don't believe him, I know that you can be a hero. You and I have trained for U.A, so we know each other better than anyone except for Wendy with you, but that's besides the point. You're my best friend Midoriya. So, I was hoping that I could call you 'Izuku' from now on." She said as she saw Izuku had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face.

"S-sure, so w-would it be alright if i called you 'Momo' from now on?" He asked tearfully as she continued to have a smile on her face.

"Of course Izuku." She said as Izuku wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Alright t-then, Momo. After school, do you wanna walk home together?" He asked with blush in his cheeks, she nodded quickly with a smile on her face.

**Timeskip: After School**

Izuku and Momo met up with Wendy and were about to make their way to their homes, until Izuku felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Iida.

"H-hey there Iida." He said with a little bit of fear in his voice.

"How's the broken finger?" He asked as Izuku then smiled.

"It's all healed up thanks to Wendy."He said as Iida was a little surprised, but his expression quickly turned into a happy one.

"That must be one great quirk you have Wendy." Iida said as she giggled a little.

"Yeah, it helps out a lot. We're heading to the station, wanna join us?" She asked as he smiled.

"Sure, I would be happy to." Iida said as he joined them on their way out. "I must say, I was a bit concerned with Mr. Aizawa's approach to teaching, but I trust the school's judgement, U.A's the top hero program. Even so, lying is down right immoral."

'Iwas totally wrong, Iida's not scary, he just serious about school.' Izuku thought as they heard a few new voices.

"Hey, wait up!" They turned to see that it was Uraraka and the rest of the Fairy Tail students running towards them. "Are you heading to the station? We'll join you guys!" She shouted with a smile.

"Oh, you're the infinity girl." Iida said as Uraraka stopped in front of the group.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka. Now let's see if I have this right, your names are Tenya Iida, Wendy Marvell, Momo Yaoyorozu, Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfillia, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, Natsu Dragneel, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna Strauss, right?" She asked as everyone nodded as she got everyone's name right. She soon turned her attention to Izuku. "Midoriya, are you okay?" She asked as he nodded. They new group joined Izuku, Momo and their group as they left for the station.

'_I survived my first day of school, even though it was a very hard day. But I did make a lot of new friends. So, that's gotta be something. And so far, also have a best friend that I feel very comfortable around._' Izuku monologues as they headed for the train station.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Rage! You Damn Nerd! Deku vs Kacchan**

The next day at U.A went about as normal as any other school day, the original curriculum for school like english and math meets in the morning. In this class we see 1-A being taught English by Present Mic.

"Now, which of these four sentences contains a mistake?" He asked as the majority of the class was bored, Bakugo was a little irritated, while Izuku and Momo were into it. Speaking of them, they were in the seats in the back left corner if you have the teacher's point of view with Izuku next to Momo on her right. Sometimes the two of them glance at each other, whenever they see the other looking at them, the former looks away with blush on their face for some reason. But the beauty of U.A's curriculum were the heroic classes in the afternoon. An example being, Hero Basic Training, a class taught by…

"**I AM HERE!**"

Izuku had his head jolt up with a smile on his face as he heard that voice. "**COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!**" They all heard as All Might (wearing his Silver Age costume) was holding onto the edge of the open doorway with his chest sticking out.

"No freaking way!" Natsu shouted as he practically stood up from his seat.

"It's All Might!" Lisanna said with a smile on her face.

"I can't believe it! All Might's really a teacher here!" Kaminari added.

"This year is gonna be totally awesome!" Kirishima said as he pumped his fists into the air.

"Hey wait." Asui said as she noticed something about her teacher. "Is he wearing his 'Silver Age' costume?" Everyone noticed that and were even more excited.

"I'm getting goosebumps, it's so retro!" Ojiro said as All Might made to the podium at the front of the room.

"**Welcome to the most important class at U.A High. Think of it as Hero-ing 101.**" All Might said as he pulled out a card. "**Today's lession… WILL PULL NO PUNCHES!**" Shouting that, he showed that the card said 'Battle." As the class saw this, Bakugo had a sinister smirk on his face while Izuku had a bit of a scared expression.

"Fight training!" Bakugo said as he was pumped to be able to pummel Izuku.

"Real combat." Izuku said as All Might would be able to regain their attention.

"**Before we get started, one of the keys of being a hero is… LOOKING GOOD!**" He said as he pointed to the wall and it moved forward, revealing that it was compartments that had numbers on it from one to thirty. "**These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forums and the requests you made before school started.**" Everyone was hyped after hearing that one word.

"Costumes." Izuku said as he looked at this bag.

"**Now put these on and meet me at Training Ground Beta!**" All Might said as the students nodded.

"Yes sir." They said as they made their way to the changing rooms.

**Location Change: Training Ground Beta**

The students were now sporting their hero costumes and were walking into the training ground via the underground passage connecting from the school to the training grounds.

"**They say that the clothes make the pro, young ladies and gentlemen, and behold, you are the proof!**" All Might said as they entered the training grounds. "**Take this to heart, from now on you are all… **"

"**Heroes In Training!**"

"**This is getting me revved up! You all look so cool!**" All Might said as he was excited to see what the students can do. "**Now, shall we get started, you buncha noobies.**" Saying that, he saw that one student was absent from the group. Then, Momo heard footsteps and turned to see Izuku behind her. He was wearing a light green jumpsuit with white strips, white gloves. He still had his red shoves, but his mask was similar to that of All Might's face, the hair and smile.

"Hello Izuku, nice costume. Not too flashy, nice approach." She said as Izuku was in shock after seeing what Momo was wearing. She was wearing a red leotard with white straps on her shoulders, a yellow strap across her chest, a yellow skirt and red and black heeled boots.

"Let me g-guess. Your costume design is f-for your quirk." He said with his face a red as a tomato. She soon nodded.

"Yes, I need open skin so I can create objects." She said with a smile on his face. Soon, the two of them heard Natsu walk over to them.

"Hey guys, nice costumes!" He said as he was wearing a mostly black with orange left-sleeved jacket with the bottom going all the way to the bottom of his white pants with his trademark dragon scale like scarf and sandals.

"Thank you Natsu." Momo said with a proud smile on her face.

"Yeah, your's looks awesome too Natsu." Izuku added as they turned their attention back to All Might. But before he could say anything, Iida raised his arm. They saw that Iida was wearing what looked like white armor with soom parts that were black with mufflers coming out of his back, though on the back of his legs there were small pockets so the engines on his legs would be able to work. The pipes were gold colored while there was one more part on his legs that were gold other than the pipes on his legs.

"Sir. This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Will we be conducting uban battles again?" He asked as All Might turned to him.

"**Not quite. I'm going to move you two steps ahead.**" All Might said as he raised his hand, sticking up two fingers. "**I'm sure most of you have seen plenty of villain fights in person or on the news which take place outside. But the most dangerous criminals in this world work from the shadows. Backroom deals, home invasion, secret underground lairs. The most intelligent villains stay in hiding, only striking when they feel the need. So for this exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two battles!**" Saying that, Asui grew a little concerned.

"Isn't this a little advanced?" She asked as she put her finger on her cheek in confusion and concern.

"**The best training is what you get on the battlefield. But remember you can't just punch a robot this time, you're dealing with actual people now.**" All Might said as Momo soon raised her hand.

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" She asked as she wasn't the only one to ask a question.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugo asked viciously.

"Do we have to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?" Uraraka asked as she was a little shaken from yesterday.

"Will you be splitting us up based on chance or comparative skill?" Iida asked as he asked a pretty good question.

"Isn't this cape très chic?" Aoyama asked as he held his cape which was irrelevant. All the rapid questions made All Might cringe a bit.

"**Grr. I wasn't done talking.**" All Might said through his teeth as he soon took out a small booklet. "**Listen up…**" Saying that, he opened the booklet, revealing that it was a script. "**The situation is this… the villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try and foil their plans. To do that, the good guys must either catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys will succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes.**"

'Sounds like a classic action movie setup.' Izuku thought as he focused back on All Might.

"**Time's limited, so we'll choose teams by drawing lots.**" He said as Erza raised her hand. She was wearing a suit of armor colored silver that had a cross on it, blue battle skirt and grey boots. She called it her 'Heart Kreuz' armor.

"Isn't there a better way?" She asked as Izuku turned to her.

"Think about it. Heroes have to team up with pros from different agencies on the spot. So that's the reason why we're seeing it here." Izuku said as Momo nodded.

"He's right, life is always random, a series of events that we can't predict anything about we could only hope to guess correctly." She said as Erza nodded.

"**Nice work you two. Now let's draw!**" All Might said as the students drew the lots.

Team A: Midoriya and Uraraka

Team B: Shoji and Todoroki

Team C: Mineta and Yaoyorozu

Team D: Bakugo and Iida

Team E: Ashido and Aoyama

Team F: Sato and Kota

Team G: Kaminari and Jiro

Team H: Tokoyami and Asui

Team I: Ojiro and Hagakure

Team J: Sero and Kirishima

Team K: Natsu and Lucy

Team L: Gajeel and Levy

Team M: Laxus and Mirajane

Team N: Juvia and Gray

Team O: Erza and Wendy

Team P: Lisanna and Elfman

After the team was drawn, Uraraka was happy that she and Midoriya were partners. "Wow, what are the chances? We're a team!" She said with a bright smile on her face.

'Oh my gosh, I have to make a good impression on her.' He thought as he was nervous, but he quickly turned to see that Momo was a little sad

'Aw man. I wanted to be on a team with Izuku. Why do these thoughts keep coming through my head.' Momo thought as All Might quickly got their attention again.

"**I declare that the first team to fight will be… THESE GUYS!**" All Might said as he pulled a white ball labeled with an 'A' and a black ball labeled 'D.' When the students saw that, Izuku, Bakugo, Wendy and Momo were the most surprised. "**Team 'A' will be the heroes. Team 'D' will be the villains.** **Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch.**" Saying that, the first teams had been chosen.

"Yes sir." They said as most of the students headed with All Might to the monitoring room to watch the first match. But Momo pulled Uraraka aside to talk with her before the mock battle began.

"Uraraka, I need to talk with you about this exercise." Momo said as she gained Uraraka's undivided attention.

"What about?" Uraraka asked as Momo elaborated.

"Listen. I want you to watch over Izuku for me. Because I don't trust that Bakugo character, and I know that Izuku gets nervous around him or when people even just mention him." She said as she leered at Bakugo. "Just please make sure nothing happens to him." Uraraka could tell that Momo was concerned for Izuku, and she was also concerned for Midoriya too. She then nodded.

"I will Yaomomo." She said as Momo had a calm smile on her face. She knew she could trust Uraraka.

"Thank you. Also tell him 'Good Luck.'" Momo said as Uraraka smiled and nodded. Soon, Yaoyorozu headed to the monitoring room as the team arrived at the building for the mock battle.

"**Bad guys, you can go on in and get set up. In five minutes, the good guys will be let loose and the battle will start.**" All Might said as the teams nodded.

"Yes sir." Uraraka, Izuku and Iida said while Bakugo kept quiet.

"**Young Iida, Young Bakugo. The key to being successful in this challenge is to imbody villainy. Think from the perspective of an evildoer.**" All might said to the villain team.

"Got it." Iida said as Bakugo remained quiet.

"**If things go too far, I'll step in.**" All Might said as Iida nodded again.

"Understood." He said as he and Bakugo entered the building. Iida was trying to communicate with his teammate, but failed. "Even though this is training, it pains me to be alined with criminal behavior. So this is the weapon we must protect." he said as he knocked on the weapon. "Fake, of course." Soon, Bakugo got his attention.

"Hey." Bakugo said as Iida turned his head to him to see that Bakugo was turned around. "Do you really think Deku has a quirk?" Asking that, Iida turned his body halfway to Bakugo.

"You saw his score during the test yesterday. He has an outstanding quirk. Though I did notice that he does injure himself if he goes over a certain amount of power. Why is it that you seem to be especially angry when it comes to Midoriya?" He asked, but Bakugo ignored the question.

'Was he seriously just tricking me all these years?' He asked himself that in thought as a sinister smile appeared on his face again. 'I'm gonna roast that damn nerd today!' His thoughts were completely sinister as he walked through the door.

**Location Change: With Team A**

Uraraka and Izuku were looking through the schematics of the building, while Izuku was battling the fear of fighting Kacchan.

"You think they expect us to memorize this building's floor plan? It's so big." Uraraka said as she was joking around before the start of the mock battle. "You know, All Might's just as in person as he is on television. I'm glad he's not threatening us with a punishment like Mr. Aizawa. We can relax… " Saying that, she sees that her partner was sweating bullets, even though the training hasn't started. "AHH! You're sweating through your costume!"

"Uh, well, it's b-because we're up against Kacchan. Plus there's also Iida, we should be on our guard, who knows what they'll pull." Izuku said as Uraraka was a little worried about just hearing Bakugo's nickname that Izuku gave him.

"Oh right, Bakugo. Yaomomo told me that you get nervous around him. Why is that?" She asked as he actually elaborated.

"B-because he used to pick on me when we were kids. He used to be my friend, or at least as I thought." That was all he said as Uraraka had one more question.

"Alright, follow up question, he called you 'Deku' during the fitness test. What does that mean?" Asking that, Izuku elaborated one more time.

"It means 'worthless' or 'can't do anything.'" He said as he knew that that name brought back painful memories. She frowned after hearing that, she heard that Bakugo was arrogant and a grouch, but this was a new level. Just then, she thought of something and smiled.

"Well you know what? To me, it sounds like 'you can do it' I think it could make a great hero name." She said as Izuku was surprised at her claim.

"Y-you re-really think so?" He stutterly asked as Uraraka nodded.

"Yeah!' She encouraged. "In fact, maybe I'll start calling that from now on. But when you hear it from me, you can know that it's me saying you can do it. YOU CAN DO IT DEKU!" She cheered in a very sweet tone. Izuku didn't know what to say. All his life, he grew to hate that nickname. Thinking of it as people saying he was worthless. But now she gave him a whole new light as to the meaning of the name. He gave her a genuine smile.

"Thanks." He said almost going into tears. But tears would have to wait as five minutes were up. The exercise had begun.

"_**Alright! Let's begin the indoor combat training! Team A and Team D, your time starts now!**_" All Might said over the intercom, signaling them that it was go time.

**Location Change: Monitoring Room**

All the teams that weren't in the exercise were with All Might, watching from the comfort of the monitoring room.

"**Pay attention. Think about what you would do.**" All Might said as he was now in his thought about his successor. '**Young Midoriya, in this class you're just another student. I'll grade you as I would anyone else, without playing favorites.**' Thinking that, he held a stack of paper and put an earpiece in as he pointed his attention to the teams in the first match. Momo was more focused on Izuku, because she was extremely worried about him, though she didn't know why.

'Good luck, Izuku.' She thought as she saw that the hero team made it into the building through a window on the first floor.

**Location Change: Fake Building (Training Ground Beta)**

Izuku and Uraraka entered the home of the villains via a window on the first floor.

"And just like that, we're in." Uraraka said as she looked through each hall.

"Careful. There are a lot of blindspots." Izuku said as they moved through the left hallway. Izuku looked around the corner incase of a villain. Good thing there wasn't as they kept going. 'I basically have very little control over One For All, I can use it, but for escapes or counterattacks. I can't go all out during this or I might kill someone. For now, we'll have to win with Uraraka's Zero Gravity and what I can do with only 7%.' He thought as they kept moving down the hall. 'I've gotta use my head, I took a lot of notes on indoor battles and fighting in tight spaces. I can do this.' Thinking that, he and Uraraka saw Bakugo emerge from the corner and attacked them with an explosion from his right hand, but what he hit was only the wall. He looked to his left to see Uraraka on her butt and Izuku on one knee and his mask ruined. "Uraraka, are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks." She said as she looked to see that Deku looked like he was injured. "Deku…!"

"It's just my mask." Saying that, Bakugo emerged from the smoke.

"What's the matter Deku? Afraid to stand up and fight me?" He questioned with a smug look on his face.

"I knew you would come at me first. I figured you would catch me by surprise." Izuku said as the ones in the monitoring room were surprised by not only Bakugo's choice of attack, but Izuku's perfect dodge.

**Location Change: Monitoring Room**

The students were surprised by both students and their capabilities.

"He almost got the jump on them." Mineta said as he was surprised about Bakugo's attack. Kirishima and Elfman had different opinions.

"Sneak attacks Bakugo. What kind of man pulls that kind of crap like that?" Kirishima said as Elfman.

"He's no man." He said with his eyes closed. Erza knew why.

"It's a viable strategy. Bakugo's playing the role of a villain. Though Midoriya did see the attack coming." Erza said as Momo nodded. Soon they saw Bakugo charge towards Izuku.

'Go get'em Izuku.' Momon thought with a believing expression on her face.

**Location Change: Fake Building (Training Ground Beta)**

"I won't hurt you so bad that they'll stop the fight. Just close!" Bakugo shouted as he thrusted his arm towards, but Izuku caught the explosive arm thrust attack with his hands. Bakugo was in shock while Uraraka was impressed by her partner's knowledge of their opponent.

"Wow. Look at those moves." She said as he turned and lifted Bakugo over his shoulder.

'Impossible! How'd he know? He's not that good!" Bakugo thought as he tried to create an explosion to blast Izuku, but was too slow as he was slammed into the floor. Everyone in the monitoring room was surprised while Momo and Wendy were happy that Izuku stood up to his childhood bully.

"Kacchan… you use a big right hook to start a fight. I know, because I've watched you for years. I analyzed every amazing hero, even you. I wanted to learn all I could. It was all in the notebook you burnt and threw away." Izuku said as Bakugo got back up on his feet and turned to him. "You can call me Deku, but I'm not the same helpless, defenseless kid anymore. You hear me, I've changed!" Saying that, he caught Bakugo by surprise. "FROM NOW ON, DEKU IS THE NAME OF A HERO!" Bakugo didn't like that at all as he rose back up.

"Deku…" He growled as he saw the defenceless kid he used to bully ten years ago. He started to create small explosions as he kept growling. "You're shaking in your boots, you're so scared. Yet you wanna fight me anyway." Soon, he started to let all the hate that he had for Deku out. "THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!" Soon he heard Iida's voice.

"_Bakugo, come in. Give me a status report, where are you?_" Iida asked as Bakugo placed his index and middle fingers on his earpiece.

"Just shut up and defend the weapon. I've got more important things to worry about." He roared as Iida wasn't happy with his partner's cooperation,

"_Are you forgetting what our mission is?..._" He couldn't hear the rest of what Iida said as he hung up on him mid sentence. The two's fight then started as Bakugo used an explosion to propel himself to Izuku and swung his foot at him, but he was blocked his kick with his arm as he saw Izuku wrap the capture tape around Bakugo's leg. While they fought, Uraraka made her way away from the fight to find the bomb alone.

'Luckily I got to see EraserHead's moves in action. What'll Kacchan do now? He'll probably be impatient and try another big punch. ' Izuku thought as he soon saw Bakugo was about to throw an explosive arm thrust, Izuku was able to dodge right before the punch landed on his face. 'He kicked first this time, he's switching up his moves so I can't predict his moves. Does that mean he's worried?' He didn't have time to think it over as he saw Bakugo move his hands behind his back, meaning he was going to propel himself at full force. He decided to run away, leading him on a wild goose chase as he was now using Full Cowling to escape. 'It's gonna be hard to fight him at close range now. I need a plan for when he'll charge at me again.' Thinking that, he kept running. Bakugo grew impatient as he lost his prey, then he started yelling.

"Damnit! You were tricking me for years by acting weak, then you've been laughing at me behind my back! So where's that flashy power of yours now!?" He yelled as he was creating miniature explosions from both of his hands. "Let's see how it compares to mine. Quirk or no quirk you'll never beat me Deku!" Izuku had stopped running when he got to the second floor to catch his breath.

'Good, he's completely forgotten about my partner. Just like I thought. If they wanted to send someone out to stop us here, it should've been Iida. He's way faster after all. That probably means Kacchan's gone rouge. The two of them aren't working together as a team. If we had to take those two on head to head, our chances of winning would be very low. They've got such strong quirks.' Soon Izuku envisioned his game plan. 'I can't go after the weapon as well or Kacchan will follow me. And if we both try to take him on we'd probably run out of time. So we stay spit up for now, I have to trust Uraraka. She'll find the weapon and Iida and I'll join her for a two on one fight. That's how we'll win.' Thinking that, he thought of the most likely way for them to win the mock battle. Though it meant he had to try to capture Bakugo alone while trying not to get in too close his hands. Soon he heard Bakugo's voice again.

"Quit hiding! Come out and face me, you coward!" He howled as Izuku had enough of Bakugo's cocky attitude.

**Location Change: With Uraraka**

Uraraka was on the third floor and found Iida and the weapon near the windows.

'Found it. Now I just need to tell Deku, and try my best to stay out of sight until he gets here.' She thought as she was about to tell him their location, but both of them felt a massive shock wave, coming from the floor below.

**Location Change: With Izuku**

Izuku was about to go after Bakugo, just to hear a nerverakking sound. He turned to see it was Bakugo. The explosive teen raised his right gauntlet with a dark expression on his face.

"I'm all loaded up." He said, confusing his opponent. "Why aren't you using your fancy quirk? Don't tell me you're underestimating me Deku. Get over here and show me what you're made of." After saying that he had that sinister grin again.

'I've got no choice, I have to face him.' Izuku thought as he got into a shaking fighting stance while green electricity was surging from his body. "Kacchan, I'm not scared of you anymore." After saying that, his stance became more steady. That alone made Bakugo even more irritated than before. But it strangely changed into a grin.

"Since you're such a stalker, by now you probably know how my quirk 'Explosion' works. I sucrete nitroglycerin like sweat and made it blow up, imagine what I could do if I had a lot of it." He said as he pulled back on the grenade's striker lever, revealing a secret compartment on it. The compartment had a pin on it, meaning only one thing… "That's right, these gauntlets aren't just for show. I've been storing up my sweat for one monstrous blast!" That alone made everyone's spines chill.

**Location Change: Monitoring Room**

After hearing that, everyone was panicking as they knew Bakugo was taking this too far. The ones who were the most afraid were Wendy and Momo. All Might knew he had to stop him.

"**Young Bakugo! Don't do it! You'll kill him!**" All Might shouted as he tried to stop the prideful Bakugo.

"Get out of there Midoriya!" Gray shouted as he was in panic for Midoriya and angry at Bakugo.

Nonononono!" Wendy said as she was terrified that Izuku might die.

"IZUKU!" Momo yelled as she was extremely worried for her best friend.

**Location Change: Back To The Fight**

"Oh he'll be fine as long as he dodges!" Bakugo said as he pulled the pin, creating a large stream of explosion heading towards Izuku. He knew that if it hit, it would be all over. But, he found a way out, Izuku quickly punched the floor, creating a hole big enough for him to escape in, doing so, he dodged the blast by the skin of his teeth. Though to everyone else, they didn't see Izuku's disappearing act.

"_**Come in! Come in, Midoriya!**_" All Might said through Izuku's earpiece, but was pushed to the side by Momo.

"_IZUKU! ARE YOU OKAY!?_" She shouted as they were in silence for three seconds before they heard Izuku.

"Y-yeah, I'm o-okay. Jeez, is that thing even legal?" He asked jokingly as Momo fell to her knees with tears of joy falling down from her eyes. Wendy did the same as well, knowing that her cousin would live to fight again. Soon Izuku was in a little fear as he saw Bakugo emerge from the dust. Laughing.

"These are awesome! The more nitro-sweat that's stored in these gauntlets, the bigger the explosion is." Bakugo said as his left gauntlet was fueled up as well. Izuku got back up into a fighting stance, ready for Bakugo again. "Go ahead and use your quirk on me Deku. Even if you give me everything you got, you'll never beat me!" Saying that, his face was even more sinister than it ever was before. "What's the matter? You look scared. You dodged the attack so you can still fight can't you? So come and get me." Soon he saw that Izuku was contacting Uraraka about the situation up on the third floor. He thought he was ignoring him. "Are you ignoring me again? I'll get your attention." He said, about to ready his left gauntlet. Until…

"_**Bakugo, use that stored up power again and I'll stop this fight! Your team will lose.**_" All Might said in his earpiece as Bakugo was irritated again.

"Huh!?" He questioned as All Might elaborated.

"_**To employ such a strong attack indoors is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting. That's a poor strategy whether you're a hero or a villain. The penalty will be a massive loss of points.**_" All Might said as Bakugo grunted again and howled right after, he propelled himself thanks to his quirk.

"We'll fight hand to hand!" Bakugo shouted as Izuku was ready for it. Izuku readied his hands behind his body and his fingers were ready to propel him as well.

"**Boosting Delaware Smash!**" Izuku shouted as he boosted above Bakugo's charge attack and grabbed him by the hair and flung him into the wall. Though it wasn't enough to knock out the nuclear dandelion. Bakugo quickly propelled himself again, this time, kicking him in the stomach and then grabbing by the arm and flinging him to the wall. That wasn't enough to stop Izuku though.

"Why won't you just go down you worthless Deku. You're no hero, you're an insult to the human race! Your friends and that blue haired nerd should be ashamed of you because of how weak you are you worthless DEKU!" Bakugo yelled as Izuku was almost at the breaking point, but he remembered why he wanted to be a hero. He wants to save people with a fearless smile, to be the hero that people, adults and kids could look up to. To be just like All Might. Izuku quickly activated Full Cowling, but it's power increased again from 7% to 9%. Making him move faster than Bakugo's previous explosion trail. Izuku then had a smile on his face.

"Because I'm not the same as I was when we were kids. I've gotten stronger. So, I guess it's time for my ultimate move." He said, surprising everyone, even Bakugo, Todoroki, Tokoyami and Shoji. Momo on the other hand had a smile on her face, because she was the only one to know about this.

**Flashback: Training For U.A in March/Location Change: Dagoba Municipal Beach**

Back then, Izuku and Momo were training hard for school. With sweat dripping down their faces, Izuku looked towards Momo, who was wielding a shield.

"Okay Midoriya. I think the two of us need to work on one more thing before school starts, our ultimate moves." She said, breathing in between words. Izuku already had an idea for a few, but they were risky.

"W-well, I do have one in mind." He said as she nodded and got into position. Izuku ran up to her and readied both fists. "**Hawaii…**" Saying that, he punched the shield then raised his right fist and punched her in the stomach. "**SMASH!**" The attack was similar to that of Terry Bogard's Buster Wolf from Fatal Fury as Momo was tumbling backwards before stopping a few feet away. When she got back up on her feet, she had a smile on her face.

**Back To The Present**

Izuku charged at Bakugo, readying his fist as Bakugo charged at him as well. Both of them looked like they were about to kill each other. But they weren't.

Izuku quickly dodged the punch that would've knocked him out, Izuku still had his punch. "Here's the big one! **Hawaii SMASH!**" After shouting that, Bakugo was sent straight into the wall, knocking him out. Izuku walked over to him and wrapped the tape around him. "Uraraka, come in. I just defeated Bakugo and heading to your location."

"_Good work Deku, we're on the fifth floor._" Uraraka said as Izuku was just below them.

"Gotcha. Over and out." He said as he made his way to the fifth floor.

Uraraka was still hidden as she was listening to Iida trying to contact Bakugo, but failing. Soon Izuku arrived in a blur as Iida didn't see him enter the room. When Izuku deactivated Full Cowling, he was standing beside the weapon with his hand on it. "NO! THE WEAPON!" Iida shouted as he fell to his knees and all of them heard All Might's voice.

"_**THE HERO TEAM… WINS!**_"

**To Be ******Continued****


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Bakugo's Start Line and Do Your Best, Izuku!**

After the exercise, the hero and villain teams headed for the monitoring room to review the teams results. Bakugo, on the other hand, was being transported by stretcher to Recovery Girl's office after Izuku knocked him out with his 'Hawaii Smash.' As Izuku entered, he was tackled by Momo, who had tears rolling down her face and a smile.

"You did it. I was so worried about you Izuku." She tearfully said as Izuku wrapped his arms around her to try to calm her down.

"I'm s-s-sorry for m-making you worried Momo." He said as he was blushing. Momo was also blushing, but smiling as she wrapped her arms around Izuku, she then ran her hand through his curly hair. After a minute, they separated as they noticed that the class was staring at them. Mina was squealing, Jiro, Uraraka and Wendy had smiles on their faces, even Todoroki, Tokoyami and Shoji smiled or nodded in Shoji's case. Soon, they got back to the lesson.

"**Well, for this lesson, the MVP's were Young Iida and Young Midoriya.**" All Might said as the students were surprised with the inclusion of Iida.

"Well, I can understand Midoriya, but why also Iida?" Juvia asked as she was wearing a dark blue top with a blue jacket with white wool covering on the edge of bottom of the dark blue part, a brown belt around her waist and black boots.

"**Yes, that's a valid question. Why did I include Young Iida? Who has a guess?**" All Might asked as Momo raised her hand.

"Sir. I can tell you why." She said with authority. "Iida embraced this challenge. He and Izuku were the only ones who adapted to their assigned roles. I'll explain, Bakugo's judgement was clouded by a personal grudge with Izuku. As you pointed out earlier, launching a large scale attack indoors was a foolish move, it could've been disastrous. As for Uraraka, she didn't take advantage of the surprise from Bakugo's foolish attack. Sometimes a hero has to use what's laid out in front of them. Iida was fully prepared for his opponent, he had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon. Even if he was fooled in the end." Saying that, Iida was flattered by her explanation. "As for Izuku, he never lost sight of the mission as he fought Bakugo, when his back was against the wall, he had no choice but to use his strongest attack against his opponent to subdue him with a smile on his face like a certain other hero we all know." Saying that, Izuku saw Momo turn to him with a pink streak and a smile on her face. She soon shook of the blush and returned her focus back to the matter at hand. "Technically the hero team won, yes. But it was too close, the villains held their own against them accordingly." Everyone was frazzled by her explanation which was pin-point accurate. Even All Might's plastered smile started to crumble a bit. "One should always start with the basics and devote themselves wholeheartedly to learning. That's the only real way to become a top hero." She said as she finished and sat down next to Izuku.

"M-man. That was some good explaining Momo." Izuku said as she smiled at the mop-head.

"Thank you. But, the explanation I had for you was actually one I said from… nevermind." She said as she had blush on her face and turned away. Izuku saw that and was confused by that. Soon, the matches continued with Team G (Kaminari and Jiro) as the heroes with Team P (Lisanna and Elfman) as the villains. Jiro plugged her earphone jack into the wall to know the whereabouts, she found out that Elfman was on the fourth floor and moving fast, while Lisanna was on the fifth floor, walking in circles. She signaled Kaminari that the enemies were on the upper levels, soon Kaminari had electricity coming from his left hand and the currents were sent from Kaminari to Elfman and Lisanna, stunning both of them.

**(A/N: This will probably one of the only times Denki will get some time in the spotlight. Because Laxus is basically like Kaminari, but less perverted and more intelligent and stronger in every way shape or form.)**

Thanks to Kaminari, he and Jiro emerged victorious. After that it was Team J (Sero and Kirishima) as the villains while Team K (Natsu and Lucy) were the heroes. Natsu and Lucy arrived on the scene just busting through the door.

"Jeez. Natsu really doesn't think before rushing into a fight." Lucy said with a bit of an irritated tone in her voice as she followed the pink haired dragon slayer. She was wearing a blue and white sleeveless gold strappy shirt, white skirt, brown waist bag for her celestial spirit keys, a long black fingerless glove that ends near her shoulder and brown heeled boots. Natsu was already on the third floor and charging to where the dummy weapon.

"A good thing that my sniffer is never wrong, I can smell Kirishima a mile away." Natsu said as he kept charging, until he found the enemy's stronghold on the fourth floor. He saw that Sero was nowhere to be found, while Kirishima was in front of the missile with an entire six meters covered head to toe with tape. "So, where is he?" The fire breather askes as Kirishima just shrugged. "Alright then, **Fire Dragon Roar!**" Shouting that, he breathed fire to burn the tape away. Kirishima and a hidden Sero were scared because of that. Soon Natsu charged at Kirishima to only get wrapped with Sero's tape (which doesn't count as capture tape). But he did that out of fear and forgot that Natsu could use fire. But Sero was shot by an arrow and when they saw the arrow, they turned to see that it was a man with black hair in a horse costume (Sagittarius). Natsu soon burned the tape and charged at Kirishima with his… "**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" But was blocked by Kirishima's arm that felt as hard as a stone.

**Ejiro Kirishima**

**Quirk: Hardening**

**He can harden his entire body so that way he could be used as the ultimate shield or a powerful fist to the gut. But he can only take so many attacks before returning his natural state.**

Natsu was very surprised, yet impressed by Kirishima's defense. "Not bad. Lucy, keep that guy busy!" Natsu said as Lucy nodded and grabbed another one of her keys.

"**Open! Gate of the Lion: Loki!**" Lucy called out as she summoned a man with spiky orange hair, wearing a suit and glasses with blue lenses.

**Lucy Heatfillia**

**Quirk: Celestial Embodyment**

**With the help of certain keys, she can call upon beings from a different world called the 'Celestial Spirit World.' But they have to make contracts with each spirit and the summoner has to ably with the agreed upon days that the spirits asked for.**

"Don't worry Lucy, I got this one. **Regulus Impact!**" Loki shouted as a golden glow appeared from his fist and struck Sero. Natsu then burnt the tape away and charged at Kirishima.

"Let's end this now! **Flame Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist!**" Natsu shouted as he repeatedly punched Kirishima fast. While Kirishima could block some of the attacks, he was at his limits and soon let go of his quirk and was smashed into the wall by the last fist. That just leaves Sero. But Lucy just placed her hand on the missile, winning them the fight.

"_**The hero team WINS!**_" All Might said from the intercom as they moved onto the next fight. Team B (Todoroki and Shoji) were the heroes, while Team O (Erza and Wendy) were the villains. Wendy and Erza were set on the top floor, preparing a strategy for the fight ahead.

"Erza, do you have a plan?" Wendy asked as the scarlet swordswoman nodded.

"Yes, in fact, I will be the advance guard to make sure our opponents don't make it to you. If one slips by, make short work of him. I'll need the assistance of Vernier and Arms, just in case." She explained as she then pointed her attention to their only wildcard; Todoroki. "We have to make sure that Todoroki is taken out first, otherwise he could be the winning factor for the heroes." Saying that, Wendy nodded and the battle began.

**Location Change: With Team B**

Unlike the other teams, Shoji was the first one to enter the building, using his quirk to grow multiple ears from the multiple arms to listen in on the enemies footsteps. Soon, one of the arms turned into a mouth (Fun Fact: I find that a bit off putting), showing that he got the info that he needed.

**Mezo Shoji**

**Quirk: Dupli-Arms**

**He can create any part of his body from the many tendrils from his hands. Ranging from mouths and eyes to ears and fists. It's really creepy.**

"One is on the second floor and moving fast and the other is on the fifth floor. I'm assuming that it's the blue haired girl that's on her way to interfere with us." Shoji said as Todoroki stepped forward and placed his right hand on the left wall in the hallway.

"I suggest that you leave the building now. I wouldn't want my partner to get caught as a casualty." Todoroki warned as the wall started to freeze, Shoji then knew what Todoroki was doing and left the building until it was safe to enter again. Todoroki then froze the entire building, from the floors to the outside of the building. All of it was covered in a small layer of ice. Though, he didn't account for the fact that a black blur was coming towards him as he moves back to avoid a sword slash from Erza.

**Flashback: Before The Ice Froze The Building**

Just before the floor around Erza froze, she noticed that the temperature of the room had shifted quickly, so she changed into what appeared to be an armor set similar to that of a fire dragon (Flame Empress armor) and flew over the creeping ice. While Wendy was the last to get hit by the attack, she noticed it right away. Wasting no time in jumping over the ice, but when she landed, she tripped and slammed her face into the ice not hard enough to cause bleeding.

**Back to the Present**

As they continued to skirmish, Shoji took the opportunity to make his way up the building and finds Wendy in front of the weapon, ready to fight.

"So Erza wasn't able to keep both of you back. Well, at least I don't have to do nothing." Wendy said as she picked up a bit of cockyness from Natsu and Gray.

"Alright kid, show me what you can do." Shoji said as he charged at the tiny hurricane, changing his dupli-arms into fists. He swung, but missed as Wendy was now behind him.

"**Sky Dragon Crushing Fang!**" She shouted as she slashed Shoji from behind as he was pushed into a frozen pillar. Soon Wendy began her relentless attacks and when Shoji was battered, Wendy wrapped the capture tape around Shoji's left set of dupli-arms.

"_**Shoji, please step to the side of the room. You have been captured.**_" All Might said as he did what he was told.

**Location Change: With Erza and Todoroki**

As Erza saw that Shoji made his way past Todoroki, she knew that Wendy was in for a fight. She couldn't let her guard down though, because she was against the last of the recommended students.

"Alright if that won't stop you, **Requip!**" She shouted as her armor changed into a silver armored dress with metallic wings and a silver headband (Heaven's Wheel). "**Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!**" Shouting that, she flew past Todoroki and send the swords she requipped into the enemy at the same time. Todoroki was pushed back by that, but it didn't stop him, he soon swung his right arm and a flurry of ice was quickly moving towards her.

**Shoto Todoroki, another of class 1-A's students to be admitted to the hero course based on recommendation.**

**Quirk: Half Cold-Half Hot**

**He can freeze with his right side and burn up the place with his left. But if he uses too much of one side, he could suffer from frostbite or heat stroke.**

"**Pentagram Sword!**" Shouting that, she slashes the swords in the shape of a pentagram to attack the ice, breaking it. Todoroki was stunned, because this was the reason she was chosen based on recommendation. They kept going back and forth, until Todoroki stagred for a second.

"Crap. I'm at my limit." He said quietly, that signaled Erza for an opening.

'He stopped, this is where you will be captured hero!' She thought as she charged at Todoroki, readying her swords as she used her Pentagram Sword attack, knocking Todoroki down. She soon wrapped the capture tape around his hand.

"_**The villain team WINS!**_" All Might shouted as that signaled that Wendy was able to defeat Shoji. As they left for the monitoring room, they wondered how the others were able to brace the cold.

**Flashback: During The Fight/Location Change: Monitoring Room**

As the teams were in the mock battle, when Todoroki froze the building, everyone in the room could feel the cold and were shivering (except for Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Elfman and Gajeel). Momo was shivering a little, but saw that Izuku was shaking like a dog out of water. she created a blanket and walked to Izuku.

"Here." She said with a smile as Izuku was blushing again. He accepted the blanket, but saw that Momo was shivering. He then came up with an idea that could keep both of them warm. He lifted one side of the blanket and nudged his head back.

"Get in." He said with a shaky smile. When she saw that, Momo was blushing a storm also with a shaky smile. She then got in the blanket as well and quickly rested her head on Izuku's shoulder. He felt that and at least he head was warm thanks to all the blood that shot up into it, though he slowly wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her close. When he did that, she was blushing again, but this time, a little blood was coming out of her nose, unnoticed by anyone.

**Back to the Present**

After Erza's team was successful in defending the weapon, the matches continued as Team H (Tokoyami and Asui) were the heroes and Team L (Gajeel and Levy) were the villains. After a pretty cool showdown between Tokoyami and Gajeel, the villain team came out the victors. Next was Team E (Ashido and Aoyama) as the heroes while Team N (Juvia and Gray) were the villians. Juvia was keeping them busy thanks to her body being made entirely out of water, she could dodge all attacks that couldn't affect water, due to that, the villain team were the winners. After that was Team M (Laxus and Mirajane) as the heroes while Team F (Sato and Kota) were the villains. Due to the fact that there were no animals around for Kota's quirk to be useful, that left Sato to fight, but he was outclassed in every way in comparison to Mira and Laxus. The hero team completely smoked them, leaving the last teams to fight being Team C (Momo and Mineta) as the villains and Team I (Ojiro and Hagakure) as the heroes.

Momo began by creating steel girders that were easy to carry and placed them in front of the door, every time when she bent over, Mineta would give a thumbs up. She had very good peripheral vision and saw that, giving him a dark look as he started shivering. The plan was to see if the villains could find a way to get past the barrier Momo put in front of them. The hero team had found where the roadblock was placed and immediately found a way in. But before they entered, Hagakure placed a hand on Ojiro's shoulder.

"Hey Ojiro, I have an idea. Once you break through the wall, I'll rush through behind as you play as a distraction. But, could you turn around please? I want to be fully invisible for this, so I have to take off everything." She said as Ojiro did as she requested, but was a little bit embarrassed by the fact that a girl was stripping near him. Granted she was invisible, but still nevertheless it was embarrassing for both of them. When she was finished, Ojiro busted through the wall and immediately saw that Momo was wearing thermal vision goggles in case Hagakure did go fully invisible, that wasn't the big issue though as he soon tripped and fell onto something squishy and purple. He soon noticed that the floor was covered in purple orbs that use to be on Mineta's head. Hagakure was careful not to step on them, but she was then tackled to the ground by Momo who wrapped the capture tape around her hands. Mineta did the same for Ojiro and…

"_**The villain team WINS!**_" All Might shouted as that was the last match and this class was over. They made their way to the entrance of the training ground to make their way back to the school. "**Great work from everyone today, and we didn't have any major injuries aside from minor scrapes on Young Bakugo and Young Midoriya. All and all, a successful day of training.**" After saying that, Asui smiled.

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words from one of our teacher's." She said as she remembered the psychopathic-like smile from Mr. Aizawa during the fitness test the other day. "Mr. Aizawa was kind of a buzzkill."

"**I'm happy to bring such staggering positivity to my alma mater!**" All Might stated as he spread his arms out. "**Remember that this is only the beginning of your training to become the next generation of heroes. Take this to heart, from what I've seen today, you all have a bright future ahead of you.**" Saying that, the class nodded.

"Yes sir." They said as All Might turned to the exit.

"**That's all for now folks! Now watch as a pro exits. LIKE HE'S GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE!**" He shouted as he dashed through the exit, leaving everyone in the dust.

**Timeskip: Near The End Of The Day**

After that, it was basic class with Mr. Aizawa, but what they didn't notice was that Izuku and Momo were working on Izuku's latest issue of his 'Hero Analysis to the Future' journals. This one was about the other classmates, but when Aizawa dismissed the class, Izuku stood up.

"Sorry Momo, I've gotta go." He said as Momo was confused, yet concerned. But she nodded as Izuku took his leave. What she didn't noticed was that he left the notebook on her desk. When she was about to go after him, Natsu walked to her.

"Hey Yaomomo." He said as he quickly noticed the notebook. "What's with the notebook?" Asking that, she got defensive.

"I-it's uh… nothing." She said as Natsu noticed that she was a terrible liar.

"Honestly, I think you picked up Midoriya's bad lying by hanging around him. Now cough up the notebook." He said as she slowly handed him the notebook. He opened it to see all the notes on everyone in the class. Ranging from Kaminari's 'Electrification' quirk and Sato's 'Sugar Rush' quirk, to Laxus' 'Divine Storm' quirk and Mirajane's 'Takeover (Satan)' quirk. But the ones that were most detailed were Yaoyorozu, himself, Gray, Wendy and Erza. "Holy. This is really well detailed. You two really worked hard on this." He said as the ones who were the most detailed gathered and were very impressed. Soon, she took back the notebook and took her leave to find Izuku.

**Location Change: With Izuku**

In his unknown mad dash, he made his way to the front gate to see Bakugo walking out the gate. Izuku soon ran to his childhood bully. When Bakugo heard footsteps, he turned to see that it was Deku. When he saw Izuku, he just kept his vision to the ground.

"What do you want Deku?" He asked with a bit of a furious tone in his voice. "You cam to taunt me more? Because of what you just did to me? Makes you happy, don't it?" Everytime he asked those questions, he got angrier and angrier with every word.

"I should be happy for what I did because of what you did to me in the past. I almost let my emotions get the best of me. But I was able to remember why I'm here. Other than to prove you wrong, I want people to see my fearless smile and to make them feel safe. To be the hero for the next generation of kids can look up to whenever All Might retires. You on the other hand are still the same arrogant, shallow person that I see when I remember junior high. Nothing really has changed huh Kacchan?" He asked as he raised his head in angry confusion. Izuku had his attention. "Y-you think that you are amazing, and I still think you are. If anything every time I got a better score than you was one of the happiest times of my life. Just remember this Kacchan, t-the name 'Deku' is going to be the number one hero in the f-future. And if you gain that ranking, I'll be the one to s-surpass you and beyond." He said as he looked into Bakugo's eyes with determination. When he saw that, Bakugo saw a fire that he knew wouldn't be put out by his words anymore. Soon he started laughing, not sinisterly, but sincerely.

"You really haven't changed one bit huh… Izuku." He said with an actual sincere smile on his face. What shocked Izuku the most, was the fact that he called him by his actual first name. "As of today, you are honestly my rival and after thinking about what happened today… my friend." He said as he stuck his hand out to Izuku.

"Kacchan…" Izuku was surprised that Bakugo changed his attitude to the mop-head, but what Bakugo said next was the one thing that he didn't change.

"Just remember this Izuku, even with that new quirk, I'll still come out the number one hero. But, if anyone is worth my time as a rival who can challenge me. It's you. So don't lose to anyone, got it?" He said as he waved his hand to him. Izuku slowly moved his hand to Bakugo's and shook it.

"T-thanks Kacchan. And yes, I understand." Izuku said as the two actually buried the hatchet after ten long years.

**(A/N: I was originally gonna make them bury the hatchet at the end of the sports festival in an exhibition match. But, after reading other stories with this kind of premus. I was inspired to try it out myself. And if any of you were wondering which story inspired me, it was a story called 'The Bodyguard' on Wattpad so go check that out.)**

What the two didn't notice was the fact that everyone in 1-A was spectating this happen, with Momo standing outside the front door. Soon Bakugo turned around to the entrance. "Just you wait Izuku, I'm just getting started." He said to his rival as Izuku smiled.

"And I'll be the one to beat you again. S-smell ya later Kacchan." Izuku said a little cocky like which he imitated from Bakugo. He did stutter because he was a little afraid that it was a dream

"See ya later Izuku." He said as he walked home. When Izuku turned, he saw Momo with a smile on her face and tears rolling down her face. He noticed that she was holding the notebook he left by accident.

"H-how much did you see?" He asked as she rushed to him, wrapping her arms around his torso. He hesitated, but quickly hugged her back.

"Enough to see that you made up with Bakugo. Though I may not trust him yet, I might in the future." She said as she sniffled in between sentences. Izuku noticed this and wiped the tears off her face with his thumb.

"Do you wanna walk home together again, but this time, just you and m-me?" He asked as she had a surprised look on her face, that quickly turned into a happy expression as she nodded. Then, they took their leave for their homes.

**Timeskip: The Next Day**

As Izuku was walking to the front gate. He was stopped by a swarm of reporters and camera people.

"Hey you!" The reporter said as she moved her microphone to him. "Can you tell us what it's like to work so closely to All Might?" She asked as Izuku was… well being typical Izuku. But this time, he was pulled away by a hand, when he looked, it was Momo.

"Sorry, but we can't take any questions. Because if we do, we'll be late for class with a very strict teacher, Let's go Izuku." She said as she was essentially pulling him like he was a wagon. She tried with Uraraka, Iida, Wendy, Natsu and Bakugo, but came up with squat. Then Eraser Head stepped in. He told them that All Might wasn't here at the moment and essentially told them to scram. When the reporter tried to enter the school, the front gate slammed shut, almost crushing her. As the media continue to stand outside the gate, they didn't noticed that a boy with very light blue hair was standing in the alleyway.

**Location Change: 1-A's Homeroom**

As they arrived to class, Aizawa was reviewing the results of the combat training from the other day.

"Descent work on yesterday's combat training, you guys. I saw the video feeds and went over each of the team's results." Aizawa said as he then turned his attention to Izuku. "Midoriya, I'll admit that you and Bakugo went through probably the most difficult fight I've ever seen in my life. I was impressed by how well you used your quirk during a very situational position and keeping your focus on the mission while fighting Bakugo. Well done." Saying that, Izuku was a little surprised and a bit embarrassed by the praise he got from the rather cold teacher.

"Y-yes sir. Thank you." He said as Aizawa turned his attention to Bakugo.

"Bakugo. Though Midoriya did win, you should be proud of yourself for fighting hard. Nobody likes losing, I can understand that. So quit sulking like a child because of your loss, okay?"

"Sure. Yes sir." He answers with a serious look.

"Alright, let's get down to business." Aizawa said, changing the subject to something else. "Your next task… will decide your future." Saying that with a chilling tone in his voice. The whole class had the same question in their heads… 'Is it another quirk test?' But Aizawa had a different plan. "You will need to pick a class representative." Everyone was ecstatic to get everyone on their side for them to be the class representative.

"Pick me guys! I want to be class rep!" Kirishima yelled as he got out of his seat.

"I'll take it." Kaminari said, raising his hand.

"Yeah, you're gonna need me." Jiro said, raising her hand.

"Someone with style-" Aoyama couldn't finish as Ashido jumped in with excitement, trying to get everyone to pick her. As they continued to the point it was getting out of control. Everyone, even Natsu and Gray were getting in on the action. Izuku was too timid to even try. Iida then jumped in and tried to silence the students with his 'melodious' voice.

"Quiet! Everyone!" He shouted, stopping them from the endless banter. The Class Representative's duty is to lead all others. It's not something anyone can do. You must first gain the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is by holding an election." Saying that, everyone was hesitant by this notion.

"Is this really the best idea?" Lisanna asked.

"We've only known each other for a few days. How can we know who to trust? Ribbit." Asui asked with a finger on her chin.

"Besides, everyone will vote for themselves." Gray said.

"Most people will. But that means whoever doesn't receive multiple votes, must truly be the most suitable person for the job." Iida said, turning to Aizawa, whom was already in his sleeping bag. "This is this the best way, right sir?"

"Do what you want. Just decide before my nap's over." Aizawa said, laying down on the ground.

"Thank you for your trust." Iida said, giving him a thumbs up. Everyone just rolled with it, and voted for who they thought was the best (most of them voted for themselves). As the voting ended, they were tallied and the one who was most surprised by the results was Izuku.

1st. Izuku Midoriya Votes: 14

2nd. Erza Scarlet and Momo Yaoyorozu Votes: 3

4th. Laxus Dreyar Votes: 2

"How did I get all those votes!?" He essentially shouted as Bakugo shot out of his seat.

"Okay people, who voted for him? I mean I'm happy and did vote for him, but seriously though, fourteen votes?" Bakugo asked as Wendy raised her hand.

"I did." She said as the others followed.

"Yo." Gray said.

"Heyo." Natsu said.

"I may have known him for only a few weeks, but I've seen what he could do as a leader." Erza said.

"The dude was so manly yesterday, how could I not vote for him?" Elfman said.

"We saw his leadership yesterday and what Yaoyorozu said sealed the deal." Mirajane said.

"I can vouch for that." Lisanna said

"Same here. Gajeel too." Levy said as Gajeel nodded.

"How could I not vote for someone who could give an awesome beatdown like that?" Gajeel asked sarcastically.

"Yep I gotta agree, also for the fact that he is so cute." Lucy said as they didn't notice that Uraraka was whistling.

'Maybe I'll keep my vote to myself.' She thought as Iida was stunned that he had…

"Zero votes." He said. "I feared that this would happen. But I can't argue with it because it was the system that I chose." After the results, Izuku was standing in front of the class. Next to him was Momo and Erza. Not only was a beautiful girl next to him, but he was nervous due to stage fright.

"Alright, Midoriya is our class representative, and Yaoyorozu is our deputy, so is Scarlet just in case." Aizawa said as Izuku was shaking.

"Don't worry Midoriya. I have faith in you." Erza said with a sincere smile on her face. Momo soon placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Izuku. I know it's nerverakking for you to be in this position." Momo whispered.

"S-sorry. I don't know if I'm qualified for the job, honestly I thought a girl like you or Erza would be fit for the job." He whispered back.

"Don't say that, I think you are perfectly qualified for this. Otherwise I wouldn't have voted for you." She said with a little blush on her face and a smile.

"R-r-really?" He stutterly asked as she nodded. "T-thanks, the reason why I think you should've been the representative was the fact that I was one of the three votes you got." After saying that, Momo blushed even more.

"Aww, thank you so much. Though, it's okay Izuku. Me and Wendy know you the best, and the class may know you because of yesterday's combat training. That's why you got the job. I respect the decision and I hope you respect me voting for you." She said, reassuring the shaking boy. When he saw her bright smile, he knew that she believed in him. Many of the class agree with this trio. Iida on the other hand, was depressed while looking down. The period then ends as they headed for lunch.

**Location Change: Cafeteria**

As lunch rolled around, many students from other classes were waiting in line to get their lunch. Other students were at the tables, eating lunch with their friends. At one of the tables, Izuku, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Uraraka, Kacchan, Iida and Momo were sitting and chatting with one another while eating at the same time.

"It's always so crowded in here." Uraraka said, looking at the students in the cafeteria.

"That's because students in the support, management and hero courses all share the same cafeteria." Erza said, eating her lunch as Iida turned to Momo.

"I'm very surprised that you weren't voted as class representative Yaoyorozu." Iida said.

"I was kinda disappointed. I always wanted the job, but I'm glad that Izuku got the job. At least I'll be the deputy, so I can help him out with the job." She said, running her hand through Izuku's hair, making the mop-head blush and herself as well.

"So will I." Erza added.

"True. But I'm still worried about being class rep. I don't know if I'm qualified." Izuku said as Wendy turned to him.

"Izuku, don't put yourself below everyone. You were the one who got first in the entrance exam and who was voted MVP during yesterday's combat training. If the class didn't think you were worthy, I don't think you would be here now. So stop saying that about yourself." She said with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"I agree, you are qualified." Uraraka chimed.

"You'll do great." Iida said.

"Come on Izuku, you gotta stop with the whimpering." Kacchan said with a bit of irritation in his voice as he chowed down on his rice.

"You can do it Izuku. Just have a little faith in yourself." Momo said, eating her food.

"To tell the truth, Midoriya has the courage and quick thinking under stress helped me to see that he was a worthy leader. Not to mention your motives and the strength that you demonstrated. Those are the reasons why I voted for you." Iida said, surprising Izuku.

"That explains why you didn't have any vote Iida. No offence." Kacchan said as Iida shook his head.

"None taken." Iida said.

"Actually, I was the last person that voted for you Deku." Uraraka said.

"Well, that's everyone that voted for me. I-I'm still surprised that your friends have so m-much faith in me Wendy." Izuku said as Natsu spoke up.

"Hey, I may have only known you for a few weeks, but I feel that I can honestly say that you feel like a brother to me Midoriya." Saying that, Izuku was about to break into tears, but he held it back.

"Though I did see your reaction Iida. You really weren't happy." Uraraka said.

"Wanting a job and being suited into one, are quite different things. Observing the Iida Family's Hero Agency has taught me that much." Iida said as the others stopped eating and slowly turned their gaze at Iida.

"Agency?" The asked.

"Hold on, what does your family do?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, that… it's nothing." Iida said, hesitantly.

"Come on, Iida. Just tell us something. We're not gonna snitch on anyone." Kacchan said.

"It must be a great hero agency that your family has." Erza said.

"For a person smart enough to be in a family to own a hero agency. You have to be rich right?" Wendy asked as Iida sighed.

"I was afraid people would treat me differently when they knew about my family." He said as they kept their gazes at him, eager to hear everything from him. "You see, the Iida's have been pro heroes for generations. It's in our blood."

"What? That's awesome!" The others said.

"Are all of you familiar with the Turbo Hero: Ingenium?" Iida asked.

"I know all about him!" Izuku said as he was now in '_fanboy _mode.' "He's a super popular pro with sixty five sidekicks working alongside him at his Tokyo agency."

"Wait a minute… Don't tell me…" Natsu couldn't finish his words.

"He's my elder brother." Iida answered.

"No way! That's so cool!" Wendy said.

"So that's why you wore a hero costume similar to his. I was thinking about that the other day during combat training." Momo said.

"Ingenium is an unmatched commander who honors the hero's code. As the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him. However, I think it might be a bit soon for me to be in a big leadership role." Iida said as he turned to Izuku. "You for example, you figured out what the judges were looking for at the entrance exam. A rep needs that sort of influence." He stopped talking and noticed the curious looks on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"This is the first time we've seen you smile." Uraraka said.

"You've never smiled during serious things." Izuku said.

"You really are a great guy and I hope you can follow in your brother's footsteps." Momo said.

"Here I thought you were all bossy like you did to Izuku and Wendy during the entrance exam orientation, but I think we know the nice Iida now." Kacchan said.

"You know since you mention the exam. About that-" Izuku couldn't finish when the alarm rang throughout the building.

"What the hell?! Did someone pull the fire alarm?!" Natsu shouted, looking around.

"_**WARNING! Level 3 Security Breach! All students, please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion!**_" A female voice on the speaker, most likely an A.I said.

"What's a Level 3 Security Breach?" Erza asked.

"Means somebody manage to breach the U.A Barrier!" A random student said.

"Seriously?" Wendy asked. "If I remember, was it the media outside the gates early this morning?"

"They were standing there looking for answers from us about All Might… you don't think…" Momo said.

"Come on, let's hurry and get out!" Wendy yelled as they jumped from the table. All the students were making a run for it to the exit. It got crowded in mere seconds. They were trying to push one another out of the cafeteria. They would manage to get into the hallways but it was like a stampede of buffaloes running through the Serengeti with urgency. Izuku tried to push away many students, but he was pushed into the window by something soft on his back, he quickly noticed that it was Momo's bosoms on his back. That alone made both of them have red faces, though Izuku caught something from the corner of his eye.

'The press?' He thought as the media was swarming through a destroyed gate.

"I-I-Izuku, do y-you see a-a-anything?" Momo stuttered as she was still beet red. Izuku turned to her with his face was almost exactly the same color as her.

"It's the media. We need to warn the students." Izuku said as they soon heard Uraraka shouting…

"Guys!" They turned to see her being swallowed by the crowd, raising her hand. "Help me!" She shouted as Izuku came up with an idea. He then stuck his hand out to Uraraka.

"Uraraka! Use your quirk on me! I need you to make me float!" He shouted as he turned to Momo. "Then I'll need you to make something to fling me into the air!" She nodded as Izuku reached for Uraraka as she touched his hand, activating her quirk. Then he turned to Momo, who had created a catapult, big enough to launch him into the air. He got on and Momo pulled the string and it launched him into the air. Soon, he readied his fingers behind him. "**Boosting Delaware Smash!**" Shouting that, he boosted towards an exit sign. He landed on it and turned to the panicking students. 'Perfect, I have the high ground so the other students can see me. I hope this works.' "E-everyone, calm down! It's just the media! We have n-nothing to worry about! W-we are U.A students! We need to remain calm and prove t-that we're the best of the best!" He shouted as everyone did as he said, they calmed down and walked to their classes. The police arrived and escorted the media off the school grounds. Minutes later, Izuku reunited with Momo, Iida, Kacchan, Natsu, Uraraka, Wendy and Erza in the hallways.

"Way to go buddy." Natsu said.

"I knew I made the right choice." Erza said.

"That's my cousin." Wendy said.

"That a boy, Izuku." Kacchan said.

"Good job Deku." Uraraka said.

"I must say I was impressed by you quick thinking." Iida said.

"I knew you could do it." Momo said as she smiled with an 'I told you so' look. Izuku smiled and they started walking to their class. Natsu soon saw the teachers outside and saw Principal Nezu.

"Hey, I think I see the principal." Natsu said as they looked out the window.

"That's him alright. Wonder what's going on?" Izuku asked, looking out the window.

"Hey look." Wendy pointed her finger where the barrier is. "The barrier is just a pile of rubble."

"There's no way the media did that. It's impossible." Erza said.

"That's true. They would have to have quirks that could destroy titanium." Momo said.

"Unless… no it can't be." Erza said.

"Are you trying to say that somebody other than the media would do it?" Uraraka asked.

"Well, it's only just a theory. It might not be the case." Erza said.

"It doesn't matter, I blow whoevers ass tried to enter the school." Kacchan said.

"Don't worry, we have heroes as teachers to keep a close eye on us. No way there would be any villains trying to sneak in." Iida said.

"I suppose you're right, but stay on guard." Erza said, earning the nods from her piers.

"Right. Now let's get back to class before Mr. Aizawa lectures us about being late." Iida said as they got moving, but one didn't move. Izuku kept his attention at the barrier. Momo turned to see that he didn't move, she walked back to him with concern on her face.

"Izuku, what's wrong?" She asked as Izuku turned to her.

"I don't know. I just have this sneaking suspicion that something bad is going to happen." He said as Momo grew a little more worried.

"Are you saying that you think that villains actually snuck in thanks to the media?" She asked.

"I don't know, just stay on your toes. I-I don't want anything t-to happen to y-you or the others." Izuku said as Momo was blushing.

"That goes double for you from me, _Zuzu_." She said as her mind on the other hand was going wild. 'WHY DID I CALL HIM ZUZU!?' Basically she shouted in her head as she saw that Izuku was blushing up a storm.

"I-I promise. I-I'll do whatever it takes to k-keep you s-safe." He said as her blush increased and she smiled.

"T-thank y-you, Z-Zuzu." She said as her mind went wild again. 'AGAIN! WHY?!' Izuku on the other hand, had a caring smile and a light amount of blush every time she called him 'Zuzu.'

"Y-you know w-what? You c-can call m-me 'Zuzu' i-if you w-want." He said as she blushed even more as her brain just stopped.

'H-he's okay with me calling him that? Okay, I may need to see an expert about what I'm feeling.' She thought as she cleared her throat and smiled. "Alright then, Zuzu. Let's get back to the others." She said as he nodded and walked side by side, and unknowingly, hand in hand.

**(A/N: She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach, every time she saw him she would lose her breath. Most things that people would feel when they're in love. Izuku felt the same way, but it was more intense.)**

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Encounter with the Unknown, Erigor and the League of Villains**

After the whole ordeal with the flood of students, Izuku and the others arrived back at class. Soon, Mr. Aizawa walked into class after dealing with the media.

"Today's training will be a little different." He said with his usual facial expression. "You'll have three different instructors. Me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping close tabs on you." Many of the students were surprised by this move. Though no surprise All Might would be in this one, they were surprised to know that there were gonna be two other teachers involved in this period.

'Three pros? This has to be because of what happened earlier today with the barrier.' Izuku thought as Sero raised his hand.

"Sir, what kind of training is this?" He asked as Mr. Aizawa pulled out a card saying 'Rescue' on it.

"Rescue." Aizawa said. "You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, and stuff like that."

"Disasters, huh? Sounds like we're in for a big workout." Gray said as the other students were very excited for this training (minus Laxus and Todoroki).

"Totally!" Ashido said with excitement.

"Real hero stuff. What seperates the men from the boys. I'm shaking with excitement." Kirishima said.

"Finally, I get to show off how good I am in water. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Guys, I'm not finished." Aizawa said, causing the students to be quiet. "What you were in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes." He pressed a button, revealing the cases again. "But keep in mind, you haven't gotten used to them yet. And they might limit your abilities. This special training will take place at an off campus facility. So we'll be taking a bus to get there. Any questions?" Some raised their hands, but Aizawa chalked it up to be something stupid. But responded to Wendy's. "Yes, Mavell?"

"Is this bus 'dragon slayer' friendly? Reason being, me, Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus will have some 'problems' on the ride there." She said as Aizawa nodded.

"Yes, we accommodated for that contingency. That is all. Start getting ready." He said as he walked out of the classroom. Some of the students instantly grabbed their costumes. Leaving Izuku and Momo in their seats. Both in a deep thought about different subjects.

'Rescue training.' Izuku thought with a determined look on his face. 'I've been waiting for this. It'll bring me one step closer to being the kind of hero All Might is. I'll do my best.' Suddenly, his mind took a turn to a personal side. 'And I'll do whatever it takes to not only keep the class safe, but also Momo.' He soon stood up and walked to his case, leaving Momo to her thoughts.

'I've talked with my parents about what I'm feeling, and they've chalked up to me being in love. I honestly don't think that's the case. But it would explain why I feel like I could float away when I'm around Zuzu and why I keep calling him 'Zuzu.' I guess I'll find out sooner or later.' She thought as she got up, grabbed her case and walked to the girl's changing room.

**Location Change: Front of the School**

After everyone got changed, they headed for the bus. Izuku was in a deep thought of what the rescue training would be like, he saw how All Might would do. This was the next phase of his journey to becoming a hero. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his mind as a hand suddenly touched his shoulder, he turned to see that it was Momo.

"Hey, listen. I j-just want to let you know that if a-anything goes wrong, use this…" She said as she handed him a flare gun. "Y-you know. Just i-in case."

"Thanks Momo." He said with a smile on his face. She soon did something that gave him the shock of a lifetime. She moved up to his left cheek and quickly kissed him on the cheek. That alone made both of them blush and she ran off to Jiro and Wendy. Soon Iida had his arms roaming around his body after Izuku, Momo and Erza made him one of the class officers.

"Gather round, Class 1-A! Using your student numbers form two perfect lines, so we can load the bus efficiently!" Iida said as he was blowing a whistle. Everyone watched him with dumbfounded looks and sweat drops on their faces.

"I guess he's taking this class officer thing very seriously." Gray said as he was wearing a dark blue tank top with white stripes and outlines, dark blue detached sleeves and peach baggy pants.

"Tell me about it." Laxus said as he was wearing a black jacket with grey fur outlining over a purple buttoned up shirt with black pants. All of them soon entered the bus and right away, Iida had his head down in shame, again.

"The busses open layout ruined my boarding strategy." He said as he was sitting beside Ashido while Izuku was next to Asui on his left and Momo to his right.

"You really need to chill." Ashido said.

"If we're pointing out the obvious, then there's something I want to say." Asui said as she turned to Izuku. "About you, Midoriya. Ribbit."

"About me. W-What is it, Asui?" He asked, getting a little nervous.

"I told you to call me Tsu." She said.

"O-Oh, yeah right." He said.

"That power of yours. Isn't it a lot like All Might's? Ribbit." Tsu said as Izuku gasped at that comment.

"W-What? R-Really? Y-You think so, huh? I never really thought about that." He said, trying to downplay it, thinking he doesn't know anything about it. But it wasn't believed by everyone, Momo's suspicion grew a bit more about her crush.

"Wait, Tsu." Kirishima joined in on the conversation. "Don't forget that Midoriya can only use a certain amount of power. But he does make it up with really good speed, even beating out Bakugo by 0.01 seconds. If he can just figure out a way to not hurt himself while using 100%, he'd be set to be a pro. If anyone here has a top hero like quirk…" He stopped to turn to Kacchan, Todoroki and Erza. "It's Todoroki, Bakugo and Erza." Kacchan looked to the hardening quirk user, smiled and looked back at Uraraka for some reason.

"Well, Bakugo used to be angry like yesterday. But ever since he chatted with Midoriya, he's been more and more friendly around us. So he does have what it takes. But between those three, I would think Erza would be the one to be a top hero." Tsu said as Kaminari jumped in as well.

"That is true. After the smack down Midoriya gave him, he's been a lot nicer then the first day we met him. We also saw how well she handled her fight with Todoroki." He said, taunting the boy, but Kacchan didn't care. He just kept staring at Uraraka, even everytime Uraraka looked at him staring, they turned away, blushing. Minutes later, they arrived at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint building. They parked near the entrance as Aizawa exited his bus. The class exited as well as they stood in front of the entrance. They would soon be greeted by a being with a body that looked like a spacesuit (Thirteen).

"Hello everyone." She said as Izuku and Uraraka were the most excited to see Thirteen.

"Oh my gosh, it's the Space Hero: Thirteen!" Izuku said.

"She's my favorite hero of all time!" Uraraka said.

"I've been waiting for you, I can't wait to show you all what's inside. Follow me." The hero guided the class into the building, all of them were surprised when they saw how big the building was along with the interior of it all.

"No way! This is almost like an amusement park." Kirishima said, looking around.

"This is epic!" Natsu said, looking around.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, and many more. I created this training facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it the 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint.' But you can call it the USJ!" Thirteen said as she struck a pointing pose.

"That sounds awfully like Universal Studios Japan with that acronym." Erza said as Aizawa was walking towards the space hero.

"Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already?" Aizawa asked. "Let me guess, he booked an interview instead."

"Actually, it's something else." Thirteen said, making sure that the students wouldn't hear despite Izuku and Wendy knowing everything. "Apparently, he did too much hero work on the way to school and used up all his power. He's resting in the teacher's lounge."

"That fool, he should take this seriously." Aizawa said as he soon sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do now. We just have to start the training without him." Soon, Thirteen turned to the students.

"Alright, let's get started. Before we begin, let me say one thing… well, maybe two things. Possibly three or four… or five-" Thirteen said before being interrupted.

"We get it." The class said.

"Listen carefully. I'm sure you're aware I have a powerful quirk called Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust. Though it could easily be used to kill." Thirteen said. "Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our superhero society, all quirks are certified, strategic and regulated. So, we often overlook how safe they can be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, your powers can be deadly, even if you try to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness test, you have a solid idea of your quirks potential, and likely because of All Might's training, you all have likely seen and shown how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. Carry those lessons over to your own class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using them on enemies or each other. Only to help, after all, that's what being a hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others."

'I'm ready for this.' Izuku thought with determination.

"That's all I have to say." Thirteen said, bowing. "Thank you so much for listening." Wendy soon felt something off about the air. Todoroki was the one to notice this.

"Wendy, is something wrong?" He asked as she shook her head 'no.'

"I'm not sure, but I can feel the air shifting around the fountain." Wendy said as Todoroki had a bit of worry in his eyes, but quickly shook it off.

"Good to know just in case." He said as Aizawa walked in front of the students.

"Right, now that that's over…" Aizawa couldn't finish when the lights inside dimmed. Though there was still sunlight outside they could still see. The class was surprised by it, including the teachers. Suddenly, a purplish portal appeared in front of the fountain, Aizawa turned around to see a face exiting the portal. The teachers knew it was bad news. "Everyone, stay here and don't move. Thirteen, protect the students."

"What is that thing?" Khirishima asked as the class looked to see the man from the alleyway (Tomura Shigaraki) exit the portal alongside multiple unknown people exiting the portal. "Wait, has the training started already?"

"I thought we were rescuing people." Gray said.

"Stay back!" Aizawa shouted as he kept his gaze at the hoard. "This is real. Those are villains." After he said that, he put on his goggles. What he said alone gave everyone a frightful feeling. Wendy and Izuku had the worst feeling. Many people exited the portal until the last two came out. One was a large, black humanoid monster with a very muscular body that had many scars on it. It's brain was exposed on the top of it's head, while it's large eyes were around it. It's mouth is in the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it (Nomu). The other was an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back and wielded a giant scythe (Erigor The Reaper).

"It seems that All Might isn't here. It's only Eraser Head and Thirteen." The purple mist with yellow eyes said (Kurogiri).

"Really? That's such a shame. And I went to all the trouble to bring so many friends that want to meet the symbol of peace." Shigaraki said.

"Now, now. We haven't lost just yet. We can still swat some reached flies like Eraser and those students." Erigor said. The class was about to face one of their darkest days yet.

"So you're the scumbags that used the press as cover to sneak into the campus." Aizawa said. Some of the students were stunned by that statement. Including Erza, who gave a theory to Izuku, Natsu, Momo, Wendy, Kacchan, Iida, and Uraraka, that it wasn't the media who destroyed the barrier. She and Izuku were right. That alone was the thing that made Izuku and Momo frightened the most.

"What's going on? If villains are actually attacking the school, then why aren't the alarms going off?" Juvia asked.

"That's right. The alarms should've been ringing like before." Mirajane said, turning to the Space Hero. "Thirteen, why aren't the alarms going off?" Everyone, including Thirteen, looked around the dome, not one sound of the alarms triggered. It was curious to say the least.

"Good question. I'm not sure." Thirteen said.

"Is the entire campus under attack? Or is this their only target?" Todoroki asked. "Either way, if the alarm sensors aren't being triggered, then one of these villains must have a quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at the time where a class was being taught. They're fools for trespassing here, but they've thought this out. Whatever their plan is, they must have a concrete objective in mind. But what is it?" Soon, Izuku turned to Wendy.

"Wendy, you were able to hear them right?" He asked as she nodded. "What did they say?"

"They're after All Might. They said that they brought all these people just to kill All Might, and they would quote 'swat some reached flies like Eraser and those students.' End quote." She said as Todoroki nodded and Izuku's eyes widened.

"Thirteen, get the students out of here and alert the campus. I'll handle this." Aizawa said as he soon realized something. "Actually, if they have a quirk to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications." He then turned to Kaminari. "Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school."

"Yes sir." He said, using his earphone on the right ear.

"What are you gonna do?" Izuku asked Aizawa. "You can't fight them on your own. Your quirk is more suited for stealth and dealing with one-on-one fights. There's just too many of them."

"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick." Aizawa said. "You're the class rep Midoriya. Time to act like it." As he said that, he jumped into combat. Right away, he erased one person's quirk and started his assault against the hoard of villains. Izuku was still watching as everyone was on the move. Momo turned back to see her crush just standing there.

"Zuzu! Come on! We need to get away!" She shouted, running towards him. That alone made him turn to face her. "He can handle it, but it would be for nothing if we just stand around." Soon, reality snapped back into Izuku's head as he nodded.

"Right, sorry. Let's go." Izuku said as Momo nodded and they ran back to the class. They were close to the exit, but the villains didn't let it go unnoticed.

"Kurogiri, stop them." Erigor said as the portal quirk user warped in front of the class. Aizawa was too distracted to try and erase his quirk.

'Damn it. I let the one that I thought was the most dangerous getaway.' He thought as he kept fighting. Thirteen moved in front of the students as they saw Kurogiri appear in front of them.

"There is no escape for you." Kurogiri said in a dark tone as that struck fear into some of the students like Hagakure and Mineta. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves to this haven of justice to say hello. Besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace to take his last breath?" Izuku had a bit of a mixed face between frightened and angry. Kirishima, Kacchan, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel had serious looks on their faces, ready to engage the villain. "I believe he was supposed to be here today and yet I see no signs. But there seems to be some sort of change of plans we can't foresee. Well, in the end, I suppose it doesn't matter." As he said that, he opened his arms. What he didn't know was that Thirteen was about to surprise him with her Black Hole quirk. "I still have a role to play." She was about to use her quirk, until out of nowhere, Kirishima, Kacchan, Natsu, Gajeel and Gray jumped in to attack the villain, thinking they got him.

"Did you think we were going to stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" Kirishima asked sarcastically.

"He didn't see that coming. I think we got him." Gray said with black marks on his body. The class covered their faces from the smoke, mostly from Kacchan's quirk. They waited for the smoke to clear as it did. Shockingly, Kurogiri was still standing there. That shocked the boys that attacked him, thinking they finished him off.

"You live up to your school's reputation. But you should be more careful children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt." Kurogiri said as he rose up.

"You five, get out of the way! Right now!" Thirteen shouted, ready to use her quirk.

"I shall scatter everyone across the facility to meet my comrades. And your death!" He shouted as he launched a large purplish fog around the class, feeling like a big force of wind on them.

"The hell is this?" Gajeel asked, using his arm to cover his face while Kacchan, Kirishima, Natsu, and Gray did the same. Iida jumped in to save Uraraka, Kaminari, Ashido and Sato, Shoji used his dupli-arms to protect Mirajane, Sero, Levy, and Juvia. That just left the others, trapped in the purple mist.

"ZUZU!" Momo shouted as she held onto Izuku and he did the same. 'I don't know why I keep feeling like this whenever his life is at risk. Maybe I am in love.' She thought as she lost grip on Izuku as they were teleported to different areas in the facility alongside Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Jiro, Laxus, Lisanna, Elfman, Aoyama, Hagakure, Todoroki, Mineta, Tsu, Kacchan, Kirishima, Gajeel, Ojiro, Tokoyami, and Koda. When Izuku was released from the smoke, he saw that he was above the shipwreck zone as he plunged into the water.

'This is bad. Momo is somewhere else in this place, my friends are scattered and I can't help my classmates like the class rep I'm supposed to be.' Izuku thought to himself in frustration as he soon saw a person with a shark like head swim towards him, only to be smacked in the face by Tsu.

**Tsuyu Asui**

**Quirk: Frog**

**She basically gains the physical attributes of a frog. Perfect for a hero that's good in the water as well as on land.**

"Hey Midoriya." She said as she used her tongue to wrap it around Izuku, she pulled him up to the surface of the water she placed Izuku in the boat as she held onto Mineta as well. They also saw that Lisanna was a fish and she jumped out of the water and changed back into her human form and landed on the boat.

"For a frog, you've got some pretty big boobs. Perfect floaters." Mineta said as he tried to his head on her bosoms. That made her blush and embarrassed by his action. She then wrapped her tongue around the pervert and instead of placing him on the boat gently, she slammed him into it as retaliation to the pervert's actions. Tsu then climbed on the boat with both her feet and hands. Both Izuku and Lisanna helped her climb aboard.

"You saved my life, Tsu. T-thank you." Izuku said.

"Your welcome." She said. "This is turning out to be a terrible day of class."

"Yeah. I keep thinking about what that villain said." Izuku said as he thought back to Kurogiri. "They knew our whole schedule and who would be here. They must've gotten into the school files while we were stuck in the cafeteria. The teachers were too busy trying to get the media off school grounds. That means they've been waiting for the perfect time to attack. Just like Todoroki said they were." Mineta started to panic a little.

"Hey hold on a second. It's not like these guys can actually kill All Might. Once he gets here, he pound these villains till there's nothing left!" He said as he was pretending to punch something.

"Think about it though. If the villains spent so much time planning this attack, they probably have a way to kill him." Lisanna said as she was wearing an outfit similar to a style to that of a cat with the ears and claws on her hands. "And didn't you hear what that smoke guy said. Maybe we should focus on being their torture dolls first."

"She's right, otherwise we won't survive long enough to see All Might again. And even if he does show up, who knows if he'll make it out alive. " Tsu said as Mineta started to panic again.

"NO THE PROS ARE GOING TO SAVE US, RIGHT!? TELL FROG BOOBS TO SHUT UP!" He shouted as Tsu turned to see that more villains were surfacing from the water, but are staying in said water. That alone made Mineta wet himself.

'Tsu and Lisanna might be right. If they're here for All Might, they may have a way to defeat him. They wouldn't have planned this attack if they didn't. But, why him? Out of all the heroes? Because his very existence discourages villains and evil? Because he's the one and only symbol of peace and justice?' Izuku thought to himself as he wondered why they were after only All Might. 'That doesn't matter though.' He kept thinking as he remembered everything that All Might did for him. 'I don't care what their reason is, I have to focus. I have to face this evil… HEAD ON!' Soon he started speaking out. "If they can beat him, then we have to stop whatever these bad guys are planning. We have to work together to keep All Might safe. No one at U.A knows what's going on. This is up to us, let's be heroes!" He said as they turned to Izuku and Lisanna and Tsu smiled, Mineta, on the other hand, was shaking in fear.

**Location Change: Landslide Zone**

While Izuku's group was dealing with aquatic villains at the shipwreck zone, Wendy was dealing with thugs at the landslide zone.

"**Sky Dragon Roar!**" Wendy shouted as she shot a powerful twister from her mouth, blowing away the thugs as she saw that some of the zone was covered in a small layer of ice. "That must be Todoroki's doing." She then saw gloves floating in the air. "Hey, Hagakure!"

"Wendy! There you are." She said as she ran to her. "I saw Todoroki not too far from here. Come on!" As she said that, they made their way to see Todoroki was taking down thugs left and right just by using his left side.

"Are you embarrassed to lose to a child? For god sake, you're adults. Put up a real fight." Todoroki said as was taunting the thugs, thinking they weren't a challenge.

**Location Change: Collapse Zone**

Inside one of the buildings of the collapse zone, Kacchan and Natsu were defeating thugs in only one punch. While Kirishima and Gajeel waited for them to make the first move on them, so that way, they could counterattack with Kirishima's hardened fist and Gajeel's metallic fist.

**Location Change: Mountain Zone**

High in the mountain zone, Momo was creating a metal pole as a weapon and got into a fighting stance. Jiro was holding one of Erza's swords, while Erza was in her Ataraxia Armor while Laxus was charging up his lightning. Though one thing kept going through Momo's head.

'Zuzu, please be safe. I'll be by your side soon.' She thought as she focused her attention back on the thugs in front of them.

**Location Change: Fire Zone**

Ojiro, Aoyama and Lucy were standing in front of a hoard of thugs while raging flames kept spewing from the burning buildings.

**Location Change: Squall Zone**

While in the howlin rain of the squall zone, Tokoyami, Koda, Elfman and Gray were completely surrounded by a group of thugs. But Tokoyami, Gray and Elfman didn't care, but Koda was a little scared.

**Location Change: Entrance**

Back at the entrance, thanks to Iida and Shoji, Uraraka, Kaminari, Sato, Ashido, Mirajane and Juvia were in one place, but didn't have it easy either as they kept staring down Kurogiri alongside Thirteen.

**Location Change: Central Plaza**

Mr. Aizawa was still handling the villains that were present near him, but soon Shigaraki soon stepped forward, about to attack the erasure hero.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Game Over. Nomu vs All Might and Erigor vs Natsu!**

As the thugs kept coming, Momo's team kept knocking them down one by one. Soon she had an idea that could end these thugs quickly.

"Laxus, listen. I need you and Erza to use your own lightning attacks as a discharge, knocking out the villains on my mark." Momo said as Erza turned to her and nodded while Laxus just grunted and kept his attention to the villains. She then crouched down to the ground, confusing Jiro. Though the back of her hero costume started to bloat and then an insulation sheet to protect herself and Jiro bursted from her back.

Erza saw this and… "**Requip: Lightning Empress!**" She shouted as she changed her armor set so she could be immune to Laxus' lightning.

"Alright you two… Now!" Momo shouted as the villains were getting close. Laxus then charged up one of his most powerful attacks. While Erza stabbed her spear into the ground, channeling her lightning into the ground for a shockwave.

"**Raging Bolt: Screeching Tremor!**" Laxus shouted as he raises his clenched fist in the air as a large bolt of lightning then descend upon the ground, coursing through it and electrocuted the villains. As the smoke cleared, the villains were on the ground unconscious. Laxus was panting after using that attack, Erza had changed back into her Heart Kreuz armor, Jiro was stunned by the result of their attacks. Momo was smiling as she didn't notice that her costume had a bit of a chest related problem, though Jiro noticed and used her earphone jack to cover Momo's breasts.

**Laxus Dreyar. The last of class 1-A's students to be admitted to the hero course based on recommendation**

**Quirk: Divine Storm**

**It allows him to produce and manipulate lightning and electricity at his will, as well empower himself the power and characteristics of a lightning dragon from the dark ages, but he also suffers from serious motion sickness.**

"Good work, now let's get back to the others." Momo said as Jiro pointed to her costume problem. She looked down to see it and quickly fixed it with her quirk.

Now that these idiots are dealt with lets get…" Laxus didn't finish as they saw a flare sent up into the sky. Momo was the only one of this group to know what it meant while the others were confused. Momo then started to panic a little.

"I need you guys to help me. I need to get to Izuku!" She said as she was freaking out. Erza noticed that feature and nodded.

"I'll provide support." Erza said as Momo nodded and they ran to where the flare was shot, the Central Plaza.

**Location Change: Shipwreck Zone/20 Minutes Ago**

Back at the shipwreck zone, the quartet had discussed their quirks, from Mineta's Pop-Off and Lisanna's Take Over (Animal), to Tsu's Frog and Izuku's 'Full Cowling.' They soon thought about what their best plan was and Izuku came up with a plan.

"Alright, we can't take them on, so we need to use Lisanna's quirk to escape, while I boost behind you guys." Izuku said as they nodded and Mineta was calmed down by that as they got into position.

"**Take Over: Bird!**" Lisanna shouted as she changed into a large bird and grabbed Tsu and Mineta with her talons and flew off the boat.

"**Boosting Delaware Smash!**" Izuku shouted as he flicked his fingers and started following them, but the villains weren't gonna stop just like that. One of them jumped out of the water as Tsu slapped him with her tongue and Mineta frantically threw the balls of his head at the villains everytime Tsu slapped them, until the team saw that all of them were stuck together by Mineta's sticky balls. They soon landed on the shore and Lisanna turned back.

"I gotta say, that was a pretty good plan Midoriya." Lisanna said as Izuku blushed a little.

"Not too shabby, you three are amazing." Tsu said as they smiled and looked towards the nearby explosions.

"We should try to not interfere with Mr. Aizawa and make our way to the entrance." Lisanna said as they nodded, but Izuku kept staring at it.

"I think we should help." He said as they turned to him with concerned and confused faces. "But we don't enter the fight, but we each take one of them so we can lighten his load."

"I don't know about that Midoriya, neither of us have Erza or Natsu's strength or Iida and Laxus' speed. Without quirks, none of us could be of any help to him yet." Lisanna said as the others nodded. Soon, Izuku agreed with them and they kept walking to the entrance. When Izuku looked over to see Aizawa, he had handled them perfectly, but was soon being rushed by Shigaraki.

"Final boss." Aizawa said as he shot his scarf at him but Shigaraki dodged the attack and got in close. Aizawa moved in close as well and raised his fist and struck him in the stomach, but he didn't get out of that confrontation as he let his guard down and Shigaraki took that small window as he started to somehow make Aizawa's arm turn grey a little.

"You're having to blink more. Don't push yourself too much, or you might just fall apart. That would be a shame." Shigaraki said as he was then pushed back by Aizawa as the erasure hero jumped back.

'He destroyed my elbow.' Aizawa thought as more villains conversed around him the pro kept fighting while being at a horrible disadvantage.

"That annoying quirk of yours isn't meant for drawn out fights against big groups, isn't it? Don't you think you're a little out of your element here EraserHead? You're much better at working stealthily, you're known for surprise attacks not fighting head to head. But despite knowing that, you didn't hesitate to jump head first into the middle of this fight. To keep your students at ease." Shigaraki said as he saw Aizawa take out more villains. Then he turned his attention to Shigaraki. "And look at you, you're still standing. You really are so cool. Oh, by the way hero…" He didn't finish as Aizawa turned to see Nomu, right behind him. "… I am not the final boss." He finished as Nomu clawed Aizawa as blood was flying with his goggles. Izuku saw this as Lisanna and the others turned to him and saw what he was seeing. The pro being brutally pummeled by the beast.

**Location Change: Entrance**

The ones who weren't scattered by Kurogiri, were being defended by Thirteen and her Black Hole quirk.

"Ahh, Black Hole. The quirk that suckes up matter and turns it into dust. Such an astounding power. However, you're a rescue hero Thirteen, skilled at saving people from disasters. Consequently, that means you have little fighting experience or battlefield awareness." Kurogiri said as he opened a warp gate behind the rescue hero as she was being pulled into her own quirk as it tore through her bit by bit. The students were in unparalleled shock as the teacher was falling to the ground. "How unfortunate, you've turned yourself to dust." She stopped her quirk as she kept plummeting to the ground.

"I'm sorry. He got me." Thirteen said as she fell to the ground.

"Thirteen!" Ashido said in fear as Sato turned to Iida.

"Iida, get out of here!" He said as Iida turned to him. "Go now!" Iida hesitated as he remembered what Thirteen said. 'Use your quirk to save others. Be a real hero.' He kept second guessing himself.

'Since Midoriya, Erza and Yaoyorozu are somewhere else, I have to step up.' Iida thought as he then turned his attention to the door. His engine legs reving up as he ran past the misty villain. "**ENGINE!**" He shouted as Kurogiri turned to him.

"Trying to escape from the wolves, I simply can't allow that." Kurogiri said as he opened a warp gate in front of Iida. "If other heroes arrive, it'll be harder for us to put an end to All Might." Iida then stopped as he kept thinking about the students scattered across the facility.

'This responsibility was entrusted to me. Classmates, I'll keep you safe.' Iida thought as Shoji wrapped his arms around the warp gate.

"Run!" Shoji shouted as he rolled on the ground as he kept his grasp on the warp gate. "I get em!" Iida kept running for the exit.

'I'll be back, in a flash!' Iida thought as Kurogiri wouldn't let that happen.

"You impertinent child!" Kurogiri shouted as Uraraka saw that the mist had a neck brace. "You won't set foot outside those doors!"

'I'm close, but what if it's locked? Will I be able to pry them open in time?' Iida frantically thought as he was soon covered by a shadow.

"I have no time for this!" Kurogiri shouted as he kept inching closer and closer to Iida. "BEGONE!" Iida was soon swallowed up by Kurogiri's mist.

**Location Change: Landslide Zone**

Wendy and Hagakure finally caught up to Todoroki as they saw that thugs were encased in blue ice.

"So the plan was to scatter us and then kill us." Todoroki said as he then let out a cold breath. "You were woefully unprepared. In fact it looks to me like you haven't had any training. You haven't the slightest idea how to use your quirks." The thugs were in disbelief and that he was a monster.

"Todoroki!" Wendy shouted as he turned to her.

"So you and Hagakure were warped here as well." Todoroki said as Wendy nodded. They kept their attention to each other.

"How do they plan to kill All Might?" Wendy asked as Hagakure shrugged.

"At first I thought they gathered forces of elite criminals who could simply overpower him." Todoroki said as they heard a villain rush towards him. But was stopped by…

"**Sky Dragon Talon!**" Wendy shouted as she kicked the villain, knocking him out as he dropped his machete. That alone didn't physically make Todoroki impressed, but inside…

'I gotta say, that was pretty impressive.' He thought as he had the slightest blush on his face. Then he froze another villain, who was holding a metal pole. That made Wendy blush a little.

'Woah, he saved my life.' She thought as she shook off the thought as Todoroki continued his thought process.

"As I was saying, it couldn't be their master plan. Most of the villains are low level thugs, just pawns." He said as he let go of the pole and the villain fell to the ground, while still frozen. "From what I can tell, there are only five or six truely dangerous people. If that's the case, then what we need is more information." Saying that, as he walked up to the villain who tried to kill Wendy. "Listen well, if you stay frozen you cells will slowly die as your body secums to frostbite and hypothermia. Luckily for you, I want to be a hero, so I would like to avoid any unnecessary cruelty." He raised his right hand to the villains face as a chilling mist was coming from his hand. "But I can only do that if you tell us how you intend to kill All Might. That's the only way you'll survive." Wendy didn't think threatening the thugs was the best way to gather information, but seeing it was the thug that almost stabbed Todoroki, she thought it was okay just this one time.

**Location Change: Collapse Zone**

Back at the collapse zone, Kacchan's group was dealing with the thugs. Natsu and Kacchan blasted some to the wall, Kirishima smashed through their weapons and Gajeel was slashing some with his…

"**Iron Dragon Sword!**" He shouted as he kept slashing. Soon all the thugs were dispatched. "Weaklings." Saying that, the group was breathing deeply.

"Alright, let's hurry and find the rest of our class." Kirishima said as he deactivated his quirk. "If we're still in the USJ, then everyone else probably is too."

"Not all of them have the offensive quirks like we do. So we gotta hurry since we kinda messed things up by getting in the way." Natsu said as Gajeel nodded.

"Salamander's right." Gajeel said as they didn't notice that a villain was behind them on the ceiling, invisible. Said villain charged at Kacchan, but he was stopped by Kacchan's left palm and a blast knocked the villain unconscious and lifted his head.

"Nice moves, man." Natsu said, impressed by the explosive teen.

"Thanks, now let's see about taking that warpy bastard down!" Kacchan said, earning grins from Natsu, Kirishima and Gajeel.

**Location Change: Entrance**

Iida kept running through the mist as it soon started to float away, when he turned to see that Uraraka used her quirk on his neck brace

"I don't know what his quirk is, but he's wearing some kind of weird armor. So he must have a physical body inside somewhere!" She shouted as she tossed Kurogiri into the air. "NOW, RUN IIDA!" Shouting that, Iida kept running.

"You pest, how dare you!" Kurogiri grunted as Iida made it to the door, he slowly pried the door as Kurogiri was about to charge in.

"Not so fast!" Sero said as he launched tape from his elbows which attached to his neck brace. Sato grabbed the tape and reeled him in like a fish. Iida then opened the door and ran out.

"**ENGINE… BOOST!**" Iida shouted as he ran for the main campus.

**Location Change: Central Plaza**

Back at the plaza, Izuku's group stood in place with fear as they saw their homeroom teacher being mauled by the beast. Nomu twisted Aizawa's right arm and broke it, the pro then let out a blood curdling yell in pain.

"You can erase people's powers. That's irritating, but it's nothing impressive." Shigaraki said to the injured pro. "When faced with true devastating power, you might as well be a quirkless child." Aizawa quickly then turned to the monster and his eyes turned red as he erased the beast's quirk, but it soon crushed his left arm.

'He's breaking my bones like their twigs. I'm positive that I erased his quirk, that means he's super strong even without powers.' Aizawa thought in pain as the beast then lifted his head. 'I think he's as strong as All Might!' The beast then smashed Aizawa's face into the ground, creating a crater the size of the teacher's head.

"No, no! I can't watch this anymore." Mineta said with his hands covering his face and tears in his eyes. "We should be getting out of here super fast, shouldn't we?" Everyone was still paralyzed with fear. A few moments later, Kurogiri then warped next to Shigaraki.

"Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri said as the teen turned to the mist.

"Kurogiri, did you manage to kill Thirteen?" Shigaraki asked.

"The rescue hero is out of commission. But there were students I was not able to despurce and one of them got outside of the facility." Kurogiri said. That alone made Shigaraki irrational and angry. Angry enough to scratch himself with four fingers from both hands.

"Kurogiri… you fool. If you weren't our warp gate, I would tear apart every last atom in your body." Shigaraki said in frustration. He soon stopped scratching himself. "There's no way we can win if dozens of pros show up to stop us. It's game over, back to the title screen. And I was looking forward to finishing this today. Damnit. Let's go home." That made Mineta jump in both happiness and shock.

"Did I hear that right? Did he say they were just gonna leave?" He asked as they kept their attention at the villains.

"That's what it sounded like to me." Tsu said as Mineta had tears rolling down his eyes with a wobbly smile on his face.

"Yes, that's amazing! We don't have to fight!" He said as he copped a feel on Tsu's right bosom. That made Tsu blank a bit, before pushing the pervert's head underwater.

"I have a really bad idea about this Midoriya." Tsu said as Izuku nodded.

"It seems weird that they'd retreat at this point, even if help is on the way." Izuku said as his thoughts were running wild. 'All Might's probably coming. Don't they want to kill him? They must know that U.A will beef up their security after this, so now's their best chance. What's going on here? Why is this game over, huh?' He thought as he soon jinxed himself.

"Oh, before we leave, let's make sure that the symbol of peace is broken. Let's wreck his pride!" Shigaraki said as he had his sights on Tsu as he charged at them. "Let's make this hurt!" The sight of that made Izuku think back to when he disintegrated Aizawa's elbow and pictured that with Tsu, falling to pieces. But when his hand was on Tsu's face, she didn't disintegrate. "You really are so amazing." Saying that, he turned back to Aizawa, whose eyes were red as he erased Shigaraki's quirk while being a bloody mess at the merciless grasp of Nomu. Izuku then jumped into the air and charged up One For All: Full Cowling 9%.

"You! Let her go!" He shouted as Shigaraki turned to him. "Now! **9% Smash!**" His punch made contact as the wind was powerful enough to push some of the thugs back and even push the water back about four feet. When the smoke cleared, Izuku's fist was not on Shigaraki, but rather Nomu.

"You're pretty powerful. This 'Smash' of yours, are you one of All Might's disciples?" Shigaraki questioned. "It doesn't matter. I'm done with you now." With that said, Nomu looked at the mop head, grabbed his arm and was about to throw him, until the door bursts open. Everyone stopped in place, as they looked to who caused that, the students at the entrance were extremely happy to see that it was All Might.

"**Have no fear students. I am here!**" All Might said as he had a mad expression on his face. The sight of the symbol of peace made Mineta burst with tears of joy.

"LOOK, WE'RE SAVED!" Mineta shouted as Izuku had a different reaction.

"He's here. All Might." Izuku said as he was worried about what might happen after this confrontation.

"It appears we have one more life, eh Shigaraki?" Erigor said as that made Shigaraki grin wildly.

"After all this waiting, the heroic symbol of trash has arrived." Shigaraki said as he stood up. All Might soon took off his yellow and black vertical lined suit off and ripped off his blue tie. All the thugs were ready to fight, until they were all struck down in the blink of an eye by All Might as he rescued Aizawa.

'**I'm sorry Aizawa. I should've been here.**' All Might thought as he soon rushed past Shigaraki and Nomu to rescue the student in front of them. "**Everyone, back to the entrance and take Aizawa with you. He doesn't have much time.**" He said as he stood to face the villains.

"Y-yes sir!" Mineta stuttered as he, Tsu and Lisanna grabbed Aizawa by his hands and legs, while Izuku was standing behind him.

"You saved us All Might." Izuku said as All Might kept his gaze at the villains. Izuku knew that it would be an uphill climb if he fought Nomu. "All Might, you can't. That brain villain took my smash and it didn't faze him at all. He's too strong!" He warned as All Might shot his right arm back to him.

"**Young Midoriya, I got this!**" All Might said as he reassured Izuku as he and the rest of his group took Aizawa back to the entrance. Soon, All Might charged for Shigaraki. "**Carolina… SMASH!**" He shouted as he swung his arms in an 'x' pattern, it was blocked by Nomu that caused a shockwave from the sides that made the water behind the Nomu. "**Guess he wasn't wrong about it having no effect on you!**" He started with another punch and that didn't faze him. Nomu then tried to grab All Might, but missed. "**Let's try this!**" He then punched Nomu's face, but that didn't faze him either and again, "**Doesn't even matter where I punch you?**"

"That's because Nomu here has 'Shock Absorption' All Might. The only way you're going to hurt him is to slowly gough out his flesh. Of course I don't think he'll sit back and let you do that. You've finally met your match." Shigaraki said as he kept watching the Anti-Symbol of Peace fight All Might.

"**Thanks for telling me how to beat him!**" All Might said as he kept dodging Nomu's attacks and soon wrapped his arms around the beast. "**All I have to do is wear him down, then it's on to you!**" Shouting that, he suplexed the beast as a dust mushroom cloud was created by the suplex.

"Hey, hey now." Shigaraki said as he kept his arms in front of his face, blocking the shockwave.

"Are you guys seeing this? That suplex looked like a huge explosion. All Might's on a whole 'nother level." Mineta said as the others looked back at the fight.

"And yet he still has to look at his notes when he's teaching us." Tsu said as Lisanna laughed at that remark. Izuku was still in a bit of hesitation.

'It's possible that they have a way to kill them. But even if they do, there's not really anything we can do to help him.' Izuku thought as his thoughts were going wild again. 'If we try, we'd risk ourselves taken hostage, just so much worse then getting in his way. I have to have faith in All Might, and stop worrying about the villains' plan.'

"Get that guy! Punch him right in the balls!" Mineta shouted as he kept watching the fight.

"Maybe we were worried about these villains for nothing." Tsu said.

"Yeah, Tsu may be right. All Might's unstoppable." Lisanna said.

'Seems that way, but… I know the truth. I read the hero news on my way to school and saw the headlines about All Might. Then when they were talking about why he wasn't at training, Thirteen held up three fingers, probably to indicate that All Might was already at his limit today.' Izuku thought. 'He must've been absent because he used too much of his power, he shouldn't be using One For All at all. Wendy and I are the only ones in our class who know this. He's saving us, but at what cost? They're cheering him on, but they don't know what kind of trouble he's in.' When the smoke cleared, All Might had a little blood coming out of his mouth as Nomu struck his weak point, while being in a warp gate, thanks to Kurogiri.

"Nice. You were trying to bury him in the concrete so he couldn't move around anymore. Sorry, that won't work. Nomu's as strong as you are, that won't stop him." Shigaraki said as he started to laugh maniacally. "Nice work Kurogiri. We've got him right where we want him." Saying that, Kurogiri then started to close the warp gate.

"**If this is your best, then you've picked the wrong place to attack. You should just give up now.**" All Might grunted as he was lying, though Shigaraki didn't notice and he started to scratch his neck again.

"Kurogiri…" Shigaraki said.

"Normally I wouldn't want blood and visaroth flooding the insides of my warp gates. But I'll make an exception for a hero as great as you." Kurogiri said as he kept closing his warp gate. "Since you're too fast to see with the human eye, Nomu had to restrain you. And once he's pulled your body halfway through, I'll squeeze the gate shut. I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces." All Might kept struggling as he was trying to escape. Izuku saw this and wanted to take action.

"Tsu…" Izuku said.

"Yeah, what is it, Midoriya?" She asked.

"Will you carry Mr. Aizawa for me?" He asked as Tsu was surprised by his request.

"Ribbit. Sure, but what're you going to do?" She asked as he kept looking at All Might as his weak point was still getting crushed by Nomu.

"All Might… I won't… let them kill you." Izuku stuttered as he started to run back.

"WHAT ARE YOU, CRAZY!?" Mineta shouted as it fell to deaf ears.

'There's still so much I want you to teach me. This can't be how it ends, it just can't!' Izuku thought. "I'M COMING!" He shouted out loud as he rushed with 9% charged and fired the flare gun Momo gave him into the air.

'**Midoriya, no! What do you think you're doing?**' All Might thought as Izuku leaped, but Kurogiri emerged in front of him.

"How foolish." Kurogiri said as he opened a warp gate in front of Izuku. He was about to enter the gate, but soon Kurogiri was stopped by an explosion thanks to Kacchan.

"Keep moving Izuku!" Kacchan shouted as Izuku stopped. Kacchan then slammed Kurogiri to the ground by his neck brace, ice then froze over the beast's right foot, right pectoral, and right arm.

'**He's frozen! That must mean that Todoroki is near.**' All Might thought as he saw the frigate-hot prodigy with Wendy and Hagakure.

"One of your poorly trained thugs told us that you think you can kill All Might." Todoroki said as All Might noticed that the ice stopped just before it reached the beast's hand and he escaped his grasp. Kirishima then entered the scene and attacked Shigaraki, but he dodged the attack. Then…

"**Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!**" Gajeel shouted as he turned his arm into a large spearhead, from which a large number of steel spears are fired towards his target in rapid succession, though Shigaraki dodged all of them.

"More flies, I will decommission them!" Erigor said as he raced towards Bakugo.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted as his punch landed on the villains face and sent him flying, Natsu then went after the reaper.

We won't let you kill All Might! _Elemental resistance and Physical ability rise!_ **Deus Corona and Deus Eques!**" Wendy shouted as All Might started to have a gold light form around him.

"Wendy, Kacchan, everyone." Izuku said as they stared down Nomu and Shigaraki.

"Kurogiri, how could you let this brat get the best of you?" Shigaraki asked. "You've gotten us in a real jam here."

"You honestly got careless, it wasn't that hard to figure you out." Kacchan said as he elaborated. "Only some parts of you turn into that smokey warp gate. You use that to cover your body like some kind of distraction, thinking that makes you safe. That's why we missed our attacks. But if you didn't have a body, then you wouldn't need this neck armor, right? You're not immune to physical attacks if they're well aimed." Kurogiri tried to escape his grasp, but Kacchan created miniature explosions to keep him down. "Don't move. Try something like that again and I'll blast you to kingdom come."

"They escaped uninjured and managed to capture my two strongest men. Kids these days really are amazing, they make the League of Villains look like amateurs. Can't have that. Nomu." Shigaraki said as the beast had pulled himself back from the warp gate, but in the process he destroyed his right arm and leg. The one thing that surprised them the most was that Nomu was regenerating his lost limbs quickly.

"**What is this? I thought you said that his quirk was Shock Absorption.**" All Might said as he watched the beast.

"I didn't say that it was his only quirk, he also has 'Super Regeneration.' Nomu was made to take you on even at 100% of your power. He's basically a highly efficient punching bag that punches back." He explained as All Might was struggling with the injury on his weak point. The students got into fighting positions. "First we need to free our method of escape, get him Nomu." With that, the beast charged at Kacchan. When Nomu punched, shockwaves happened as it blew back the students that weren't in his line of site as 'Kacchan' was pushed into the wall.

"Such force." Izuku said as he looked to the smoke in worry about his friend as he saw that Nomu had freed Kurogiri. "Kacchan!" Though his worry was for not as Kacchan was right next to him on his left. "Whoa, that's amazing. You dodged him."

"No, I didn't." He said as he was thinking about Nomu. 'That speed, I didn't even see him coming.'

"Then how'd you get over here?" Kirishima asked as they looked to where the trail lead.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hagakure said as they saw that it was All Might who took the hit to keep Kacchan safe.

"All Might!" Wendy said as Kacchan got back up on his feet.

'So he protected the child, huh.' Shigaraki thought as he saw All Might breath heavily.

"**These are kids and you didn't hold back.**" All Might said as he kept breathing.

"I didn't have much of a choice. He was holding my companion hostage. Besides, these kids are no angels. The plain looking one, he tried to kill me with a 9% punch, what kind of hero does something like that? You think you can get away with being as violent as you can if you say it's for the sake of others. Well, you know what All Might, that pisses me off. Why do people get to decide that some violent acts are heroic and others are villainess? Casting judgement as to what is good and what's evil. You think you're the symbol of peace, heh, you're nothing more than a government sponsored instrument of violence. And violence breeds violence, I'll make sure that the world makes sure they know that once you're dead." Shigaraki said, preaching about what the spectators of violent acts see as an act of justice.

"**You're nothing but a lunatic. Criminals like you always try and make your acts sound so noble. But admit it, you're only doing this because you like it, isn't that right?**" All Might said as Shigaraki squinted his eyes.

'He's got me figured out.' He thought as Todoroki narrowed his eyes.

"We've got them outnumbered." Todoroki said as the rest got into position.

"And Kacchan found the mist guy's weakness." Izuku said as Kirishima and Kacchan were ready.

"These guys may act real tough, but we can take them down now with All Might's help." Kirishima said, hardening his arms.

"Let's do this!" Gajeel said, turned his whole body into iron scales.

"**Don't attack.**" All Might said as he raised his left arm in front of the students. "**Get out of here.**"

"You would've been in trouble if it wasn't for me. And thanks to Wendy's enchantments, you might have a better chance at beating him. You need our help" Todoroki said, still in a fighting stance.

"**I thank you for your assistance, but this is different. It's gonna be alright, just sit back and watch a pro at work.**" All Might said as he kept his gaze at the villains. "**Young Marvell, please continue to enchant my strength.**"

"Yes sir." Wendy said.

"But you're hurt, you're bleeding, and you're almost out of ti-" Izuku stopped as he almost slipped the secret. He saw that All Might had stuck his thumb up, that alone gave him hope. 'All Might…'

"Nomu, Kurogiri, kill him. I'll take care of the children." Shigaraki said as All Might clenched his fist.

'**I'm afraid that I have a minute left in this form, my power's declining faster than I thought it would.**' All Might thought.

"Let's clear this level and go home already." Shigaraki said as he rushed to the kids.

"He's mine. Wendy!" Izuku said as Wendy nodded.

"**Enchant: Vernier and might of Arms!**" Wendy shouted as a green aura formed around Izuku. The boy soon rushed to Shigaraki.

'From what I saw, he can make anything decay if he touches said item with all his fingers attached, so I have to make sure that he doesn't lay a finger on me.' Izuku thought as he kept charging at Shigaraki.

**Location Change: With Natsu and Erigor**

Back when Natsu sent Erigor away via fist, they landed in the collapse zone. Erigor crashed through three different buildings and then landed on the ground. Natsu then followed as he got into a fighting stance.

"What a bothersome fly you are. I will personally swat you now! **Storm Bringer!**" Erigor shouted as he performed several gestures with his left hand's fingers, and then moved his open hand towards Natsu. A powerful tornado is generated from it, which spins and strikes Natsu, cutting him with wind blades, stunning the fire breather with its rotational motion and subsequently sending Natsu flying into the wall.

**Erigor The Reaper**

**Quirk: Grand Maelstrom (Not the sea kind)**

**He's able to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around him at will.**

"Grrr. You're gonna regret that!" Natsu said as he charged for Erigor. "**Fire Dragon Wing Attack!**" Shouting that, both of his hands were ignited and he swung them around, smacking the wind quirk user into the air, but that was not Natsu wanted to do.,

"I won't allow you to win, **Storm Mail!**" He shouted as he was now encased in wind like a suit of armor.

"That won't save you! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted as his fist ignited and he punched the wind covered Erigor, but it failed due to the fact that his wind blew away Natsu's flames. Erigor then slammed into him at high speeds and swung his scythe, thankfully Natsu dodged it. "Alright then, let's try this! **Mode Change: Lightning Flame Dragon!**" Shouting that, Natsu was soon covered in fire and sparking electricity like Laxus.

"What's this?" Erigor was surprised by one of Natsu's trump cards. He soon saw the boy charge at him.

"**Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer!**" Natsu shouted as he swung his now flaming and electrified fist in a cross and finally swung downward, striking the reaper down to the ground, as well as despursing his wind armor.

"Let's go then, **Storm Shred!**" Erigor shouted, firing barrages of wind blades at Natsu by swinging his arms. Though Natsu dodged all the blades and charged at Erigor again. But this time, Erigor was ready for him. "_Soaring wind that cuts up everything! _**Emera Baram!**" With that shouted, an entire hurricane struck from the bottom of it at Natsu, sending him to the ground with a thud. "You'll be wasting your time, you can never defeat me! The symbol of peace will finally be six feet under by the hands of the League of Villains!" As he finished, Natsu was even more angry.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU WINDBAG! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu roared as he was now encased in red and black flames. "**Mode Change: FIRE DRAGON KING!**" Natsu then charged at the reaper as he swung his scythe, but the blade had melted after Natsu's flames became even more intense. "**Fire Dragon King Destruction FIST!**" With that yelled, he smashed Erigor into the nearby building and smashed through it and the wall of the USJ.

**Location Change: Central Plaza**

Back with All Might's group, Izuku was charging at Shigaraki and readied his fist.

"I will defeat you for trying to kill All Might!" Izuku shouted as he rapidly punched Shigaraki in the stomach, pushing him back.

"Not bad, kid." Shigaraki commended as he charged as Izuku again but this time got close to landing his hand on his leg, thankfully he was clunked in the head by a grappling hook shot by Momo who was running with Erza in her Morning Star armor. Momo quickly ran to Izuku and gave him a check over.

"Zuzu, are you okay?!" She asked in pure panic. Izuku then smiled.

"Y-yeah, I'm good." He said. Momo then had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face..

"I was so worried when the flare was sent in the air. I'm so glad you're okay." She said as Izuku nodded.

"We'll talk later, right now we need to focus." He said as Momo nodded and had a serious expression.

"I'll make sure you think twice about laying a finger on my Zuzu!" She shouted as she created a katana and ran to Shigaraki, leaving Izuku completely frozen with blush.

'Did she just say 'her' Zuzu?' He thought as he watched her swing her sword at the villain, but he kept dodging. Soon Izuku jumped and flipped as he saw that his hand was ever so close to Momo's arm. "**Manchester Smash!**" He shouted as he kicked the floor as Shigaraki backed up.

"Thanks Zuzu." Momo said as Izuku smiled and blushed.

"A-anytime." He stuttered. Soon, they felt shockwaves from All Might as he fought against Nomu.

"Weren't you listening? One of his powers is shock absorption." Shigaraki said as All Might kept throwing punches and Nomu kept blocking.

"**Yeah, what about it?**" He sarcastically asked as he kept throwing blow after blow. "**He said your quirk was only shock absorption, not 'nullification.' That means there's a limit to how much you can take, right?!**" Saying that, Nomu then punched All Might in his weak spot. But, he didn't care as he kept on fighting. "**So you were made to fight me big guy, if you can really take me on when I'm using 100% of my power, then I'll have to go beyond and make you surrender!**" He kept punching faster than One Piece's Monkey D. Luffy's Gum Gum Jet Gatling. Even sending him through trees and crashing him into the ground. "**A real hero… will always find a way for justice to be served!**" He kicked, smashed and threw him down to the ground as Nomu was slammed on the back and was bounced back up by force. Everyone, even Todoroki was surprised by everything that was transpiring. "**Now for a lesson, you may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean! Go beyond… PLUS….ULTRAAAAAAAAAAA!**" Shouting that, his final punch was so strong, it sended Nomu crashing through the roof of the USJ, and he went so far, he twinkled like a star. The shockwave was so strong, it could be felt from the other zones.

"It was like a final smash in Super Smash Bros. I've never seen that kind of brute strength." Kirishima said as his jaw was dropped.

"Imagine having that kind of power. He must've been punching so fast, he couldn't regenerate." Gajeel said as his mouth was dropped too.

'He really is the best.' Momo thought.

'That's how you get to be a pro.' Kacchan thought.

'He did it.' Izuku and Wendy thought as they kept their eyes on All Might.

"**I really have gotten weaker. Back in my hayday, five hits would've been enough to knock that guy out. But today, it took more than three hundred mighty blows.**" All Might said as he had his hand on his heart. Soon, steam came from his neck. '**Time's up, better end this quick.**' He thought as he turned his attention back to Shigaraki and Kurogiri. "**You've been bested villains. Surrender, we all want to get this done quickly.**"

"He cheated." Shigaraki said as he started scratching his neck again. "He's not any weaker, and look what he did to my Nomu." He was so sure that this was his time, but All Might found a way to defeat the beast. 'Oh come on. He's just as strong as he's always been. Damnit, don't tell me I was lied to.'

"**What's wrong?**" All Might said as that made Shigaraki snap out of his thought. "**Not going to attack me? Didn't you say you wanted to clear this level earlier. Well come and get me, if you dare.**" That alone made Shigaraki jump in fear.

"Whoa, this is a little intense." Wendy said.

"As I expected, there's no reason for us to fight now he'll handle this." Todoroki said.

"Come on Midoriya, we should regroup with the others. The last thing he wants is for us to get in his way or get taken as hostages." Hagakure said as Izuku kept his eyes on All Might.

'This isn't right. He can't beat them, he's bluffing. It's almost hidden by the dust, but I can see it. The steam coming off his body is like when he's about to transform. He's out of time.' Izuku thought as Momo stood by him in a bit of worry, for she saw the steam too.

'**Crap. I can't fight them. That Nomu guy took too much out of me. I'm pretty sure if I make one more move, I'll change back into my weak form. I can't keep this up much longer. I just have to stall until they get here.**' All Might thought as he waited for the rest of the staff to get here. "**What? Are you scared?**" He said as Shigaraki jumped a bit, but Kurogiri squinted his eyes. '**They're hesitating. Maybe this might work. They're so close to surrendering or at least running away.**' Izuku was still worried that it wouldn't work. Momo had the same expression, but to a lesser extent that Izuku had. Shigaraki kept scratching his throat in frustration.

"If only Nomu was here, he would rush you right now, pound you into the ground without a second thought." Shigaraki said as Kurogiri then leaned to the boy.

"Tomura Shigaraki, please do not threat. Look at him, he has definitely weakend. Nomu's attacks were successful after all." Kurogiri said as the teen stopped scratching and looked at All might again. "He's on his own, the children appear to be frozen in fear. And look, our underlings are recovering. We likely have a few minutes until their reinforcements arrive, if you and I work together we can do this. We haven't missed our chance to kill All Might."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. This is it, we have no choice. We have to do it now. I mean, the big end boss is right there." Shigaraki said as the students (excluding Izuku and Momo) turned to see the thugs were getting back up again.

"I think All Might can hold his own against those two main guys. Let's make sure these guys don't hurt anybody else." Kirishima said as his arms hardened again. Wendy then turned to the two that kept their gaze on All Might.

"You guys coming?" She asked as her question fell to deaf ears.

'Wendy and I are the only ones who know what's going on. There's no way he can move faster than the mist guy now. He has to have gone past his limit already, there's no real question about it.' Izuku thought as Momo had the same thought, but didn't know about All Might's weakness.

'This must be the drawback of All Might's quirk, he must be at his limit. If the villains toy with him, then they'll be able to actually kill him.' She thought as she and Izuku clenched their fists. Then they saw that Shigaraki was charging at All Might.

'**This is it.**' All Might thought.

"Consider this payback for what you did to Nomu!" Shigaraki shouted as Momo fired a sniper rifle with rubber riot bullets and Izuku readied his fingers as he charged 100% into his index and middle fingers.

"**100% Delaware Smash!**" Izuku shouted as he flicked his fingers, shooting a strong gust of wind at Kurogiri and Momo kept firing rubber bullets at Shigaraki. He then changed his course as he was now charging at Momo and was about to grasp her breast with his hand. Izuku saw that and shoved her out of the way, but took the blow instead as his left shoulder started to decay a bit before he kicked his stomach. Also letting out a blood curdling scream. "I… I-I… I won't let you hurt All Might or my Momo, you stupid villains!" Shouting that, Momo had an extreme amount of blush on her face as she heard what Izuku said. Shigaraki then tried to charge at Izuku again, until his hand was shot by an actual bullet by Snipe.

"**They're here.**" All Might said as the other teachers finally arrived.

"Sorry everyone. I know we're a bit late. But I got the teachers here as fast as I could." Nezu said as he was on the shoulder of Vlad King alongside Midnight, Cementoss, Present Mic, Ectoplasm, Snipe, Power Loader, Iida and the rest of the staff.

"Your class officer has returned and I have fulfilled my duty!" Iida shouted as Present Mic stepped forward and screeched loud enough to stun the thugs. Ectoplasm then created clones of himself and they started to dispatch the thugs in quick succession.

"Our priority is to protect our students." Nezu said as he pointed to the group at the epicenter.

"Aw man. The pros are here. It's game over for real. Let's go home and try this le…" Shigaraki didn't finish as he was shot in the pit of his elbow and legs. Kurogiri then wrapped himself around the injured villain.

"Let's go!" Kurogiri said as he was soon being pulled back by Thirteen's black hole.

"I may have failed to kill you this time All Might. But your days are numbered!" Shigaraki said as he was being pulled into a warp gate. 'All Might, symbol of peace, I'm going to kill you!' Thinking that, they escaped.

'_**That day, we learned what the pros do and what they're up against to keep us safe. It was a revelation that we weren't prepared for, but somehow… we survived.**_' Izuku monologues as he was struggling with his decayed shoulder and broken fingers. Momo turned to him and kept him from tipping over.

"Thank you Zuzu~." Momo chimed as Izuku blushed with a smile on his face.

"Y-you're w-welcome." Izuku said as Wendy came to them.

"Here, let me help you Izuku." She said as she put her hands over Izuku's injuries then a cyan aura appeared like before as his injuries were fully healed.

"Thanks cousin." Izuku said.

"Anytime." She said as All Might turned to them.

'Those two bought me a few vital seconds, if not for them, I would be dead by now.' Toshinori thought. "Young Midoriya, Young Yaoyorozu…" Saying that, they turned and Momo was a little surprised by his appearance. "You two have saved my life. Thank you."

"We couldn't have just let you die All Might." Momo said with a smile on her face.

"I'm j-just glad y-you're okay." Izuku stuttered with a shaky smile on his face.

**Timeskip: Sunset**

After everything that happened, everyone returned to the school to recuperate, Erigor and Nomu were apprehended. Toshinori learned that he could only hold his hero form for about an hour, Mr. Aizawa had some fracture and some minor injuries, but the problem was that they didn't know if his eyesight would be impared. Thirteen would make a full recovery after this whole fiasco blows over. The class found out that Natsu was the one that defeated Erigor. Momo and Izuku were walking beside each other. Soon, he turned to her and stopped.

"Momo, I-I wanted to s-say something." Izuku said as his heart was beating at 1,000 bps.

"W-what is it?" She asked as she was blushing. 'Is he gonna say what I think he's gonna say?'

"Momo… I… I-I…" Izuku stuttered as Momo placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Zuzu, stop. I know what you're gonna say and I know how to respond." She said as she leaned in slowly and pressed her lips on Izuku's. That alone made him want to fly and explode like a firework, he then kissed her back faster than a stroke of lightning. They stayed like that for a few minutes, then parted as a trail of saliva could be seen. Both of them had smiles on their faces and a big amount of blush.

"Momo Yaoyorozu, I love you."

"I love you too Izuku Midoriya." They said to each other as they locked lips once again, unknown to them, the students of 1-A were surprised, yet happy for their classes first couple.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Surprise Encounter, The Family Grows**

After the whole fiasco that was now dubbed: The USJ Incident, Momo and Izuku were walking home, instead of going to her house first, they headed for Izuku's first. When they got there, they saw a note on the door and it was from his mother.

_Dear Izuku, I was so worried about you! I nearly had a panic attack and flooded the apartment when I got the call. I was relieved to hear that you were perfectly okay, but I was still worried! You better tell me everything when you wake up tomorrow! By the way, I left some food in the microwave, you just have to heat it up. Also, could you take out the trash before you go to sleep please sweetie? I love you._

_Love, Mom_

That made Izuku blush a little as Momo saw the note and giggled a bit. "Don't worry, I think it's cute." She said as she kissed her boyfriend's left cheek. He soon looked down at the bags.

"Looks like I got something to do." Izuku said as Momo smiled.

"I'll help you." She said as he nodded and they grabbed both bags. She opened the dumpster and they threw the bags into it.

"Ow." That made both teens jump a bit in surprise.

"What the?" Izuku said as even Momo shrugged, they both knew it was the sound of a little girl. He then pulled out his phone, turned on its flashlight and looked into the dumpster.

"Do you see anything?" She asked as Izuku then gasped as he saw a little girl about 6 years old with pale blue-gray colored hair, red eyes, a small horn on her head and was wearing nothing but a white skirt that was covered in dirt and bandagges. The girl was trembling with tears rolling down her cheeks. He soon had a concerned expression on his face and climbed into the dumpster, not caring that he would have to clean his shoes later. He soon got down to her level, but she violently flinched and tried to shift back into the trash, as if she was trying to camouflage herself.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Izuku quietly said in a gentle tone while looking into her eyes. "I'm a U.A student, I'm training to be a hero. I wanna help you." The girl continued to shake in fear, but not as violently as before.

"A-A-A-A-A… h-h-hero…?" The girl asked in a scared tone that twisted Izuku's heart.

"Yeah, if you're scared, then I promise I'll protect you." He said with nothing but sincerity as he put his hand on her head softly. The girl flinched again, but seemed surprised after a moment as Izuku light and softly rubbed her head. It felt… nice. Izuku smiled as she suddenly leaned into his hand with more tears building up in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm not gonna hurt you." He then slowly removed his hand from her head, But just then, the girl gasped and quickly grabbed Izuku's hand and placed it on her cheek. It was as if she wanted to hold it for comfort. She never smiled, but her lips did tug up ever so slightly. Izuku was surprised at this but smiled and let the girl do what she wanted. "I'm Izuku Midoriya. Do you want to tell me your name?"

"… _Eri_." She whispered loud enough for Izuku to barely hear. She clutched tightly to his hand, as if afraid he'll disappear if she let go.

"It's nice to meet you Eri." Izuku said as he slowly reached his other hand to wipe away some of her tears. "Hey, don't cry. Everything's gonna be okay… do you know why?"

"W… Why?" The girl asked in a frightened but curious tone.

"Because I am here." He said with compassion as he grabbed a hold of her gently as he got out of the dumpster. When he was out, Momo was in shock to see the little girl in his arms.

"Izuku, we should get her inside your house." She said as they entered his house, quietly took off their shoes and heard light snores from Inko's room.

"Alright you two, my mom's asleep, so be quiet." He said as Momo nodded and Eri just kept holding onto Izuku tightly. He knew that his mother must've been exhausted today from worrying to death about him, like Momo did. So the last thing they wanted to do was wake her up. He then decided to explain Eri's predicament tomorrow. Just then, Eri let out a very high pitched yawn that sounded adorable, Momo almost squealed at that, but kept it in. Though there was one very noticeable thing that kept Izuku from admiring how cute that was, was the smell. Eri's breath was rancid and made Izuku scrunch up with his cheeks going green a little, then Momo noticed how bad Eri, her clothes and hair smelled. They really shouldn't be surprised, who knows how long she was in the dumpster, maybe months. "Ok, we better clean you up."

"Okay." Eri timidly said as he carried her to the bathroom as Momo followed. On their way, they passed by Izuku's room and Eri saw the sign that said his name. "It says your name Izuku." Momo then almost squealed from cuteness overload, but managed to hold it in again. Izuku smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's my room. But we're heading to the bathroom to give you a bath, alright?" Izuku said as Eri nodded and they continued to the bathroom, there was nothing special, your usual shower/bathtub combo with cherry blossom pattern curtains. A cabinet with a few drawers and a sink attached. Next to the sink was a soap dispenser with pink soap inside, two toothbrushes, one pink and one red, white and blue with the name 'All Might' across it, clearly that was Izuku's, and a toilet.

"Now, let's get the bath started." Momo said as Izuku nodded as he set Eri down on the ground, however she still held on tight to Izuku's hand and refused to let go. Izuku turned the water on warm, good enough that it would be nice and could clean Eri, but not hot enough to boil the young girl. Once the water hit the middle of the tub, Izuku smiled as he tested the temperature with his finger and nodded to Momo as she returned with some shampoo, conditioner, a bubble bomb and body wash, Izuku then turned his attention to Eri.

"Alright Eri, just climb into the tub and we'll get started." Izuku said as Eri nodded.

"Okay." She timidly said, but didn't let go of his hand.

"Eri…" Izuku began with a small sweat drop. "You have to let go of my hand to take a bath." However, Eri was not prepared for this as she flinched.

"W-W… What…" She let out in a trembling tone. Just then, tears started to build up in the 6-year-olds eyes and her lip began to quiver. She then completely latched onto Izuku's arm and held it tightly like it was her lifeline. "But I don't wanna let go!" Protective instincts quickly came over Izuku as he knelt down and held the little girl close.

"It's ok Eri. It's ok." He said as he lightly patted Eri's head with one arm and hugged her with the other. "You don't have to let go if you don't want to." That seemed to calm Eri down a bit, but she still clung tightly to Izuku's arm. Momo thought that this was so adorable, she took out her phone, turned on its camera, turned flash off and took a photo of this moment. All the while Izuku's eyes widened as he mentally face palmed. 'Stupid! Why would you say that? She needs to take a bath.' He thought to himself before he realized what he had to do. 'Ok Izuku, just calm down. You can do this, you've helped Wendy take a bath when she was little.' With Eri still holding his hand, Izuku grabbed the bath bomb Momo had and dropped it into the water, causing a good amount of suds to emerge from the tub. He took off Eri's old rags of clothing and gently placed her in the tub. It took some time for them to clean Eri up, but it was worth it to see the young girl with her actual colors for her hair and skin, though there was one place they didn't clean yet; her arms. Izuku slowly reached for them, but Eri jittered back.

"Eri, it'll be okay. We just need to take your bandages off so we could clean your arms. Once we're done, I'll put fresh ones on you. I promise." Momo said with sincerity in her voice, the girl hesitated but soon nodded as Izuku unraveled her bandages, only for both of them to be horribly shocked to see so many scars, almost like incision lines, dotting both forearms. 'This is just cruel. Who would do such a thing?' Momo was horrified at the sight.

'Who… how… what happened to her?' Izuku thought as he almost vomited at the sight. Though he hid the shock expression and covered it with a fake smile. "M-much better, thanks Eri." They kept going, cleaning the little girl 'til she was perfectly clean. Momo picked her up with a towel and dried her. She soon created clothes in her size, but not before putting new bandages on her arms.

"Thank you Miss M-Momo." She quietly said as Momo smiled and nodded. They soon heard the little girl yawn.

"Sounds like she needs to go to bed. So, I'll take my leave." Momo said as Izuku turned to her, holding Eri in his arms.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Momo." Izuku said as she moved close to kiss Izuku as he kissed her back. They soon separated after three seconds. "I love you."

"I love you too, Zuzu." She said as she walked out the door, leaving Izuku to look after Eri. He soon took the little girl into his room, placed her on his bed, tucked her in and pulled up his desk chair to make sure that she wouldn't be afraid. Izuku saw that Eri was shaking a bit in fear, as if she was afraid to fall asleep.

"Do you want me t-to hold your hand while you sleep?" He asked as Eri nodded. Izuku then moved his hand to Eri's, his fingers intertwined with the little girl's hand. He soon saw that Eri was slowly closing her eyes, knowing that Izuku was near.

**Timeskip: Morning**

It was about 10AM and Inko was the first and she knew Izuku had a long day yesterday.

'10AM is late for Izuku. He's normally out by 5 for his workout. Although maybe he's just tired from yesterday.' She thought as she nearly bursted into tears, remembering the phone call she got from U.A, explaining the attack at the USJ facility and her son being involved. 'Maybe I should just check on him. See if he's doing okay.' She then exited the kitchen and cracked open Izuku's door. 'Jeez, he didn't even go to sleep in his bed? Ugh, and that angle… his neck is gonna kill him when he wakes up.' She then entered the room and gently she her child. "Come on kiddo. Time to get up. I've got breakfast and Wendy will be here any minute." Izuku stirred and opened his bleary eyes.

"M-mom?" He asked as he straightened out, earning a pretty nasty crack from his neck and a sympathetic grimace from his mom. "What time is it?"

"A little past 10. I know that it's for you, so I didn't want you to completely on your sleep schedule." She said as Izuku nodded and yawned, stretching his left arm out. Inko smiled and quietly moved out of the room. "There's a lot of food whenever you're ready. I have plenty so Wendy and your friend can have some too." Izuku nodded and his mom exited the room. A couple seconds later, she bursted back into the room with a very shocked and confused expression. "W-W-W-WHAT?!" Curled up in Izuku's lap was Eri, tightly gripping his right hand and wearing a pink onesie that Momo created. "H-ho… w-wha…" That was all she could try to say as Izuku looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, she moved." He said as his heart clenched a bit as he saw Eri. 'I guess there was no need for me to have slept in my chair.'

"W-why do you have a toddler?" She managed to finally squeak out as Izuku looked at her. He explained the situation to her as Inko nodded in relief. "W-well, I guess it can't be helped. After you both wash up, come get some breakfast. We can talk about it then." Izuku nodded and looked down at the slowly awakening child.

"Good morning Eri. Sleep well?" He asked as Eri yawned cutely and nodded, rubbing her eyes. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she frantically jumped to the ground, looking around the room as if she was searching for something. "Wha? Eri, are you okay?" She continued to examine every detail before suddenly stopping, her eyes welling up with tears as she turned to him.

"I thought… I thought it was a dream." She whimpered as Izuku knelt down.

"Aww, Eri…" He didn't finish as he wrapped his arms the girl protectively, which she reciprocated by desperately seizing his shirt and burying her face in his chest. They held each other for a while before her grip loosened, which Izuku took to mean that she was okay. He pulled back and wiped the remaining tears off her face with his thumb. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She nodded slowly, almost hesitantly. Izuku chuckled and took her by the hand. "Are you hungry? My mom's a really good cook." He soon heard the sound of her stomach roaring, taking it as a 'yes' and led her to the bathroom to clean up before taking her to the dining room. Inko watched her son carefully as he sat the young girl to his right, still holding onto her tightly.

"So… what's your name, sweetie?" She asked, flashing a comforting smile, trying her best to mask her confusion at the situation. Eri looked to Izuku, almost as if asking for permission, speaking only when he nodded with a comforting smile.

"Eri." She said, her voice was soft and quiet.

"Eri. That's a very pretty name." Inko said as the little girl's cheeks flushed slightly and she nodded in response. 'Not much of a talker. It's lucky I have experience in kids like that.' She thought as she kept smiling. "Well Eri, where are you from?" Eri took her time to answer.

"Underground." She said, confusing the others.

"Hmm? Is your house underground? That's interesting. Do you know your address? Where can we take you?" Inko asked as Eri's eyes shot open and she frantically seized Izuku's sleeve.

"N-no! I-I don't wanna go back to Kai! Please!" She whimpered as Inko's eyes widened at the sudden panic, but she nodded with a comforting smile as Izuku slowly rubbed the young girl's back.

"It's okay sweetie. You can stay here for as long as you like." Inko said as that seemed to calm the child down greatly and she settled down, though she still clung to Izuku like she was her lifeline. "I should introduce myself, huh? My name's Inko. I'm Izuku's mom. It's really nice to meet you Eri."

"Inko…" Eri said the name as if testing how it sounded. Izuku smiled at that.

"Eri, what're you hungry for?" Izuku asked as Eri looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Hmm? I mean what do you want to eat?" Izuku said as Eri's eyes soon sparkled and her mouth opened wide.

"Y-you mean… I can choose?" She asked as Inko wanted to laugh at the innocent look, but she had a feeling Eri's inexperience was slightly morbid in origin.

"Of course, sweetie. We have bacon, eggs, rice, fruit, muffins-"

"Fruit?" Eri pondered as Inko smiled.

'That's something.' She thought as she was starting to get somewhere that didn't freak the little girl out. "Sure! We bananas, oranges, apples. If you don't like those, we can go buy something you like."

"Apples?" Eri asked as her mind conjured up a faint recollection of a red orb with dark spots. The inside was yellow-brown and slightly mushy, but its flavor was incredible. Drool started to leak out of her mouth, much to her caretakers' amusement. Inko quickly sliced up an apple from the fruit bowl and laid the even wedges on the plate in front of Eri. Izuku smiled expectantly, eager to see the child enjoy something. Eri poked at the fruit with her fork. The exterior was so… shiny. There were no brown splotches on its bright red flesh. Meanwhile, the inside was more of a white than a darker color she remembered, and it was quite firm, despite the sheen indicating high moisture. But its flavor was even better than she remembered. "Mmm." Her face lit up upon biting into the fruit. "Shweet." She murmured, her voice slightly muffled by the apple. Izuku's face likewise lit up.

"Well, she likes apples a lot. That's good." He remarked to his mom as she smiled at the sight, but still wondered about her origin.

"What happened?" She whispered as Izuku just shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I think she's hiding from her parents or something." He said as Inko nodded thoughtfully, grateful the child was happily munching on her breakfast rather than paying attention to the conversation.

"You think they gave her those scars, too?" She asked as Izuku nodded.

"Based on how she panicked when we offered to take her back, yeah. Thing is, she never mentioned her mother or father last night. The only thing close was 'Kai' from what happened earlier." They soon stopped as they heard the door knock. "I'll get it." He soon left to open the door to see Wendy.

"Hi Izuku." She said with a bright smile, Izuku returned it with a smile of his own.

"Come on in." He said as she entered, on their way back to breakfast, Wendy stopped in confusion when she first saw Eri.

"Izuku, what's with the little girl?" She asked as Izuku explained Eri's predicament. She was shocked to hear her story. "Oh my god, who would do such a thing to such a cute girl?"

"I know right?" Izuku said as Eri basically pounced at Izuku's hand, grabbing it. She soon saw Wendy and was a little shy.

"Hi there. My name is Wendy. It's nice to meet you." Wendy said with a compassionate smile. Eri saw that and some of her fear was taken away, but some was still lingering.

"H-Hi." She timidly said as Izuku put his hand on the little girl's head.

"Sorry Wendy. She's a bit shy." Izuku said as Wendy kept smiling.

"It's okay. I do have some experience with shy kids. Namely me and you." Wendy said as Izuku blushed in embarrassment. Soon, an idea popped into his head.

"Can you watch Eri for me? I have to make a phone call." He said as Wendy nodded and Izuku took to his room. She knew exactly who he was calling…

"Hello?"

"All Might!" Izuku almost screamed, but he calmed down a bit. "I have a problem…" On the other line, All Might was holding his phone away from his ear as his pupil started rambling.

"Young Midoriya, I can't understand you. Talk slower." All Might said as Izuku stopped rambling.

"S-Sorry. I found a kid hiding out in the dumpster by my house and I think she was abused cuz she has these scars on her arms, but that's not the point." Izuku kept going as All Might sweatdropped.

'How is he talking slowly and still rambling?' All Might thought as he kept listening to Izuku.

"Anyways, my mom and I tried to find out where she's from, but she's completely terrified to go back to wherever she's from and I was wondering if you knew what I should do?" He asked as the Symbol of Peace thought for a moment and found the answer.

"Well, procedures in cases like this are to place the child into the care of the police. They can take the investigation from there."

"Y-yeah, but she sorta…" He couldn't finish as a light knocking on Izuku's door could be heard along with a timid, yet nervous voice.

"Izuku?" She said as he soon opened the door to the little girl with Wendy next to her.

"Sorry Izuku. I guess she really wanted to see you." She said as Izuku smiled.

"It's alright." He said as he kneeled down to her. "Hi Eri. What's wrong?" She fiddled with the left sleeve of her onesie and had tears welling in her eyes.

"Y-you were gone… I thought you l-left." She stuttered as a wave of guilt washed over the teen. She lifted her left hand, reaching for Izuku's.

"Oh, Eri, I'm sorry. I just had to make a call." He reciprocated the gesture and pulled her into the room and Wendy followed. He soon sat seated her on the bed with him, she then leaned against him, earning another heart clench. 'Dammit, she's too much!' He thought as he soon realized that All Might was on the other side of the line. "U-uh All Might?" A soft chuckle came from the other line.

"I heard everything. No worries. She sounds cute." All Might said as Izuku laughed nervously.

"Uh, she is, yeah. But, I don't know if I could leave her."

"Young Midoriya, I assure you, the police are the best people to handle this situation."

"N-no, I mean… she might not let me go." After Izuku said that, the line went silent for a moment. Soon, All Might broke the silence.

"Hmm. It's not uncommon for kidnapped or abused children to fixate on their rescuers. In that case, separating her from you might be detrimental. Can you list some of her features? I'll have a friend on the force look into it first."

"Oh sure. Her name is Eri. E-R-I. She's about 6, I think. Blue-Gray hair, light skin, red eyes, a horn on the right side of her head and about a meter tall." He described as All Might wrote everything down.

"Got it. I'll have him look for any matching descriptions. In the meantime, bring her to me and Recovery Girl. We're at the hero ward in Musutafu General, and bring Young Yaoyorozu too, I might not like it, but I think I can trust her with knowing about One For All."

"Can Wendy come as well? She's right next to me." Wendy soon walked up to Izuku.

"Hi."

"Hehehe. Don't worry, I didn't forget about her, she can come too." He soon ended the call and Izuku and Wendy told Inko that they were heading to a friend's for a bit and bringing Eri along with them.

**Location Change: Yaoyorozu Manor**

One train ride later and they arrived at Momo's house. All three of them were surprised to see that the gate ran for about twenty feet. Wendy was flabbergasted, while Eri was just in her normal state and Izuku was just smiling.

"Well, no sense just standing here." Izuku said as he rang the bell to the gate, soon they heard Momo's voice from the intercom.

"_Oh I've been waiting. Please, come in._" She said as the gate opened. As they walked, they finally arrived at Momo's house and were in shock to see that it was two times bigger than a football field. Eri's eyes grew a bit at the sheer size of the house.

"Is this a castle?" She asked as Izuku and Wendy chuckled.

"No, this is my house." Momo said as she opened the door, Izuku smiled as he saw his girlfriend was wearing a white buttoned up skirt, black pants and black and her hair still in her usual ponytail. To her, it was casual clothing, but to Izuku, she was still a goddess in his eyes. "Hi Izu~" She chimed as Izuku blushed at Momo's nickname for him.

"Hi, y-you look beautiful." He said as she smiled.

"Thank you Izu." She said as she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. That alone made him blush.

"Izu?" Eri asked as Momo squealed from cuteness overload when she saw Eri in the onesie she created for her and her question about Izuku's new nickname.

"That's my nickname for him. Hi Eri, do you remember me?" Momo asked as Eri looked at her.

"Oh, you're the one who helped clean me up last night. Thank you again Ms. Momo." She said with a shy smile as Momo's heart clenched thanks to that.

"You helped Izuku with Eri?" Wendy asked as Momo nodded.

"So, what's up?" Momo asked as Izuku elaborated.

"First off, we need you to come with us to the hero ward. And before you ask why, All Might invited us so we could learn a little more about Eri." He said as Momo nodded with a hint of astonishment on her face, but quickly shook it off. They soon made their way back to the train station.

**Location Change: Hero Ward**

They arrived at the hospital, once they entered they were greeted by All Might.

"**Hello Young Midoriya, Young Marvell and Young Yaoyorozu. I'm glad you all could make it.**" All Might said as they smiled, soon his eyes were now laid on Eri. "**So this must be Young Eri. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am All Might.**" Eri was a little confused on who he was.

"All… Might?" In her confusion, she soon remembered where she heard that name from. "Your the person that Izuku has so much of in his room." Izuku soon panicked a little, while Momo and Wendy were on their backs laughing.

"E-Eri! You don't say that to someone in public!" He almost shouted as All Might laughed a little.

"**Not to worry my boy. I kinda guessed that.**" All Might said as he soon reverted back to his true form. That alone surprised Momo and didn't even faze Eri.

"W-w-wha…? You d-d-deflated!?" She was clearly in a state, but soon Toshinori then stuck his hands into the air.

"Don't worry Young Yaoyorozu. All will be explained. Come with me." He said as they followed Toshinori into the elevator. Eri was a little tense with fear as she was in the elevator, though Izuku was there to keep her spirits high. Soon the elevator started to ascend up the levels and after a few seconds, it arrived at their destination. But, when they were close to where All Might was leading them…

"What are you all doing here?" They turned in surprise to see Aizawa, covered head to toe with bandages and slowly recovering thanks to Recovery Girl after his fight with Nomu.

"M-Mr. Aizawa! Y-you look… w-well!" Izuku paled as the Erasure hero grew even more suspicious, his eyes narrowed from the small holes left open from the white cloth, one thing kept going through their minds; 'How is he even conscious?!'

"Again, why are you here? This is for heroes only. And why do you have a kid?" He said with an attitude that made him seem like he didn't care about what excuses they had to say. Then his attention turned to Toshinori. "And why are you in that form in front of the students?" They were all sweating thanks to Aizawa's relentless questions, though Izuku and Toshinori were both on thin ice.

'That was a lot of questions with complicated answers. Maybe All Might can answer. Yeah, there's no way he'd bring us to Mr. Aizawa if he didn't think of something!' He thought as he hoped for an escape thanks to his mentor… But, his hopes were shattered unknowingly.

'Craaaaap! I thought he was asleep! Maybe Young Midoriya can think of something? Or Young Yaoyorozu, they're both smart!' They both had the same thought, and soon a third would be joining them.

'We're all in trouble, aren't we?' Momo thought as well. Soon…

"Your arms… did the doctor get you too?" All of them turned their attention to Eri, who was looking curiously at Aizawa.

'Eri to the rescue!' They all thought as Aizawa narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"The doctor bandaged them up, but a villain broke them. Why?" He said as Eri then held her right arm out.

"We match." She softly said as the hero's stare softened slightly, but hardened once he turned his attention back to the rest of the group.

"You didn't answer my question. Explain you-ow!" He couldn't finish as Recovery Girl whacked him over the head with her cane. She then shook her head and lowered her cane.

"Now, now. Shota, how many times do I need to tell you to be nicer to people? Besides, Midoriya over there saved not only you from that thing the other day, but he also saved Yaoyorozu from the leader, from what I understand. You ought to be nicer." She said as Aizawa then sighed and turned his attention to Izuku.

"During that fight, though you did save Yaoyorozu, you still broke your fingers. Don't do that all willy-nilly-ow!" Once again, he then got bonked on the head by Recovery Girl.

"What did I just say? Honestly, so callous, this one." Though Izuku did make a bit of a mistake by chuckling, earning a smirk from Wendy and Momo.

"You have no room to laugh Izuku, if it wasn't for me, your shoulder would've been dust by now." Wendy said as Momo nodded.

"Same from me, but replace the shoulder with your leg and you got me saving you." Momo said as Izuku soon stopped laughing and slumped his arms down. That did earn him a laugh from Momo who then moved closer to her boyfriend. "Don't be like that Izu, if anything I still owe you for saving me." With that, she then pressed her lips on Izuku's, his eyes widened a bit but quickly closed and they seperated after two seconds.

"Okay you two, enough with that here or we'll all die of diabetes." Recovery Girl said as she soon turned her attention to Eri, who was still behind Izuku's leg in a bit of fear due to the fact that new people were near. "Well hello there dearie. I am Recovery Girl, what's your name?" She kneeled down to Eri's level, though the little girl is still too shy to leave Izuku's side.

"E-Eri." She quietly stuttered as the 'youthful' heroine smiled.

"Well Eri, I'd like to run some tests on you, is that okay?" She asked as Eri's grip on Izuku tightened and she looked at her guardian, slightly fearful. Izuku then just smiled at her.

"It's okay. Recovery Girl is one of the best heroes around. She fixed me up after I got hurt during my training with my quirk. Next to Wendy, she's the best healer I know." He said as the hero and his cousin felt flattered by his praise. Eri was still unsure, but her grip was loosening a very small bit. Soon Wendy crouched to her.

"It's okay Eri. If you want, I could go with you. I know you're afraid about this, I used to be so I know the feeling. It always helps to have someone around to help keep you safe." She said with the kindest smile she could muster. Eri looked at her and nodded, she then grabbed Wendy's hand and she led Eri to the examination room, following Recovery Girl. Izuku and Toshinori stayed outside to tell Momo about One For All (good thing Recovery Girl gave Aizawa a sedative to knock him out before they started with Eri's tests), after the whole story, she had a mix of disbelief and surprise on her face.

"I can't believe this. First of all, Izuku was originally Quirkless?" She said as her boyfriend nodded. "Then the number one hero then gave you his quirk that had been passed down from seven other users?" This time, Toshinori nodded. "So all this time, you kept this from me to protect me?"

"I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't my secret to tell. Well, not yet anyway, but I was afraid that if I told you about One For All, you would be a target to get to me. I'm sorry." Izuku said as Momo took a second to process, then just smiled.

"That's okay Zuzu. I understand." Momo said.

"I know, and I understand if you want to stay away from me." He said as Momo placed her hand on Izuku's left cheek.

"I don't care if this made me the most wanted person on earth or stuck a bomb to me. I'm never going to leave you side. I love you, so you're stuck with me. Now and forever." After she finished, Izuku started to well up with tears and a smile grew on his face.

"Momo, thank you. I love you too." Izuku said as a smile then grew on Momo's face and they soon pressed their lips against each other. After a few seconds, their lips seperated for air and they started to embrace each other. Toshinori soon coughed to get their attention.

"I think you were right to be wary of leaving her, Young Midoriya. She's clearly attached to you." Toshinori said as Izuku nodded.

"What should we do? Did your contact find anything?" Izuku asked as Toshinori shook his head.

"No missing child report matching that description. For that matter, he says he didn't find any child that matched her description, period." That alone made Izuku and Momo's blood run cold.

"Are you saying that… she doesn't exist?" Momo asked as Toshinori nodded solemnly.

"Legally, at least so far as we know, this is the first we've heard of her. Recovery Girl's blood test might reveal something, but we'll have to wait for that. Have either of you found anything else about her? Something noteworthy?" Momo knew of one thing, but she didn't know how he would react.

"She has some scars all across her arms. They look kinda like incisions." That alone made Toshinori look like he was about to lose his lunch.

'Jesus.' In all his years as a pro, Toshinori knew for a fact that violence against children never failed to make him queasy. Or piss him off. "Hmm. In terms of abductions, it's not uncommon for children to be kidnapped because they manifest powerful quirks, but that's usually after its been documented by a researcher or doctor. In her case, we have nothing to go on." That alone made Izuku's mind go berzerk with thoughts.

"Come to think of it, me and Mom never asked if she had a quirk or not. But if what you say is what is happening to her then she must have a really powerful quirk, maybe one that could rival that of One For All…" Izuku kept muttering as Toshinori had a deadpan expression on his face, Momo on the other hand, had a calm smile on her face. She then raised her hand to Izuku's face, readied her middle finger and thumb and snapped her fingers. Thankfully that was enough to bring him back to reality. "I-I did it again, did I?"

"Hehe, you did. But I think we caught most of it." Momo said, but one thing did still linger in her brain. "What should we do if she doesn't have any known relatives?"

"Normally, the police would take custody of her until they could find her closest relative." Toshinori said as he rubbed his head and sighed, but then Recovery Girl and Wendy return with Eri in Wendy's arms, asleep thanks to a relaxant.

"That might be a problem." She said as Toshinori turned to her. "I finished analyzing her blood sample. Her sex chromosomes don't match any known karyotypes on record. Her parents don't exist either." That alone made all of them drop their jaws in shock while Toshinori also turned ghastly. One thing also kept going through her head though, 'She was almost disturbingly calm when I did it.'

"T-That's impossible. Three people just don't exist." He exclaimed as Recovery Girl nodded.

"I have a sneaking suspicion this child has a 'less-than-legal' background. It's probably better to consider her a foster child rather than a missing one. I doubt any good would come from trying to match this girl with her relatives." She said as Toshinori nodded.

"Okay. I'll call Tsukauchi. He can take Eri to a foster home in the meantime." He said as Wendy had a rather brilliant idea come forth.

"I have an idea." She said as they all turned to her. "Why don't we leave her with Izuku?" Almost all of them had confused expressions on their faces, except for Recovery Girl, who had a smile and nodded. "The entire time Recovery Girl was doing the test, Eri was looking at Izuku. She more than likely has all kinds of social disorders thanks to her past, so the fact that she's attached herself to Izuku in just one day is nothing short of a miracle."

"She's right, trying to seperate them might get in the way of her best chance at recovery." Recovery Girl said as Toshinori rubbed his chin.

"Hmm. I'm sure Tsukauchi could find the appropriate paperwork to get your mother as a registered foster parent, but would she be okay with it?" He asked as Izuku nodded with a smile.

"Oh yeah. She'd love having her around." Izuku said as Momo looked at him.

"From what I heard from her, I know she would. But it would be nice to ask, she'll also need to be notarized." Momo said as Izuku turned to her.

"Hold on Momo, you said that you mother was a lawyer, right?" He asked as she smiled and nodded.

"Wow, now I'm glad you're now involved with our secret now." Toshinori said as Momo nodded.

"Yeah, and it's also a great opportunity for our parents to meet us and each other." She said as Izuku nodded.

**Location Change: Yaoyorozu Manor**

They brought Inko and Eri back to Momo's house. Soon they were greeted by Momo's parents, Ritchi and Akari Yaoyorozu. Richi was the CEO of one of the biggest companies and Akari was a famous attorney that helped with multiple prosecutions and defendants.

"Mother, father, I would like you to meet my boyfriend Izuku and his mother Inko." Momo said as Izuku and Inko to her parents. When they saw Inko, they had nice smiles on their faces. But when they looked at Izuku, they had neutral looks.

"Midoriya, come with us please." Ritchi said stoically as they led him to the study.

"Sir, I just wanted to say that it's an honor to meet both of you and I love M… Yaoyorozu with all my h-heart." Izuku stuttered as they stopped and turned to face him.

"Please take a seat." Ritchi said as Izuku did as he said and they started to circle around him, then they stopped in front of him. "State your full name, parents' names, and your intentions with our daughter."

"A-Alright. My full name is I-Izuku Subete Midoriya, my parents' names are Inko and Hisashi Midoriya. And if by i-intentions with Yaoyorozu, y-you mean h-how far I want to take our relationship, I would l-like to take it a-all the way, if p-possible." He stutteringly answered as they soon nodded.

"Alright, now we're about to show you some images and you're going to tell us what you see. Honey, if you could?" Akari asked as Ritchi then grabbed the images from the desk and passed them to her. Izuku turned to Momo, who just shrugged. "Alright, what do you see?" She said, showing Izuku the first blob image.

"A p-pair of eyes." He said as she nodded and moved on to the next image. "G-Grass, I guess." Again, she nodded, but this time she had a questioning look on her face and then moved on to the final image. "M-Mario and Luigi o-on unicycles?"

"Well I have no idea what that last image was but…" She stopped as they looked at Izuku, he had a bit of a scared expression on his face.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" They both shouted as Izuku fell out of the chair in confusion, even Momo and Inko had confused looks and Eri had a plain look.

"Excuse me, but what was this about?" Inko asked as Momo nodded.

"I agree with Ms. Midoriya, how was this a test?" Momo said as Akari elaborated.

"Well from what we heard from our daughter, we had a really high opinion of him. This test was to show how much he really cares for you. Now we know that he loves you for you." She said as she grabbed the first two images. "The first image that he said were eyes, was supposed to be large breasts, and the other image was a giant stack of money that he thought was grass. Each of those images are the items that you have, so he answered this with his heart and that means we accept him as the perfect boy for you. Though, the last image, we have no clue what it is. Maybe it was Mario and Luigi on unicycles, we needed a third image." That alone made Momo blush up a storm, Inko's mouth drop and Izuku on the ground with his eyes swirling. After a few minutes, Izuku finally regained consciousness and Momo explained the other reason why they were here and Akari nodded at all of it with a smile on her face. "Say no more, so where's the little girl that's gotten herself attached to Midoriya?" They soon saw Eri run to her guardian's leg and Wendy followed quickly behind.

"That would be her Mrs. Yaoyorozu. This is Eri." Izuku said as Akari squealed at the sheer sight of Eri.

"Oh my goodness! She is so adorable! Hi there sweetie!" She squealed as Eri was now hiding behind Izuku's leg, obviously afraid if she would do something to her.

"Sorry mom, but she's a bit shy." Momo said as Akari waved it off.

"Oh, it's nothing. As a matter of fact, from what I've learned about Midoriya from you, I think Inko has a bit of experience with shy children." She said as Izuku and Inko did blush a little. Soon she grabbed a large swath of papers and a pen from the desk. "Anywho, Inko and I have a lot of stuff to do, why don't you four go play some games?" Inko sweatdropped at the sizeable stack of papers.

"You sure I can't go play, too?" She asked as Akari shook her head.

"Nonsense! With my help, we should be able to get this done in about three hours."

"… but it's 7pm…" While Akari tried to get her friend excited about adoption papers and her friend nearly cried at the loss her evening, Izuku, Momo, Eri and Wendy grabbed some Joy-Cons and turned on Momo's Nintendo Switch and started Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. After ten different races (Momo winning 5 of them, while Izuku, Wendy and Eri won 2) the adults finally finished the necessary paperwork.

"Well Inko, congratulations. You are now the proud mother of two." Akari said with a proud smile on her face, while Inko was a little tired.

"Yay." She muttered, with a smile trying its best to stretch across her exhausted face. Izuku soon looked to Eri with a bright smile.

"Hey, that's great! You can stay with us now!" He said as she looked at Izuku then to Akari then back to Izuku.

"I don't have to go back? What do you mean?" She asked as Momo laughed a little and Wendy walked up and crouched next to her.

"It means that, legally speaking, Izuku's your brother, Inko is your mother and that makes me your new cousin." She said as tears started to well in her eyes and a smile formed as well.

"W-what?" Eri's eyes were shimmering with tears threatening to spill at any moment. "That means that I'm…" Izuku looked at the little girl who couldn't finish what she was saying.

"… my sister." Tears started to form in his, Inko and Momo's eyes as well.

"… my daughter."

"… my future sister in law." Within seconds, all five of them were sobbing hard enough to cause a tsunami. That alone gave Akari and Ritchi a smile and Eri, for the first time even when meeting her, smiled. She actually smiled after all the hardship and possible torture, she broke free with the help of her new family. From now on, she was Eri Midoriya.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sports Festival Begins! Obstacle Course and Cavalry Battle**

Two days passed after Eri became Izuku's new sister. Thanks to Momo, she had herself a full wardrobe, and now Izuku was about to go back to U.A, but…

"Okay Eri, I have to go to the office while Izuku heads to school. Luckily, there's a daycare next door." Inko said to her new daughter.

"Okay." Eri said as she still held Izuku's hand.

"Uh, mom? She's not gonna let go." He said as they looked at her. Soon, his phone started to ring, when he answered, he heard All Might.

"**Young Midoriya is on the other line!**" He said as Izuku was a little disoriented.

"A-All Might?!" He said as Inko was in shock, while Eri had a blank expression.

'All Might is calling my son!?' Inko thought as she kept quiet.

"**My boy, I know this may sound weird but have you left your house yet?**" All Might asked, hoping his successor didn't leave.

"N-No I haven't, why?" He said as All Might elaborated.

"**That's perfect. If you could, can you bring Young Eri with you as well? Recovery Girl just needs to do a test on her quirk just so we know if she was 'tortured' because of it.**" He said as Izuku smiled, the boy now had a solution to their problem with Eri not leaving Izuku's side.

"Sure, that's perfect. A-Aside from the tortured part. Thanks All Might. We'll see you there." He said as All Might was a little confused, but also glad that he could bring Eri with him. Izuku then hung up and turned to his mom, who was in a state of shock. "Well, problem solved. I can take Eri to U.A with me, so we have nothing to worry about. See ya later mom! I'll buy some lunch for Eri at the cafeteria."

"Bye Mama!" Eri said, and with that, both kids left for U.A, leaving their mother in shock and awe.

T-T-The number one hero… j-j-just called my son!?" She exclaimed.

**Location Change: U.A**

In the room of 1-A, they were still a lively bunch, even though they were the only class to come face to face with actual villains.

"Man, I can't believe how many reporters are outside right now!" Kaminari said, leaning back in his chair as Kirishima nodded.

"I know! I thought there was a lot the other day, but this is crazy!" He said as it was true. The U.A perimeter was swarming with journalists, desperately clawing the walls while clamoring for even the smallest hint of gossip. Luckily, the gate was kept clear by Hound Dog's intimidation. That, and the small pool of slobber gathering beneath his maw.

"Ribbit. It makes sense though. U.A hasn't been invaded by villains in decades and never on this scale." Asui said as Kaminari's face lit up.

"Yo, does that mean we're like, famous? Cuz that's awe-GAH!" He didn't finish as Jiro let loose one of her earphone jacks at his eye, she soon retracted it.

"I don't know why you're so happy. Aizawa and Thirteen nearly died." She said as Momo walked over to them.

"Not to mention my Izu risked his life to save not only my life, but All Might's." She said as they all had a bit of a downcast.

"Though he did do some damage to their leader, he still had the worst of it when it came down to injuries." Kacchan said as most nodded, Momo didn't due to her going into a deep thought.

'Even though he did have the short end of the stick. That cloud did have a silver lining in it.' She thought as they all soon heard Izuku's voice.

"And this is my classroom." He said as he opened the door, leading his little sister into the room.

"The door's big…" Eri said softly as no one could hear her.

"Deku!" Uraraka happily chimed.

"Good to see you in good health Midoriya. Ribbit." Asui said as Kacchan then looked at Eri.

"...What's with the kid?" Asking that, everyone (excluding Momo and Wendy) were in varying confusion. Izuku then laughed nervously.

"Oh, r-right. This is Eri." He said as the little girl had a shy smile on her face as she waved behind Izuku's leg.

"…She's…" Uraraka started.

"…So…" Ashido continued.

"…CUTE!" Hagakure finished as the three girls swarmed around Eri, giggling uncontrollably at her overwhelming cuteness. Even Jiro was blushing slightly, overcome with the deep, instinctual need to pinch those cheeks.

"Look at her wittle shoes." Asui said with a grin as Ashido was practically hyperventilating.

"Horn! She has a horn!" She said as she picked Eri up to the entire class. "Everyone look! WE HAVE A NEW HORN BUDDY!"

"That's so cool!" Natsu said with a massive grin.

"Oh she is so adorable!" Erza said with the biggest smile that anyone from Fairy Tail had ever seen.

"Hell yeah!" Gray said, only to get smacked in the back of the head by a book from Momo. "What was that about?"

"That was for swearing in front of her." She said a little pissed at Gray for swearing in front of Eri. The rest of the class took note of this and just decided to keep their mouths shut when both Eri and Momo are in the same room.

"I guess Momo doesn't like swearing in front of Eri." Izuku said as Asui turned to him.

"Wait, does that mean Yaomomo had already met Eri? For that matter, what is she to you Midoriya? Ribbit." Asui asked as Momo turned to them.

"Well, Izu's mother needed a little help with the adoption forms, so they came to my house and my mother helped them out." Momo said as the class had shocked expressions.

"WHAT!?" They all erupted into shouts again.

"S-So, she's like your sister?" Lucy said, drooling a little bit at the thought of two class cinnamon rolls. Soon, Uraraka got up close to Izuku, much to Momo's discomfort.

"Deku, you need to bring her every day!" She pleaded as Izuku chuckled.

"Sure thing." He said as he turned to his desk, but felt a strong grip on his shoulder and a tense aura from behind. He turned to see that Uraraka's bubbly nature was exchanged for a scary one.

"Deku. I mean what I say. Every. Day." That alone made Izuku shiver, gulped and nodded nervously.

"Y-Yes ma'am." He said as Uraraka went back to her bubbly smile.

"Great! Thanks Deku!" With that, she skipped back to her desk, while Izuku was in a bit of a deep thought.

'Man, she could give Momo a run for her money when it comes to mood swings.' He thought as he looked at Eri and she was being passed around by the rest of the girls, even Kirishima. She then came to Kacchan's desk.

"Hey there. Guess I'm your cousin Bakugo. Here, check this out." He said as he raised his right hand and it started to spark a little.

"Wow. That's amazing cousin Bakugo." Eri said, with her smile growing with every little spark made from Kacchan. Izuku then walked to Kacchan.

"Here Kacchan, I'll take her." He was reaching for Eri, until…

"My turn!" Momo said as she grabbed Eri and speeded back to her desk. That alone tripped up both of them as she sat Eri down on her lap. "How are you doing today Eri?"

"Very well, thank you again for the clothes, Big Sis Yaomomo." Eri said with a smile. That alone made Momo go silent for a few seconds, until a massive grin crossed her face and joyful tears welled up.

"Please, don't ever call me anything else ever again!" She essentially yelled, hugging the small child tightly while laughing and furiously sobbing at the same time. Soon, the main door slid open, interrupting the deputy rep's merriment.

"Everyone, homeroom is about to begin! Please take your seats!" Iida said as he held his hands over the podium like he was giving a speech.

"Iida, you're the only one not in your seat." Tokoyami deadpanned as Iida grumbled and sat down.

"How humiliating! Truly, I must strive to be a cooler hero and person." He said as Uraraka patted his back encouragingly.

"Don't mind!" She said as Iida turned to Momo and saw Eri.

"Oh Iida, right. This is Eri, Izuku's little sister." Momo said as Eri waved at Iida.

"Hello Eri. My name is Tenya Iida, hero-in-training and our class' officer here at U.A. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." He said as he walked to shake her hand, but…

"You're out of your seat again." Todoroki said dryly. While Iida festered, Wendy came over to them.

"Hi Eri." She said with a bright smile as Eri turned to her with a smile of her own.

"Oh, hello cousin Wendy." She said as Wendy raised her hand.

"Let me show you something." Wendy said as a small tornado formed in her hand, it was strong enough to shake Eri's hair a bit. It brought a big smile to Eri.

"That is so cool Wendy." Eri said as her eyes sparkled. Ashido, on the other hand, was protesting.

"Man, Midoriya! That's so unfair! Yaomomo and Wendy got to see this little bundle of sunshine and happiness early!? What about us?!" She exclaimed as the door slid open.

"What about you kids?" Aizawa said, still wrapped in his bandages as he entered the room. Bringing shock to the class. "Seriously, you all need to learn how to shut up faster."

"M-Mr. Aizawa!?" Izuku stammered, recognizing the man from his visit on Saturday.

"Hmm. What, expecting someone else?" The class was in a collective shocked expression.

"You're covered in bandages!" That only earned them a shrug from the pro.

"If you're going to let a few broken bones get in the way of your job, you'll never become a good hero." Aizawa said as he was now standing in front of his class. "Now, let's get down to business. We lost a few days thanks to Friday's fiasco. That means, you all have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh come on sir. Can't we ease into things?" Kaminari said as Aizawa narrowed his eyes at the yellow lightning rod.

"Everything I just said all comes back to your next battle." He said, sending chills down everyone's spines. They were all worried that it would be another villain attack. "The U.A Sports Festival is in two weeks." That alone lifted everyone's spirits and sent them into a screaming excitement, though some students had some worry.

"Sir, are you sure this is a good idea? We were just in the midst of a villain attack." Erza said as Aizawa nodded.

"It's necessary to demonstrate that U.A's crisis management protocols are sound. That's the thinking, apparently." He said. "Compared to past years, there'll be five times the police presence. Anyhow, our Sports Festival is the greatest opportunity you'll get." That part was emphasized because he was right.

'The Sports Festival… it's like the Japanese Olympics… Millions of people… watching us… watching me… I'M NOT READY!' Izuku thought in a panic. He soon felt a tap on his legs as he snapped out of his fearful thought.

"Big Brother Izu, what's the Sports Festival?" Eri asked as every girl and Kirishima gushed at how cute and innocent Eri was and Momo had tears rolling down her cheeks while laughing as she influenced the nickname the little girl bestowed. Aizawa saw her and narrowed his eyes at Izuku.

"I didn't know she was your sister Midoriya. Your file didn't mention any siblings…" He said as his gaze made Izuku's spine shiver in fear.

'Oh god, he probably has so many questions! And he's already suspicious that All Might was in his skinny form in front of me, Wendy and Momo!' He thought as Aizawa just shrugged.

"Eh, whatever. Cute kid. Don't keep her waiting." That reaction alone made Izuku go pale a little.

'So laid back!' Izuku soon shook his head back and forth, then turned his gaze back at Eri. "U-Um, let's see… the Sport Festival is like a contest between all the students at U.A to see who's the best. At least, athletically." He explained as Eri nodded.

"So, you're gonna be in it?" She asked as Izuku nodded.

"Yeah. I just hope I don't embarrass myself." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Eri, you're gonna cheer for your Big Brother Izu and Big Sis Yaomomo, right?" Momo chimed in as the younger girl thought for a moment before nodding enthusiastically. Then she raised her arms to Izuku, silently asking to be picked up, which he did so. Even though his heart was clenching like it never had before.

"Aww!" All the girls (even the stoic Erza) and Kirishima cooed. Soon Mineta fumed and walked over to Izuku.

"Dang it, Midoriya! You need to let me borrow your sister sometime! Chicks love kids!" He said as Izuku sweatdropped a little.

"U-Uh… I don't know if that's a good idea." He said as Mineta kept going.

"Come on! At least let me see her in ten years then." That comment alone earned him multiple glares from most of the girls and Kirishima, and felt a strong hand on his shoulder, along with a wave of murderous intent. He slowly turned around, only to come face to face with a glowering Momo.

"Touch my future sister-in-law and I'll turn you into a thermonuclear warhead!" She growled as Mineta nodded solemnly as he turned back and ran to his desk and began writing the kanji for 'person' on his hand and swallowing it, which did nothing to ease his growing terror at having most of the class mentally paint a target on his back.

"Okay, back on track. The Olympics were once the world's sports festival. The whole country would be whipped into a frenzy over them. But as you know, that tradition has shrunk in scale to a shell of its former self and as far as Japan's concerned, what's taken the place of the Olympics is The U.A Sports Festival!" Aizawa said though Mineta was sceptical.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea? It's just a sports festival, and we were just in the middle of a villain attack." He said as Momo looked to him, despite her pure hatred for him.

"The nation's top heroes will be watching. This is where you get scouted." She said as Kaminari spoke up.

"They'll be looking to hire us as sidekicks after we graduate. That's how it's done." He said as Jiro was about to rain on his parade.

"And a lot of those sidekicks never manage to go solo. They're sidekicks forever. That'll be you Kaminari, you dunce." She said as Kaminari was taken back by that remark.

"Oh yeah, I'm all fired up." Natsu said as a fiery aura started to form around him.

"Naturally, you'll gain valuable experience and popularity if you're picked up by a big-name hero." Aizawa said. "But your time is limited. Show the pros what you're made of here, and you'll make futures for yourselves. This happens once a year… so you've got three chances. If you're hoping to become a hero, this is an event you can't miss!" Everyone had determined expressions as they had some time to get ready for their first chance to get noticed by the pros.

**Timeskip: Lunch Period**

After a few classes, even after the villain attack, most of the class was hyped for the festival.

"This has got me so freaking pumped!" Kirishima said to Sero, Sato and Tokoyami.

"If we show our stuff here, that's one big step towards going pro!" Sero said as Izuku looked at everyone.

"Wow, everyone's so excited." He said as Momo put her hand on his shoulder.

"Well of course. Aren't you Izu?" She asked as he turned to her and smiled.

"Well, I-I am. But, thinking about it is just so nerverakking." He said as Momo smiled.

"I know, I'm nervous too. But that doesn't matter, because we can do it. Also we do have our little sister cheering for us." She said as Eri nodded with a smile.

"That's right. I'll be cheering for both of you." She said as Izuku nodded. Soon, they heard a growling sound. They turned to see Uraraka.

"Deku… Yaomomo…" She said.

"U-Uraraka?" Izuku stuttered as she had shadows over her eyes and what looked like an almost sinister smile.

"At the Sports Festival, let's do our best!" She said as everyone looked at her.

"Man, Uraraka had a lot of mood swings today." Ashido said, confused about Uraraka.

"PM…" Mineta couldn't finish as he was slapped by a tongue thanks to Asui. Uraraka soon turned to them.

"Everyone, I'm gonna do my best!" She said as some of the others were with her. Izuku did have a lingering question.

"Hey Uraraka, why do you wanna be a hero?" He asked as Uraraka blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Oh… it's kinda embarrassing." She said as she scratched the back of her head, while she, Izuku, Kacchan, Iida, Wendy, Momo and Eri were walking down the stairs.

"Impossible! For one such as you, there can be no negative reason you could possibly say for why you wish to be a hero." Iida said as he frantically flailed his arms.

"I want money." She said, much to their surprise.

"You want to be a hero for the money!?" They said as Uraraka kept scratching her head.

"Ultimately, yeah." She said. "Sorry. I know it seems base… and really embarrassing considering Iida's noble motivations and all."

"But why?! There's really nothing wrong with seeking a more comfortable lifestyle!" Iida said, flailing his arms again.

"Yeah, it's just a little unexpected." Kacchan said as Uraraka explained her reasoning.

"My family runs a construction company, but… business is bad. We're poorer than poor. Don't mention that to anyone, okay?" She said as they nodded.

"Construction…" Iida pondered.

"If you got permission to use your quirk, you would be able to cut costs Uraraka?" Momo asked as Uraraka turned to her.

"Right?! That's what I said to my dad way back! But…" She said as she retold the tale of her past.

**Flashback: Uraraka's Past**

It was when Uraraka was about 4-5 years old and she stood in front of her parents, wearing a sweater that says 'super' on it.

"_You wanna work for the family business?_" Her father asked as the younger Uraraka nodded.

"_Yeah! When I grow up, I wanna help you both so much!_" She said as tears started to seep out of her eyes. Her father placed his hand on Uraraka's head and rubbed it back and forth.

"_That's real sweet Ochako. But what'd be even sweeter is my baby girl, making her own dreams come true._" He said as more tears came out of Uraraka's eyes. "_When that day comes, you can take us on a vacation to Hawaii!_" With that said, the flashback ended.

**Back to Present**

Uraraka clenched her hand after remembering what her father said.

"I'll become a hero, I'll sign on with a good agency and make plenty of money. That way, I can let my parents have an easy life." She said as the rest of the group was moved by what she said.

"Bravo! Vellisimo!" Iida said over and over again as he clapped his hands.

"Oh, that was beautiful Uraraka." Momo said as she whipped her eyes as tears were forming from her eyes.

"Man, that was beautiful Uraraka." Kacchan said as Eri smiled.

"Miss Uraraka, that sounds nice." She said as Uraraka cried.

"Eri!" She cried as she endearingly cried as she glomped the small child for her happiness. "Thanks, you guys!"

"**HAHAHA!**" A new voice shouted as they turned to the hallway. "**Young Midoriya, Marvell and Yaoyorozu are here!**" All Might emerged from the hallway.

"All Might, what are you doing here?" Wendy asked as All Might held up a wrapped bento.

"**Lunch, you three wanna eat with me?**" He asked as Uraraka guffawed at that.

"Like a schoolgirl!" She said as the three mentioned looked to each other and nodded.

"Sure." Izuku said as they left the others with Eri in tow as they followed All Might to the teacher's lounge and met up with Recovery Girl.

"Hello! Eri, do you remember me? She asked as Eri nodded.

"Yes. Hello again, Miss Recovery Girl." Eri said as Recovery Girl smiled.

"I'm glad to see you again. I was actually hoping to speak to you in private. Do you think that would be okay?" She asked as Eri hesitated, but agreed after seeing Izuku nod reassuringly. She let go and followed Recovery Girl to the nearby nurse's office, leaving the ones who know about One For All alone. All Might instantly deflated onto the couch - figuratively and literally - and gestured for Izuku, Momo and Wendy to sit across from him.

"I brought katsudon. I remember that you said it was your favorite." Toshinori said as Izuku smiled.

"O-Oh, thank you." He said as he nodded, all of them started eating. "Um…" Toshinori raised an eyebrow at that.

"What is it? Is it cold?" He asked as Izuku frantically waved his hands.

"Oh, n-no, it's amazing! It's just that… did you ask me to come here for any reason besides lunch or giving Eri to Recovery Girl?" He asked as Toshinori looked a little surprised, but softly chuckled.

"Heh. You got me." He said, setting his food down. He soon leaned forward. "As I'm sure Aizawa told you, the Sports Festival is coming up soon." With that said, Izuku nodded.

"Yeah. I'm not entirely sure what I should do to prepare for it, if I'm being honest." He said as Momo smiled.

"Well, we could always train together. I mean, we trained for the start of school, so why not train for the festival?" She said as Izuku smiled.

"As I was saying, the real reason I asked Recovery Girl to take Eri alone is because I want to ask a favor." Toshinori said as Izuku turned to him with a confused expression. "My time is running out. Every day, I get slightly weaker and the time I can spend in my hero form decreases. At this point, I'm only good for around fifty minutes." That made Izuku, Momo and Wendy had expressions of shock written all over their faces.

"That's it?!" He paled, the realization that his hero was getting weaker at an exponential rate. "S-Sorry about that." Momo heard that and pinched his cheek.

"Izu, we've talked about that. You have to stop apologizing for things that aren't your fault." She said as Izuku nodded.

"Sorry." He said as Toshinori rubbed his chin.

"So, how's your progress with One For All going?" He asked as Izuku looked at him.

"So far it's still at 9% with so far no increase ever since my fight with Kacchan." He said as Momo was intrigued by that.

"It would seem that so far, you've been able to unlock more power for One For All around those you trust like when we trained for school, or are in an intense battle situation like with Bakugo." She inquired as Izuku nodded. "So far that's all we can go on with. But maybe, there's another way to improve One For All." She then earned the collective attention of everything.

"Really? How?" Toshinori asked.

"Answer me this, is One For All specified as a strength enhancer?" She asked as they looked to her in confusion.

"W-What do you mean? That's what i-it does right?" Izuku said as Momo continued her train of thought.

"Yes, but does it simply boost your strength? Or is it a power that can make you stronger?" That confused everyone, even herself. "That was poorly phrased. Let me try again. There are strength enhancer quirks that increase muscle strength or multiply muscle fibers, so on so forth. It's all very physical and uses qualities that the person already had. But, One For All was described as unique by you and All Might. There's no other quirk like it clearly. So perhaps it's unique in its type as well. Perhaps it's not exactly just an enhancer. It's not strength that you just naturally have. You have to pull from a source. You even said before that 'Full Cowling' was you moving the percentage of the power that you can control for now all throughout your body. It's an energy that you can pull from and control at your own will. You pull energy from a source and send it coursing through your muscles, and the excess energy or 'lightning is sent out of your body. Back in combat training, your energy affected the area around you."

"That happened before too. When Young Midoriya figured out 'Full Cowling' during his training at U.A a few months ago." Toshinori said as Momo continued.

"Anyway, in turn it technically makes One For All an emitter and an enhancer at the same time as far as I can provide." She said as Izuku took out his notebook and wrote down everything she had just said. Come to think of it, All Might buffs up everytime he uses One For All, so that has to be how it affects him. Though, lightning seemed unique to Izuku. Since One For All became stronger and stronger with every wielder, maybe it had reached a point where it contained so much power that it simply couldn't contain itself inside its vessel and caused all the extra power to pour out so Izuku didn't destroy himself. "It's a long shot, and One For All is far more confusing than most quirks. Even its own users seem to be at a loss about it." Izuku knew she wasn't wrong. All Might and Izuku essentially had to guess about everything related to the quirk. Most answers they could give would be a simple shrug. "What I'm saying is… Do you guys think it's possible to control that outside energy? Do you think you could exert your power outward and use it as a ranged attack of some kind?" The One For All users minds were going wild. The idea of using One For All as an outside force was mind boggling. It wasn't exactly crazy. After all the bone breaking and learning that there is a quirk that can be past down to others, nothing seemed crazy anymore. But, Izuku did know one thing; it was exciting.

"I… I-I don't know. I mean… it's definitely worth a shot. What do you think?" Izuku asked as Toshinori kept rubbing his chin.

"I mean, it's worth a try. You too can work on that over the time for the festival." He said as Momo and Izuku nodded. "Now, back on topic. This Sports Festival is something that the country… no, the whole world will be watching. That means just one thing for us. You are the fledgling symbol of peace, the next All Might… you need to charge into that stadium and proudly say 'I Am Here!'" Toshinori said as Izuku got a little nervous because of what he said.

"I… I won't let you down!" He said as Toshinori smiled.

"That's what I like to hear. Now, let's go check on Young Eri." He said as they nodded and walked to the nurse's office. When they opened the door, they saw Recovery Girl and Eri, with the latter of whom was happily licking a green lollipop - probably apple-flavored.

"Big Brother Izu!" She said as she happily ran to her brother's side and gestured to be picked up, which the latter graciously did.

"Big Brother Izu?" Toshinori asked as Momo elaborated.

"I call him Izu, and Eri caught on to it." She said with a smile.

"Hey Eri. Did you have fun?" He asked as Eri nodded with a content smile. Recovery Girl then chuckled at the sight.

"She was a model patient! And she even joined me for lunch." She said as Wendy smiled.

"Really? Did you find anything about her quirk factor?" She asked as Recovery Girl looked over her clipboard.

"From her blood test, I found out that her quirk factor is heavily mutagenic. It mostly stems from the horn on her forehead." She said as the teens smiled at the little girl.

"Well, I think it can be an amazing quirk, for an amazing future hero." Izuku said as Eri smiled even brighter.

"Well, we should be leaving. Lunch is almost over." Momo said as the others nodded.

"Thanks for lunch All Might!" He said as they left through the door. Leaving the adults to talk.

"I should've said something else about it." Recovery Girl said as Toshinori turned to her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"She had a lot of trouble talking about her quirk's function. All she could tell me is that it somehow hurt people. Truthfully, I spent most of our time together trying to determine her psychological scars more than her physical ones." She said as she sat down.

"Psychological scars?" He asked, feeling a big pit in his chest as Recovery Girl nodded.

"I know we suspected abuse, but… those scars on her arms… they're similar to those you'd see on lab-grown tissues. The ones designed to be harvested." That alone turned Toshinori's stomach.

"You're… saying someone was… harvesting Young Eri?" With a ghastly face, turning even more solemn. "Was it for her quirk?" All he got from Recovery Girl is a mere shrug.

"I can't be sure, but based on how she trembles whenever someone tries to pry into what her quirk does, I won't rule out the possibility." She said as Toshinori deeply exhaled.

"Jeez… I've heard of kidnapping kids with powerful quirks, but this is new. And why would they do that? What purpose could it serve?"

"Who knows? And truth be told, I'd rather not find out. All that really matters is that we help the girl recover. That's probably gonna be left to Midoriya and Yaoyorozu more than anyone, but it's important we be there to support them, and her." Toshinori nodded, before returning to his meal, although his appetite was long gone. Then he noticed the barely-touched bento across from him.

'We were so caught up talking that…' He thought as he turned into his hero form, grabbed the bento and ran after the teens. "**Young Midoriya! You forgot to eat! You can't go through the day without having lunch!**" Recovery Girl smiled at the smoke trail the novice teacher left behind.

"Well, he's got the 'support Midoriya' part down. Just as long as he doesn't put too much pressure on the boy." She said.

**Location Change: 1-A Classroom/Timeskip: After School**

It was the end of the day and the students were packing up to get jet home so they could get to training for the upcoming Sports Festival. Though, when Izuku got to the door, he heard an unusually large amount of chatter. When he opened the door, he saw an entire tsunami of students, flooding the hallway.

"Whoa…" That was all Uraraka could say as she saw the crowd.

"What's going on!" Erza shouted as the rest of the class looked at the blockade of students.

"No way out! What're they here for?" Mineta quivered as Gajeel walked past him.

"They're just scoping out the competition, small fry." He said. "Cuz we're the ones who survived a villain attack. Makes sense they'd want a look before the fun begins. It doesn't matter, I'll be the one to win." That alone gave everyone a bit of a 'we're dead' vibe.

"It's true. We came to get a look, but you sure are modest." A new voice rang from a kid with upward purple hair and bags under his eyes (Hitoshi Shinso) "Are all the kids in the hero course like this one?" Soon Momo stepped up.

"No, not all of us are as cocky and arrogant as Gajeel." She said as Shinso rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, thanks for the tip. But I gotta say, I'm a little disillusioned if this is what you're offering. Those of us who didn't make the hero course are stuck in general studies and the other tracks. There are quite a few of us. Did you know that?" He said as Momo nodded and Izuku walked up to them with Eri holding his hand. Soon, Shinso continued. "Depending on the results of the Sports Festival, they might consider transferring us to the hero course. I understand the reverse is also possible for you, scoping out the competition? For a general studies kid like me, this'll be the perfect chance to knock you off your pedestals. Consider this a declaration of war." That alone sent chills down some of the non-stoic students' spines and soon another student emerged from the crowd, he had silver hair and what seemed to be yellow outlining around his eyes (Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu).

"Hey, I'm from Class 1-B, next door! Heard you guys fought some villains, wanted to find out more, but all I'm seeing is this arrogant bastard! You better not make fools of the hero course at this thing!" He shouted as some of the girls glared at him because he just sweared in front of a kid.

"Big Brother Izu, what does 'bastard' mean?" She asked as Izuku was sweating bullets.

"It's something that no one should say, ever." He said as Eri nodded.

"But, what does it mean?" She asked as Izuku was on thin ice, until Momo came along.

"Here Izuku, I'll handle it." She said as she led Eri behind Izuku and told her the definition of that word. As soon as she did that, Shinso and Tetsutetsu turned their attention to him.

"So you're Izuku Midoriya? Top score on the entrance exam?" He asked as Izuku backed up a little from the sudden attention, but nodded. Soon another new voice emerged from the crowd, he had blonde hair and light gray eyes (Neito Monoma).

"Oh, so you're the one who got injured at the USJ. You don't look all that tough. You sure you belong here?" He said, but before anyone else could retort, Eri spoke up out of adrenaline to defend her big brother.

"Big Brother Izu is the strongest." She said, though she didn't look at Monoma, opting to twiddle her thumbs shyly, but her courage was clear as crystal. Monoma then smirked at Eri.

"You babysitting or something? Who let the annoying brat in?" That comment alone set of a lot of class 1-A like sticks of dynamite.

"OI! NO ONE CALLS ERI A BRAT!" Kacchan shouted as others soon chimed in.

"Declare war on us all you want, but no one messes with our friend or Eri!" Kirishima shouted defensively.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this more than I should." Mina said, cracking her knuckles.

"Normally I wouldn't condone this, but you are out of line, good sir!" Iida said as he fixed his glasses.

"I will not allow anyone to insult my Izu or my future little sister-in-law!" Momo said as she narrowed her eyes at Monoma.

"Now I'm looking forward to making you all eat dirt for insulting this little cutie." Gajeel said with his cocky smile still intact.

"Yeah, I'll burn all of you down if you ever try and insult my friends again!" Natsu shouted as he smashed his fist into the palm of his other hand. Soon a girl with orange hair in a ponytail and green eyes came in front of Monama (Itsuka Kendo) and Erza came in front of her class.

"Wait, let's calm down!" She said as she raised her hands placatingly.

"I agree, we shouldn't resort to violence… even though he is a punk." Erza said as she tried to calm her classmates, even though her left eye was twitching a little after Monama's comment on Eri. Luckily, Izuku was ready to quell the storm.

"Guys, it's fine. Eri, are you okay?" He said as Eri nodded with a blank expression.

"I couldn't really hear him. His voice got all nasally." She said as that calms everyone down. Soon, Kendo chopped the back of Monoma's neck, knocking him out before he could make another snarky remark.

"I'm sorry for his behavior." She said as she dragged him and Tetsutetsu back to their classroom.

**Location Change: Dagoba Municipal Beach/Timeskip: Three Days Before The Sports Festival**

Everyone had been working hard with their training for the festival. Izuku even got some training down with Ashido (reflexes), Ojiro (combat) and Kirishima (endurance), even some where he, Momo, Erza and Natsu trained together. Now, Izuku and Momo were training with her idea to expand One For All.

"Alright Izuku, we've been working hard physically, but now it's time to see if my theory holds." Momo said as Izuku nodded. "Now, sit down and meditate."

"Meditate?" He said, tilting his head.

"Yep, calmly focus on your power and keep a firm grasp on it. Once you do that, we'll move on." She said as Izuku nodded and sat down cross legged on the beach with his eyes closed. It didn't take him long for the green sparks of One For All to swarm his body. Momo soon smiled at that. "Okay, good. Now I want you to try and not focus on the power inside of your body, but rather the power surrounding you. That energy is still yours, so the connection, while maybe not as strong, is still there. At least, it should be." Izuku sat there for about five minutes, but he couldn't feel anything.

"I don't think it's working" He said as Momo sighed.

"Okay… alright try this. First, focus on the power flowing through your body, and then follow its movements out of your body. If that doesn't work, try pushing it out of your body yourself. Maybe the energy that surrounds you surrounds you unconsciously and you need to do it yourself." She said as Izuku smiled.

"Okay, I trust your judgement." He said as Momo blushed a little at his comment. He then focused on the power inside of his body, and then tried to follow its movements. It was like what Izuku imagined how blood would feel like if he could feel it. One For All was like an electric charge that zoomed through his body in a cycled motion. The same power that raced through his hands and feet went through his head, stomach, etc. Yet, at the same time it all felt overpowering. As if he was barely able to keep his body steady before his power could overflow. But, there was something else. There would be very tiny… fluctuations every once in a while. Izuku could feel random spasms in his power, and it seemed that with every fluctuation there was another burst of sparks coming from his body. He honed in on those fluxes and didn't let go. A brand new sensation hit Izuku. It was as if he could feel every particle in the air around him. The hairs on his neck stood up and an unknown heat spread throughout his chest. Izuku could suddenly see the colors of One For All in front of him pulsing. Izuku reached out his hand, and took hold of one of the lights, the green one. And, he felt his arm almost vibrate with a sudden blast of power.

"Um… Izu? You might want to open your eyes." Momo said as her smile grew even wider by the second. Izuku then opened his eyes for them to shoot open even further in shock. In Izuku's closed hand was a bolt of his green energy, shooting through the cracks between each finger.

"U-Um… W-What do I do now?" He asked as Momo was just as confused as him.

"I honestly don't know." She said excitedly. "Um… try controlling it. Move it around your hand or arm." He did as she said as he took a deep breath and opened his hand. The lightning hovered just above his open palm. Izuku pulled on the power and watched the small bolt of light dance around his fingers. He then moved it up his arm, and went even further as it danced all the way around his body, glowing even brighter as Izuku added more power drop by drop. "That is so amazing Izu. Now try attacking with it. See if you can send it over the ocean." She said, pointing to the ocean in front of them. Izuku nodded and slowly stood up, careful not to accidentally let go of his energy. Once on his feet, Izuku began drawing the power to his hand again. Once his power was harnessed across his chest, he focused on the power in his hand, and thought hard about letting the power go. He tensed his muscles and shot his hand outward.

**BOOM!**

Instead of the power shooting out toward the ocean, it exploded right in his Izuku's hand. He rocketed and hit the wall of rocks, leading up to the mainland.

"IZUKU!" Momo cried as she ran to her fallen boyfriend. "Zuzu, are you okay!?" She frantically asked as Izuku then stuck his hand out from underneath the rubble he was under and gave a thumbs up. She then pulled the rubble off of Izuku. Once all the rubble was removed, it was revealed a scuffed Izuku with his gym clothes covered in burn marks as well as his hand. Momo helped him sit up and kissed his forehead.

"I-I'm alright, really." He said as Momo giggled a little and kissed his cheek. "Well, it sucks that it didn't turn out that well." Momo just kept smiling.

"I wouldn't say that Zuzu." She said as she pointed to where Izuku was aiming and they saw that the beach had a trail about a foot wide that spanded to the ocean and he saw that the ocean was reforming after it was split for about a second. Izuku finally grew a smile that rivaled his girlfriend's.

"It worked! It actually worked!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around Momo as she did the same. They enjoyed each other's company for about ten seconds, then separated.

"I knew it would. You're honestly the most talented person I've met when it comes to quirks." She said as they soon stood up. "I think this is where we should leave it for now. You've made such progress with my theory. So, we should be ready for the festival." Izuku nodded as they made their way back to Izuku's.

**Location Change: Midoriya Residence/Timeskip: Day Of The Sports Festival**

It was finally here, Izuku was getting anxious even though he hasn't left his house yet.

"Izuku, sweetie?" Inko said, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You've barely touched your food. You need your strength, you know?" Izuku smiled appreciatively at his mom.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just thinking, is all." He said as Inko nodded knowingly.

"You know, it's okay to be nervous. I mean, it's the U.A Sports Festival! You're amazing just for participating!" She said as Izuku laughed.

"I know, I know. But I'm not really nervous per say. I mean, it's kinda scary to be on stage in front of the whole world, but I've also been working for this for so long. It's weird but it's like I'm somewhere between nervous and excited, you know what I mean?" He said as Inko deadpanned.

"Nope." She said as she chuckled. "But I know you're gonna do your best! Now hurry up and finish so we can go." She then turned to Eri. "You too, young lady."

"Yes momma." Eri said obediently as she devoured her daily morning apple with gusto, earning coos from the other family members.

'I should really thank All Might again for giving them tickets.' Izuku thought as he finally finished his breakfast and changed into his gym clothes. Once they got out the front door, they saw a limo in front of their apartment building. The window rolled down to show Momo, in her gym clothes as well, with a smile on her face.

"Come on in guys." She said as she opened the door and the family entered the limo and they drove off. "So, how are we all doing today?"

"I'm very nervous to see Izuku out there. But I'm also very proud of both of you." Inko said as Izuku and Momo blushed a little.

"I am also very proud of my Big Brother Izu and Big Sis Yaomomo." Eri said as the others cooed.

"You can probably guess how I feel. How about you Momo?" Izuku said as Momo smiled and placed her hand on Izuku's.

"I'm a little nervous too. But, I know that we can do it, we've worked so hard for this. So, let's get out there and show the world what Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu can do." She said as Izuku was about to shed a tear from Momo's inspirational speech, but held it back. He soon leaned in and kissed Momo as she kissed him back. They stayed like that for about six seconds, then separated. After the limo ride, they arrived and had to separate for the time being.

"Alright, we're supposed to head to our seats in the first-year stadium." Inko said with a smile and the teens nodded.

"And we need to head to the waiting room for the students so we can make our entrance." Momo said as Inko cupped Izuku's cheek.

"Do your best, you two! We're gonna be cheering for you!" Inko said as Eri then hugged the teens' legs.

"Good luck, Big Brother Izu, Big Sis Yaomomo." She said as Izuku smiled as this family and Momo did the same.

"Thanks! We'll see you afterwards." He said as they soon left for the student entrance, only for a strong to cup his shoulder.

"Yo, Young Midoriya, Young Yaoyorozu." Toshinori said.

"A-All…" Izuku didn't finish as Momo put a strip of tape that said 'STOP' on it over his mouth.

"Not in public when he's like this Izu." She said as Izuku nodded and took the strip off.

"Right, s-sorry. What're you doing here?" Izuku asked as Toshinori grinned (and probably scared a few kids with his skeletal visage).

"I came to see how you were both doing." He said as he led them down the student path.

"I'm good. Thank you for asking." Momo said with a smile.

"S-Same. And my mom and Eri really liked the tickets! Thanks again." Izuku said as Toshinori laughed.

"It's nothing. Recovery Girl insisted anyways. She thought it'll be good for Young Eri. Is she doing better?" He asked as Izuku smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she's doing really well. She and mom are getting really close, too." He said.

"Ha ha! I'm glad to hear that." Toshinori said as he then looked at his protege. "But how are you doing?" Izuku was a little taken back by that.

"Huh?" He asked as Momo turned to him.

"He means are you ready for the Sports Festival? Are you nervous, excited?" She said as Toshinori nodded.

"I'm feeling good, actually Momo helped me out with her theory." He said as Toshinori flashed a huge smile.

"Hey, that's great news! But I think you should keep whether or not it worked as a surprise. Besides, we're already at our stop." Toshinori said as he justired his hand at the door.

"Thanks for the talk sir." Izuku said as Toshinori nodded.

"Your welcome. I'll be cheering for the both of you." Toshinori said as the teens nodded and entered the waiting room.

**Location Change: Class 1-A Waiting Room**

Everyone from the class was trying to calm themselves before the storm. Soon…

"Midoriya." Izuku heard that and turned to see Todoroki standing before him. "It's safe to say that I'm stronger than you."

"Huh… I mean, yeah." Izuku said, clearly confused.

"I don't know why, but All Might's got his eye on you, doesn't he?" Todoroki said as Izuku's face went stank white.

"W-What?" He stuttered as his mind was going bezerk. 'Does he know about One For All? No, he's just suspicious about something… but what?!" The others who know about One For All were a little worried, until Todoroki just sighed.

"I'm not gonna make you answer. But I'm going to beat you." He said as the class was focused on the two students.

"Man, you're really out for Midoriya's blood." Kaminari joked as Todoroki didn't move his sights off of Izuku.

"I'm not here to pretend to make friends." Todoroki coldly retorted as Momo turned her gaze to the dual-elementalist.

"That's uncalled for. If you declare war on my boyfriend, you declare war on me." She said sternly, Todoroki was silent for a moment before sighing and turning away.

'I… I should say something.' Izuku thought, though Momo put her arm in front of him. Then, the door opened wide to reveal Iida.

"Everyone, we're going out first. Let's go… did I miss something?" He said, noting the tense atmosphere.

"No." Todoroki said, bumping past Iida on his way out. Though unknown to him, a pair of worryful eyes looked on.

'Todoroki… why are you acting like this?' Wendy thought as she and everyone lined up by student number and waited by the stadium entrance.

"Midoriya? Are you okay?" Erza asked as she turned to face behind her. "I don't know what's up with Todoroki." Izuku nodded with a slight smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I actually wanted to talk to him but I guess that'll have to wait." Izuku said as Present Mic's voice echoed from the door.

"WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, LET'S KICK OFF THE FIRST YEAR STAGE!" Present Mic shouted via loudspeaker. "THEY'RE THE ONES TO WATCH THIS YEAR FRESH OFF A VILLAIN ATTACK AND TOUGHER THAN EVER, IT'S THE HERO COURSE'S CLASS 1-A!" The class took a collective breath and entered the arena, allowing themselves to get swept in the crowd's cheers.

"Wow, there's so many people!" Uraraka gasped as Izuku was sweating bullets.

"… I don't like this." He managed to squeak out, all his prior confidence vanished. 'I wonder where mom and Eri are.' He thought.

"Wow, they're really hyping us up!" Ashido commented.

"Don't know how that's gonna sit with the other classes." Kirishima deadpanned as he remembered the disaster that happened two weeks ago. Present Mic continued to the other seven classes and had all the students assemble around the stage where an… interesting figure stood.

"PLEASE GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR REFEREE FOR THE FIRST-YEAR STAGE, THE R-RATED HERO: MIDNIGHT!" Present Mic echoed as Midnight smirked and brandished her whip with a profound swing of her hips.

"Welcome to the First-Year Stage of the Sports Festival, now representing the first-year students is Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya!" She said through the intercom.

"… Wait… WHO!?" Izuku exclaimed as Momo basically shoved him.

"Izu, go!" She said as she saw that Izuku was still confused by this.

"B-B-B-B-B-But… what!?" He said as he timidly walked up the steps and approached the mic.

"I guess it's because Midoriya got first in the entrance exam." Kirishima said as one of the Gen-Ed students glared at Kirishima.

"On the Hero Course exam." He retorted as they didn't know that Izuku gulped.

'NOBODY TOLD ME I HAD TO SPEAK! THERE'S SO MANY PEOPLE!' He thought as his mind was going crazy. "Um… h-hello." He muttered into the mic, unwittingly getting a static whine to reverberate throughout the arena.

"Looks like he wasn't that much after all." Shinso said as he smirked.

"Man, this is the best student from Class A? Guess that really says a lot, huh?" Monama snickered as Izuku blushed from those comments among other overhead whispers. He then turned his attention to Momo, who was smiling. She lifted her arms as if she was trying to calm herself down, but he knew it was pointed to him, he even saw Momo mouth out 'Breathe' to him. He did what she showed and thought of the words he wanted, or needed to say.

"I just want to say this, we're all here for one reason, to become heroes. I cannot say that I'm on the opposite side of the spectrum. So, I see everyone trying to win the Sports Festival and giving it their all. What I'm trying to say is… I'm not gonna back down. I'm gonna shoot for the win with everything I've got. Go Beyond… Plus ULTRA!" He said as the crowd roared with cheers and applause from everyone (except for Shinso, Monama and Todoroki). He bowed and descended from the stage to only lock eyes with Todoroki. For a second, they just stared at each other before nodding and breaking eye contact. 'I'd say that means he got the gist of it.' Soon, Momo and the others gathered around him.

"Deku! That speech was awesome!" Uraraka applauded as Izuku blushed and rubbed his head.

"Y-You think so? I'm glad you liked it." Izuku said.

"Indeed, that was quite galvating!" Iida said.

"I knew you could do it Izu." Momo said with a look that said 'I told you so.'

"Now, without any delay, let's get the first event started." Midnight said as Uraraka was a little surprised by that.

"Everything at U.A's always without delay." She said as they saw the screen appear.

"These are the qualifiers! It's in this stage that so many are sent home crying every year!" Midnight said as some of the students were a little disillusioned by that. "And the fateful first event this year is…" The screen stopped as it said 'Obstacle Course Race. "This!"

"An obstacle race…!" Izuku said as Midnight explained the event.

"It's a race between every member of all eleven classes! The course is a four-kilometer lap around the stadium itself!" She said. "Our school preaches freedom in all things! Heh heh heh… So as long as you don't go off the course, anything is fair game!" She soon swung her whip. "Racers, to your positions…" Everyone had gathered at the start line, Izuku remembered what he needed to do for the festival.

'…you need to charge into that stadium and proudly say 'I Am Here!'' Toshinori's words ran through his head as he crouched in a runners position.

'I won't lose, I will say 'I Am Here!'' Izuku thought as the lights changed from red, to yellow and then...

"START!" Midnight shouted as the light turned green and Izuku activated '9% Full Cowling' and started jumping from wall to wall, going over the clutter of students. He soon saw Todoroki in front of the pack.

"The first filter." Todoroki said to himself as he froze the ground, keeping most of the students stuck in the corridor.

"_Mummy man! Are you ready for our live coverage and commentary?!_" Present Mic said over intercom.

"_Not voluntarily…_" Aizawa said as they saw that Todoroki was at the front of the pack while Izuku was trailing him, then…

"I won't let you get away that easily Todoroki!" Kacchan shouted as he, Momo Aoyama and Kirishima were out of the clutter and closing in on the front runners. Some of the other students made it out too, much to Todoroki's surprise.

"I expected it from our class, but… more made it past than I thought would." He said as he soon saw Mineta ready to pounce.

"Good thinking, staying two steps behind Todoroki. Now it's my turn! How about a taste of my killer…" He didn't finish as he got smacked by a robot.

"_Every obstacle needs its obstacles! Starting with the First Barrier. Robo Inferno!_" Present Mic shouted as Todoroki stood in front of multiple robots along with some of the zero pointers from the entrance exam.

"Where does U.A get the money for these things?" Momo asked as she stared down the horde of bots.

"Sometimes I wonder that too Momo." Izuku said as Natsu ran to them.

"**Fire Dragon King ROAR!**" Natsu shouted as a massive wave of flame shot from his mouth and burned through most of the zero pointer bots and melted the other lower ranked bots. "Well that was easy. **Fire Dragon Iron Fist Booster!**" His fists ignited and he soon ran forward. Unknown to him, more zero pointers came in front of the other students.

"Kinda wish they'd prepared something a little more threatening. Especially because dear old dad is watching." Todoroki said as he shot ice towards one of the zero pointers, he soon ran under the legs of the bot, some of the other students tried the same idea, but… "Bad idea. I froze them in pretty unstable positions… so they'd fall."

"_Class 1-A'S Shoto Todoroki bursted through and sabotaged the others in one move! This guy's cold! Amazing! He's on his frigate path to our current leader, Natsu Dragneel!_" Most of the students didn't take the chance to go, though some tried and were under the broken bot. Soon, they heard banging, and saw Kirishima burst through the bot.

"I'M ALIVE!" Kirishima shouted, his arms raised as he let out his rage at Todoroki.

"_Class 1-A's Kirishima was crushed!_" Present Mic shouted.

"That bastard Todoroki! Timing their fall like that! I'd be dead if it wasn't me!" He said as more banging could be heard. And soon, Tetsutetsu smashed through the wreckage of the bot.

"Class-1 A's just full of jerks, huh…! I'd be dead if it wasn't me!" Tetsutetsu said as his anger was now a raging flame.

**Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

**Quirk: Steel**

**His body can turn as hard as steel. It's the ultimate offence and defence!**

"You copycat! I'm as generic as it is!" Kirishima said as he ran for it. Soon, more banging could be heard.

"Geez, now I'm gonna have fun making IcyHot eat dirt!" Gajeel shouted as he was covered in iron scales.

**Gajeel Redfox**

**Quirk: Hybrid Iron**

**He can manifest the power of the iron dragons of the dark ages and even eat iron to replenish his power. Though he also gets a serious case of motion sickness.**

Some of the other students teamed up, while others went off on their own. Such as Sero, who swung from the tape coming from his elbows.

**Hanta Sero**

**Quirk: Tape**

**He can shoot tape-like material from his elbows. He can use it to wrap things up. He can detach it and lay down traps!**

"Hehehe." Sero laughed as he swung from the broken parts of the bot. Soon a boy with a black bird head flew from what appeared to be a dark creature from his body (Fumikage Tokoyami).

"We're landing." Tokoyami said as he got closer to the ground.

"Gotcha!" The shadowy creature said.

**Fumikage Tokoyami**

**Quirk: Dark Shadow**

**He harbors a shadow beast within him that can materialize and morph at will.**

"_The current leaders are overwhelmingly from Class 1-A!_" Present Mic announced as the crowd watched as the students one by one made their way through the first barrier.

"**Ice Demon: Zero Destruction Bow!**" Gray shouted as he fired a purple arrow made of ice and smashed through more zero point bots. He soon ran for the other side of Robo Inferno.

"**Smash!**" Izuku shouted as he bashed through bot after bot as he soon found himself in front of one of the 0 point bots. But it soon fell to the ground, when he turned around to see Momo, who created a canon, which was smoking. "Nice shot Momo."

"Thank you Izu. Come on, let's go!" She said as they ran for it. They soon came to the second obstacle.

"_So the first barrier was a piece of cake?! How about the second?! Fall and you're out! You gotta crawl across if you wanna make it! This is The Fall!_" Present Mic announced as the students looked towards the gorge.

"Just a tightrope." Asui said as she started to crawl on the rope and made her way across. Back at the start, the students who watch Asui cross heard a new voice from a girl with pink hair and a bunch of gadgets on her (Mei Hatsume).

"Hee hee hee, here we go. My chance to make a splash." She said as she got the attention of the other students. "Time for my support items to get the spotlight! Take a look, all you national support companies! At the Wire Arrow and Hover Soles!"

"She's in the support course!" Uraraka said, stating the obvious.

"Wait. She's allowed to have those things?!" Ashido exclaimed, Hatsume then turned to them.

"You guys in the Hero Course also have practical battle training, don't you? In the interest of fairness, as long as they're items and costumes we developed ourselves using equipment's just fine! You might even say… For the Support Course students… this is the greatest opportunity to show off our inventiveness and craftsmanship to the industry, hee hee hee!" Hatsume said as she fired the arrow at one of the columns, it soon started to reel her in as her shoes kept her an inch above the ground as she was pulled over the edge. "So, eyes on me, all you corporations out there! Check out my adorable babies!" She landed on the side of the column and the arrow pulled her up as the other students started running after her.

"Wow! Let's chase her down!" Uraraka shouted as Ashido was right beside her.

"So annoying! How's that fair?" She said as they all made chase, while Shinso just stood there.

"Cool…" It was all he said as Izuku and Momo arrived on the scene.

"I don't suppose you know how to make a jetpack?" Izuku asked as Momo smiled apoligenicly.

"Unfortunately not Izu." She said as Izuku then sighed and crouched.

"Momo, hold on tight." Izuku said as Momo nodded. She soon got on his back and he ran for the edge and jumped. "**Boosting Delaware Smash!**" He shouted, flicking his fingers. Giving them the boost they needed to cross the gorge.

**Location Change: With Natsu**

In the crowd back at the stadium, some of the audience noticed Natsu and made the connection that he was a nephew to the Number 2 Hero, Endeavor, soon they made the connection that Todoroki was the son of said hero. Natsu had already crossed the second barrier as he soon saw Todoroki and Kacchan gaining ground on him.

"Well, no time to waste." He said as he ran for the finish line, but he soon stopped as he noticed what he was standing over.

"AND OUR LEADER HAS REACHED THE FINAL BARRIER! THAT IS TO SAY… THIS MINEFIELD! IT'S A DEADLY AFGHAN CARPET! A QUICK GLANCE IS ENOUGH TO THE MINES' LOCATIONS! SO KEEP BOTH EYES OPEN AND WATCH YOUR STEPS!" Present Mic announced as Natsu traversed over the minefield.

"They're loud and flashy enough that you might need a change of underwear when it's all over." Aizawa said as Natsu soon heard a big string of explosions behind him. Not knowing if it was the mines or Kacchan, he turned around and saw the explosive pomeranian moving closer to him from the air.

"I won't lose Natsu!" He shouted as he then took the lead.

"WE HAVE A NEW LEADER! GET EXCITED, MASS MEDIA! YOU GUYS LOVE THIS SORT OF TURN AROUND!" Present Mic announced as the audience soon saw the other students coming closer to the leaders. "BUT THE REST ARE CATCHING UP! BUT WITH THESE TWO GRAPPLING FOR FIRST… CAN THEY HOLD THEIR LEAD?!" Soon, Izuku and Momo arrived at the Izuku saw something intriguing, he came up with a plan.

"Hey Momo, can you create a shovel?" He asked as Momo turned to him, expectantly confused at his request.

"What good would a shovel do…" She didn't finish as she looked at the leftover mines. "Oooooh. I get it now." She then created the shovel and Izuku got to digging.

"They're the type that blow when stepped on. They're only strong enough to toss us around a bit, But…" Izuku started muttering as (what was scarier) Momo started to mutter too.

"If you're thrown off course, you could cause a chain reaction and lose a lot of time…"

"Better to slow down and avoid them if it means not taking damage…"

"Not like the leaping types can afford to get careless either…"

"There are more mines to dodge up front… and trying to slow down others is a guaranteed time loss…"

"Which spots are the people back here avoiding?" Momo asked as Izuku kept digging while she made a little map to outline the other mines they needed.

"There are plenty of mines left! Great!" Izuku said as Jiro turned to them.

"What are those two up to?" She asked herself as she shrugged it off and kept moving.

"Anti-personnel mines should only be fourteen-fifteen CM down. Thankfully, I can dig it up with the shovel Momo made." Izuku said as Momo looked at the pile of mine Izuku gathered. "Momo can you…"

"I'm one step ahead of you Izu." She said with a smile and holding a large, metallic sled with a strap at the front of it.

"Have I ever told you how smart you are?" He asked as Momo's smile grew even more.

"You have, but I would like it if you mention it more. Now, let's win this!" She said as she got back on Izuku's back as Izuku readied the sled.

"Thanks for the idea, Kacchan! **Great Blasting Turbo Speed!**" He shouted as he landed on the sled, which landed on the mines, propelling them forward towards the lead.

"A GIANT EXPLOSION FROM BEHIND?! WHAT CAUSED SUCH A BLAST?!" Present Mic announced, soon not only All Might raised his arms up, but Inko started balling with tears while Eri had a massive smile on her face as she saw who was being boosted. "AN ACCIDENT? OR WAS IT INTENTIONAL? WHATEVER THE CASE, CLASS 1-A'S IZUKU MIDORIYA AND MOMO YAOYOROZU ARE ROCKETING TOWARDS FIRST PLACE!" Every student saw the explosion and saw Izuku and Momo shoot forward and pass Kacchan and Natsu. "SCRATCH THAT, THEY'RE NOW IN JOINT FIRST!" Soon Natsu and Kacchan stopped rumble and made haste to reclaim first.

"Hey, get back here Dekiru! Yaomomo!" Kacchan shouted as he boosted towards them.

"I won't lose after being first the entire time! **Fire Dragon King Destruction Fist Booster!**" Natsu shouted as massive flames engulfed Natsu's fists and propelled him to the new leaders.

'This path will end up helping the others, but…' Todoroki thought as he froze the path in front of him. "No time to worry about them…!" He then spoke as he ran for the lead.

"OUR FORMER LEADERS AND CLASS 1-A'S TODOROKI HAVE CALLED A CEASEFIRE TO CHASE MIDORIYA AND YAOYOROZU! WHEN A COMMON ENEMY APPEARS, PEOPLE STOP FIGHTING! WELL, ACTUALLY, THEY'RE STILL FIGHTING, JUST NOT EACH OTHER!" Present Mic announced, as Aizawa was a little disoriented by that.

"What're you even trying to say?" He asked as they all saw that Izuku and Momo were starting to stall.

"Uh oh!" Izuku said as he grasped the strap as they continued to stall. 'We're stalling…! Of course. It's coming away for us! If we lose time on this landing, passing them again will be impossible!' He thought as Momo saw him getting nervous.

"Don't give up Izu! We didn't come this far just to lose it here!" She shouted as they soon saw that all of them had caught up and are all neck and neck.

"Momo, hold on tight!" He shouted as Momo did as he said. 'While we're still ahead, this is our only chance!' He thought as he started to flip and swing the sled overhead to the ground. 'If passing them again is impossible… Then we're gonna stay in the lead!' His mind shouted as he swung, the sled landed on four other mines, they soon exploded and propelled the power couple further in first. He then flipped in the air and activated 'Full Cowling,' skidded across the ground and ran for it as the others made it out of the explosion.

"AND MIDORIYA AND YAOYOROZU BLOW OFF THE COMPETITION WITH NO TIME TO LOSE! YOUR CLASS IS SOMETHING ELSE, ERASERHEAD! WHAT'RE YOU TEACHING THOSE KIDS?" Present Mic asked as Aizawa explained on the matter.

"This isn't my doing. They've been spurring each other on all on their own." He said as Present Mic disregarded it.

"WELL, WHO WOULD HAVE PREDICTED SUCH AN INCREDIBLE TURN OF EVENTS SO EARLY ON?!" Present Mic said as Aizawa was a little offended. "THE ONE WHO MADE IT BACK TO THE STADIUM FIRST IS… NONE OTHER THAN THE POWER COUPLE OF IZUKU MIDORIYA AND MOMO YAOYOROZU!" Shouting that, the two winners heard screams from Inko.

"IZUKU AND MOMO!" She shouted as some of the crowd felt a little awkward. Izuku and Momo then looked towards Toshinori, who was in the stands for the staff at U.A. He looked proud of his successor. Izuku got a little teary but smiled back.

'The spirit of a savior hero that lies in your Sports Festival is a competition that tests the exact opposite of that, your willingness to take down the enemy. Heroes nowadays depend on popular opinion so much. So many selfishly seek to beat everyone else. But not you. That's why I chose you. And I thought that lack of selfishness would be your weakness.' Toshinori thought as he soon clapped his hands once. 'Way to prove me wrong! Sorry, kid! But you gotta stop crying all the time.' He soon saw Momo wrap her arms around Izuku's neck. He soon did the same, but with his arms wrapped around Momo's back. Toshinori then heard voices from behind him, showing that it was some of the students from the Business Course. Soon, every other student finally started returning to the stadium.

"Dang you Dekiru, Yaomomo. I'll beat you both in the next event." Kacchan said, walking over to the couple. Todoroki looked at Izuku but didn't say anything.

"Deku… Yaomomo…!" The three heard and saw Uraraka run towards them, even though she was probably out of breath. "That was awesome!" They also saw Iida, contemplating over his loss in a race of all things.

"To lose a race of all things, with my quirk… It's clear that I still have progress to make…!" Iida contemplated as more students poured through the door.

"Congratulations, you two." Wendy said as Izuku was scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, you guys pulled off something killer." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, b-but I just got lucky. I re…" Izuku couldn't finish as he was lightly elbowed by Momo.

"Just take the compliment." She whispered as Midnight soon interjected.

"So it's finally over. Let's check the results!" She shouted as the screen showed the standings.

1st. Izuku Midoriya & Momo Yaoyorozu

3rd. Natsu Dragneel

4th. Katsuki Bakugo

5th. Shoto Todoroki

6th. Wendy Marvell

7th. Tenya Iida

8th. Fumikage Tokoyami

9th. Hanta Sero & Erza Scarlet

11th. Eijiro Kirishima

12th. Gajeel Redfox

13th. Mashirao Ojiro

14th. Gray Fullbuster

15th. Tsuyu Asui

16th. Mezo Shoji

17th. Ochako Uraraka

18th. Mirajane Strauss

19th. Minoru Mineta

20th. Mina Ashido

21st. Koji Koda

22nd. Kyoka Jiro

23rd. Lucy Heartfilia

24th. Laxus Dreyar

25th. Denki Kaminari

26th. Elfman Strauss

27th. Lisanna Strauss

28th. Hitoshi Shinso

29th. Itsuka Kendo

30th. Levy Mcgarden

31st. Juvia Lockser

32nd. Rikido Sato

33rd. Chelia Blendy

34th. Sting Eucliffe

35th. Rogue Cheney

36th. Neito Monoma

37th. Orga Nanagear

38th. Toru Hagakure

39th. Rufus Lore

40th. Yukino Agria

41st. Mei Hatsume

42nd. Yuga Aoyama

"The top 42 from the qualifying round will move on! But for those who placed lower, don't worry! We've got another way for you to show your stuff!" Midnight announced as the screen that showed the event from the first round appeared again. "And now the main selection really begins! The press corp's going to be jumping out of their seats, so give it all you've got!" Soon, the screen started to show random events passing down the screen. "Now, on to the second round! I already know what it is, of course… Dying in suspense?! Next up is…" The screen stopped at the event named; 'Cavalry Battle.' "This!"

"Cavalry Battle, I hate those." Kaminari said as everyone wondered about the next event.

"So, we're teaming up, but how exactly?" Asui asked as Midnight explained.

"Participants will, on their own, form teams of two to four members each and get into a horse and rider formation! The rules are fundamentally the same as those of an ordinary cavalry battle, snag your opponents' headbands while guarding your own, but with one exception. Each of you have been assigned a point value based on your ranking in the last event." Midnight explained as a student with black spiky hair and dark peach skin interjected (Rikido Sato).

"We'll earn points like in the entrance exam? Sounds simple." He said as Hagakure spoke as well on the matter.

"So the point value of each team depends on its members!" She said as Midnight got a little infuriated by that.

"I'm about to explain it, so just shut up already!" She shouted as she went back to her neutral expression. "Anyway, yes! And your individual point values start at five, at the bottom! So the student who took 42nd place is worth five points, 41st is worth ten… get it? But… Since we have a tie, our first place participants are worth… five million each! Combine them both and you get… TEN MILLION!" She said as Izuku got a little intimidated by that, Momo kept her composure, but was screaming inside. Some of the other students turned to them, almost singling them out.

"Ten million?" That was all Izuku could squeak out.

"The higher ranked students are the ones to aim for. This survival game is a chance for a comeback. It's anyone's game!" Midnight said as Izuku saw that everyone was just black silhouettes with red eyes. Soon he saw them grow, but he soon felt a sudden burst of adrenaline as his signature green lightning surrounded him, his face contorted into one that looked confident.

"Come at me!" Izuku exclaimed as Momo saw that and soon a smile grew on her face.

"The match will last for fifteen minutes. Each team's points are determined by its members. The rider will wear a headband displaying the total number of points! Until the match ends, you'll all compete to grab each other's points and maintain the one you have." Midnight explained as the screen showed an example with Snipe, Present Mic and Thirteen as the horse and All Might as the rider with All Might wearing a headband worth fifty points. "Any headbands you grab must be worn around the neck or higher. But the more headbands you've got, the harder they'll be to manage! Most importantly, even if your headband is taken… and even if your horse formation is broken… it's not over 'til it's over!"

"That would mean…" Erza thought as Sato finished her thought.

"With 42 contestants, there'll be ten to twelve teams on the field the whole time." He said as Aoyama was holding his stomach, but heard them.

"How tiresome." He said.

"So there's no need to panic if your points are temporarily stolen, yeah?" Ashido asked as Asui answered.

"But you can't really tell if you're not paying attention to the minute-by-minute point breakdown, Mina." She said as Midnight explained one last rule.

"Quirks are allowed, so it'll be a brutal battle! However, it's still a cavalry battle! Maliciously attacking another team with the intent of making them fall will get you a red card! And that means you're out of the game!" She said, waving her whip over her head. "You've got fifteen minutes! Time to form your teams!" That alone surprised the students into a panic.

'In my and Momo's cases, our team members' points don't really matter! I'd really like to have… him… and her…!' Izuku thought, imagining his team layout. Some of the students huddled around one particular student, asking to be his teammates.

"Team up with me!" Sato said.

"Hey Bakugo, pick me!" Ashido said.

"He's picking me, of course!" Aoyama said, but Kacchan was looking a little overwhelmed.

"Quick, remind me what your quirks are. I do remember your names." He said as some of them were a little insulted, but also flattered that the once self-centred Kacchan remembered the names of some of the students. Soon they all heard Kirishima's voice.

"Todoroki already wrangled himself up almost a full team for himself! So team up with me Bakugo!" He said as Kacchan looked to him.

"Ah, Kirishima. Someone I can always count on." He said with a smile.

"I know you wanna be the rider, right?! So your front horse had better be someone who can take all those explosions, yeah? Who might that be?!" Kirishima asked as Kacchan's smile grew even more.

"Someone not afraid to die." Kacchan said.

"Nope! It's me, with my 'hardening!' This horse won't break!" Kirishima said as he also brought up one offer that Kacchan couldn't refuse. "You wanna take Midoriya down, right?!" That alone made Kacchan's smile grow even more. Izuku was still thinking of his ideal teammates. Though one action would cause him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Yaoyorozu." Izuku then looked to Momo, who turned to see Todoroki behind her. "I want you on my team." That shocked Momo and made Izuku almost break down into tears, but what happened next really burst down the dam that was called 'Izuku's tear ducts.'"

"Thank you for the offer." She said as she turned and walked to Izuku, grabbed his arm and purposefully pushed her breasts into said arm. "But, I've already found my team." That broke the dam and tears were gushing from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Momo as she did the same with Izuku. Todoroki saw this, smiled a little, then walked away. "So Izu, do you have an idea about our other members?" She asked as Izuku placed his hand on his chin.

"Well I was hoping for Iida, but I see that Todoroki already asked him. So right now, I don't have many ideas." Izuku said as they soon heard a hovering noise.

"Heh heh heh… yes. You're both in first place. You sure do stand out. Team up with me Mr. and Ms. First Place!" Hatsume exclaimed as she was right in Izuku's face. That made Momo a little uncomfortable.

"Whoa, too close. Who're you?!" Izuku frantically said as Hatsume lifted her goggles of her eyes.

"I'm Mei Hatsume, from the Support Course! I don't know either of you, but I could be useful to some people in your position." Hatsume said as she got in Izuku's face again. Earning a twitching eye from Momo. "Joining with you means I'll inevitably be right in the spotlight! And then, inevitably my supercute babies… will be seen by the industry big shots. They'll have to take notice of me and my babies!" That alone made Momo question one thing while still having a twitching eye.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by babies? And can you move back from my boyfriend!" Momo exclaimed as Hatsume did as she said as she brought out a bunch of tech that she probably made.

"I'm getting to that. This could also be advantageous for both of you. In the Support Course, we develop equipment to make heroes' quirks easier to use! I've got plenty of my babies here, and I'm sure you'll find one or two that suit you!" Hatsume said as Izuku's eyes trailed to one that caught his eye. "Perhaps this one's to your liking? It's modeled on a certain hero's backpack, with a few additions of my own."

"It looks like the Buster Hero: Air Jet's pack!" Momo exclaimed as Izuku saw it too and was about to start 'fanboy' mode.

"It is. I love that guy. His agency used to be in my neighborhood." Izuku said, Hatsume was a little surprised by that.

"Is that right?" She asked as he nodded.

"Alright, just one more now!" Izuku said as he soon got to thinking, while scouting out the potential. 'Everyone else has already decided…?! No, that's fine! Our formation's just lacking some power…' He thought as he soon started walking.

"Izu?" Momo said as her words fell to deaf ears.

'And the perfect one to fill that gap is…' His thoughts stopped as he grabbed the final person's shoulder. "…You!" He said as everyone heard the buzzer.

**Location Change: With Todoroki's Team**

Todoroki was standing before the ones he thought were some of the best for this competition.

"The reason I've chosen you all is because our formation will be by far the most stable." Todoroki opened as he turned to his right. "Dreyar, you guard the left and keep enemies at bay with your electricity." Now he turned to the middle. "Scarlet, you take the right. Focus on isolation and defense." Finally, he turned to the left and saw Iida. "Iida, you take the lead. We'll make use of your mobility and physicality for defense."

"And you'll hold them off with your fire and ice, Todoroki?" Iida asked as Todoroki turned to the stands.

"No…" Todoroki's eyes landed on a man covered in flames, with red hair and piercing blue eyes, even sporting a fiery goatee (Number 2 Hero: Endeavor). "When I'm in battle… I never use my left side." His gaze looked threatening, if not heart stopping towards his own father. Soon, his team heard the buzzer.

"Your fifteen minutes are up. Time to get started." Midnight said as the audience saw all the teams.

"Everyone here's so focused on Class A… why? And it's like Tetsutetsu said, those Class A kids are so damn cocky… it's weird. What makes them so different? That whole villain attack?" Monama pondered. "Class A thinks it's so great, well, let's show 'em why we in Class B hung back and placed low in the preliminaries."

"Hey, wake up, Eraser! They've had their time to form teams and strategize. And now all twelve teams are lined up and ready to move!" Present Mic said as Aizawa leaned forward to see the teams.

"…Interesting. The teams they've come up with." He said as Present Mic was getting overexcited.

"LET'S GET A BATTLE CRY! HERE COMES THE STARTING SIGNAL! BLOOD BEGETS BLOOD IN THE U.A CAVALRY BATTLE!" Present Mic announced as they saw the teams, but one team stook out.

"Momo!" Izuku said as he saw Momo to his left.

"I got your back!" She said, wearing the hover soles Hatsume made and creating a riot shield.

"Hatsume!" He said, looking to his right.

"Heh heh heh!" Hatsume laughed.

"Tokoyami!" Izuku said, looking to the front.

"Yes." Tokoyami said, readying Dark Shadow. Then, Izuku tightened his headband.

"Let's do this!" He shouted as the jumbotron showed the teams and their point value.

1st. Team Midoriya: 10,000,190

2nd. Team Todoroki: 755

3rd. Team Dragneel: 715

4th. Team Bakugo: 665

etc.

"Hey, no hard feelings Sting." Monama said as a blonde haired boy looked at him (Sting Eucliffe).

"I get ya." He said. Soon Midnight started counting down.

"Three!" "Our target…" Kacchan said.

**Team Bakugo**

**Bakugo: 200 P**

**Kirishima: 170 P**

**Ashido: 120 P**

**Sero: 175 P**

**Total: 665 P**

"Two!" "…Can only be…" Todoroki said.

**Team Todoroki**

**Todoroki: 195 P**

**Iida: 185 P**

**Scarlet: 175 P**

**Dreyar: 100 P**

**Total: 755 P**

"One!" Midnight shouted as Izuku looked to the hoard of teens.

**Team Midoriya**

**Midoriya: 5,000,000 P**

**Yaoyorozu: 5,000,000 P**

**Tokoyami: 180 P**

**Hatsume: 10 P**

**Total: 10,000,190 P**

"START!" Midnight shouted as two teams had already begun charging at Izuku's.

"This is really a fight for the ten million, and everyone knows it!" Orga shouted as he was being lifted by Kendo, Chelia and Kaminari.

"Hah hah hah! We're coming for you, Midoriya!" Hagakure shouted as she was being carried by Jiro, Sato and Koda.

"Incoming attack right off the bat. There are two teams." Tokoyami said. "The fate of those who are pursued… make your choice, Midoriya!"

"Run away, of course!" He said as Izuku grabbed a button and turned behind him. "Momo, Hatsume, turn away for a second!" They did as he said as he pressed the button. The pack started to activate the thrusters and they started flying. **(A/N: Hatsume upped the torque on the jet back, because without Uraraka, they would be stuck on the ground.)**

"They're flying? Must be that support girl! Get 'em!" Orga said as they turned around.

"Jiro!" Hagakure shouted as Jiro readied her earphone jacks.

"Got it." She said as she sent her earphone jacks to Izuku's team. But, thanks to Dark Shadow, the earphone jacks couldn't get in close.

"Well done, Dark Shadow. Be sure to cover our blind sports." Tokoyami said Dark Shadow gave a thumbs up.

"Gotcha!" Dark Shadow said.

"Wow, that was awesome! Just the defensive power we were lacking. But now we're covered at midrange from every direction! Good going, Tokoyami!" Izuku said as Tokoyami nodded.

"You're the one who chose me." Tokoyami said as Momo soon saw the ground getting closer.

"Izu, we're landing!" Momo said as Izuku nodded and the team landed perfectly and proceeded to run.

"How do you like my babies?! Cute, aren't they?! That's how I made them!" Hatsume said as Izuku looked at her.

"They're making us totally mobile! Your babies are great, Hatsume!" Izuku said as Hatsume got excited about that.

"Aren't they?!" She said as Momo had a bit of a twitching eye again.

'I hate how they got along so fast!' Momo thought as they saw Orga's team charge for them again. Though Hagakure's team had the short end of the stick.

"We'll go after them too! Time for revenge, Jiro…" She didn't finish as Sato saw the crucial flaw with her plan.

"Hey, wait! Hagakure, our headband is gone!" He shouted as Hagakure started to panic.

"WHAA?! But when? How?!" She said as Monama was behind them, twirling her headband, while being carried by Yukino, Rufus and Juvia.

"Just call me an opportunist." He said as his team fled.

"WELL, BARELY TWO MINUTES HAVE PASSED, BUT THE BATTLEFIELD IS ALREADY CHAOTIC! WITH EVERYONE SCRAMBLING FOR HEADBANDS, IT'S NOT JUST THE TEN MILLION OUT THERE! THOSE OTHER HIGH RANKERS ARE WORTH A SHOT AS WELL!" Present Mic announced as one team was rushing towards Izuku's.

"Ah hah hah! Scramble, he says? No, this is… A one sided massacre!" Mineta shouted, but they didn't see where he was. Though Izuku did see Shoji.

"Huh?! Shoji's alone?! But this is a cavalry battle!" Izuku said as Shoji was gaining ground.

"We must keep our distance! Fighting multiple foes is a bad idea!" Tokoyami said as Momo tried to move, but her foot was stuck.

"What the?! I'm stuck!" She shouted as Izuku looked at her foot and saw the problem; one of Mineta's balls from his head.

"That's Mineta's! But where is he?" Izuku said, looking around. And then his gaze went to Shoji, his arms were over his body, which was covering the grapist.

"In here, Midoriya…" He said, that shocked Izuku.

"Whoa! Is that legal?!" He said as Midnight saw this.

"Sure is!" She shouted as Shoji kept charging. Soon, a stray tongue was shot from where Mineta was and missed not only Izuku, but also Orga. Soon Asui revealed herself from the shadows.

"Good job dodging, Midoriya!" She said, that shocked Izuku even more.

"Tsu too! How many you got in there, Shoji!?" Izuku shouted as Shoji kept charging.

"It's just us." Asui said as Mineta and her kept up an assault of not only his Pop-Off balls and Asui's tongue.

"TEAM MINETA USES ITS MEMBERS' VARYING SIZES TO FORM LESS OF A HORSE AND MORE OF A TANK!" Present Mic announced as Izuku pressed the button to fly, but doing so destroyed the hover sole that was stuck in the process. They then landed and kept running.

"AHH! MY BABY GOT RIPPED APART!" Hatsume cried as Momo turned to her.

"I'm so sorry. But at least we managed to get away!" She said, though her thought was shattered by a flying Kacchan.

"Getting pretty full of yourself, aren't you Dekiru!?" He shouted as Izuku turned to him.

'Kacchan!?' Izuku thought. "Tokoyami!" He shouted as Dark Shadow moved in front of Kacchan, blocking the explosion.

"What the hell…" Kacchan didn't finish as tape soon wrapped around his body and pulled him back to his team.

"Nice catch!" Kirishima said as Sero nodded.

"Is that even allowed!?" Momo shouted as Midnight gave a thumbs up.

"It is here, on a technicality! As long as your feet don't touch the ground!" She shouted as the competitors kept going.

"BOTH THE DOGGEDLY PURSUED FIRST PLACE TEAM AND IT'S DETERMINED PURSUERS FROM CLASS A ARE NOTHING TO SNEEZE AT!" Present Mic announced. LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THE CURRENT POINT SPREAD! HOW ARE OUR REAMS DOING AFTER SEVEN MINUTES OF PLAY?" The screen changed to display the current scores and everyone was surprised. …OHH?! NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND! BESIDES MIDORIYA, CLASS A'S NOT LOOKING SO HOT… WHAT HAPPENED TO BAKUGO?!" They got their answer as Monama passed Kacchan, grabbing the headband off the explosive dandelion's head.

"Too simple, really. Class A." Monoma said as Kacchan turned to him.

"Give that back! I'll freaking kill you!" Kacchan shouted as Ashido saw this.

"He got us!" She said as Monoma turned to them.

"When MIdnight announced the first event, it didn't take a genius to realize they wouldn't be thinning our numbers that much in a preliminary." Monoma said, earning questionable looks from Kacchan's team. "It wasn't much of a stretch to imagine they'd be letting a good number of us advance to the next round. Forty or so seemed reasonable. It was the perfect chance to hang back and observe our soon-to-be rivals' quirks and tendencies. So it's only fair that we ended up placing more modestly." Kirishima soon realized one thing.

"The whole class was in on it?" He asked as Monama shook his head 'no.'

"Well, not everyone. But that wouldn't have been a bad idea instead of aiming for some fleeting first place like a horse going for a dangling carrot." Monoma said, soon, Juvia looked to the left and saw a team consisting of Mirajane (rider), Elfman, Lisanna and Uraraka. She tried to tell Monoma, but he was still taunting Kacchan. "Ah, but you're already a celebrity, aren't you? The victim of that sludge incident! I'll have to ask you sometime. How does it feel to get by villains on an annual basis?" That alone set off the explosion that was called, 'Kacchan's tempor.'

"Kirishima…" He said as Kirishima turned to him and saw the dark expression, even Monoma saw that as well. "We have a change of plans. Before we go for Dekiru… I've gotta murder every last one of them!" He growled as Izuku saw that and breathed a sigh of relief.

'Class B, they threw the qualifiers and planned for the long game! Even before the Sports Festival, I had the impression that they're stronger than they seem. They want to end Class A's supremacy.' Izuku thought as he looked forward. 'But from that, I can guess that they're not necessarily dead set on targeting me!' "Guys. I think it won't be too hard to evade…" He didn't finish as Todoroki's team moved in front of them. "Or maybe… it won't be quite that easy."

"I'll be taking that." Todoroki said as they all heard Present Mic announce…

"LOOKS LIKE THE MATCH IS HALF OVER ALREADY! CLASS B IS ON THE RISE, BUT IN THE END, WHO WILL WEAR THE TEN-MILLION-POINT CROWN!?" The tension was on the rise as well.

**Location Change: With Kacchan**

Kacchan was still exploding with rage as Sting turned to him, who was being lifted by Rouge.

"Hey, don't add insult to injury, Monoma! No sense in making enemies." Sting said as Monoma turned back to him.

"You're right. That's not very hero-like. Plus you hear a lot about begrudged heroes getting payback from villains." Monoma said as he saw that Kacchan was only saying 'Ohh.'

"Calm down Bakugo. If you don't keep your cool, we'll never get our points back!" Kirishima said as Kacchan smashed his right fist into the palm of his right hand.

"Ohhh… Keep moving, Kirishima! I'm as cool as ice!" Kacchan growled as Kirishima was a little weirded out, but he and the others kept charging. They were soon stopped by Monoma and somehow an explosion from Monoma's hand.

"That's neat! Nice quirk you've got!" He said as he saw that Kacchan's team was a little distraught.

That's my…!" Kacchan said in utter shock and anger.

"He has your power too, Bakugo!" Kirishima said as Kacchan was extending his hand to Monoma and blasted a trail.

"You bastard!" He shouted as he was quickly in shock and saw that Monoma had hardened his left and right arms, along with the left side of his face.

"But I'm better at it!" Monoma said as he saw that Kirishima was in shock by that.

"Wha-?! My quirk?! Am I looking in a mirror?" Kirishima said as Kacchan had already realized what was going on.

"Nah. This jerk's just a copycat." He said as Monoma smiled.

"Ding ding! Well, any idiot could figure out that much." Monoma said.

**Neito Monoma**

**Quirk: Copy**

**After touching someone, Monoma can use their quirk as much as he wants for five minutes. But he can't use more than one quirk at a time!**

"Allow me to stop them. **Water Lock!**" Juvia shouted as she surrounded Kacchan's team in a bubble of water.

"Good work, even though you're in Class A." Monoma said as his team began to run.

"Damn! Bakugo, can you blast us out of here?!" Kirishima asked as Kacchan just looked to Monoma's team.

"Aw don't be mad. You brought this on yourself, after all. Hey, what was that that Yaoyorozu girl said about that little girl earlier? Kinda embarrassing now. Well, whatever. Thanks for the points!" Monoma said as that comment alone made all of Kacchan's team seething with anger.

"First place… but not just first place, no. I'm taking the first place to end all firsts!" Kacchan shouted as he blasted the Water Lock apart, but hurt his wrist in the process. Kirishima, Ashido and Sero landed on the ground and started running to Monoma's.

"Second place, huh? Seems too good to be true. Let's focus on keeping what we've got." Monoma said as his luck turned as he soon heard footsteps.

"WAIT JUST ONE STINKIN' MINUTE!" Kacchan shouted as Monoma turned to him. Kacchan launched himself at Monoma.

"Get back here, Bakugo!" Kirishima shouted as it fell to deaf ears.

"Lockser! Guard!" Monoma shouted as Juvia looked to Kacchan.

"On it! **Water Lock!**" Juvia shouted as she encased Kacchan in a bubble of water.

**Juvia Lockser**

**Quirk: Full Body Water**

**Her entire body is made out of water, pretty self explanatory. She can also conjure and manipulate water at will. But her biggest weakness is lightning.**

"That'll hold him for now!" Juvia said as she soon jinxed herself when Kacchan shoved his arm through the bubble and grabbed two of the headbands around Monoma's neck and ripped them off.

"He got two of them!" Monoma shouted as Kacchan was grabbed by Sero's tape and reeled back to his team.

"A LATE SHAKE-UP IN THE RANKINGS! THAT'S THE SPIRIT OF YOUTH FOR YA!" Present Mic announced.

"That might be an issue." Rufus said as Monoma turned to him.

It's fine. We're in fourth place! And Orga's not going anywhere, frozen like that. Right!" He said, grabbing Kacchan's headband. "Just have to guard this one with our lives."

"Give us some warning before you jump!" Sero exclaimed as he and the other members of Kacchan's team ran to Monoma.

"But now we're guaranteed to move on…" Kirishima couldn't finish as Kacchan was like his old self.

"I AIN'T DONE YET!" He shouted as he soon started to bonk Kirishima on the head repeatedly.

"HUH?!" Sero exclaimed in pure concern.

"I'm not settling for some half-assed first place!" Kacchan shouted as Aizawa saw what was going down.

'Monoma… Class B's strategy was good and rational. Unfortunately for them…' His thought didn't finish as he watched Kacchan's team rush forward.

"I couldn't brace myself going at it alone. So move!" Kacchan shouted, moving his body a little. "We're taking our points back. And then the ten million!" That inspired his team as they kept rushing.

"This guy!" Sero said as Kacchan soon lifted his left leg.

"Sero! Tape, now!" Kacchan said as Sero nodded and pointed his arm forward.

"On it!" Sero said, firing tape forward, though it missed.. Kacchan then lifted his right leg.

"Ashido, melt a path for us with that liquid!" Kacchan shouted as Ashido raised her left arm.

"I gotcha!" She said, firing acid from her hand forward. Toshinori saw that and was watching him with a pretty impressed look.

'Bakugo! Needless to say, it's beyond obvious.' He thought as Kacchan moved his hands behind him. 'The difference between those aiming for the top…' His thought stopped as Kacchan created explosions behind his team and blasted past Monoma's team, grabbing his team's headband back along the way. '… and everyone else.' Toshinori's thought ended.

"His overwhelming tenacity. They couldn't see or match it." Aizawa said as he saw that Kacchan's team were now in third.

"BAKUGO! ABSOLUTELY MERCILESS! WHAT A PERFECTIONIST! ANYTHING WORTH DOING IS WORTH DOING RIGHT! WE'RE NEARING THE END OF THE GAME!" Present Mic announced as Kacchan turned to a wall of ice.

"Next up! Dekiru and Todoroki!" Kacchan shouted as his team then charged for the wall.

**Location Change: With Izuku/At The Same Time As Kacchan Chased Monoma**

Izuku's team was staring down probably the most intense wall he had ever seen; Team Todoroki.

"Looks like this won't end without a fight. They're really gunning for you, Midoriya." Tokoyami said harshfully true.

"We're halfway through, so we've gotta keep moving! But there are multiple teams incoming!" Izuku exclaimed as Todoroki's team started moving.

"Forward, Iida." Todoroki said.

"Okay!" Iida replied as he kept running.

"Scarlet, prepare our defense. The spear too." Todoroki said, turning his attention to Erza.

"Roger." She replied as she readied a shield and a spear from both her Adamantine and Lightning Empress armor sets.

"Laxus, discharge your lightning to the other teams." Todoroki said, now pointing his attention to Laxus.

"Got it." Laxus said as lightning started to surround him. Izuku saw this and turned to Momo.

"Momo, insulation sheet, now!" Izuku shouted as Momo nodded.

"I'm on it!" She shouted as she created the sheet like back at the USJ and cloaked the whole team, shielding them from Laxus' attack. His attack however did hit the hoard of teams chasing them. Thanks to Erza's spear, it acted as a lightning rod, protecting them from basically a storm.

"Less than six minutes left. No turning back now." Todoroki said as he started freezing the other team's legs so they couldn't move, with a little help from one of Erza's swords.

"WHAT'S THIS NOW?! TODOROKI HAS TAKEN OUT A HERD OF CAVALRY TEAM WITH ONE FIERCE ATTACK!" Present Mic announced as Aizawa weighed in.

"He waited until they were stopped by Laxus' shock before freezing them in place. I wouldn't expect any less. He must have recalled how many competitors managed to dodge his ice during the obstacle course." He said as Present Mic gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice play-by-play!" Though, one team in particular managed to evade the ice. Or rather bust through it.

"You're not gonna stop me like that Shoto!" Natsu shouted as he was charging at them while being lifted by Gajeel to his left, Wendy to his right and Gray at the front.

**Team Dragneel**

**Dragneel: 205 P**

**Fullbuster: 155 P**

**Redfox: 165 P**

**Marvell: 190 P**

**Total: 715 P**

"Argh! Our headband!" Orga exclaimed as he saw Todoroki with his headband in hand.

"I'll be taking this." Todoroki said as his team kept running. Izuku soon noticed that the jetpack was malfunctioning.

"The pack's on the fritz!" Izuku exclaimed as Hatsume looked in horror.

"My baby! Guess there's room for improvement." Hatsume said as Tokoyami looked to Todoroki's team.

"I'll create a diversion!" He said as Momo had an objection.

"It won't work! Laxus is the linchpin of this battle!" She said as Dark Shadow moved in.

"Scarlet!" Todoroki exclaimed as she raised her shield and blocked the attack.

"Momo's right, Laxus is the big issue." Izuku said as Tokoyami turned to him.

"Translation please." Hatsume said.

"His sunlight attack would have wrecked our armor if it wasn't for Yaoyorozu." Tokoyami said as Izuku soon remembered what Tokoyami said to him.

**Flashback: Before The Event Began**

Izuku, Momo, Hatsume and Tokoyami were discussing their plan.

"_Right! Just focus on defending! There's no need for you to attack…_" Izuku said as Tokoyami was intrigued.

"_Hmm… Interesting. The darker it is, the more ferocious my quirk attacks. But then the beast is harder to control. In daylight he's easier to manage, but not much help in a fight._" Tokoyami said as he explained his quirk. "_It's not like you know, but picking me and my quirk for pure defense, not a bad choice at all, I'd say. Use me as best you can. I trust you Midoriya._"

**Back To The Present**

"Right! Laxus' electricity…" Izuku didn't finish.

"As long as he keeps that up, I don't have a shot." Tokyami said, Dark Shadow was getting more soft than it usually was.

"So you have less offensive power now, but they don't know that, right?" Izuku asked as Tokoyami looked forward.

"Probably. The only ones I ever told about my weakness were Koda, Gray and Elfman back in the USJ. Koda doesn't talk much, and Gray and Elfman are sworn to secrecy." He explained as Izuku looked to Todoroki.

"As long as they don't know, we can fake them out! We'll be fine! And the ten million points will stay with us!" Izuku said, looking forward to the two teams charging.

"ONLY ABOUT A MINUTE LEFT! TODOROKI MADE HIS OWN LITTLE ARENA AND WAS PRIMED TO SNATCH THE TEN MILLION IN AN INSTANT!" Present Mic recapped as the audience looked to the miniature arena of ice. "OR SO WE THOUGHT. BUT IT'S BEEN FIVE MINUTES NOW! MIDORIYA'S MANAGED TO EVADE TODOROKI INSIDE THIS SMALL SPACE FOR FIVE WHOLE MINUTES!" Soon, Izuku saw that Todoroki was moving in close.

"Keep away from them!" Izuku shouted as his team kept moving to Todoroki's left side. Endeavor saw that and was infuriated.

"Letting them exploit him… fool." That was all he said on the matter as the match continued.

'He keeps his distance and stays to my left. He's sharp. That way. The most direct route to freezing them would also hit Iida. If I let them goad me into acting recklessly. My own ice could be my downfall.' Todoroki thought as he knew that Izuku was a smart man. 'And Yaoyorozu is blocking Laxus' electricity. Just one minute left!' His attention was then locked to Izuku's eyes. 'This guy.' Then, Iida got his attention.

"Everyone. In the minute or so that remains… well, what I'm about to do will render me useless then it's up to you guys." Iida said as the group turned to him.

"Iida?" Todoroki asked, obviously confused.

"Be sure to grab it." Iida said as Momo saw this and turned to Izuku.

"Everyone, turn around! Izuku, lean back on my mark!" Momo shouted as they hesitated as they soon saw Iida's legs igniting, then did as she said. Momo then opened her gym shirt so she could create a wooden ramp about four feet wide and two feet tall.

"Grab it, Todoroki!" Iida shouted as his engine legs were igniting with blue fire. "**Over Torque! Recipro… BURST!**" Iida shouted as he led a boosted charge to Izuku, though he didn't notice what Momo was creating.

"IZU… NOW!" Momo shouted as he did as she said as he leaned back and Iida boosted over the ramp and Todoroki's hand flew past Izuku's head by only an inch.

"WHOA!" Izuku exclaimed as he saw that Todoroki was a little disoriented by Iida.

"Iida! What was that just now?" Todoroki asked as Iida turned his attention to Todoroki.

"I elevated the torque and R.P.M to an explosive degree. The kickback stalls my engines temporarily, though. It's a secret technique that I haven't shown anyone yet." Iida said as he looked to his hand. "Anyway, did you grab it?"

"… No." He solemnly said as Iida was shocked that he didn't grab the headband. Iida then saw that the headband was still on Izuku's head.

"WHA-?! WHAT HAPPENED?! THAT WAS TOO FAST FOR THE NAKED EYE! WHY DIDN'T IIDA SHOW US THAT SUPER SPEED IN THE QUALIFIERS!?" Present Mic exclaimed as he was astonished by what Iida just did. Soon, Todoroki's luck ran out fast.

"**Ice Demon Rage!**" Gray shouted as he shot out purple ice at Todoroki, freezing Iida's legs solid. Izuku then turned to Natsu's team.

"Don't worry about that Midoriya. Just meet me in the finals!" Natsu shouted as they soon heard Kacchan as they saw him blast over the ice wall and Todoroki's left side igniting in flames.

"TEN SECONDS REMAINING!" Present Mic announced as they saw Kacchan blast his way to Izuku.

"Oh no you don't. **Vernir!**" Wendy shouted as she enchanted Tokoyami, Hatsume and Momo as they started running. Erza then summoned multiple swords and fired them at Izuku and Todoroki shot fire at Izuku as well.

"**Iron Dragon Roar!**" Gajeel shouted as he roared a gray tornado at the swords and flames, deflecting them. Soon…

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic announced as Kacchan fell face first into the ground. "Let's see who the top four teams are right now!" Izuku was already balling with tears, Momo was holding him closely, Tokoyami gave a thumbs up and nodded and Hatsume smiled while fixing her hover sole. "IN FIRST PLACE, TEAM MIDORIYA!" That alone caused Izuku to turn into a geyser of tears as Momo tightened her embrace. "IN SECOND, TEAM TODOROKI!"

"Damn…" That was all Todoroki said on the matter.

"IN THIRD, TEAM DRAGNEEL!" Natsu was basically roaring, Wendy was smiling, same with Gajeel and Gray.

"AND IN FOURTH, TEAM BAKUGO!" Kirishima and the rest of his team arrived and were smiling at the fact that they'll be in the final round.

"Next time Dekiru. I will come out on top." Kacchan said as Izuku turned to him with teary eyes.

"W-Well, I'd like to see you try, Kacchan." Izuku said as Present Mic elaborated.

"We'll proceed to the afternoon portion after a one-hour lunch break! SEE YOU THEN! Hey, Eraserhead. Wanna grab some food?" Present Mic asked.

"I'm taking a nap." Aizawa said bluntly as he tucked into his sleeping bag.

**Location Change: With Momo**

After the cavalry battle ended, she and the rest of the class were lined up for the cafeteria.

"This sucks. But congrats all the same, Mina." Asui said as Ashido scratched the back of her head.

"Bakugo only picked me as a counter strategy against Todoroki's ice. This win doesn't really say anything about my strength." Ashido said as they saw Uraraka basically jogging in place in front of Iida.

"No fair Iida! Hiding that super-secret move from us!" She complained as Iida swished his arm up

"It isn't a matter of 'fair.' I simply went beyond the prescribed usage!" Iida said as they kept walking. "I really just wanted to measure up to Midoriya." Momo then turned to them, soon realizing one thing.

"Speaking of Izu, do you know where he is?" Momo asked as they soon looked around for Izuku. "Izu? Where are you?" She shouted as they kept looking.

**Location Change: With Izuku**

Todoroki had dragged Izuku to a nearby corridor and was standing against the opposite side of the wall as Izuku.

"You want to talk?" He asked as Todoroki didn't do anything. "About what…?"

**Location Change: With Endeavor**

Endeavor was walking down the stairs in the stadium, until…

"**Hey.**" Endeavor stopped at the sound of the voice of All Might. "**It's been a while. Wanna grab some tea? Endeavor.**"

"All Might…" Endeavor said as he turned sharply to All Might.

**Location Change: With Izuku and Todoroki**

"The dining hall will be packed if we don't hurry." Izuku said as it fell to silence as Todoroki just glared at him. 'This guy's like Kacchan in the past… a much colder sort of intimidation…'

"Everyone overwhelmed me. So much so that I broke my own pledge." Todoroki finally started speaking as Izuku was confused as to what he meant.

'It'd have been an advantage, but he didn't use it… That left side of his…' Izuku thought as Todoroki continued.

"Iida, Dreyar, Scarlet, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu… None of them felt it. In that last instant, I was the only one feeling that pressure." Todoroki explained. "I experienced All Might's true power up close. Remember?" Izuku was starting to sweat bullets.

"So… What're you saying?" He asked ever so nervously. Todoroki then raised his left hand to eye level.

"I felt the same pressure coming from you. Even though I was away from your position. So…" Todoroki stopped as Izuku's heart was pounding from fear. "Are you really All Might's secret love child or something?" That confused the hell out of Izuku.

'I-I see… that's what he thinks!' Izuku thought with bludgeoned eyes of utter confusion.

"All Might's got his eye one you, huh?" Todoroki asked, snapping Izuku out of his thoughts.

"Nah. I, Well… I mean, I'm denying that, but… Obviously, if I really were his kid, I'd try to deny it, so I realize I don't sound very convincing here… But, no, that's not it…" Izuku muttered as Todoroki raised an eyebrow to that. "So… let me ask you then… why would you think that I…" Izuku didn't finish as Todoroki started to speak.

"'No, that's not it.' Interesting way to phrase it. There's definitely something you're hiding. I'm sure of it." He said, but what he was about to say next would shock Izuku. "You know my father and Natsu's uncle is Endeavor. The second greatest hero of all time. So if you're somehow connected to the number one guy, then all the more reason for me to crush you."

**Location Change: With Endeavor and All Might**

Endeavor was standing on the stairs in front of All Might.

"**It's been soooo long! Last time we talked was ten years ago, right?! I spotted you and figured I should say hello.**" All Might said as Endeavor's flames were growing ever so slightly.

"Oh yeah? If that's all, then get out of my sight." He scowled as he turned away from him. "As if I'd have tea with you. Ridiculous. I gotta take a leak. Get lost!" Then, All Might moved in front of him again.

"**Why such a party pooper?!**" All Might said as Endeavor was a little more infuriated.

"Urgh…"

"**Your son, Young Shoto. He may not have won, but he came close with that team. Guess someone's been raising him well.**" Endeavor growled at what All Might said.

"What're you trying to say?"

"**Actually, I want to ask you for some tips about training the new generation.**"

"You think I'd tell you anything? Always with that damn happy-go-lucky attitude. Pisses me off."

"**Sorry, then…**" All Might didn't finish as Endeavor turned back to the stairs.

"Know this much. I'll mold him into a hero who surpasses you. That's the only reason I created that kid."

"**Huh?**" That confused All Might to his core.

"Sure he's a rebellious little brat now. But he'll outdo you. I'll make him surpass you!" Endeavor then stomped down the stairs.

**Location Change: With Izuku and Todoroki**

"My dad… he's a powerful bastard who only thinks of becoming stronger." Todoroki said. "Yeah, he's gone all out to make a name for himself as a hero, but he's always seen that living legend, All Might, as a roadblock and eyesore. My father could never beat All Might on his own. So he came up with another plan."

"What's that about, Todoroki? Why are you telling me this?" Izuku asked Todoroki elaborated.

"Quirk marriages. You've heard of them, right?" He said as Izuku was a little shocked at what he said. "They started becoming a problem during the second or third generation after quirks appeared. Strong individuals would choose a partner and force them into marriage for the sole purpose of passing on a strengthened version of their own quirk. Those earlier generations were lacking in ethics. With his wealth and fame, my father made my mother's family agree to a marriage. All to get his hands on her quirk. Raising me as a hero who could exceed All Might, just to fulfill his own ambitions. I hate it! Being no more than a tool for that human garbage. As I remember it, mom was always crying. 'I can't stand to see that left side of yours' she said, before throwing scalding water in my face." That shocked Izuku to the very soul. "In short, not using my left side against you was my revenge on him. Never using my rotten father's quirk… no. By rising to the top without using it… I'll have denied him everything." Unknown to them, Kacchan and Wendy had been listening in on the conversation from around the corner. They soon walked away to the cafeteria. Both of them were silent after Todoroki's backstory, until Todoroki broke the silence. "Your connection with All Might… keep it to yourself if you want." He soon turned to walk to the cafeteria. "Either way, I'll rise above you with just my right side. Sorry for wasting your time." Izuku was very nervous about this revelation, he was very silent for a second, until…

"I've… always had help. No matter the situation… I… I've only come this far because other people helped me." Izuku said as he remembered everything that the other important people like, Inko, Momo, Eri, Uraraka, Kacchan, Wendy and his friends. "All Might… I wanna be like him… For that, I hafta become the strongest. Might seem like a lame motivation compared to yours… But I'm not gonna lose. All the people who've helped me… That's how I'll repay them!" Todoroki then turned to him. "Let me return your declaration of war with my own… I'm… I'm gonna beat you!" Todoroki then nodded and just left without saying a word.

**Location Change: Cafeteria**

Izuku finally made it to the cafeteria, only to hear Mineta and Kaminari converse about a plan to trick the girls. Izuku hid behind one of the tables and listened in.

"Hey listen." Mineta said as Kaminari crotched to him. "If we say that the girls from 1-A that they have to dress as cheerleaders, we can get some sweet pictures of Yaoyorozu, Mirajane, and Erza." That made Kaminari grin from ear to ear. Izuku heard this and was more than just mad. But then, he came up with a pretty good idea that would save the girls from dying of embarrassment and turn Meneta and Kaminari in to the teachers. He ran for the announcer's booth.

"Hey listen Yaoyorozu, all the girls have to be part of the cheer squad after lunch! Like them, over there!" Mineta said, pointing to a group of cheerleaders.

"No one told us about that." Momo said, getting a little sceptical about the grapist.

"Don't trust me? Whatever. Your loss, Mr. Aizawa told us about it himself." Mineta said as Jiro and Momo nodded as they moved to gather the other girls from 1-A, though Momo still had her suspicions.

'I have a feeling that this is some trick just to see us in something sexy for their pleasure. I'll just have to go along with it, because I don't have enough evidence to go off of.' Momo thought as she kept walking.

**Location Change: Announcer's Booth**

Izuku charged up 5% to run to Aizawa and Present Mic. He made it just in time before the girls went out. He opened the door and saw that Present Mic was just about to sit.

"Midoriya, what're you doing here?" Present Mic asked as Izuku was in a hurry and Aizawa was interrupted by the door opening.

"Sir, I just found some information about Mineta and Kaminari, they plan to trick the girls into wearing cheerleading outfits." Izuku said as Aizawa got a little infuriated by that little tip.

"Those brats. I'll have to have a word with them." Aizawa said as he got up, but Izuku got in front of him.

"No need, I have a better idea." Izuku said with a bit of a sinister smirk, Aizawa saw this and dawned a smirk of his own and listened to Izuku's plan.

**Location Change: Main Field/Timeskip: Five Minutes Later**

Izuku entered the man field and waited for the plan to be set in motion.

"Before we get to the final event, I've got good news for all those out of the running!" Present Mic announced as the rest of the students (except for the girls of Class 1-A) arrived at the field. "This is still a sports festival, so we've prepared a recreational activity for all participants! We even shipped cheerleaders from America to get you pumped up!" Izuku then heard footsteps from the southern corridor. "And now, we have our new tradition in full bloom, Class 1-A, it's time to show us your stuff!" Mineta and Kaminari were shocked that they actually did something good for the girls.

"Thank you, Kaminari!" Erza shouted with a smile.

"You too, Mineta!" Lucy shouted with a smile as she waved her pom-poms. Izuku then saw Momo, tiptoed behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Guess who?" Izuku said as Momo knew exactly who it was and happily wrapped her arms around Izuku and pressed her lips onto his. He then returned the kiss with gusto, they stayed like that for about fifteen seconds and then parted to just stare into each other's eyes.

"You knew that it was a trick, didn't you?" Momo asked with a smile as Izuku nodded.

"Yeah, I overheard Mineta and Kaminari plan this and thought I should throw their prank right back in their faces." He said as Momo smiled."Just play along with this and have fun with it Momo."

"Oh, what did I do to deserve an amazing boyfriend like you, Izu?" She said as tears were slowly forming in her eyes. Izuku saw this and placed his right hand on her left cheek.

"Other than staying by my side through thick and thin, and saying hi to me on that bench." Izuku said as Momo tightened her embrace as they held for a good two minutes.

"Hope everyone enjoys this little recreational competition! Once that's over, we're on to the final event. Between the sixteen members of the four winning teams, WE'LL HAVE A FORMAL TOURNAMENT! A SERIES OF ONE-ON-ONE BATTLES!" Present Mic announced as the students were all pumped up.

"A tournament, huh? So we'll be up in that ring I see on TV every year!" Kirishima said all excited like.

"Was it a tournament last year too?" Ashido asked as Sero elaborated.

"The format's always different, but most years involve some kind of head-to-head competition." He said as they then heard Midnight as they saw her lift a box that said 'Lots.'

"The matchups will be decided by drawing lots. Once that's settled, we'll move on to the festivities and then the tournament itself!" Midnight announced. "It's up to each of you sixteen finalists whether or not to participate in the fun. I expect some of you would rather take a breather and save your strength. Now, let's start with the first-place team." With that, Izuku, Momo, Tokoyami and Hatsume drawed their lots and one by one, the other teams as well. Soon, all the lats had been drawn and Midnight cracked her whip. "And here are the matchups!"

**Round 1:**

**Midoriya vs Marvell**

**Sero vs Todoroki**

**Dreyar vs Fullbuster**

**Iida vs Hatsume**

**Ashido vs Tokoyami**

**Scarlet vs Yaoyorozu**

**Kirishima vs Redfox**

**Bakugo vs Dragneel**

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Family Feud! Izuku vs Wendy!**

Everyone had seen the matchups, most were excited, others were intrigued, but one duo in particular were incredibly in shock.

"Whoa! I can't believe I have to fight Wendy, so early as well!" Izuku exclaimed as Wendy turned to him.

"Well, we would have to at some point, Izuku." Wendy said as Erza turned to Momo.

"Well, Yaoyorozu. I look forward to our battle." Erza said with a proud smile as Momo did the same.

"As do I, Erza." Momo said as Todoroki didn't care he was fighting Sero, but was looking at the match after.

'Sooner than expected, then… bring your best, Midoriya. I'm taking you down.' He thought as Kacchan turned to Natsu.

"So you're my first opponent eh, Natsu? I'm gonna enjoy blowing you away." Kacchan said with a cocky deminar as Natsu returned it.

"Oh yeah? I'll enjoy burning you to a crisp!" Natsu said as sparks were flying between them.

"Now let's set aside the tournament for the time being and get on with the thrill-a-minute festivities!" Present Mic announced the audience watched some of the students who were in the tournament participate in the pre-tourney games, while others left.

"_Some preferred to psych themselves up, while others tried to relax. Everyone was dealing with it differently._" Izuku narrated as the girls cheered their hearts out for fun. Although, Momo was not giving it much effort. Ashido saw that and walked to her.

"Come on Yaomomo. You gotta give it more spirit." She said as she then pointed to Izuku. "Your boyfriend is in shock about his first round opponent and is probably freaking out. I think he needs a little encouragement from his cheerleader girlfriend." That surprised Momo, because she didn't think about how Izuku was doing.

"Y-You're right. Thanks, Mina." Momo said as she jogged over to Izuku. "Izu!" Izuku turned to see her run to him and stop a few feet away. She soon started to shake her pom-poms around, Izuku was in shock about what his girlfriend was doing, but then felt flattered that she was trying to cheer him up. He soon grabbed Momo's right pom-pom, spun, then dipped her and pressed his lips on Momo's. She was in shock, but quickly melted into the kiss.

"_Before we knew it, the time had come._" Cementoss then molded cement into a giant battlefield.

**Cementoss**

**Quirk: Cement**

**He can control any concrete he touches as if it were clay. He's a beast to be reckoned with in modern metropolitan areas!**

"Okay. That about does it." He said as he lifted his hand off the cement.

"Thanks, Cementoss! HEY, GUYS. ARE YOU READY?! YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL TO GET HERE! BUT NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE ONE-ON-ONE TOURNAMENT!" Present Mic announced as the crowd started to roar. Izuku was in one of the corridors leading to the stadium. "YOU'VE ONLY GOT YOURSELF TO RELY ON! EVEN IF YOU'RE NOT A HERO, THIS SAYING HOLDS TRUE! YOU KNOW IT! SPIRIT, TECHNIQUE, STRENGTH, WISDOM AND KNOWLEDGE! USE 'EM ALL AND SHOW US YOUR BEST!" Izuku didn't know it, but Momo was right behind him.

"Izu." She said as Izuku turned to her, he saw that Momo had a smile on her face. He knew that she knew that she could do it. "I know you feel scared, but whether win or lose, I'll always love you." She said as she placed her hand on his cheek. Izuku then placed his hand on top of hers.

"Thanks Momo. I guess I'll see you in the finals." He said as she nodded and pressed her lips on his for a second, then he departed and left for the arena.

"THE FIRST MATCH! SMASHING HIS WAY TO THE TOP OF THE CHARTS AND IS STILL ON THE FAST TRACK TO VICTORY! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IZUKU MIDORIYA! VERSUS… THE STUDENT KNOWN AS THE 'MAIDEN OF THE SKY!' ALSO FROM THE HERO COURSE, WENDY MARVELL!" Present Mic announced as the two fighters stood before each other, eyes locked as they waited for the match to begin. "THE RULES ARE SIMPLE! WIN BY KNOCKING YOUR OPPONENT OUT THE RING, IMMOBILIZING THEM OR GETTING THEM TO SAY 'I GIVE UP!' BRING THE PAIN! WE'VE GOT OUR GOOD OLD RECOVERY GIRL ON STANDBY! AND FIGHT DIRTY IF YOU MUST! 'ETHICS' HAVE NO MEANING HERE! WELL, OF COURSE GOING FOR THE KILL IS A NO-NO! YOU'LL BE DISQUALIFIED! BECAUSE A TRUE HERO'S FISTS FLY ONLY IN PURSUIT OF VILLAINS! READYYYY! START!" The time had come, and Wendy had already readied her enchantments.

"**Enchants: Vernier! And Might of Arms! Sky Dragon Wing Attack!**" Wendy shouted as a cyan aura surrounded her and she swung her arms, creating a light blue whirlwind that was heading for Izuku.

"**Boosting Delaware Smash!**" Izuku shouted as he boosted over the wind and readied his leg. "**St. Louis Smash!**" He swung his leg, but thanks to Vernier, Wendy was able to dodge. Izuku soon kept up the pressure by charging at her. "You won't get away!" Though, that was what she wanted.

"**Sky Dragon Talon!**" Wendy shouted as she flipped and smacked Izuku into the ground with a cyan colored flip kick. Izuku quickly got back up and saw Wendy take in a lot of air. "**Sky Dragon…**" Izuku knew that wasn't going to be good and readied his fingers.

'Just put 9% into the finger, and then extend to 20% at the flick.' Izuku thought as he charged 9% into his middle finger, while holding it onto his thumb. "**Delaware…**" Soon both of their attacks were unleashed.

"**Roar!**" Wendy shouted as she fired a spiral of cyan wind at Izuku.

"**Smash: Air Force!**" Izuku shouted as he flicked his finger at 20%, though it did leave his finger in a little pain, but it was strong enough to dispel the roar. Both were breathing slightly faster after their attacks.

"Not bad, Izuku." Wendy said, with a smile. Izuku followed with a smile of his own.

"Thanks Wendy. You too. But, I'm just getting started." He said as she nodded and they then charged at each other, sparks and wind were gathering/flying from both Izuku and Wendy as they threw rapid fire punches and kicks. As it continued for about two minutes, they were heavily breathing, though Wendy soon started to inhale more air to replenish her power, her hair and eyes started to turn pink as she continued her relentless assaults.

'Uh oh, not good. She triggered her **Dragon Force**.' Izuku thought as she continued an assault of **Sky Dragon Crushing Fangs**, soon she then summoned more wind.

"**Dragon Slayer Secret Art!**" Wendy shouted as she soon encased herself and Izuku in a shell of cyan wind.

'This is not good at all. I can't escape to the side, and I can't back up.' Izuku thought as he was running out of ideas. He then turned to see Momo in the corridor, not an ounce of fear or worry in her eyes. She believed in him as she was his girlfriend, when he saw that, he smiled. 'I guess I should use it now.' Soon, more electricity was surrounding Izuku, crackling inside the cocoon of wind.

"**Shattering Light: Sky Drill!**" She shouted as she waved her arms around as she fired a cyclone of wind at Izuku, though what she didn't expect was that the electricity was moving towards her. Izuku ran forward as the cyclone closed in, he soon jumped and spiraled over the cyclone, dodging the attack. "What the…" She didn't finish as Izuku gathered his external energy into his hand.

"**Louisiana Smash!**" He shouted as the energy was fired from his hand and struck Wendy, stunning her as she fell to the ground, with a thud as her hair and eyes turned back. Midnight soon rushed over to Wendy to see that she was out for the count.

"Marvell is unable to continue, Midoriya advances to the next round!" Midnight announced as the crowd cheered for Izuku and applauded Wendy's performance. Izuku walked over to Wendy, he saw that she soon regained consciousness, he crotched to her and offered her a hand.

"Hey, Wendy. Good battle." Izuku said as she smiled and grabbed his hand as he pulled her up.

"Yeah, it was. Congrats, Izuku." Wendy said as Izuku nodded. Momo then walked to them.

"Izu, Wendy, that was an amazing battle." Momo said with a smile as Izuku and Wendy turned to them.

"Thanks Momo." Izuku said as she then kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, thanks Yaomomo." Wendy said as they soon left for the stands.

**Location Change: With Todoroki**

After hearing that Izuku won his fight, though he was disappointed by Wendy's defeat, yet he didn't know why, he couldn't let that distract him because he was next, and if he defeats Sero, Izuku was next. Though, one thing did stop him before entering the arena.

"…Out of my way." Todoroki said as the person in front of him was his own father, Endeavor.

"You disgrace me, Shoto." Endeavor said. "You could've crushed both the obstacle course and the cavalry battle if you'd use your left side. Grow up. Stop rebelling like some petulant child. Remember, your duty is to surpass All Might. Understand? You're different from your brothers. You're my greatest creation!" That alone pissed Todoroki off more than ever as he walked past him.

"That's all you've got to say to me? I'll win this with mom's power alone. I'll never use your power in battle." He said as he kept walking, his blood boiling from the anger to his abusive father.

"That may be good enough while you're a school kid. But you'll reach your limit soon enough." Endeavor said as he watched his son walk away from him into the arena.

"THE WAIT IS OVER! MOVING ON, THERE THEY ARE!" Present Mic announced as Izuku, Momo and Wendy made it to the stands just in time. "THE CREAM OF THE CROP! YET THIS GUY'S SOMEHOW STILL AS PLAIN AS THEY COME, HANTA SERO OF THE HERO COURSE!" Sero was a little hurt by Present Mic's description of himself. "VERSUS THE BEST OF THE BEST! THE STRONGEST OF THE STRONG! ALSO FROM THE HERO COURSE, SHOTO TODOROKI!" Todoroki had shadows over his eyes as Sero was stretching. "START!"

"Hrm… I don't really feel much like winning…" Sero didn't finish as he fired tape from his elbows and wrapped it around Todoroki. He soon detached his right elbow tap strip and swung his left arm around. "But I don't feel like losing either!"

"HE'S TRYING TO PUSH HIM OUT WITH A SURPRISE ATTACK! IT'S PROBABLY THE BEST STRATEGY FOR HIM! SERO'S GIVING HIS ALL!" Present Mic announced, Todoroki was close to the edge. Though Todoroki then looked to Sero with veins of anger in his eyes.

"Sorry 'bout this." He grimly said as his right leg started to shoot ice at a rapid pace as it soon encased Sero and half of the stadium. That alone shocked both of the pro heroes in the booth. The tips were close to Izuku, Todoroki then exhaled a cold breath as he shattered the frozen tape around him.

"Don't… don't you think that was overkill?" Sero shivered as his head and hands were the only thing not encased. Even Midnight had ice over half of her body.

"Sero… can you move?" She questioned as Sero kept shivering.

"You're kidding me right? Ow ow ow…" Sero shivered.

"Sero is immobilized! Todoroki moves on to the second round!" Midnight announced as some of the pros a]started to cheer 'Good try' for Sero as Todoroki walked up to him.

"Sorry… I overdid it." He said as he placed his left hand, melting the ice with the increased heat coming off of the hand. "I was just annoyed." Izuku saw Todoroki's facial expression and got worried.

"_I saw Todoroki defrost his own frozen self with his left hand, and to me something about him seemed really sad._" Izuku monologue as they kept watching Todoroki defrost Sero. After that, it was on to the next match as Gray and Laxus arrived on the battlefield.

"WITH THE ARENA ALL THAWED OUT, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT MATCH! IT'S THE PRINCE OF THUNDER WHO SHOCKS EVERYTHING IN HIS PATH! FROM THE HERO COURSE, LAXUS DREYAR!" Present Mic announced as Laxus cracked his neck. "VERSUS THE STRIPPING ICE MAKER HIMSELF! ALSO FROM THE HERO COURSE, GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Gray then cracked his knuckles. "START!"

"**Ice Make: Lance!**" Gray shouted as he fired curved ice lances at Laxus.

"That's all you can do, Gray?" Laxus taunted as he turned into a bolt of lightning and dodged the lances at high speeds. "Time for a counter." Laxus then shot lightning at Gray from behind. Gray then turned around and prepared his defense.

"**Ice Make: Shield!**" Gray shouted as he created a large shield made of ice in front of him, whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a flower, blocking the lightning. Though, Laxus used that to his advantage as he was now behind Gray.

"**Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!**" Laxus shouted as he smashed Gray with a fist made of lightning. The attack flung Gray back as he soon got back up.

"Alrighty then. **Ice Make: Death Scythe! **" Gray shouted as he charged at Laxus and created a large scythe made out of ice, and then jumped into the air. He swung the scythe and actually hit Laxus, only for a little bit as Laxus got back up and charged at Gray. "That won't work, **Ice Make: Ice Cannon!**" Gray then created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon, Gray fires a cannonball made of ice to deal massive damage to Laxus. "**Ice Make: Clone!**" Gray then created a copy of himself made out of ice, the clone then charged at Laxus, though Laxus did destroy it easily, it's what Gray wanted. Gray's left side of his face got covered in black marks as well as over his eye and left side of his body. "**Ice Demon Zero Long Sword!**" Gray then created an ethereal long sword from his palms that he used to slashed Laxus. The impact was strong enough to push Laxus back two feet, though once he saw that he was close to the edge he began to charge with electricity.

"I won't lose this! **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Laxus shouted as lightning kept sparking from Laxus' body as his body grew stronger. He raised his right arm up to the sky as lightning was being attracted to the palm of his hand. "**Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd!**" He then threw the bolt of lightning at Gray.

"I can do this! **Ice Demon Rage!**" Gray shouted as he fired purple ice from his mouth at the oncoming lightning. The attacks collided as shockwaves could be felt from the stands. Then the ice was somehow slowly freezing the lightning and then it hit Laxus, freezing him in a cocoon of purple ice. After a few seconds, Midnight then made the call.

"Dreyar has been immobilized! Fullbuster advances to the second round!" Midnight announced as the crowd went wild for Gray's victory. Stretchers then took Laxus away as they set up for the next fight as Hatsume and Iida arrived on the field.

**Location Change: Class 1-A Stands**

Izuku was taking good notes on each of the battles that happened, even the one he was just in.

"His ability to create anything out of ice is something else. He can build walls, freeze enemies… Laxus' quirk had some advantages against it. Though Gray countered Laxus well. He would've had a better chance if he kept close, but he made a bad choice and used a ranged attack." Izuku muttered as Momo heard that and turned to her boyfriend. Everyone else heard as well and were dumbfounded by their friend. "I knew Laxus' quirk was stronger, but Gray got fourth in the entrance exam. He's the real deal, even though Laxus got in through recommendation. That ability to create was similar to Momo's 'Creation' quirk. An endless armory is really powerful. You almost always have an escape route in any situation. The only weakness is their imagination, so not many people can counter them…" Izuku kept going as Momo then laughed, she then snapped her fingers in front of Izuku.

"Izu." She called out as Izuku snapped out of his '_mutter_' mode and turned to Momo.

"S-Sorry. I did it again." Izuku said as Momo smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I think it's cute. I'll always love that analytical brain of yours." She said as she kissed him on the forehead as Izuku blushed.

"Thanks." Izuku said as Momo looked to the sky.

"You know, this sports festival has brought my love for you to new heights." She said as Izuku smiled even more as their attention turned back to the arena.

**Location Change: Stadium Floor**

"MOVING ON… WHO'S NEXT IN THE BATTLE FOR THE TOP? FIRST UP THE FIRST ROUND'S JUST ABOUT HALF OVER! NEXT IS THE QUICKSILVER OF CLASS A! FROM THE HERO COURSE, TENYA IIDA! VERSUS COVERED HEAD-TO-TO WITH SUPPORT ITEMS! FROM THE SUPPORT COURSE, MEI HATSUME!" Present Mic announced, but before the fight could get underway, the audience, students, announcers and Midnight noticed that Iida was wearing something unusual. "Looks like Iida's also equipped with support items?!" Iida was wearing what looked like leg braces and a harness that had what looked like mini-thrusters on the bars.

"Aren't those forbidden for Hero Course students? You have to put in a special request for those things beforehand." Midnight said as Iida turned to face her.

"Oh! I forgot! I didn't think it'd be a problem, seeing how Aoyama wears that belt of his." Iida said as Midnight elaborated.

"Right. He applied for an exception." Midnight said as Iida lowered his head a little.

"I'm terribly sorry, then! Except I was touched by my opponent's sense of sportsmanship!" Iida said. "Although she's a member of the Support Course, she came to me and said, 'if we're to be seen as equals, then we should fight on equal footing.' She gave me these items to use! Her earnest spirit… I could never look down on it! That was my thinking!" Midnight was a little moved by Iida's speech, although she was more turned on by it.

"Ooh! So naive!" She said as Present Mic and Aizawa weighed in.

"Good enough for me." Present Mic said.

"If both parties are fine with it, I think we can allow this… right?" Aizawa said, but Izuku and Momo had different opinions on Hatsume's 'giving' behaviour.

'Is Hatsume really the type to offer that?' Momo and Izuku thought as they kept watching.

"START!" Present Mic shouted as Iida began to run to Hatsume, though just before the match started, she flipped an earpiece, revealing it to be a mic.

"What incredible speed, Iida!" Hatsume said as Present Mic was a little flabbergasted that Hatsume was stealing his thunder.

"A microphone?" Iida wondered as he kept running.

"Your legs feel even lighter than usual, do they not?! That's what you can expect with my custom leg parts, which keep up with their user's speed!" Hatsume shouted as she saw that Iida was getting close, though she dodged to Iida's left thanks to some hydraulic stilts. "But dodging is no problem for me with my **Hydraulic Attachment Bars!**" She then turned her attention to the stands. 'Now, where did they seat the support company?' She thought as she saw the company from the stadium floor.

**Mei Hatsume**

**Quirk: Zoom**

**When she puts her mind to it, she can see up to five kilometers away.**

'Yeah! They're eating this up!' Hatsume thought as Iida was about to go off, but the bars on his back kept him from going off.

"What's she doing?" Iida wondered as Hatsume kept her back to him.

"What deft maneuvering, Iida! My **Auto Balancer** makes those sorts of movements possible!" Hatsume shouted. Present Mic was still dumbfounded by Hatsume running her own play-by-play.

"What the…?" That was all he said as he kept watching.

"She's a born saleswoman." Aizawa said as he kept watching this match turned into a sales commercial.

"_Their game of tag, complete with a play-by-play sales pitch went on for another ten minutes. But finally…_" Izuku narrated as Hatsume walked over the line.

"Phew. I believe they've seen it all now." She said, stepping over the line.

"Hatsume is out of bounds! Iida advances to the second round!" Midnight announced as Hatsume was sweating, but had a bright smile on her face.

"There's nothing left to show!" Hatsume shouted as Iida was irritated.

"You deceived me!" Iida roared as Hatsume seemed not to care, but…

"Sorry for using you like that." She said as she kept laughing as her goal was achieved.

"I really dislike you!" Iida shouted.

**Location Change: Class 1-A Stands**

Izuku and Momo were discouraged by that match.

"Iida is just way too wasn't hard for her to get him to play her game. At least she's honest about her underhanded methods to get what she wants." Izuku said as Momo then got up from her seat.

"Well, I better get going." She said as Izuku then stood up.

"I'll go with you, we could come up with a strategy for your fight against Erza." Izuku said as she nodded and they left for the waiting room as Ashido's fight with Tokoyami began. A couple of minutes later and they arrived.

"Erza's quirk has no weaknesses from what we've seen so far." Momo said as Izuku nodded.

"Though, I did hear from Natsu that if one of her armor sets is broken, it would take time to recharge." Izuku said as Momo narrowed her eyes.

"Though it would take a lot of power to break even one of her armor sets. So that's not a viable option." Momo said.

"Hold on, it takes Erza a lot to fire those swords in her **Heaven's Wheel **armor, so that might be an opening for you. So create something that can defend you from that strike and charge." Izuku said as Momo nodded, though she was a little nervous.

"I-i don't know if I can. She got second in the exam for the recommended students." She said as Izuku then put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can Momo. You're amazing, you helped me with my **Louisiana Smash**. So stop thinking like the old me, the me who was afraid of everything, and start thinking like the badass woman I fell for and sorry for my language." Izuku said as Momo looked at him, her eyes glistening with tears as a smile grew on her face. She then wrapped her arms around Izuku and held tightly in her bear hug. Izuku then wrapped his arms around Momo as he rubbed her back, consoling her fear of Erza.

"Thank you, Izu." Momo said as she then kissed him on the lips as he kissed her back. They held a little longer than usual as they soon heard Aizawa's voice via intercom.

"With Tokoyami's victory, may we have our next combatants enter the stadium." He said as the power couple of 1-A seperated and Momo stood up.

"I'll see you in the finals, Izu." Momo said as Izuku smiled.

"Yeah, see you there." Izuku said as Momo then left for the stadium floor and Izuku hurried for his seat.

**Location Change: Stadium Floor**

Erza and Momo arrived at the same time as Izuku made it just in time before the match started.

"IT'S TIME FOR A MATCH YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! ONE IS THE DUBBED 'QUEEN OF THE FAIRIES, TITANIA!' FROM THE HERO COURSE, ERZA SCARLET! VERSUS THE QUEEN OF CREATION, SHE WAS ADMITTED THROUGH RECOMMENDATIONS, SO HER ARE ALSO CERTIFIED! ALSO FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S MOMO YAOYOROZU!" Present Mic announced as the crowd went wild, Izuku grabbed his notebook and was ready to take notes on Erza's quirk, in case of newfound weaknesses.

'Remember Momo, just wait for her **Heaven's Wheel** for the opening you need to win. You promised Izu that we would face each other in the finals. And I won't back down!' Momo thought as her eyes narrowed, she then created a riot shield just as Present Mic said…

"START!"

**To Be Continued**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Battles Worth Recommending! Erza vs Momo! Kacchan vs Natsu! Izuku vs Todoroki!**

"START!" Present Mic shouted as Momo created a riot shield and charged at Erza.

"**Requip!**" Erza shouted as she changed her armor to one that was black with silver trimming that has silver crosses in several places. It has a revealing silver-edged breastplate and plates flanking her hips that reach down to her waist-guard (Black Wing). "**Black Wing!**" She flew towards Momo and struck the riot shield. Momo then lost grip on the shield as it was flung across the stadium. Momo then rolled out of the way of another attack from Erza as she then created a sword in order to be on level playing field. Their slashes kept colliding with the other's sword as they went back and forth.

'So far, she's not giving me any room to breath. But that doesn't mean I'll just roll over and play dead.' Momo thought as she then created a shield on her right hand, blocking Erza's sword as she then swung hers. But Erza saw this and jumped back away from Momo.

"I must say, you really have improved your sword skills." Erza said with a smile as Momo smiled in return.

"Your compliments will have to wait until a victor has been decided." Momo said as Erza nodded.

"Alright then. **Requip: Flame Empress!**" Erza shouted as she rushed with her sword engulfed in flames, Momo then blocked the sword, but she soon saw that her shield was starting to melt. Momo then threw away her shield and backed away from Erza.

'I'll just have to create something to extinguish those flames.' Momo thought as she created a fire extinguisher which confused everyone, even Erza as Momo rushed Erza. Erza then moved away from Momo, but not without Momo getting a good spray at Erza's armor and sword, extinguishing the flames.

"Impressive. Although, I still have a few tricks up my sleeves. **Requip: Flight Armor!**" Erza shouted as she just turned into a blur and struck Momo from all directions, though Momo was able to block some of the oncoming attacks, Erza did get a few hits in before Momo saw her opportunity to stop her in her tracks.

'Thanks to that armor of hers, she's probably able to keep up with Sonic The Hedgehog if he was real. Though, if something was able to stop her it would be this…' She thought as she got to creating a bazooka with some weird liquid canister as the ammo.

'I wonder what she's planning. No matter.' Erza thought as she kept up the attack, but when Momo fired the bazooka, it fired large quantities of glue. The glue hit Erza's feet just as she was about to move again, nullifying her movements.

"This won't stop me Yaoyorozu! **Requip: Heaven's Wheel!**" Erza shouted as Momo's eyes widened.

'This is my chance!' Momo thought as Momo then created another sword in her left hand.

"This fight is over, Yaoyorozu!" Erza shouted as she summoned about one hundred swords and fired them at Momo.

"Not yet." Momo said to herself as the swords drew closer. "Now!" She then charged swinging her swords in different motions. The audience, staff, students, and even Erza were surprised to see that Momo was deflecting the swords. She was using the exact movements as Kirito from Sword Art Online II, flipping and slashing the swords away. 'That's it. I just gotta keep moving. I will keep my promise to Izu. I can win!' Momo thought as she saw Erza close her eyes.

"It's over. **Requip!**" Erza shouted as her armor changed into a pink set armor with a simple breastplate joined to the collar. The armor has many wing shaped decorations. The armor's weapons of choice are a pair of identical swords, sporting large and decorated hand-guards reminiscent each of a pair of wings, and with the blades protruding near the hilts to house additional decorative motifs (Armadura Fairy). "**Armadura Fairy**, my strongest armor. I'm sorry, Yaoyorozu." She said as she then charged her swords with energy and hit Momo with a powerful lunge, though Momo did block the swords with hers. The blast was so strong, it almost caused a three point magnitude earthquake and it broke Momo's hairband, letting her hair flow with the shockwaves from the blast. A huge smokescreen covered the stadium.

"Geez, I can't see anything with all this smoke!" Present Mic complained as it was starting to settle.

**Location Change: Class 1-A Stands**

The fight was basically a spectacle to see, even with the smoke from the blast.

"Holy crap balls!" Mineta shouted as he was almost blown away by the blast.

"Now this is what I call a battle!" Natsu exclaimed as he had a huge grin on his face.

'Momo, I don't care if you win anymore. All I want now is for you to be okay.' Izuku thought in extreme worry as the smoke was clearing.

**Location Change: Stadium Floor**

The smoke had finally cleared and showed that Erza was still standing over a shattered stadium, although she was breathing heavily. As for Momo, she was standing, but she was over the line against the wall, her hair down as blast marks can be seen on the wall and little scorch marks were on Momo's arms, her gym clothes were torn and ripped. She then fell to the ground with a thud as she fell unconscious.

"Yaoyorozu is out of bounds!" Midnight announced as she then raised her whip towards Erza. "Scarlet advances to the next round!" The crowd roared at Erza's victory, and applauded Momo's brave efforts. Robots equipped with stretchers took Momo away to Recovery Girl's temporary nurse's office as Erza followed. Izuku saw that and stood up and ran for the office.

"Quite an explosive finish! We'll take a few minutes off to repair the stadium, but when we come back it will be full steam with Kirishima vs Redfox!" Present Mic announced as some of the people left for either a snack run or to the bathrooms. Inko, Eri, Akari and Ritchi, on the other side of the spectrum, rushed out of their seats to go check on Momo.

**Location Change: Recovery Girl's Temporary Nurse's Office**

Izuku arrived at the office to check on Momo as Inko, Eri, Erza, Wendy, Akari and Ritchi arrived as well.

"Izuku, is Momo okay?" Inko asked with tear tracks can be seen from her eyes. Eri walked to her brother.

"Will Big Sis Yaomomo be okay?" She asked with tear filled eyes as Izuku was clenching his heart not only worried about Momo, but also everyone around him.

"I-I don't know. Why don't we find out?" Izuku said as he opened the door to see Momo on the bed, still unconscious. "Momo!" Izuku then speed walked to her and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Though, she will be out for a little while." Recovery Girl said as everyone calmed down. Izuku then bent down to her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll win this. For you, Momo." Izuku whispered as he then left for his seat to watch Kirishima's match against Gajeel, while everyone else stayed and waited to see when she would wake up.

**Location Change: Class 1-A Stands**

Izuku made it just in time before the match started and was stopped by Jiro.

"Alright Broccoli Boy. Is Yaomomo alright?" She asked, in an almost demanding way.

"Y-Yeah, she'll be fine. Though she will be out for a little while. Momo's parents decided to stay and keep watch on her." Izuku said as Jiro calmed down a little and they focused their attention to the stadium floor.

**Location Change: Stadium Floor**

After Momo and Erza's battle, the stadium had to be rebuilt. It took a little bit, but it was ready for the final two fights of the first round.

"SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT IT'S FINALLY TIME FOR THE NEXT FIGHT OF THE FIRST ROUND!" Present Mic announced as the crowd roared as Kirishima and Gajeel arrived. "FIRST UP, THE GUY THAT'S AS HARD AS ROCK WHEN HE GETS ALL RILED UP! FROM THE HERO COURSE, EIJIRO KIRISHIMA! VERSUS THE IRON DRAGON NICKNAMED 'BLACK STEEL!' ALSO FROM THE HERO COURSE, GAJEEL REDFOX! START!" With that said, Kirishima hardened his chest area, face and arms as he charged at Gajeel.

"**Iron Dragon Club!**" Gajeel shouted as his right arm turned into an iron club and it extended towards Kirishima. He barely dodged as sparks flew from the back of Kirishima's head as the iron club grazed him, though he kept charging.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kirishima roared as he raised his fist, but before he could punch Gajeel…

"**Iron Dragon Scales!**" Gajeel shouted as he covered his entire body in steel scales, dramatically increasing his offensive and defensive abilities. Kirishima's punch did little damage as Gajeel raised his left fist. "**Iron Dragon Hard Fist!**" He punched Kirishima in the gut that did some damage to Kirishima.

"That won't stop me!" Kirishima shouted as he kept up his assault of punches and Gajeel did the same. It kept going for about three more minutes, Gajeel then had enough and was ready to end the fight.

"I had enough of this! **Dragon Slayer Secret Art!**" Gajeel shouted as he clapped his hands together and they turned into one gigantic sword and swung it down at Kirishima. "**Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!**" With that, the sword struck Kirishima and knocked him over the line.

"Kirishima is out of bounds! Redfox advances to the next round!" Midnight announced as the crowd went wild for Gajeel's victory. He then walked to Kirishima, who was on the ground. Kirishima looked up to Gajeel as he extended his hand to Kirishima.

"Good battle." Gajeel said with an almost sinister smirk. Kirishima smiled and shook his hand.

"Thanks, you too, Gajeel." He said as Midnight then gushed at how it was turning her on. No time for that as it was finally time to end the first round.

"FOR THE LAST MATCHUP OF THE FIRST ROUND, A CELEBRITY SINCE HIS MIDDLE SCHOOL DAYS, WITH AN EXPLOSIVE TEMPER! FROM THE HERO COURSE, KATSUKI BAKUGO! VERSUS, THE HOT HEADED STUDENT THAT NEVER LEAVES HOME WITHOUT THAT SCALY LOOKING SCARF, NICKNAMED 'SALAMANDER!' ALSO FROM THE HERO COURSE, NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Present Mic announced as the crowd went wild for the fight.

"Last chance to back out, Natsu." Kacchan said as Natsu snickered.

"Like I ever run away from a fight!" Natsu retaliated as the horn went off.

"START!" Present Mic yelled as Natsu ran to Kacchan, fists ignited with flames.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted as Kacchan dodged the fist, but was then kicked in the face, sending him a couple of feet away. Natsu charged and let loose an onslaught of punches. "**Fire Dragon Wing Attack!**" He swung his arms around smacking Kacchan with ignited fists, he then flipped. "**Fire Dragon Talon!**" With his foot on fire, his kick sent Kacchan into the ground and Natsu a little higher in the air. "**Fire Dragon Roar!**" Fire shot out of Natsu's mouth as it struck Kacchan. Or so Natsu thought, when the smoke cleared, Kacchan was now behind him in the air.

"Not bad for tricks, but it won't help!" Kacchan shouted as he then struck Natsu down to the ground with a kick, boosted by his explosions. Natsu then sprung back on his feet with his hands.

"Oh now I'm getting all fired up!" Natsu said as he then saw Kacchan charged at him, explosions. Natsu tried to grab Kacchan's shirt, but Kacchan used the explosion not only as a springboard, but also as a smokescreen. He then used another explosion to level himself and then used his free hand to create one last explosion to strike Natsu, which it did, though it caused minimal damage to him. Natsu then grabbed his shirt and smashed Kacchan to the ground.

"Alright, let's see if you can still fight after this." Kacchan said as he moved his hands close together as more and more light was being created from his palms. "**Stun Grenade!**" He shouted as a blinding light from an explosion covered the entire stadium. When the light dissipated, Natsu had his eyes closed. Kacchan saw this opportunity and chose to take it. "It's over!" He grabbed Natsu by his scarf, though Kacchan would soon realize that grabbing Natsu's scarf would be the biggest mistake he'd make.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu said as lightning was sparking from his fist. "**Lightning Flame Dragon Iron Fist!**" He shouted as he smashed his fist into Kacchan's gut and shoved him away, even with his eyes still closed. He soon opened them to see Kacchan charge, jump then start to spin thanks to his explosions. "Oh, looks like he's getting serious!" His arms started to move in a specific motion as Kacchan drew closer. "**Dragon Slayer Secret Art!**" Natsu was then engulfed in flames that were in the shape of a phoenix.

"**Howitzer Impact!**" Kacchan shouted as his hand drew closer to Natsu's head.

"**Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!**" Natsu shouted as a spiral of flame struck Kacchan instead of his hand being placed on Natsu. With that, a giant explosion happened enveloping the entire battlefield.

"OH NOT AGAIN!" Present Mic complained as he couldn't see who came out of that clash the victor.

**Location Change: Class 1-A Stands**

Most of the class was in shock, others were in awe, and others were in worry because the explosion was even more powerful than the one from Momo vs Erza.

"Not again!" Mineta complained as he was caught by Shoji again.

"This is crazy!" Kaminari shouted as the shockwaves were too powerful.

"Holy crap!" Izuku said as he was being pushed back, though he then got some support from someone. When he turned around, he saw Momo, covered with some bandages on her forehead and on her arms. "Momo!" He then happily hugged her. She winced in pain a little as Izuku was a little strong on his hug. He backed away, only for her to pull him back in.

"Sorry for worrying you, Izu." Momo said as he looked in her eyes.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright." Izuku said as they then kissed, though it was cut short as Present Mic was seeing that the smoke was clearing.

"OH FINALLY!" Present Mic said.

**Location Change: Stadium Floor**

As the smoke cleared, the audience saw Kacchan barely standing, his knees then began to buckle as he was leaning back and forth.

"Natsu… Dragneel… Your power… Knows no bounds…" That was all Kacchan could say when he finally fell to the ground.

"Bakugo is incompacitated! Dragneel advances to the second round!" Midnight announced as the crowd roared. Natsu then pumped his fists into the air.

"Yeah! HAHAHA!" Natsu said as he was showboating his victory.

"AND THAT CONCLUDES THE FIRST ROUND BATTLES! WE'LL MOVE ON TO THE SECOND ROUND AFTER A QUICK BREAK! AND A QUICK LOOK AT THE BRACKETS!" Present Mic announced as the audience turned their attention to the screen.

**Round 2:**

**Midoriya vs Todoroki**

**Fullbuster vs Iida**

**Tokoyami vs Scarlet**

**Redfox vs Dragneel**

**Location Change: With Izuku and Momo**

Izuku and Momo were making their way to the waiting room so Izuku could prepare for his fight against Todoroki. They soon arrived and sat down at the table.

"Okay, so what do we know about Todoroki's quirk?" Momo said as Izuku started to think of a solution.

"Well, from what we've seen he has a limit to how much ice he can produce. He'll need to use his left side to melt the ice that covers his body. If I keep to his left side, then I might have a shot." Izuku said as Momo nodded. Though, she started to form tears in her eyes. Izuku heard sniffles and turned to Momo. "Momo, w-what's wrong?"

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't keep the promise we made. I… I thought I could win against Erza." Momo cried as tears started to fall as Izuku grew worried for Momo, as if that match broke Momo's confidence in herself. "I-I sometimes feel like I cheated to get here by being recommended. I feel like I don't belong here." She sniffed through each of her words as more tears fell. Izuku then placed a hand on her cheek, whipped away the tears with his thumb, turned her attention to him and softly smiled.

"Momo, you went up against one of the most powerful students in our class. She was able to beat Todoroki in battle training. She even intimidates Natsu, Gray and even Gajeel back in middle school from what I've heard from Wendy. You kept fighting and even got her to use her strongest armor set. You. Are. Amazing. Words cannot describe how proud I am of you. Sometimes a hero will lose a fight, but that doesn't mean they should give up." Izuku said as more tears were falling from Momo's eyes with every word that Izuku said. "You were recommended by a pro for the class, so just remember, if you ever feel like you don't belong here, I know for a fact t-that you do. They saw the potential I can clearly see in you. Let me make this promise, we'll get stronger together. Even if I lose my fight with Todoroki, I want both of us to get stronger, so that way, we can stand tall over Natsu, Todoroki and even Erza. So Momo, let's work to become the world's strongest hero duo." That line was the final nail in the coffin to set even more tears off as Momo wrapped her arms around Izuku, almost crushing him in a bear hug. Izuku almost went stiff, but wrapped his arms around her as he rubbed her back, comforting her as warm tears were soaking his shoulder. They stayed for a minute as Momo then backed up and pressed her lips on Izuku's, he then returned the kiss. Though Momo wasn't done there, she then prodded Izuku's lips with the tip of her tongue. She heard Izuku inwardly gasp in surprise. She opened her eyes to see his beautiful emerald eyes. He was still for a bit, but soon felt his tongue touch hers. They tested the waters by slowly swirling their tongues together, and they entered the other's mouth and explored. Neither Momo or Izuku had never once thought about what the inside of someone else's mouth would feel like. But, they couldn't deny it was oddly satisfying. They held their positions for two minutes and then heard Aizawa from the speakers.

"Can we now have MIdoriya and Todoroki on the stadium floor." He said as they then parted from their first tongue war, breathing heavily as of course they held their kiss for about two minutes.

"Well, I-I b-better get going." Izuku stuttered with a goofy smile as Momo nodded also with a goofy smile.

"O-Okay. I'll be watching. G-Good luck Izu." She also stuttered as Izuku left for the arena. Though he was stopped by…

"Hey." Endeavor said, turning the corner in front of Izuku.

"END…!" It was all Izuku could say as he was in the presence of the number 2 hero.

"There you are." He said as Izuku was intimidated just by Endeavor's presence.

"Endeavor… Why're you back here?" Izuku asked as his mind was going berserk. 'He's so intimidating up close!'

"I saw what you did out there. That's an amazing quirk. Creating such a force with just your finger, along with that electricity!" Endeavor said as he then pointed to Izuku. "In terms of power, it seems on par with All Might's quirk." That alone made Izuku shiver and start to walk away from him.

"W-What are you… getting at? I have to get going." Izuku said as his mind was going even crazier. 'Does he know?! No… I'm guessing he doesn't from the way he said that, but it has to stay a secret from him more than anyone else.' Soon Endeavor spoke about the one thing that changed his objective for this fight.

"My boy, Shoto. He has a duty to surpass All Might." He said as Izuku stopped. "His match against you will prove a valuable test. So give it your all. Put up a good fight against him." Soon, Todoroki's words then came back to Izuku's mind.

'_Never using my bastard of a father's quirk… No… By rising to the top without using it, I'll have denied him everything._' Those words along with how sad Todoroki looked after his fight with Sero was all it took to finally realize all the pain that Todoroki had gone through. Soon Endeavor turned away to leave.

"That's all I have to say. Sorry for my bluntness." He said as Izuku had then gathered enough courage to finally speak out.

"I'm not All Might." Izuku said as Endeavor then turned back to him.

"Well of course you're n-" He couldn't finish as Izuku interrupted.

"Right. Of course I'm not." He said as he then turned his head to Endeavor. "And Todoroki isn't you!" Izuku then walked away as Endeavor narrowed his eyes to the quirk inheritor. Soon both Izuku and Todoroki arrived.

"You ready?" Todoroki asked as Izuku looked to the stands and saw Natsu, Kacchan, Iida, Uraraka and Momo cheering for him. He then smiled and looked back to Todoroki.

"Yeah." He said as they got into position.

"Both of these competitors have won top marks in this festival so far! But there's only for one of these greats in the ring! It's Midoriya versus Todoroki!" Present Mic announced as the crowd roared. Izuku's mind was going mach 5.

'First, he's gonna come at me with that ice!' Izuku thought as Todoroki was thinking something similar.

'It'll be risky if I let him fire off that power at 100% freely.' Todoroki thought as soon their thoughts aligned with each other.

'As soon as this starts…'

'Attack!' Todoroki then fired ice from his right foot towards Izuku as Izuku then charged 9% of One For All throughout his body.

'Dodge!' Izuku was able to dodge the ice blast.

"As I expected, he's prepared to keep his distance and stay at my left side." Todoroki said to himself as the crowd kept watching with anticipation.

'I just gotta keep to his left side and get in close to attack. I can do this!' Izuku thought as the same thing happened, Todoroki fired ice again, Izuku dodged to his left, but moved in closer.

'I see what he's doing. But it won't stop me.' Todoroki thought as he then fired another wave of ice. Izuku did dodge it again, but Todoroki then ran on the path of ice towards Izuku. He then reached out for Izuku's foot, but Izuku was quick enough to dodge his hand, although he then saw the ice creep up on his left leg. Izuku knew that 9% wasn't enough to break the ice, so he charged up 100% in his index finger from his left hand.

"**SMASH!**" He shouted as he flicked his finger, creating a lot of force that shot huge amounts of dust to be blasted to where Izuku flicked. It broke the ice on his leg and pushed Todoroki back. Though, Todoroki stopped himself with an ice wall to his back.

"Now that was some power you put in your flick. Are you trying to tell me to stay back?" Todoroki said as Izuku was a little discouraged by that.

"I thought it was quite clear." Izuku said, though his mind was going wild. 'He's way more than just his quirk. He's got excellent judgement, execution, mobility… Everything about him is strong!'

"Only defending and dodging? It's starting to take a toll on you." Todoroki said as he showed something that Izuku took notice of.

'He's shivering?!' Izuku thought as he kept thinking of ways to defeat Todoroki. Soon chatter came from the stands and some of the civilians and even some of the pros were talking about Todoroki.

"Man, he's already stronger than most pros."

"As expected from the son of the No. 2 hero." Izuku's mind was going crazy, trying to think of solutions. But so far, he came up with squash.

'Is that how it is?! Dammit…' That was what Izuku's mind went to until Todoroki then spoke from his ideals.

"Sorry for all this. I appreciate it though, Midoriya. Thanks to you…" Todoroki said as he then stopped to turn to Endeavor. "He doesn't look too happy. With one finger destroyed and you almost out of breath, you can't fight anymore. Let's end this." Ice then shot from underneath Todoroki's right foot as a wave of blue ice was speeding towards Izuku.

"TODOROKI CONTINUES HIS RELENTLESS ASSAULT! COULD THIS NEXT ICE ATTACK WIN IT ALL?" Present Mic announced as the wave continued moving closer.

**Location Change: Class 1-A Stands**

Back in the class stands, most of the students were very quiet on the fact that they thought that a winner was already decided, though a small group was fearful that this was the end for Izuku in the tournament.

"Come on Dekiru!" Kacchan shouted as he wanted his friend to win this, but so far it looked like Todoroki was destined for victory.

"You can do it Deku!" Uraraka shouted as she accidentally placed her hand on Kacchan's, causing both of them to blush, turn to face each other, blush some more, turn away and smile while doing it.

"Give it your all Izuku!" Wendy shouted, raising her right arm in the air. But in her heart, she wanted to cheer for Todoroki, but she didn't know why.

"GO IZUKU!" Momo shouted, some of the others were shocked by that outburst. Izuku even heard her voice.

**Location Change: Stadium Floor**

Izuku heard Momo shouting for him to win, he also saw that the ice barrage was moving ever so closer. His facial expression changed to that of a very determined one.

"Who says I'm done?!" Izuku shouted as Todoroki was surprised by Izuku. The ice barrage was then blasted apart and wind pushed him back. He almost went off the stage, but he stopped himself with ice that came from his foot and was constructed from behind.

"You…" Todoroki stopped when he saw that Izuku sacrificed another of his fingers to break the attack and push Todoroki back even further. 'Another finger?' Todoroki was then agitated. "Why go so far?"

"Your shivering… Todoroki." Izuku said. "Quirks are still just physical abilities. You must have a limit to how much of that cold you can bear! But then… You could always use your left side to thaw yourself out, right? Everyone's giving it their all. To win… To achieve their goals… To make it to the top! And you're gonna win with half your power?! I still haven't put a scratch on you!" Everyone was motivated by Izuku's words, especially Momo, Wendy, Natsu, Kacchan, Uraraka and Erza. "Give me everything you got! Come at me!" Endeavor heard the boy's words and remembered what he said to him before the match started.

'This kid…' He thought as it kept going through his mind.

"What are you planning?" Todoroki said as he kept staring down his opponent.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Shoto Todoroki: Origin**

_(Playing Resister by ASCA from Sword Art Online: Alicization)_

When the battle began, Todoroki thought he had the match in the bag. But soon, he was struggling with an Izuku with a re-invigorated spirit. Soon, Todoroki remembered a white haired woman looking at him when he was a kid.

"_That's fine. You're not…_" She said as Todoroki soon went back to the fight. He saw Izuku with his two broken fingers in his left hand.

"…What are you planning?" He said as he was a little irritated. Though his anger would be fueled with more power soon. "Everything I've got…? Did my bastard of a father pay you off or something?" His breath could be seen as more ice was being created over his body, he then charged at Izuku while also shooting another barrage of ice towards Izuku, but this was…

'Slower. Is he reaching some kind of limit? Maybe his quirk is like a magic meter in a video game.' Kacchan thought as Momo noticed as well.

'It's more than likely all the frost covering his body. It's more different from my or Bakugo's power limit.' She thought as they saw that Izuku dodged the ice wave and charged at Todoroki the second his foot was lifted from the ground.

'The instant I raised my leg. He's coming…' Todoroki thought as Izuku charged up 9% throughout his body.

"I'm not doing this for your father. I'm doing this for the people that've fought with all their power…" Izuku said as his arm smashed into Todoroki's gut and was sent back. Not before Todoroki encased Izuku's left arm in ice.

"WHAT A HIT! THINGS ARE REALLY HEATING UP!" Present Mic shouted as his words were going to be taken quite literally soon. The crowd was going crazy because this fight was getting serious.

"He… landed a hit on Todoroki!"

"I wouldn't mind him in my agency!" People were going crazy, even most heroes had one thought on their minds. 'When internships come around, I want him!' Though, there was one individual who was watching the fight from afar. He had white hair and red eyes, he was wearing a long-sleeve pink dress shirt, a closed white vest with yellow borders under a black trench coat with crimson borders, navy pants, white boots with red lines and red fingerless gloves. He seemed intrigued by Izuku.

"Not bad. So, this is the child Toshinori gave One For All to. He speaks like a true hero." He said to himself as the fight kept going.

**Back To The Fight**

Todoroki soon got back up as he kept listening to Izuku's words.

"So now you're on the offensive?" Todoroki said as he fired another barrage at Izuku, but he easily dodged the attack. 'How?'

"I'm doing this for the people who've fought so hard to not only be in this tournament, but U.A as well…"He speaks about people like Shinso, Mirajane and the others. He soon then charged at Todoroki again. "…I'm doing this for all the people that have supported me throughout my life!…" Now he speaks about Eri, Kacchan, Natsu, Wendy, Inko, All Might and Momo. "But, more importantly… I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU!" He soon kicked Todoroki in the face, sending him near the edge. But, Todoroki then got back up quickly. "It's not just you that's slowing down. Your ice is weaker too." Izuku then continued his assault against Todoroki. It was getting a little more personal that Cementoss and Midnight were conversing through their earpieces.

"Should I stop the match, Midnight? It seems this fight is more than just the Sports Festival. It might lead to one of them having a greater chance to lose their cool and break the other." He said as Midnight replied.

"It's fine for now. But be on standby just in case." She said as they kept watch of the match in case something big that they needed to stop appears.

"I wanna be like him." Izuku said as he kept moving closer to Todoroki, charging 9% into his right fist again. "For that, I gotta be number one. I gotta be the strongest. **SMASH!**" His punch connected with Todoroki's gut once more, pushing back further. But not out of the stadium. "Might seem like a lame motivation compared to yours." Todoroki then got back up on his feet again.

"Why're you going this far?" He asked as Izuku charged at him again.

"Just trying to meet expectations! A smiling, dependable, cool hero… That's what I wanna be!" Izuku shouted as Todoroki then had another flashback to his past.

"_Shoto…_" A woman's voice could be heard as Izuku then attacked Todoroki via a headbutt to the gut.

"That's why I'm giving it everything! For everyone!" Izuku shouted as Todoroki skeeded across the floor. "Your expectations… your determination… I can't even begin to imagine what all that's like. But… if you become number one without giving it your all… then I don't really think you're serious about denying him everything!" Those words made Todoroki remember the pain and suffering he felt from his childhood.

**Flashback: Todoroki's Childhood**

All he could ever remember more than his mother's warm embrace, was the pain his father put him through. When he was young, he fell to the ground and vomited because of his father punching him in the gut.

"_Get up. You won't even be able to defeat third-rate villains. Let alone All Might, if you get knocked down by a hit like that._" Endeavor said as Todoroki's mother, Rei, ran to her fallen son.

"_Stop it, please! He's only five years old!_" She demanded as Endeavor walked up to her and did the unthinkable.

"_Yes, he's already five! So get out of my way!_" He then slapped Rei across the face. Todoroki saw this and slowly got back up.

**Back To The Present**

"Shut up…" It was all he could say as more ice was forming over the right side of his body.

**Back To The Flashback**

Todoroki was with Rei. He was crying into her chest as Rei was comforting him.

"_I hate him, mommy… I… I don't wanna be like daddy. Someone who bullies my mommy. I don't wanna be like that._" He sobbed as Rei kept stroking his back softly.

"_But you want to be a hero, right? That's fine. You're not… If you have a future you're striving for…_" She said as Izuku came back into view.

**Back To The Present**

"That's why I have to win!" Izuku shouted as he kept running towards Todoroki as Toshinori looked at his successor.

'He won't use his left side because of his conflict with his father. Young Midoriya, don't tell me that you're…' He didn't finish his thought as Izuku's fist connected to Todoroki's gut again.

"I have to surpass you!" Izuku shouted. Soon, more memories of his painful childhood kept flooding Todoroki's mind.

**Back To The Flashback**

A young Todoroki was watching his siblings play outside, until Endeavor grabbed his arm.

"_Don't look at them, Shoto._" He said as he was pulling Todoroki away. "_Your siblings… they belong to a different world than you._" Soon, the one memory that Todoroki tried to forget because of the horror of his mother's eyes. Todoroki woke up late at night, as he was walking back to his room after using the bathroom, he heard his mother on the borderline of a mental breakdown.

"_Mom… I know it's not right, but I can't do it anymore. The children, they're… like him more and more everyday. And Shoto… his left side. Sometimes I look at him and hate what I see._" She said as a panic attack was almost upon her. She was about to break as the sound of a teapot whistling could be heard. "_I… can't raise him anymore. I shouldn't raise him…_"

"_M-Mommy…?_" He said as she turned sharply to him as the whistling stopped, it happened, she broke down. As time passed, Todoroki's left eye was covered in bandages. "_Where's mommy?_" Endeavor never turned to face Todoroki, nor did Todoroki even look up to him.

"_She hurt you, so I put her away._" He said as he was enraged at her for what he did, even though it was his fault 100%. "_The fool… during this crucial time in your development, no less…_" That moment, something snapped inside of Todoroki. His facial expression changed to one of rage and vengeance.

'_I'll show him._' The rage that Todoroki felt was rightfully so. It was the rage against Endeavor and began a long road of depriving Endeavor of his goal. "_It's all your fault!_"

**Back To The Present**

Todoroki then got back up to his feet one last time.

"I refuse… to use my left side." Todoroki said as Izuku was a little irritated by that.

"It's yours! Your quirk, not his!" Izuku's words hit home as Todoroki remembered one last memory that Todoroki locked hidden within his heart.

**One Last Flashback**

This one was with Todoroki and Rei watching an interview of All Might.

"_**Yes, that's right. Children often do inherit quirks from your parents, or develop similar powersets. But the most important thing to remember is that a quirk is what you make of it, regardless of your history. You decide how you use it. That what I mean when I saw 'I Am Here!' Only you can decide to become a hero, no one else!**_" All Might said as he then flashed a thumbs up. "_**Take this to heart kids, you got it!**_"

"_Honey, you do still want to be a hero, don't you? Just remember, stay true to yourself._" Rei said as she placed her hand on her smiling child.

'I didn't realize… how much I've forgotten.' Todoroki thought as his vision was getting blurry.

**Back To The Present**

_(Stop Playing Resister by ASCA from Sword Art Online: Alicization. Now Playing ADAMAS by LiSA also from Sword Art Online: Alicization)_

Todoroki could still hear his mother's words echo in his mind.

'You are not a prisoner of your lineage. It's okay to use your power, to become who you want to be.' Her words echoed as his left side started to ignite as a spiral of flame could be seen where Todoroki was standing.

"WHOA, IS THAT…?" That was all Present Mic could say through his astonishment at this spectacle.

**Location Change: Class 1-A Stands**

The other students were in shock that Izuku was able to get Todoroki to use his fire.

"He's using his fire!" Uraraka shouted with her hands blocking the heat from reaching her face. Iida soon remembered that Todoroki said that he never uses his left side in battle back at the Cavalry Battle.

"Incredible." That was all Iida could say as the flames grew more fierce. Even All Might was in shock about this.

'You made him use his father's power. Young Midoriya, don't tell me you were trying to save Young Todoroki this whole time.' His thoughts were proven true as he saw his successor smile.

**Location Change: Stadium Floor**

Izuku was still in shock that Todoroki was actually using his left side.

"You're helping your opponent." Todoroki said as Izuku saw that the ice from Todoroki's right side was melting and the flames from his left were growing wild. "You fool… even though you want to win this battle… now which one of us is screwing around?" Soon the flames uncovered Todoroki with steam coming off his right side and his left side covered in flames. "I want it too. I'll be a hero!" Izuku then had a victorious smile as Todoroki had a smile of his own dawn on his face.

"YES SHOTO!" Endeavor shouted as Present Mic and everyone else (except Mr. Aizawa) were in shock. "Have you finally accepted your purpose? That's it, very good. This is the dawn of a new era for us! With my blood in your veins you'll surpass me! You will live up to the reason I CREATED YOU!" Though Todoroki didn't even hear a word his bastard of a father said, he still had a tear roll down his right cheek.

"Endeavor suddenly shouts words of… encouragement? What a doting father." Present Mic commented as he was in shock that Endeavor did that. Izuku was still smiling, not because he got Todoroki to use his left side, but the fact that he was amazed by the flames.

"Amazing." He said as Todoroki noticed his smile.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked as Izuku's smile was wiped off his face. "With the loss of all that stamina… in this hopeless situation. You must be crazy. What makes you think you're gonna win?" Izuku then looked to his classmates to see Iida, Uraraka, Kacchan, Wendy, Natsu and Momo cheering loudly for him to win. He then looked to his family to see Inko in tears for her son and Eri beaming a bright smile to him while holding a peace sign to the sky. That alone gave him confidence.

"I made a promise to a lot of people that I would. So losing isn't an option anymore!" Izuku shouted as Todoroki was a little surprised by that, but then smiled.

"Very well then. Don't blame me for what happens next." He said as he soon pressed his right foot down which generated more ice to be created under it. Izuku soon did the same, but with his index fingers, readying for takeoff. That scene alone gave Midnight and Cementoss enough reason to stop the fight as Cementoss then smashed his palms to the ground, causing some cement to be transferred to the stadium.

"That's it Midnight! One of them could be killed!" He shouted as Midnight ripped open one of her elastic sleeves to release some pink gas.

"We can't let you boys do this!" She shouted, but by then it was too late. Todoroki then unleashed a giant ice barrage towards Izuku. Thankfully, Izuku was prepared.

"**Boosting Delaware Smash!**" He shouted as he then took to the skies and then started to spin in a spiral and started flicking his fingers with 9% power. That alone surprised everyone, especially Kacchan.

"That's my move!" He shouted as Momo then stood up.

"IZU, FINISH THIS!" Her words were able to be heard by Izuku as he kept spinning.

'Gotta try and get close, and give it everything.' He thought as he kept moving towards Todoroki, who was raising his left hand. 'Come at me with your full power, Todoroki!' Todoroki's left arm was hot enough to melt the excess ice that surrounded him as his arm reached even further to where Izuku was aiming for.

"I see now Midoriya." He said as Izuku was starting to reach out his right arm, which was now charging at 100%. "Thank you. **Flashfreeze Heatwave!**" With that, his left hand flashes a bright light.

"**Wyoming Smash!**" Izuku shouted as his right hand flashed a bright light as well. Cement walls were constructed in between both of them, but when they collided, the walls were completely decimated as powerful shockwaves were pushing everyone back.

**Location Change: Class 1-A Stands**

The class was also trying to fend off the shockwaves, Gray soon came up with a good plan.

"**Ice Make: Wall!**" He shouted as he created a thick wall of blue ice in front of his class, shielding them.

"Thank you Gray. But Izuku could still be injured, or worse down there!" Momo shouted as she, Wendy, Kacchan, Natsu and Uraraka ran to the stadium entrance. Soon the shockwaves subsided as people were finally able to move freely again.

**Location Change: Stadium Floor**

_(Stop Playing ADAMS by LiSA from Sword Art Online: Alicization)_

Cementoss was pushing himself off the ground to see a giant smoke cloud covering the stadium.

"Having a great power doesn't mean you'll be a great hero. But man, these two are amazing." He said as the dust was settling. The stadium could see Todoroki against the wall, out of bounds, while Izuku was a hair away from the line. Midnight soon got up to her feet and saw the results of the battle.

"There… Todoroki is… out of bounds!" She announced as she then cracked her whip at Izuku. "Midoriya wins! He advances to the third round!" He soon got back onto his feet and raised his arm to the sky, yelling a battlecry that pleased the audience. Soon, Todoroki then woke up to see Izuku, whose right arm was broken after going weeks without breaking any part of his body, standing with said arm raised in victory. He soon smiled at his opponent and walked to him. Izuku soon wobbled and then fell to his left, thankfully, Todoroki moved to his side and acted as a sort of crutch.

"I got you Midoriya." He said, Izuku then woke up a few seconds after Todoroki carried him through the corridor.

"T-Thanks… Todoroki." He said with what little consciousness he had left. Soon, Momo and the others arrived at the scene. She then stopped in front of Todoroki to see Izuku try to stand on his own. He was able to, but then wobbled and tipped over. Thankfully Momo was able to catch him in time. She then peppered him with kisses until one landed straight on his lips. They held for a few seconds then parted as Izuku smiled, she did as well, but with tears in her eyes. "I-I told you I'd do my best."

"And the best is what you did." Momo said as she basically crushed him in a bear hug. Izuku was almost turning blue with a lack of oxygen. Todoroki then tapped Momo's shoulder.

"Uh, Yaoyorozu? You might want to loosen your grip." He said as she then looked to her newly blue colored boyfriend. She then loosened her grip on him as he breathed heavily in and out. After a few breaths, Izuku regained his normal color. Wendy then began to heal Izuku's injuries.

"There you go Izuku." She said as Izuku soon got back on his feet and smiled at his cousin. She then turned to Todoroki. "Okay, you're next." She then proceeded to heal Todoroki's injuries. He then smiled at the young dragon slayer.

"Thank you Wendy." He said as the slightest amount of blush could be seen on his face, no one else saw it, except for Wendy. She then blushed as well.

"Y-You're w-welcome Todor…" She didn't finish as Todoroki then placed his hand on hers.

"You can call me Shoto, if you want." He said as blush exploded on Wendy's face. But then a smile slowly emerged on her face.

"O-O-Okay, S-Shoto." She stuttered as Shoto then had blush of his own. The others were happy with this moment. But the happiness would soon be ruined as Endeavor then arrived behind Kacchan and the others.

"That was a pitiful show Shoto. Without control over your flames, going all out is dangerous. But, you've finally put aside your childish rebellion. You're ready to replace me. To surpass me, even!" His words were enough to make everyone angry, mostly Izuku and Wendy. But Shoto was staying neutral while his father kept talking. "Work at my side after you graduate! I will guide you down a path of supremacy!" He then extended his left hand to Shoto who finally had enough.

"I haven't put aside anything." Shoto said as Endeavor was taken back by that. "As if I could be turned that easily. It's just…" He didn't finish as he soon looked to Izuku, then back to Endeavor. "In the moment… in that instant… I forgot all about you. Whether that's good, bad or something in between… that's something I'll have to think about." He and the other then walked away from a very shocked and enraged Endeavor. Soon, they went back to their original attitude before Endeavor showed up.

"Man Deku, that was awesome!" Uraraka said as she was happy for her friend. "You weren't too bad as well Todoroki." They both smiled at their friend's comment.

"Well, I guess you are keeping your promise to me Midoriya. All you have to do now is figure out how to beat Gray." Natsu said as he predicted that Gray would win over Iida.

"Um, Natsu. I hate to be on the opposite side of the spectrum. But, with Iida's speed, he has a better chance to win." Momo said as Natsu then shook his head 'no.'

"That's where you're wrong. Gray has beaten people faster than Iida. So the advantage goes to Gray." He said as Izuku finally spoke up.

"Either way, we need to get to our seats and watch the fight." Izuku said as everyone agreed and made their way to their seats.

"But seriously Dekiru, you copied my move." Kacchan said as they quickly realized that it was true. Izuku created Wyoming Smash as a copy of Howitzer Impact.

"He's right Midoriya, why is that?" Shoto asked as Izuku explained.

"I was actually inspired by some of Kacchan's moves, that was how I could move around so easily with Full Cowling. And Wyoming Smash was inspired by Kacchan's Howitzer Impact, so I have you to thank for this win Kacchan." He said as Kacchan felt a little flattered by that.

"Well, thanks man. Now go win this!" Kacchan said as he soon got Izuku in a headlock and started to noogie him. The others started to laugh, while Shoto smiled. Soon they were near their seats, but then were stopped by the same white haired man from before.

"Excuse me children, but I would like to have a few words with Midoriya. If that's okay." He said as the others were a little sceptical about that, but Izuku stepped forward.

"S-Sure." He said as he then turned to his friends. "You guys go on ahead." They nodded and left Izuku with this man. "So, why did…" He didn't finish as the man cut him off.

"I know about One For All." That alone shook Izuku to his core. But the man wasn't done. "I also know about Toshinori and his condition. Don't worry, I promised I wouldn't say anything about it to anyone."

"J-J-Just w-w-who are you?" Izuku stutterly asked as the man then smiled.

"Just an old friend watching the festival." The man said as he then started to walk by Izuku. "Be sure not to tell anyone about this conversation, and congrats on the victory today Midoriya. When the time comes, I'll be waiting. "When Izuku turned around, the man was gone, without a trace as to where he went, leaving Izuku to his spastic thoughts.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Round 2 Final Fights And Road To The Finals! Izuku vs Gray!**

Izuku then returned to his seat next to Momo after his discussion with the mysterious white haired man.

"Well Izu, what did he want to talk to you about?" She asked as Izuku almost started to panic as he was either going to have to lie to Momo (which he can't do at all) or tell the truth. He did the right thing and went with the latter.

"Momo, h-he knows a-about One For All." He whispered as Momo's eyes started to widen.

"How?" She whispered with worry.

"I-I don't know. He never said and when I was gonna ask, he was gone." He said as Momo was starting to get as worried as Izuku.

"Well, whatever happens, we can get through it together." She said as she smiled and then Izuku smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." He said as they soon moved in closer as their lips were an inch away from contact. But Present Mic then interrupted them.

"OKAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! NOW THAT THE STADIUM HAS BEEN REPAIRED, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT THREE FIGHTS OF ROUND TWO!" Present Mic announced as the crowd roared, finally their hype would be satisfied.

**Location Change: Stadium Floor**

Soon, the two combatants were walking to the arena.

"NOW THIS WILL BE A GOOD FIGHT, WE HAVE FULLBUSTER VS IIDA! BEGIN!" Soon Iida began running, but Gray was ready for it.

"**Ice Make: Floor!**" Gray shouted as he froze the floor below him. Iida began to spin out of control. Soon Gray took advantage of Iida's inability to run on ice. "**Ice Make: Lance!**" He fired lances made of ice at Iida.

'I can't lose right now! For my brother, Tensei!' Iida thought as he soon kicked the lances out of the air and soon hopped on two of them and started to skate.

"Not bad, Iida. But it's not enough! **Ice Demon Zero Destruction Longsword!**" Gray shouted as he created a longsword made out of purple ice and struck Iida down. Iida was quick to get back on his feet, but Gray had already begun to rush him again, he knew it was time to break it out.

"**Recipro Burst!**" Iida shouted as he then shot forward at incredible speeds, Gray was surprised by that and wasn't able to react as Iida smashed him into the ground with his foot, but when he did, Gray shattered. Iida quickly realized that it was just a clone made of ice. He looked around for Gray, but he couldn't find him, until he saw a giant pillar of ice, at the top was Gray, wielding a bow made of ice. A shine of light blue could be seen as Gray was ready to fire.

"**Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow!**" Gray shouted as he let loose the arrow, it traveled faster than Iida did, even with his Recipro Burst active. Iida was about to move, but his engines stalled and the arrow hit its mark. Iida was sent crashing into the wall.

"Iida is out of bounds! Fullbuster advances to the third round!" Midnight announced as the crowd was in a frenzy because of the battle.

**Location Change: Class 1-A Stands**

Most of the class was in shock because of the outcome, though the ones that were from the Fairy Tail Academy weren't. Natsu was howling with laughter because he was right over Momo.

"See, told ya." He said as Momo turned to him then smiled.

"I guess I underestimated Gray." Momo said as Natsu went straight back to laughing. Izuku, on the other hand, was writing down everything that happened. Momo turned to him and saw his analytical side again, she smiled as she brought him closer to him. He felt Momo's body against his, he blushed, smiled and continued writing as the next two combatants arrived at the arena.

**Location Change: Stadium Floor**

"FOR OUR NEXT MATCH, WE HAVE TOKOYAMI VS SCARLET! BEGIN!" Present Mic announced as the crowd began to roar.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami commanded as Dark Shadow emerged from his chest.

"Right!" Dark Shadow said as he moved towards Erza, though his attack was blocked by a large blue and navy shield.

"That's not good enough Tokoyami. **Requip!**" Erza shouted as she changed her armor to an armor set that consisted of dark red predominantly, but also sports orange and black parts, with the first ones being shaped like flames and the second resembling Dragon's limbs. It's basically made up of three different parts: the revealing breastplate with Dragon like wings attached to it, the orange gauntlets and the Dragon claw shaped greaves. Erza's hair is tied into a pair of high, long pigtails (Flame Empress). "**Flame Empress!**" She swung her sword when she saw Dark Shadow coming in for another attack. Thanks to the amount of light coming from the blade, Dark Shadow grew weaker and was slashed back.

'Damn it. Thanks to her fire, she rendered Dark Shadow ineffective. I unfortunately have to try and use Dark Shadow again as a distraction.' Tokoyami thought as he sent Dark Shadow out again, but unfortunately, Erza was counting on that.

"**Requip: Lightning Empress!**" She shouted as she changed her armor and let loose a bolt of lightning at Tokoyami, shocking his entire body and launching him out of the arena and into the wall.

"Tokoyami is out of bounds! Scarlet advances to the third round!" Midnight announced as the crowd cheered at Erza's victory.

**Location Change: Class 1-A Stands**

Most of the students were surprised by the one-sided match that just unfolded. Though the ones from Fairy Tail weren't. Soon, Natsu stood up and walked for the arena floor and so did Gajeel.

"You better not lose Natsu!" Kacchan shouted as Natsu smirked.

"Don't worry. I won't." Natsu said as he left.

"Gajeel, don't lose after you defeated me." Kirishima said as Gajeel smirked.

"Don't worry. Salamander is going down." Gajeel said as he was about to leave, but was stopped by Levy.

"Good luck." She said with blush on her face. Gajeel smiled as well, he then left for the floor.

**Location Change: Stadium Floor**

"ALRIGHT, LET'S GET DOWN TO THE FINAL FIGHT OF THE SECOND ROUND! DRAGNEEL VS REDFOX!" Present Mic announced as the crowd was ecstatic for the final fight of the second round.

"Last chance to back out, Salamander!" Gajeel said as Natsu laughed.

"You think I would back down? Remember the last time I beat you?" Natsu retaliated as Gajeel's nose scrunched.

"FIGHT!" Present Mic shouted as Natsu and Gajeel rushed to each other.

"**Iron Dragon Sword!**" Gajeel shouted as his arms turned into two swords and swung at Natsu. Though, Natsu caught one and slammed him into the ground.

"You really think that could be me?" Natsu said as Gajeel got back up quickly and inhaled.

"**Iron Dragon Roar!**" Gajeel shouted as a gray spiral fired from Gajeel's mouth. Though Natsu wasn't dumb in battle.

"**Fire Dragon Swordhorn!**" Natsu shouted as he ignited himself and charged through the roar attack and into Gajeel's gut. The attack pushed him back a few feet, Gajeel soon got back on his feet.

"That won't stop me, Salamander. **Mode Change: Iron Shadow Dragon!**" Gajeel shouted as shadows started creeping over his body and around said body. His eyes turned completely white with no pupils.

"Alright then. **Mode Change: Lightning Flame Dragon!**" Natsu shouted as electricity was generating over his flames that were covering his body. "**Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer!**" With that said, Natsu smashed Gajeel into the ground, the stadium floor cracked due to the impact. Though Gajeel wasn't out for the count, he soon dived into the shadows. "Uh oh. I forgot he could do that."

"You may have beaten me before. But this time, it'll be different!" Gajeel said as he soon emerged from the shadows and smacked Natsu in the face and dived back into the shadows.

"Oh, that's it! **Lightning Flame Dragon Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu shouted as he channeled his lightning and flames and combined them into a giant ball of both elements. Gajeel soon retreated from the shadows when the light was too bright, Natsu then threw the fireball.

"**Iron Shadow Dragon Roar!**" Gajeel shouted as a roar made from the combined might of iron and shadow collided with the giant ball of fire and lightning. The attacks created a giant explosion that sent shockwaves throughout the stadium, when the shockwaves subsided, the results were that Natsu and Gajeel were still standing in the arena and not over the line. Gajeel stopped himself thanks to his **Iron Shadow Dragon Sword**, and Natsu stopped himself by punching his fist into the ground, keeping him from being sent into the wall.

"INCREDIBLE! DRAGNEEL AND REDFOX ARE STILL RARING TO FIGHT! EVEN AFTER THAT LAST CLASH OF ATTACKS!" Present Mic commentated as the crowd was ecstatic to see what would happen next. Natsu and Gajeel, on the other hand, were breathing heavily and they weren't able to use **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode **(Natsu) or **Iron Shadow Dragon Mode **(Gajeel).

"What's the… matter? Got… nothing left?" Gajeel huffed as he was still out of breath. Natsu was in the same boat, but not for long.

"Oh… please. I'm just… getting… started. **Mode Change: Fire Dragon KING!**" Natsu roared as red and black flames emerged around his body and started to melt the concrete they were standing on. "**Fire Dragon King ROAR!**" Red and black flames shot from Natsu's mouth as the powerful fire breath attack moved faster than Gajeel's **Iron Shadow Dragon Roar**. Gajeel knew he was out of energy and closed his eyes, knowing that he would lose. The breath attack landed and sent Gajeel crashing into the wall.

"Redfox is out of bounds! Dragneel moves on to the third round!" Midnight announced as the crowd cheered for Natsu and Gajeel for the amazing fight.

"NOW THAT ROUND TWO HAS FINISHED, LET'S TAKE A LOOK AT THE FIGHT FOR THE SEMI-FINALS!" Present Mic announced as the matches were viewed on the jumbo-tron.

**Semi-Finals:**

**Midoriya vs Fullbuster**

**Scarlet vs Dragneel**

**Location Change: Class 1-A Stands**

Everyone was happy for their classmates for making it this far in the finals, though one person from the other class wasn't.

"Look at Class 1-A, fighting each other like wild animals fighting for their food. While we at Class 1-B are growing closer together and will be the more dominant class." Monoma said as Class 1-A heard that and were disgusted with what he said. Thankfully Kendo chopped the back of his neck, knocking him unconscious. She caught him on her shoulder.

"Sorry for his behavior guys." Kendo said as she dragged him to a seat far from Class 1-A.

"Just keep your attention away from him guys." Sting said he walked away. Soon, Izuku and Gray stood up.

"Good luck Izu." Momo said as Izuku smiled.

"Thanks Momo." He said as he left for the battlefield. Juvia then stood up as well.

"My love, I wanted to wish you luck." Juvia said as Gray was a little disoriented by that, but turned his head away and blushed.

"Uh… s-sure. Thanks Juvia." Gray said as Juvia exploded with blush and her eyes turned into hearts as she fainted from lust-overload as Gray left for the arena floor, smiling.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT'S TIME FOR THE FIRST FIGHT IN THE SEMI-FINALS!" Present Mic announced as the crowd was roaring. "TO THE RIGHT WAS THE ICY STRIPPER, GRAY FULLBUSTER! AND TO THE LEFT, THE SPEEDY GREEN BEAN, IZUKU MIDORIYA! BEGIN!" Gray soon got into position to create some icy object.

"**Ice Make: Lance!**" Gray shouted as lances made of ice were fired at Izuku. Though Izuku was ready with his fingers for a flick.

"**Delaware Smash!**" Izuku shouted as he flicked his fingers, sending a shockwave towards Gray, shattering the lances and pushing Gray back a few feet, but didn't send him off the field.

"Not bad Midoriya. But it won't beat me! **Ice Make: Ice Hammer!**" Gray shouted as he created a giant hammer made of blue ice and it swung down on top of Izuku. Though Izuku was fast enough to enable 'Full Cowling,' dodged the attack and charged at Gray.

"**Detroit Smash!**" Izuku shouted as his punch was about to land on Gray…

"**Ice Make: Shield!**" Gray shouted as he created a miniature shield made of blue ice, stopping Izuku's attack and then kicked him away. "**Ice Make: Super Freeze Arrow!**" He created a bow made of ice and fired the arrow. It closed in on Izuku, but he then stomped the ground, propelling a piece of the stadium and interfering with the arrow. "Not bad. Not bad at all." Izuku then charged at Gray, then jumped.

"**Manchester Smash!**" Izuku shouted as he swung his leg from over his head at Gray. But…

"**Ice Make: Rampart!**" Gray shouted as he created an extremely massive and high wall out of ice, which stopped Izuku in his tracks. Though Izuku was able to shatter it, his attack was stopped. That put Izuku thinking of his next move.

'Gray has not only great attack power, but almost unbeatable defenses. He's too good, I need to figure out a way to beat him.' Izuku thought as he saw that Gray was channeling his demon slayer side as black marks emerged over Gray's body and he took off his shirt. Izuku was starting to panic a little, until he stumbled on a shard of ice from the rampart. 'Wait, Wendy said that people who possess slayer quirks can't eat the element that they created. If Wendy can't eat her own attacks, then that means Gray can't eat his either.' He then grabbed the shard and infused it with the electricity that surrounded him.

"**Ice Demon Zero Destruction Longsword!**" Gray shouted as he created an ethereal long sword from his palms, the sword was colored purple other than his usual blue ice. Gray then charged at Izuku as Izuku did the same to Gray. The sword clashed with the shard, they kept going back and forth as well. The crowd was surprised by this moment, even the commentators were impressed.

"MAN, THESE TWO TURNED FROM FIST FIGHTS TO SWORDS! THIS FIGHT HAS EVERYTHING!" Present Mic announced as the crowd was going wild.

**Location Change: Class 1-A Stands**

Their classmates were cheering for either Gray or Izuku, basically there are two sides.

"Come on Gray! A real man wouldn't lose after making it this far!" Elfman shouted.

"Go Midoriya! Ribbit." Asui said.

"Get Em Midori!" Ashido shouted.

"Great work you two!" Mirajane shouted.

"Gray my darling!" Juvia shouted.

"Come on Dekiru!" Kacchan shouted.

"Go Izuku!" Wendy shouted.

"Go for it Deku!" Uraraka shouted.

"Go Midoriya!" Shoto shouted.

"Win this Gray!" Lisanna shouted.

"Come on Greenie!" Jiro shouted.

"Go Midoriya! You as well Gray!" Iida shouted.

"WIN IZU!" Momo shouted. They could even hear Eri and Inko cheer.

"GO MY BABY IZUKU!" Inko shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Go and win Big Brother Izu!" Eri shouted.

**Location Change: Stadium Floor**

Gray and Izuku kept clashing their weapons back and forth.

'Man, Midoriya is keeping me back. I can't eat anything that I've created. So I just have to end this now.' Gray thought as he backed away and threw his sword away. "**Ice Make: Ice Cannon!**" He shouted as he created a large, bazooka-like hand-held cannon. Izuku saw that and was charging 9% throughout his body. Gray fired the cannon, but Izuku dodged the attack and landed in front of Gray.

"**Hawaii Smash!**" Izuku shouted as he punched Gray in the gut twice and smashed him into the wall.

"Fullbuster is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to the final round!" Midnight announced as the crowd cheered for Izuku's victory and Gray's efforts. Izuku was breathing heavily, but still standing with a tired smile on his face. He soon started moving to where Gray crashed, what he saw was Gray, standing up and cleaned himself of dust. He saw Izuku approach him and smiled.

"That was a great battle Midoriya." Gray said as he offered Izuku a handshake, which he accepted.

"Thanks Gray. I-It really was." Izuku said as they left for the stands and the arena was prepared for the next match.

"NOW LET'S HOPE THAT THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE AS ENTERTAINING AS THE LAST ONE! HERE ARE THE COMBATANTS!" Present Mic announced as the crowd went wild. Soon Natsu and Erza entered the ring. "TO THE RIGHT, IT'S 'TITANIA' HERSELF, ERZA SCARLET! AND TO THE LEFT, THE ONE AND ONLY 'SALAMANDER,' NATSU DRAGNEEL!" The crowd was wild as Erza and Natsu started to converse before the fight.

"Well Natsu, let's hope that this fight doesn't get interrupted like last time." Erza said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up now!" Natsu roared with an amped smile.

"FIGHT!" Present Mic shouted as Natsu charged at Erza.

"**Requip!**" Erza shouted as she changed her armor set to one that was green in color with bluish parts. The breastplate, which barely covers Erza's breast, leaving her belly and her back visible, somewhat resembles seaweed, and has some thin chains hanging from it over Erza's exposed parts, with a pair siding her breasts and another the belly; a fifth chain is visible around her neck, which is guarded by the large collar. The armor is completed by a headgear, with a large metal part covering her forehead, bearing a whirl-shaped wave on it, and large fin-shaped protrusions siding her head. The armor comes equipped with a long sword which seems to be made of crystal, with many small crystals jutting out in every direction from the hand-guard (Sea Empress). "**Sea Empress!**" She then rushed at Natsu, sword at the ready.

"**Fire Dragon Wing Attack!**" Natsu shouted as he jumped and swung his arms at Erza, though Erza parried the attack and slashed Natsu at his chest, pushing him back.

"Time to turn up the heat! **Mode Change: Fire Dragon KING!**" Natsu shouted as red and black flames emerged from his body once again. The heat from Natsu's fire was so hot, Erza's sword was actually evaporating and her armor was melting. "**Fire Dragon King ROAR!**" Natsu's breath attack launched and was barreling towards Erza. The attack landed as a nova of flame covered where Erza was standing. When the flames subsided, Erza was still standing in her **Flame Empress** armor. "Damnit!" Natsu then charged at Erza and began an onslaught of attacks and fired off some rapid fire punches. Erza blocked them thanks to her armor and proceeded to slash Natsu, but he jumped out of the way. "**Fire Dragon King Destruction Fist!**" Erza saw Natsu raise his fist and jumped to him and swung her sword. The attacks clashed and created an explosion, when it subsided, Erza and Natsu were breathing heavily.

"Not bad Natsu, but this is the end. **Flame Empress's Soaring Fire Blade!**" Erza shouted as she rushed at Natsu and quickly swung her sword in an uppercut spiral fashion. Though she regretted what she did as Natsu started eating her blade to regain his strength. 'Crap, I was too focused on finishing the fight.' She thought as she backed off. Natsu soon charged at Erza again, but this time Erza was ready for it. "**REQUIP!**" Her armor changed to one that is composed of a short revealing robe that is tied together with an intricate ribbon at the waist. The armor features large pauldrons over each shoulder, bearing the image of a lion with an open mouth, and decorated greaves that match the motif of the armor. The entire set is complemented with a rhombus-shaped tiara and a large sash which loops above her head with the ends hanging out towards the ground with a bead on each end. The armor comes equipped with a large halberd possessing a circular hand-guard at its center (Nakagami Armor). "**Nakagami Armor! Nakagami Starlight!**" This move was utilized in conjunction with her halberd to smash Natsu with swift, brute force. After a couple of moments, Midnight decided the outcome.

"Dragneel is incompa…" She didn't finish her call as she was soon stunned with what happened next.

"NO!" Natsu shouted as he started to slowly get back up. "I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I AM THE STRONGEST!" Natsu was soon covered in gold and black colored flames as the crowd went silent because of that, even Erza was silent on this. "**MODE CHANGE: FIRE DRAGON GOD!**" The flames grew more and more wild as scales started to form under and over Natsu's eyes and over his arms, even flame like tattoos can be seen on his fists and wrists. "**FIRE DRAGON GOD ANNIHILATION FIST!**" Natsu lunged at Erza as she changed back into her **Flame Empress **armor to block the attack, but what she didn't expect was that the armor that was made to resist heat was actually melting just by the heat of Natus's new flames. Natus's fist then finally made contact with Erza's face, smashing her into the wall.

"Scarlet is out of bounds! Dragneel advances to the final round!" Midnight announced as the crowd was silent for a second as Natsu was roaring (not with flames) to the sky. Then the crowd went wild.

'_**At that point, the battle line was drawn. It was me… vs Natsu. This would be the toughest battle I would have to win.**_' Izuku narrated as the arena was being rebuilt for the final round.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A Fiery Finish! Deku vs Salamander!**

After the fiery battle that was Natsu vs Erza, the festival was on a ten minute break before the final round. So it gave Izuku and Natsu time to prepare for the fight. Izuku, Momo, Kacchan, Uraraka, Shoto and Wendy are in one of the waiting rooms coming up with a plan to defeat Natsu.

"So far from what we have seen from Natsu, he has the power to eat fire to replenish his power. So you have to keep him away from the torches around the arena." Momo said as Shoto nodded.

"He has a mastery of hand-to-hand combat thanks to training with his father, Igneel. So he'll try to keep up close and personal." He said as Wendy weighed in.

"He's known for going overboard from time to time. As shown in his last fight with Erza." Wendy said, rubbing her chin to come up with something to help Izuku.

"And thanks to his **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode**, he has a resistance to electricity. So your **Louisiana Smash **might not work." Kacchan said as Uraraka nodded. Izuku was still thinking.

"Well, with this information, I'm still in the dark about a strategy against Natsu." Izuku said as everyone gave a 'sorry' expression.

"Sorry Izu. But that's all we got." Momo said as Izuku turned to her and smiled.

"It's okay guys, thanks anyway." He said as he walked to the door. "I guess I'll just wing it." He left as the others left for their seats.

**Location Change: With Natsu**

Natsu was waiting at the door to the arena for the final round. He looked like he was in a deep thought.

'So far, when he uses 100% of his power, he breaks his bones. From what I've seen, Tsu was right. His quirk is similar to All Might, in fact, All Might's scent is all over Midoriya. Shoto was right as well, All Might has had his eye on Midoriya as well. Maybe that's why Midoriya has All Might's scent, or Midoriya somehow has All Might's quirk.' He thought but soon his thought train was interrupted as Aizawa called him and Izuku to the stage.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL ROUND OF THE FIRST-YEAR STAGE OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL!" Present Mic announced as the crowd went wild. "ON THE RIGHT SIDE, IT'S THE FIRE BREATHING DRAGON NATSU DRAGNEEL! AND ON THE LEFT SIDE, THE POWERHOUSE OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL, SMASHING HIS WAY TO THE FINAL MATCH, IZUKU MIDORIYA!" The crowd went berserk for the finalists.

"Well, this is it Midoriya." Natsu said as Izuku nodded.

"Yeah, I won't be holding back what I can do." Izuku said as he turned to his friends cheering him on and then to his family cheering with tears and smiles. "I promised a lot of people that I would win. So I'm sorry Natsu, but I'm gonna win!" That made Natsu smile even more.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu shouted as it was high time to begin the finals.

"LET THE FINAL ROUND… BEGIN!" Present Mic announced as Natsu and Izuku charged at each other.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu shouted as his fist was ignited and sent on a course for Izuku.

"**St. Louis Smash!**" Izuku shouted as his foot clashed with Natsu's fist, when they collided, it sended shockwaves all throughout the arena. Soon Natsu ignited his other fist.

"**Flame Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist!**" Natsu shouted as he began an assault of punches, though Izuku was able to block it all with a bunch of defensive **St. Louis Smash **attacks. Soon Izuku kicked Natsu in his stomach and pushed him back. "**Fire Dragon Roar!**" He let out his breath attack, but Izuku was ready.

"**Delaware Smash!**" Izuku shouted as he flicked his finger and dispelled the roar and pushed Natsu back further.

"Not bad. But I won't lose!" Natsu said as he started to eat some of the flames from the torches around the arena.

'Crap.' Izuku thought as Natsu charged at him again.

"**Fire Dragon Swordhorn!**" Natsu shouted as he engulfed himself in flames and launched himself at Izuku. Izuku jumped and readied his leg.

"**Manchester Smash!**" Izuku shouted as he smashed Natsu into the ground. The crowd was cheering as the fight could still go either way.

"JEEZ, THAT KICK WAS IMPRESSIVE! THAT'S THE KIND OF ACTION I WANTED TO SEE OUT OF THE FINALS!" Present Mic announced as Natsu started to breakdance with his feet ignited with flames. His feet soon were smacking Izuku, but thankfully Izuku blocked the kicks and then grabbed Natsu's right leg.

"Gotcha!" Izuku said as he then smashed him into the ground. Natsu was quick to get back up on his feet.

"_With the flames of my left and the flames of my right, put them together and this is what you get! _**Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu shouted as he jumped in the air, ignited both his hands in flames and then brought them together, creating a large fireball and throwing it at Izuku.

'I have no choice!' Izuku thought as he readied his fingers again, but this time at 100%. "**Delaware Smash: Air Force!**" The flick was in the shape of a bullet and it pierced through the fireball and shot Natsu out of the sky and Izuku dodged the fireball with great speed. Natsu was quick to get back up again.

"NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP! **Mode Change: Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!**" Natsu shouted as lightning surrounded him along with his fire. Izuku knew that this wasn't the time for the **Louisiana Smash**. "**Lightning Flame Dragon Roar!**" Natsu's breath attack fired at a fast speed. Izuku was about to ready his fingers for a flick, the attack made contact with Izuku. He let out a yell of pain and was pushed back far, but not enough to end the match, his shirt was burnt to a crisp, so he threw it off, revealing that he was wearing a tank-top.

'Man, as if Natsu wasn't hot enough, adding on the lightning is just insane. How did he even get that power?!' Izuku thought as Natsu was still powering up. 'I don't have much of a choice. I have to overpower him! **One For All Full Cowling: 20%!**' He charged up and would feel sore after the fight, but he needed to win against Natsu for Wendy, Eri, Inko, All Might and Momo. He then jumped into the air and readied his leg for a powerful attack. "**Manchester Smash!**" He swung his leg down on top of Natsu, when the attack made contact, the stage was shattered from the impact. Even shockwaves were able to shatter the lights around the arena and almost pushed everyone out of their seats, even Momo's hair band broke from all the wind. Though when the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked by the result. Natsu blocked the kick with just his arms. 'Come on! I attacked with 20% and it still didn't phase Natsu! Is he a monster!?' Natsu then readied his fist.

"**Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer!**" Natsu shouted as he struck Natsu from the top of his head, down to the ground. That created more dust, as it subsided, Izuku was quick to get back up on his feet.

**Location Change: Class 1-A Stands**

Back at the stands, most of Class 1-A were pushed back by that last attack, but the ones that were supporting Izuku were still there.

"Jeez, that was too powerful!" Kacchan shouted as he was in shock about what transpired.

"Yeah, and Natsu was able to block Deku's kick!" Uraraka shouted as she was in shock as well.

"I don't know if Midoriya can win now. With how Natsu blocked his attack, he could be unstoppable." Shoto said as Wendy and Momo were thinking more positive.

"No, I know that Izuku can win." Wendy said as she kept watching the fight with her hand interlocked with Shoto's.

"COME ON IZU! YOU CAN DO IT!" Momo shouted as her words could be heard by the combatants as well. The others were motivated by Momo's words and joined in.

"GO DEKIRU!" Kacchan shouted.

"WIN DEKU!" Uraraka shouted with her hand intertwined with Kacchan's.

"COME ON MIDORIYA!" Shoto shouted.

"GO IZUKU GO!" Wendy shouted, her hand still locked with Shoto's.

**Location Change: Stadium Floor**

Izuku could hear the cheers from his friends, he was reinvigorated and was charged up with One For All coursing through his body. But he then felt that his body was lighter, that meant that the amount of power that he could use had been increased again, this time from 12% to 16%. He then moved faster than even Natsu's **Lightning Flame Dragon Roar**. Natsu was able to keep up thanks to his heightened senses, but was still getting hit by Izuku's relentless attacks.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Natsu shouted as he smashed his fist into Izuku's gut and pushed him back. Soon, his body was being covered with red and black flames. "**MODE CHANGE: FIRE DRAGON KING!**" Natsu soon charged at Izuku and he charged at Natsu, they kept clashing back and forth for about a minute. Soon, Izuku readied his fist.

"**Smash!**" Izuku shouted as he then smashed his fist into Natsu's chest and sent him into the ground. "Let's end this, Natsu!" Natsu heard that and smirked.

"Yeah, I'm all fired up now Izuku!" Natsu shouted as he was being coated with more and more fire with every second.

"MAN, THESE TWO ARE LIKE TWO UNSTOPPABLE FORCES! FOR SOME REASON, THE REFS AREN'T STOPPING THIS FIGHT! WHY!?" Present Mic commented as Aizawa raised an eyebrow at that last part. It appeared that Aizawa might've had a hand with what the fight was going to be like.

"**FIRE DRAGON KING DESTRUCTION FIST!**" Natsu shouted as his fist was extending towards Izuku.

"**30% DETROIT SMASH!**" Izuku shouted as his fist was extending towards Natsu.

"THIS IS THE END IZUKU!"

"IT'S TIME TO END THIS NATSU!"

"IZUKU!"

"NATSU!" Their fists collided and shockwaves were created just from the fists colliding. They kept their positions for a bit because they seemed evenly matched, though quickly, Izuku was being pushed back Even Natsu's arm was being burned with how powerful his flames were. Though, he couldn't push Izuku back because an explosion occurred and they were caught in the epicenter.

**Location Change: Class 1-A Stands**

The recent explosion was huge and almost reached the stands, though thankfully Gray created a wall out of ice to block the explosion. Though the ice was cracking, it soon shattered and Erza defended them with her **Adamantine Armor**.

"MIDORIYA/IZUKU/DEKU/DEKIRU/IZU/NATSU!" Momo, Kacchan, Wendy, Shoto, Gray and Uraraka shouted as they worried for their friend's safety.

"JUST HOW POWERFUL ARE THOSE TWO!?" The other classmates shouted as the explosion was starting to subside. Everyone was surprised with what they saw, both Izuku and Natsu were battered, bruised and both had some cuts with blood coming out of them, but they were still standing and breathing heavily.

**Location Change: Stadium Floor**

"I… don't… understand how… you're still standing." Izuku said as he was barely able to stand.

"I've… been through a lot… of fights that… drained my… stamina." Natsu said as he started walking, but was tilting back and forth as he walked. Izuku was charging up 16%, but was barely able to hold it. Natsu then felt something too familiar to him and experienced a little flashback.

**Flashback: Natsu's Past**

A few years back, in a quiet little neighborhood, though during this night, it wasn't so quiet. The fire department was near a house that was recently destroyed. In the pile of rubble, a lifeless body was seen under the foot of the bald man in a suit and wearing a skull-like medical mask and a small boy with pink hair and a scaly looking scarf. All that the kid could hear was the maniacal laughter of the man, fear had already taken a hold of the young boy.

**Back to the Present**

Natsu clearly had a little panic attack from that and his flames were growing more and more wild and changing colors from red to gold and black. Scales could be seen from under and over Natsu's eyes and on his arms.

'Oh no. **Dragon Force.**' Izuku thought as Natsu brought back the power that he used to defeat Erza.

"**MODE CHANGE: FIRE DRAGON GOD!**" Natsu shouted and roared as the flames around him grew more and more wild. The remnants of the stadium were starting to melt and Izuku knew that what he had in mind might be his only chance.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I have to win!" Izuku shouted as he was about to do something that he was gonna regret later.

**Flashback: Izuku's Past**

Back when he was a kid, Izuku always dreamed about being a hero. But unfortunately, his dream was crushed right in front of him and his mother, all because of an extra joint in his pinky toe. Later at night, he was watching an old video about All Might. He was even tearing up at the video.

"_Mom... " _Young Izuku started and Inko turned back to him. "_No matter what kind of trouble you're in… he'll save you with a smile._" He continued as he turned back to Inko, tears building in his eyes and pointed at the screen. "_A supercool hero like that. That's… what I wanna be._" Inko couldn't take it anymore, she ran to her son and wrapped her arms around Izuku.

"_I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm sorry!_" Inko said as tears rolled down their cheeks as their hopes for Izuku becoming a hero before he met All Might, had been shot down.

**Back to the Present**

Izuku soon charged One For All throughout his body once again.

"This is my time. I'LL BECOME A HERO! **FULL COWLING: 100%!**" Izuku shouted as his hair was standing on end, his eyes glowed a very bright green color and the electricity around him was becoming more wild.

"COME AT ME IZUKU!" Natsu shouted as he clashed with Izuku back and forth. They were basically taking the fight to the sky and clashing together, they seemed to look like shooting stars in the night. After like twenty seconds they soon landed ten feet away from each other and were charging up and channeling more power for one last clash. Natsu had flames spiraling around him and Izuku had lunged to Natsu and started spinning.

"THIS IS THE END! **DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: HIDDEN FIRE FORM! FLAME LOTUS: PHOENIX SWORD!**" Natsu shouted as the flames covered his entire body and he jumped towards Izuku.

"NATSU!" Erza shouted.

"GO NATSU!" Gray shouted.

"COME ON, YOU'RE THE LAST OF THE STUDENTS FROM FAIRY TAIL IN THIS TOURNAMENT! SO WIN THIS!" Lisanna shouted.

"WIN THIS SALAMANDER!" Gajeel shouted.

"LETS GO NATSU!" Mirajane shouted.

"SHOW HIM HOW A REAL MAN FIGHTS NATSU!" Elfman shouted.

"YOU CAN DO IT NATSU!" Levy shouted.

"GO FOR IT NATSU!" Juvia shouted.

"WIN THIS! COME ON NATSU!" Laxus shouted.

"NATSU!" Lucy shouted and Natsu's flames grew more and more intense as he closed in on Izuku.

"**WYOMING SMASH!**" Izuku shouted as he charged up 100% to his right arm and reached for Natsu.

"COME ON MIDORI-BRO!" Kirishima shouted.

"GO GREENIE!" Jiro shouted.

"WIN MIDORI!" Ashido shouted.

"YOU GO MIDORIYA!" Asui shouted.

"GO MIDORI!" Hagakure shouted.

"GO DEKIRU!" Kacchan shouted.

"COME ON DEKU!" Uraraka shouted.

"WIN THIS MIDORIYA!" Shoto shouted.

"YOU GOT THIS IZUKU!" Wendy shouted.

"FINISH THIS IZUKU!" Inko shouted.

"GO GO BIG BROTHER IZU!" Eri shouted.

"WIN IZU!" Momo shouted as the electricity became more and more wild and frenetic.

'**ONE FOR ALL: 1,000,000%!**' Izuku thought as he got even closer to Natsu. "NATSU!"

"IZUKU!" Natsu shouted as they finally clashed, creating a giant explosion that enveloped the stadium. Everyone was silent, even those who cheered their hearts out for their friends. The smoke was there for two whole minutes and it finally subsided, it revealed that Natsu and Izuku were still standing. The crowd was wondering how these two were still standing after an explosion like that. Soon, Izuku buckled his knees, everyone that cheered for him had their hearts drop, but were soon able to have their hearts lifted from the pit. Natsu then leaned to his left and toppled to the ground with a thud. Midnight soon got back on her feet and saw that the fight was over with Izuku as the victor.

"Dragneel is… unable to continue!" She said as she then cracked their whip towards Izuku. "The first year winner of U.A's Sports Festival is Izuku Midoriya!" The crowd went wild as Momo fell to her knees and cried tears of joy for Izuku's victory.

"There we go. I… did it A...ll Might, Mo...mo." He said as he fell to the ground, his right arm completely broken, soon bots arrived on the scene and took both Natsu and Izuku to Recovery Girl. Everyone ran for the temporary nurse's office.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! OUR FIRST YEAR'S WINNER OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL IS THE GREEN SPEED DEMON, IZUKU MIDORIYA! WE'LL TAKE A TWENTY MINUTE BREAK TO CLEAN THE STADIUM AND GET IT READY FOR THE AWARD CEREMONY!" Present Mic announced as the white haired man walked away, with a smile on his face.

'You've picked a good man to pass One For All to Toshinori. I will await the internships.' He thought as he left the arena.

**Location Change: Recovery Girl's Temporary Nurse's Office/Timeskip: Five Minutes**

After they were taken to Recovery Girl, they were treated thanks to her quirk. However, she had to perform surgery on Izuku, because he broke his hand twice during the fight, so it did cause some scars to form on his right hand. Momo stayed right by Izuku's side and waited for him to wake up, even Lucy stayed with Natsu. Then finally, Izuku's eyes started to flutter open, he felt stiff after the fight, he also felt an extra bit of weight on his chest and saw Momo asleep on his chest. His face immediately flared with a bright red color, but he quickly smiled and started to shake her lightly to wake her up.

"M-Momo. It's time to wake up." He said as Momo slowly opened her eyes to see Izuku. Tears quickly formed in her eyes and a smile also formed as she dove towards Izuku, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Izuku!" She cried as she was worried for her boyfriend during that last match. She cried into his shoulder for about thirty seconds, then she moved back and stared into Izuku's eyes. She was grateful that he was okay, she then pressed her lips against Izuku's as they held for twenty seconds. They soon moved back and smiled, soon Kacchan and everyone else bursted into the room.

"MY BABY IZUKU!" Inko shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thirteen times! Can you believe it?! I passed out thirteen times since the cavalry battle. The last six were from dehydration. I needed Eri to grab my water battle from my purse and watch over me when the explosions happened!" She cried as it took a second for Izuku to process it, then he laughed.

"You've got me beat in that category Mom. I may be a crier, but that takes the cake." Izuku said with a smile. Inko then smiled as well.

"I was so scared, yet so proud at the same time. I couldn't help it. When that quirk of yours showed up I was so happy, yet terrified of the toll it took on your body. But for the most part you have it under control and working up to master it. The moment I heard you started to use it and not break your bones I was so proud. And that last move when use spun was the eighth time I've passed out. Oh honey you were amazing!" Inko said as she wrapped her arms around Izuku again, he soon wrapped his arms around Inko as well. Eri, Wendy and Momo soon joined them in a group hug, soon they heard Natsu groan as he was waking up.

"Man. What h..happened?" Natsu said as Lucy lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Natsu. He was confused at that for a second, but then wrapped his arms around Lucy and smiled. "Hey Lucy, can you tell me what happened?" She explained the results of the finals and Natsu was a little sulky at the fact that he lost, but was still happy for some reason. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to win next time." He then turned to Izuku. "You better not lose to anyone until our rematch Izuku." Izuku was surprised by that, but smiled at that.

"I'll try my best." He said as Natsu nodded. They both were excited for the rematch in the future.

"Big Brother Izu, I am so happy that you won!" Eri said with the biggest smile that she ever wore. Izuku's heart clenched by that and smiled at his little sister.

"Izu, I think it's time for you to get to the stadium for your medal." Momo said with a smile as Izuku looked at her and nodded. He soon got out of bed, along with Natsu and they headed for the stadium floor, Kacchan and their other friends left for the arena ahead of them, while Inko and Eri headed for their seats. But before they could get to the floor, Natsu stopped them and they turned to face him.

"Hey, I've been thinking about your quirk." Natsu said as Momo and Izuku stiffened a bit, but played cool.

"O-Okay." Izuku said as Natsu continued.

"From everything I've seen, you were holding back in some of your fights during the festival. I know that Tsu was right that your quirk is very similar to All Might. Even his scent is all over you." That comment made their hearts pound faster. "Also, Shoto was right as well. All Might has taken a liking to you, and from what I've heard, even in my sleep, it dates back to before school started. Which leaves me to think of one thing that makes sense at this point…" Momo and Izuku were basically on thin ice if Natsu had put all the pieces together. He then pointed to Izuku and spoke the one thing that made their hearts drop. "You have All Might's quirk. Don't you?" That alone made Izuku go pale, he couldn't trust his own mouth as he nudged Momo to get her to think of an excuse. Though Natsu was smarter than they thought as he saw Izuku sweat profusely. "Don't even think about making up some story, I can tell when Izuku is lying thanks to my quirk giving me heightened scenes. So it's true, you have All Might's quirk." Momo and Izuku flinched, they've been found out. They had no other choice but to come clean.

"A-Alright Natsu. You caught me. I have All Might's quirk." He said as Natsu nodded then turned his attention to Momo.

"How long have you known this?" Natsu asked as Momo stepped forward.

"A few weeks, I was filled in on this the same day Izu's family adopted Eri." She said as Natsu then turned back to Izuku.

"Does anyone else know about this?" He asked as Izuku stepped forward.

"Only a few select people. Recovery Girl, Tsukauchi, All Might's teacher; Gran Torino, Principle Nezu and Wendy, she found out by accident. That's all the people that I know know about this quirk." He said as Natsu nodded, but had one more question to ask.

"What's the quirk's name?" He asked as Izuku and Momo elaborated.

"One For All." They said as Natsu nodded, then Izuku spoke up.

"We'd really appreciate it if you'd keep this between us. All Might specifically told us to keep it to ourselves and now you figured it out. If people figured out that I somehow have All Might's quirk, people would get the idea that it can be taken from me or him, even though it can be passed down to another person. Please Natsu." Izuku said as Momo did the same.

"I know this may seem like much to ask of, but we would really appreciate it." She said as Natsu was silent for a couple of seconds, but then smiled.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. I know a few secrets about my friends that I'll keep to my grave. And this is now one of them. You guys can tell All Might about me figuring out after the festival." He said as Momo and Izuku's heart rate slowed and they smiled at the fact that Natsu was gonna keep the secret.

"Thank you Natsu." Izuku said as Natsu nodded.

"No problem." He said as he walked past them. "Come on, you don't want to miss your award Izuku." Izuku quickly realized that and ran for the podium. Momo smiled at her boyfriend's quirky nature and ran for the crowd.

"Now let's move on to the award ceremony!" Midnight announced as the crowd clapped for the four students on the podium. Third place; Gray and Erza, second place; Natsu and the winner; Izuku. Even though Izuku was first, he still couldn't hold in his tears.

'I haven't even got my medal yet and I'm crying! If All Might tells me he's proud of me, I might flood the stadium.' Izuku thought as Natsu and Momo saw that Izuku was tearing up and they both smiled.

"Now for the medals! Presenting them this year is… you know who!" Midnight said as they could hear you know who's coming in.

"**I AM…**" The man himself was descending down onto the stadium floor. "**...HERE WITH MEDALS!**" "He's everyone's hero… ALL MIGHT!" Midnight accidentally cutted All Might off. He turned to her with a deadpan expression. "Cut you off. Sorry." All Might then shrugged and walked to the contestants. Some of the people in the crowd were impressed with this year's freshmen.

"The first years this year are something else." Random Person #1 said.

"Even All Might came to watch." Random Person #2 said. All Might came up to Erza and Gray and pulled up two bronze medals.

"**Congratulations Young Scarlet, Young Fullbuster! You both are very strong!**" All Might said as he placed the medals around Gray and Erza's neck.

"Thanks All Might." Gray said with a confident smile.

"Thank you All Might." Erza said as he came close to both of them and pulled them into a hug, that surprised both of them.

"**But relying on your quirks alone won't be enough against an opponent that either has an analytical mind or the power to overpower you. Hone your innate strength to open worlds of opportunity.**" All Might said as he moved back from them.

"Yes sir." Erza said.

"Got it sir." Gray said as All Might moved on to Natsu.

"Young Dragneel, congratulations!" He said as Natsu smiled. All Might then placed the silver medal around Natsu's neck.

"Thanks All Might." Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"**That last mode you used during the tournament, what gave that power?**" All Might asked as Natsu explained.

"Mostly from my brother, Ignia. He had the power of the Fire Dragon God from the dark ages and that quirk was passed on from my father Igneel to Ignia. After he disappeared, he passed on some of his power to me." Natsu said as All Might pulled him into a hug.

"**Say no more. That power seems to be a gift throughout your family. I'm sure with that power you can smash through the ranks in the future.**" All Might said as he backed away and Natsu nodded.

"Yes sir." Natsu said as All Might walked towards Izuku.

"**Young Midoriya…**" All Might didn't finish as he saw that his successor's tears were flowing again. All Might figured this would happen, but he wasn't fazed by it. He then placed the gold medal around Izuku's neck and then wrapped his arms around Izuku. "**You may have caused damage today, not just to yourself. But even so, you pushed through the pain and claimed victory. You even mastered more of your power. Young Midoriya, you truly have a bright future as a hero. This victory is only one of many to come.**" He then backed off, but not without ruffling Izuku's hair. "**Well! These are your winners! But hold on, everyone! Everyone here today has the potential to be standing up here! As you all witnessed! Competition! Encouragement! Pushing each other to climb higher and higher! The sprouts of today will grow into the heroes of tomorrow! In that spirit, let's have one final cheer!**" All Might raised his hand and pointed to the sky.

"_**So friendships were born of worthy competition.**_" Izuku narrated as everyone was ready.

"**EVERYONE SAY IT WITH ME! ONE, TWO, AND…**" The crowd shouted 'Plus Ultra,' but All Might said… "**THANKS FOR THE HARD WORK!**" That alone confused everyone in the crowd.

"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY 'PLUS ULTRA' ALL MIGHT!" The crowd shouted as All Might sweated a little bit.

"**Oh, right… It's just they really did work so hard and…**" He didn't finish as the crowd started to boo All Might for not saying 'Plus Ultra' with them.

"_**Well, that might be a bit of a stretch, but we all realized just how important that day was, and then…**_" Izuku narrated again.

**Location Change: 1-A Classroom**

Everyone made their way to their seats after the sports festival and Aizawa stood in front them.

"In light of the festival, you'll have tomorrow and the next day off." he said as the class was a little surprised by that. Izuku was surprised by that, but was more worried about Iida. He heard that he had to leave because of a family emergency. "Scouting reports and such from the pros will be waiting for you here after the break. So look forward to that as you enjoy your time off."

**Location Change: Hosu General Hospital**

A door opened quickly as it showed Iida and his mother, who was wearing a mask, rushed as they heard that Iida's brother, Tensei, was lying in a hospital after a run in with the infamous Hero Killer: Stain.

"Brother!" Iida shouted as he rushed to Tensei.

"Tenya, keep it down… and wear a mask." His mother said as the doctor turned to them.

"The anesthesia just wore off. He opened his eyes, but he's still out of it." The doctor said as Iida was horrified as he saw his brother basically impaled, and his head shaven. "Had the surgery been delayed by two minutes, it would've been too late." Tensei's vision was blurry, but he could make out Iida and their mother.

"Tenya… Mother… My… amazing little brother… I know you… look up to me so… I'm sorry… Tenya. Your big brother… I… lost." Tensei was able to speak but just barely. Iida broke down into tears.

**Location Change: Todoroki Residence**

In an area that was in the style of a traditional Japanese dojo. Shoto was putting on his shoes and was ready to leave, but his older sister, Fuyumi was right behind him.

"Huh? The h-hospital?" She asked as she was confused as she was wondering why he was heading to the hospital now, of all times. "Why so sudden? I mean can you really go without telling father, Shoto?"

"Yeah. I'm also meeting someone important to me to meet her." He said as he left for the hospital.

"Why now? Why go see her now, after all this time?" She asked, but it fell to deaf ears as he walked away. Along the way, he met up with Wendy.

"Hi Shoto." She said with a smile. Shoto soon smiled as well.

"Are you ready?" He asked as she nodded and they made their way to the hospital. Though the words that haunted him for so long, but thanks to Izuku and Wendy, he was ready to face her.

'My very existence drove her away. That's why I never went to her.' He thought as he grabbed Wendy's hand. She then tightened her grasp when she figured out that he was a little stressed. 'I know that my mother's been my… and father's prisoner this whole time.' They made it to the hospital, Shoto walked up to the front desk and asked where they could find Rei Todoroki. They were directed to her room, #315 was where she was placed. Shoto was silent about that and was worried about what she would say.

"Shoto, what wrong?" Wendy asked as Shoto looked at her.

"I'll be honest, I'm a little scared about her reaction to her seeing me." He said as she tightened her grip on Shoto's hand.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that she'll be happy to see the young man that you've become." She said as Shoto soon smiled.

"Thank you Wendy." He said as he soon moved a little closer to Wendy and kissed her cheek for a second. That turned Wendy into a blushing mess, after a couple of seconds, she calmed down and turned to the door. 'So I, with all I've got… with my whole spirit… I'll say 'I want to be a hero' again.' He then opened the door and they saw his mother staring out the window. 'I'll tell her that. There is so much that I want to say. Even if she's not asking for it. I'll save her.' He took a deep breath and was ready to speak. "Mom." Soon after he said that, Rei turned her head back to see them. 'That's my starting line. That's how I'm feeling now.' She then smiled, to see her baby boy again.

"Hello Shoto."

**To Be Continued**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Spirit Of Flame! The Internships Begins!**

Only one hour after the sports festival, Momo and Izuku told All Might about Natsu figuring out One For All. He was surprised, but not by much, because it was only a matter of time before people would see through the story (also Izuku is terrible at lying), they told him that Natsu was sworn to secrecy, that gave All Might a smile. They were now in the limo, on the way back to my place, but before they arrived, Izuku turned to Momo.

"Hey, Momo." Izuku said as Momo turned to him.

"What is it Izu?" She asked as Izuku was sweating a little. But he then smiled.

"I was wondering if you w-wanted to g-go on a d-d-date tonight?" He stutterly asked as Momo smirked a little.

"Oh I see. You can hug me, you can kiss me, you can even have a tongue war with me while we kiss. But you can't ask me out on a date?" She said as Izuku blushed in embarrassment.

"I-I never thought I would ever ask that question. Let alone to a girl that looks like a goddess." Izuku said as Momo blushed a little, but smiled, then kissed his cheek.

"I would love to go. When and where shall we go?" She said as Izuku elaborated.

"Actually, I've made reservations at the new cafe that opened up last week. Does 7:30 work?" Izuku said as Momo nodded spastically. Soon they arrived and Izuku stepped out of the limo and it drove off. He then walked into the apartment and told Inko that Momo said 'yes' to the date, she was so excited for how it would turn out.

**Timeskip: 7:27 PM**

Thanks to Inko, Izuku was ready for his date with Momo. wearing a forest green button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. He also had black jeans and a silver age All Might watch, he also tried to slick his hair back due to the slight shine it had to it, but it clearly didn't work. His unruly tufts were still standing at attention, only now some spots were sticking in different directions.

"Thanks mom." Izuku said as Inko nodded.

"You can thank me later after your date." She said when, almost on cue, they heard a knock at the door. Izuku immediately froze a bit, but mellowed in a quick second. He then opened the door to see that an angel was right in front of him as his jaw dropped. She was wearing a purple button up dress that ran down to just above her ankles. She wore dark brown boots and a golden necklace. The matte magenta lipstick was just the icing on the cake.

"Hi Izu." She said as she placed her hand on Izuku's jaw and closed his mouth. He then blushed and started to babble until his words came clearly.

"Perfect… Utterly, angelically, gracefully… perfect." Izuku said as Momo then had blush of her own, but quickly smiled.

"And you look handsome as always Izu." She said as Izuku blushed even more and smiled.

"Th-thank you." He said as he extended his arm out to her. "Shall we, m'lady?" Momo blushed again, but quickly smiled and interlocked her arm with his and entered the limo. After ten minutes, they arrived at the new cafe called 'Anteiku.' When they entered, they were led to their table and then their waiter arrived. He was around 16 and had a white eye patch covering his left eye.

"Hello, my name is Ken Kaneki and I will be serving you today. May I start you two off with a couple of drinks?" He said as Izuku and Momo nodded to each other and then turned back to Ken.

"I'll have a cappuccino and a cheeseburger." Izuku said as Ken wrote that down and then turned to Momo.

"I'll have the same thing." She said as Ken nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes." Ken said as he left the couple to themselves. Izuku and Momo started to converse about more of the things they liked and they learned more about their partner. For example, Momo told Izuku that she practiced her creation by make Russian nesting dolls, and for Izuku, he told her that he started the whole 'Hero Analysis To The Future' journals when he was a kid when he found out he was quirkless and told her that some of his early journals were in crayon. She giggled at that fact, then grabbed his hand and kissed the back of said hand.

"You look so handsome." She said as Izuku smiled.

"You said that four times tonight." He said as Momo smirked a little.

"And I'm going to continue to say it. Besides, I need to catch up with you, you've called me perfect eighteen times tonight." She said as Izuku blushed.

"I muttered it, didn't I?" He asked as she smiled and nodded. He soon started a round of footsie under the table. She soon caught on and partaken in it. After a few minutes, Ken returned with their food.

"Here's your orders." Ken said as Momo smiled.

"Thank you very much." She said as she turned back to Izuku. After they finished their food and paid with a quick dispute over who wanted to pay, Izuku ended up being the one who paid. It was almost 9:50 PM and it was almost time to head home.

"Izu, I really wanted to pay. It wouldn't have been a problem." Momo said as Izuku smiled.

"Momo, it's alright. I asked you out, so I should be the one to take responsibility." He said as Momo was a little surprised that Izuku wanted to take the lead on their first date. But quickly smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you Izu. At least let me have my driver give you a ride home. It's the least that I could do." She said as Izuku nodded. They soon arrived and Tsuju drove them back to

Izuku's apartment. They soon had a bit of a makeout session while they were on the way. When Izuku returned to his apartment, Inko opened the door to see that Izuku was covered in magenta lip marks and was clumsily walking to his room.

"The date went well, I assume?" She said as Izuku just laughed stupidly as he entered his room.

**Timeskip: Two Days Later/Location Change: Train On Route To Station Near U.A**

Two days after the date, everyone had settled and rested up for the future. On the way to school, it started raining. Izuku, with Eri in tow, was checking his phone for updates on the incident that happened with Ingenium. When…

"Young man… Young Man!" Izuku then turned to the person calling him out. "You're Midoriya from the Hero Course, right?" Soon everyone started to pile on.

"Nice going at the sports festival! Congrats on the win!" Izuku was a little disoriented by that as more compliments started to flow.

"You won the whole thing, right? Just awesome!"

"You're smaller than I imagined."

"It really reminded me of the good old days."

"I know what you mean! That whole do-or-die feel." Izuku was a little overwhelmed, but then smiled as others were starting to cheer for him. He soon arrived at his stop, got off the train, opened his umbrella and walked through the gate. 'So far, this day is turning out better than I thought.' He thought as he soon heard splashing behind him.

"This is no time for an idle stroll!" Izuku then turned to see Iida, dressed in a poncho and rain boots. "We'll be late! Good morning, Midoriya!"

"Late? But we've got five minutes before the first bell." Izuku said as Iida ran past him.

"The students of U.A make it a point to arrive ten minutes early!" He said as Izuku saw that Iida was basically trying to hide something. They soon arrived inside the school as Izuku started to shake the water off his umbrella. "You needn't worry about my brother." Iida then turned to Izuku. "I apologize if he or I caused you any undue concern." Iida then turned back as he started to take his poncho off. Izuku saw that Iida's emotions were being kept in check, but he didn't pressure him.

**Location Change: 1-A Classroom**

Soon everyone was present before Mr. Aizawa was in the room so they were able to converse amongst themselves.

"I had all these people talking to me on the way here!" Ashido said as Hagakure was in the same boat.

"Same here! So many stares… it was embarrassing!" She said as she didn't even realize it was ironic because she was invisible.

"Me too!" Kirishima said. Although Sero was next to him and had a bit of a disappointed expression on his face.

"All these grade-schoolers told me I made a good effort." He said as Asui looked at him.

"Good effort." She said everyone was conversing, even Jiro was with Izuku and Momo.

"I guess that's U.A for ya, one event, and suddenly the world's got its eyes on us." Jiro said as Momo nodded, while Izuku was sweating a bit.

'Geez, the whole world.' He thought as more sweat was being produced. Momo saw this, smiled then kissed his cheek.

"It's okay Izu. The world won't judge you for your past. You know that I won't, but you shouldn't care about the negative comments. Focus on your opinion on yourself." She said as Izuku turned to her and smiled.

"Your right. Thanks Momo." He said as Momo smiled even more. Soon the door opened, the entire class basically snapped and rushed back to their seats, because Aizawa entered the room, completely healed from his injuries from the USJ.

"Morning." He said as he stood in front of the class.

"Good to see your bandages off Mr. Aizawa." Asui said as Aizawa raised his hand to his face.

"The old lady's treatment was excessive. But nevermind that. Today we've got Hero Informatics class. And a special one at that." He said as some of the class was a little discouraged by that.

'Stuff about hero law and junk… I suck at that.' Kirishima thought as Kaminari was in the same boat.

'A special one? Don't tell me it's a pop quiz! Give us a break…' He thought as their fears were then squashed.

"You'll be coming up with your hero aliases." Aizawa said as the class basically went into an uproar.

"HOW AWESOME! TIME TO SHINE!" Most of them shouted (except for Izuku, Momo, Erza, Shoto, Wendy, Shoji and Tokoyami). Though that uproar was stopped quickly as Aizawa's eyes started glowing red and his hair started flowing in all directions.

"But first… concerning the Pro Draft picks I mentioned the other day. It's based on who the pros think will be ready to join the hero workforce after another two or three years of experience. So you could say that it's a way for them to show interest in your futures." He said as some were getting excited. "But there's ample time for their interest to wave before you graduate. And any and all offers can be arbitrarily revoked. It happens quite often." That alone made Mineta a little agitated.

"Stupid adults and their whims!" He whispered, although most couldn't hear him, Momo and Izuku were able to and were weirded out by him even more.

'Remind me how he got into the hero course!?' They both thought.

"So if we're picked now, that just means there'll be high hurdles in the years to come!" Hagakure said as Aizawa nodded.

"Yes. Now, here're the complete draft pick numbers." He said as the screen showed what pros wanted who and the numbers were in favor of a few select students. "There's typically more of a spread. But our top six stole most of the spotlight."

**Class A Draft Pick Totals:**

**Todoroki: 4,123**

**Dragneel: 4,087**

**Midoriya: 4,086**

**Scarlet: 3,721**

**Bakugo: 3,456**

**Yaoyorozu: 1,019**

**(A/N: To anyone who thinks Momo shouldn't be up there, I must remind you of the fact that she didn't lose instantly in her fight, even with a quirk that isn't suited for combat, although she lost, she held her own against Erza and forced her into her Armadura Fairy armor.)**

**Tokoyami: 360**

**Fullbuster: 351**

**Redfox: 342**

**Iida: 301**

**Dreyar: 272**

**Kirishima: 108**

**Marvell: 100**

**Ashido: 52**

**Sero: 20**

**Jiro: 14**

Most of the class was in shock that there was such a big gap in the draft between the top six and the rest.

"Gah! They're in a whole other league!" Kaminari exhaled as he leaned back in his seat.

"These pros have no eyes for talent." Aoyama said as he huffed.

"I'm only surprised that Midori-bro is only third and Todoroki is first." Kirishima said as Sero weighed in.

"Guess it's the son of the number two hero over the winner of the sports festival." He said as Wendy then turned to Shoto.

"Congratulations Shoto. You must be really proud." She said as he turned to her.

"These offers were mostly because of my father's influence." Shoto said as Wendy shook her head.

"I don't think so. You may be the son of the number two hero, but in their eyes they see Shoto Todoroki, a future hero." She said as Shoto felt a little weight lifted off of his chest as he blushed, then smiled.

"Thank you Wendy." He said as Wendy then gave him a bright smile.

'Wow, so many people actually want me.' Izuku thought as he felt a tug on his shirt and saw Eri.

"Big Brother Izu, I'm so proud of you." She said with a bright smile as Izuku then smiled back. She then turned to Momo. "You as well, Big Sis Yaomomo." Momo basically broke into tears of joy when Eri said that and nodded like a mad woman.

"With that settled… whether you were picked or not, you will all have a chance to work alongside the pros." Aizawa said as most of the class was surprised by that. "It's true that you all have already experienced more than most, but seeing the pros in action and taking part yourselves will still be worthwhile training." Kacchan then turned to Uraraka.

"That's where our hero names come in!" He said as Uraraka was getting riled up.

"This is really getting fun!" She said as Aizawa continued.

"They're only tentative, but you still want to pick something appropriate…" He didn't finish as someone then opened the door quickly.

"Or else you'll know true hell!" The R-Rated Heroine, Midnight, said as she strutted into the room, as if she was a model on a catwalk. "The name you pick now may be what the world ends up calling you. That's happened to plenty of pros out there!" The class was a little surprised that it was Midnight to judge their hero names.

"Yes. True enough. And Midnight here will be assessing the sensibility of the names you pick. I'm no good at that." Aizawa said. "What future do you see for yourselves? The name you choose will bring you ever closer to cementing a certain image, because names are capable of reflecting one's true character." That alone made Izuku think real hard about what name he wants to go by. Aizawa then crawled into his sleeping bag and fell asleep.

**Timeskip: Fifteen Minutes Later**

Soon, the time they were given to think about what name they wanted was up.

"Let's finish up." Midnight said as the class put their markers down. "We can start with whoever is ready." With that said, Natsu immediately rushed to the stand.

'It's like a formal presentation.' Kirishima thought.

'Sheesh! That Natsu's got guts!' Sero thought as Natsu flipped his card over.

"**Fire Dragon Hero: Salamander!**" Natsu said as the class was surprised by that name.

"Now we're talking! A good name to start things off with!" Midnight said as the class was surprised that she was alright with that. Soon, Aoyama walked up.

"Here I go…" He said as he flipped his card. "**Shining Hero: I Cannot Stop Twinkling.**" That alone shocked the class again.

"It's a whole sentence!" They all shouted as Midnight walked up to him and grabbed his card.

"It'll be easier to say if you take out the 'I' and contract 'cannot' into 'can't.'" Midnight said as Aoyama smiled.

"I see, mademoiselle!" He said as the class was even more confused about Aoyama.

'What the hell, kid?!' Most thought as Ashido walked up and turned her card over.

"Okay, I'm next. **The Ridley Hero: Alien Queen!**" She said as that gave even Midnight chills down her spine.

"From the sequel?! Is it because her blood was super acidic?! That's terrible!" She said as Ashido had to try again later.

'Idiot!' Most thought because they knew that it was more of a villain than a hero name.

"Can I go next, please? Ribbit." Asui asked as she raised her hand as Midnight nodded. Asui then got up to the stand and turned her card over. "I've had this thought out since elementary school. **Rainy Season Hero: Froppy.**" She said as Midnight gushed over that.

"So cute! It makes you sound like you'd be easy to get to know!" She said as she turned to the rest of the class. "The rest of you, take note. This is a perfectly lovable name!" That alone gave everyone a sense of relief.

'Thank you, Froppy. You've turned the mood around!' They thought as Kirishima went up next and turned his card over.

"This is me! **The Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!**" Kirishima said as Midnight was a little intrigued.

"Red Riot! Could this be an homage to the **Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot**?" She asked as Kirishima nodded.

"Right! I know he's from back in the day, but Crimson's the kind of hero I want to be." He said as Midnight nodded.

"Heh heh. Just know that bearing the name of your personal hero comes with a lot of pressure." She said as Kirishima raised his fist to the sky.

"I'm ready for that!" He said as Izuku was a little moved by Kirishima's hero name.

'That's pretty cool Kirishima.' He thought as he looked back to his card, as blank as vanilla ice cream. 'Before I met him, I came up with a whole list of homage names.' Some examples included; All Might Jr. and Mighty Man. 'But… but now that I've got his power and he's looking out for me, I can't use any of gap between us is still too much.' Thankfully, he wasn't the only one who couldn't think of anything. Kaminari and Kacchan couldn't come up with any names that suited them, but they would soon get some suggestions from others.

"Blah… I still can't think of anything." Kaminari said as he then felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Jiro looking towards him.

"Hey, how about 'Jamming-Yayyy'?" She said as Kaminari thought a little deeper into the meaning of it.

"Oh, like an homage to Hemingway, who wrote _A Farewell To Arms_? That's really clever! Also cool!" He said as Jiro was already trying to hold in her laughter, and failing hard.

"Noooope. It's cuz… well, you're strong, but… pfft! You're always going 'yayy!'" She finally said as Kaminari felt a little insulted by that.

"Stop messing with me, Jiro!" He shouted as he saw her walk up to the stand. But what went through his head was; 'Man, she got me again. But I'll get her back soon enough.'

'Sometimes you make it too easy you cute idiot.' Jiro thought with the tiniest of blush on her face that no one could see it. She then turned her card over to reveal her hero name. "**The Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack!**" Midnight approved of that name and she sat back down. Soon a barrage of students went up.

"**The Tentacle Hero: Tentacole.**" Shoji said.

"**The Taping Hero: Cellophane.**" Sero said.

"**The Martial Arts Hero: Tail Man.**" Ojiro said.

"Copycat. **The Sweets Hero: Sugarman.**" Sato said.

"**PINKY!**" Ashido returned with her new name that this time was approved.

"How's this? **The Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt!**" Kaminari said.

"**The Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!**" Hagakure said.

"You're all doing well! Let's keep 'em coming!" Midnight said as Momo was next.

"I hope that I can live up to this name." She said as she turned her card over. "**The Everything Hero. **I'm **Creati.**" Midnight nodded at tht name.

"How creative!" She said as Momo then walked past Izuku.

"That's a really good name Momo." He said as Momo smiled.

"Thank you Izu." She said as the class continued. Though before Shoto could go up, Wendy stopped him to talk.

"Hey can I see what name you came up with?" She asked as he reluctantly showed her his card, though all it said was… "It's just your name. Why is that?"

"I still feel like I haven't come out of my father's shadow. I still have a long way to go." He said as Wendy then shook her head.

"That's not true. Izuku already told you that your Half Cold-Half Hot quirk isn't his or your mother's quirk. It's yours alone. No one should tell you what kind of hero you want to be." Her words hit right out of the ballpark as Shoto smiled.

"You're right. Thank you Wendy." He said as Wendy's smile grew even brighter. Shoto then changed his name and walked up to the stand and turned his card over. "**The Thermal Hero: Frost Burn.**" Midnight smiled and nodded at that name.

'He's finally learning that he is his own person. Not something that was created by one for his father's own ambitions.' She thought as he soon sat back down. Then Tokoyami stepped up.

"**The Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi.**" Tokoyami said as Midning approved.

"God of the night!" She said as Mineta then came up.

"**The Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice!**" Mineta said.

"It pops! It's kitsch!" Midnight said as Koda then stood up.

"**Petting Hero: Anima.**" Koda said shy-like.

"Yes!" Midnight shouted. Kacchan was still struggling, but soon felt Uraraka tap on his shoulder. He then turned to her.

"Hey Katsuki. I think I have a name for you. Since I see you're kinda struggling." She said as Kacchan then blushed.

"A-Alright then. Whisper it Ochako." He said as she then blushed and whispered what she thought Kacchan would like. "Holy crap. That's really good. Thanks Ochako." He then wrote the name Ochako gave him and walked up. "I have to thank one person for helping me with this name." He then turned the card over. "**The Explosive Hero: Ground Zero!**"

"Now that name will help you blow up in the media!" Midnight said as Kacchan then sat down. Then Ochako then walked up.

"This is what I came up with." She said as she turned her card over. "**The Zero G Hero: Uravity.**" Midnight nodded at that name.

"How punny!" She said as Ochako then walked back to her seat. Now another barrage of names came in.

"**The Fairy Queen Hero: Titania.**" Erza said.

"**The Celestial Hero: Star Girl.**" Lucy said.

"**The Frigid Hero: Silver.**" Gray said.

"**The Word Hero: Dictionary.**" Levy said.

"**Iron Dragon Hero: Black Steel!**" Gajeel said.

"**Sky Dragon Hero: Sky Maiden.**" Wendy said.

"**The Animal Hero: Any-Mal.**" Lisanna said.

**The Manly Hero: Beastman!**" Elfman said.

"**The Demonic Hero: She-Devil.**" Mirajane said as Midnight was a little curious about that name.

"I must ask, why did you choose that name?" Midnight asked as Mira elaborated.

"Well, during middle school, people mostly called me the 'She-Devil' because of my quirk. So I wanted to turn that name into something that people can count on." She said as Midnight smiled.

"Quite the personal reason for it. It suits you." She said as Mirajane walked back to her seat.

"**Thunder Hero: Thunder God**." Laxus said.

**(A/N: This name is a reference to the Thunder God Tribe (AKA: The Thunder Legion from the dubbed for Fairy Tail.))**

"**The Water Hero: Rain Woman.**" Juvia said.

"This went smoother than expected! All that's left is Iida and Midoriya." Midnight said as Iida was still contemplating on his name. Then, he remembered what his brother said back at the hospital.

**Flashback**

"_Tenya… Yesterday… I didn't quite know how to break this to you… but… I've lost all feeling in my legs._" Tensei said as Iida was completely bewildered by that.

"_What… No way!_" Iida shouted as he was very sad for his brother.

"_My life as a hero… as Ingenium… it's over, I think…_" Iida then interrupted his brother.

"_No! You still have so many people to lead and inspire, brother!_ _I don't accept it!_" Iida was clearly distraught because his idol was basically disabled in the prime of his career.

"_I don't… like it either… so… if you're willing…_" Tensei said.

**Back To The Present**

Iida continued to stare at his card and think of what Tensei said to him back at the hospital.

"_My name… inherit my mantle._" Iida began to write the name 'Ingenium' down. But stopped and erased it as he just wrote his name 'Tenya' on the card and showed the class.

'No, not yet…' Iida thought as Midnight was a little surprised by that.

"Just your name is fine?" She asked as he nodded and returned to his seat. It was all on Izuku, who had an idea for a name.

"Izu? Are you okay?" Momo asked as Izuku turned to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He said as Momo looked at his card.

"Have you come up with anything yet?" She asked as Izuku looked back to his card.

"Well, I have something in mind." He said as she then smiled.

"You should go up there. I'm sure it's great." She said as Izuku thought for a second.

"Yeah… you're right. One sec." He said as he quickly wrote his name down, walked up to the front and turned his card over. The rest of the class was a little surprised by Izuku's name choice. Even Momo, Kacchan, Uraraka and Wendy were shocked, while Eri was a little confused by everyone else's reactions.

"Huh? You sure about that, Midoriya?!" Kaminari exclaimed as Izuku elaborated.

"Yeah. I always hated it. But then someone helped me see it in a new light. It took me by surprise, but it made me happy. If anything, I should be grateful about this name, if anything, if Kacchan didn't give me this nickname, I never would've got an amazing little sister…" He didn't finish as Eri shined a very bright smile. "Some great friends, amending fences with Kacchan…" Wendy, Natsu, Uraraka, the rest of the class and Kacchan then smiled. "And honestly the best girlfriend a guy like me could ask for." Momo then had her eyes glisten with tears from Izuku words with a smile drawn on her face. "This will be my hero name. **Pro Hero: Deku.**" Everyone nodded at that name as they and Midnight all accepted that name. Soon, Aizawa then woke up from his nap and took his place back in front of the class.

"Your internships start in a week. For this all-important decision, I'll be handing out personalized lists to those who were drafted. You may choose from among those who scouted you." Aizawa said as he explained how it was gonna work. "For those who were not drafted, the list I just passed out contains forty agencies from all over the country willing to accept interns. You will choose one from that list." He then held the sheet that the class all had. "Each has a different specialty and region. Give your choice some real thought." Some of the class conversed amongst others about their ideal choice.

"I'm going for major crimes in the city!" Kirishima said as he looked over his sheet.

"I'd like a place where I can deal with floods." Asui said as she looked over her sheet.

"Submit your choices by this coming weekend." Aizawa said as some were surprised by the short deadline.

"We've only got two days to pick?!" Sero said as the class all looked over their sheets. Some were surprised by some of their offers, but one of them was more calm then the others.

"Hey Shoto, who are you going to intern with?" Wendy asked as Shoto turned to her.

"Well, I saw that my father wanted me to intern under him. And before you say I still think I'm under his shadow, I'm only interning under him because he's the number two hero. It would be a good experience." He said as Wendy smiled.

"That's great Shoto. I think I'm gonna go with Gang Orca." She said as Shoto was a little surprised by that, but quickly smiled.

"Hey Katsuki. Who are you gonna intern with?" Ochako asked as he turned to her.

Well I'm going for Best Jeanist. He's the number seven hero and I think it would help me to grow stronger." He said as Ochako smiled.

"Awesome Katsuki!" She said as he smiled and looked at her sheet.

"Battle Hero Gunhead's agency? Isn't he a rough-and-tumble scrapper? You're going with him, Ochako?" He asked as she smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, he drafted me!" She said as Kacchan was a little confused.

"I was sure you'd want a hero like Thirteen." He said as he remembered that Thirteen was her favorite hero.

"In the end, I couldn't make it to the finals like you, Yaomomo or Deku did and it got me thinking. Getting stronger opens up all sorts of possibilities! And just doing things the same old way is kind of limiting! Or something!" She said as she struck a fighting pose. Katsuki smiled at the reason why Ochako wanted to go with Gunhead.

"I see. That's a really good way to look at things Ochako." He said as Ochako blushed at his comment.

"Hey Izu. Who do you think you wanna go with?" Momo asked as Izuku turned to her.

"I don't know. I mean, a lot of people have drafted me. What about you?" He said as Momo showed him her list.

"I decided on Edgeshot. He could offer me so much. From combat training to experience." She said as Izuku smiled.

"Momo, that's amazing! Edgeshot is so cool! Speaking of which, when you go there… can you take my notebook and get me an autograph?" He said as Momo blushed a little.

"Sure Izu. I'll try." She said as Izuku smiled. Momo then pushed her seat next to his. "Here. Let me help you choose which hero you should go with." She said as Izuku nodded. They then narrowed his list down to just three choices; Mirko, Hawks and the number five hero; Spriggan (My OC).

**Timeskip: After School**

Soon it was after school and Izuku and Momo **(A/N: If people are wondering where Eri is, she was traveling with Wendy back to Izuku's apartment.)** were leaving, but were stopped by…

"**I AM HERE IN A PECULIAR POSE!**" All Might said as that surprised the duo.

"What is it?" Izuku asked as All Might pointed to the left of the door on his side.

"**This way, kids.**" All Might said as they followed him. He soon stopped and they followed.

"**I'm sure you have seen the drafts you have, Young Midoriya. I actually know one of them personally and he knows about One For All.**" He said as Izuku and Momo were surprised.

"Really!? Who?!" They both said as All Might elaborated.

"**His name is Spriggan. He used to be my sidekick before Sir Nighteye. He then left after two years, when he thought that I would be alright on my own.**" He said as they actually had their jaws drop.

"Actually, Spriggan is one of the three Izu actually narrowed his left down to!" Momo said as All Might was a little surprised by that.

"**Now that is quite the coincidence. So, Young Midoriya, I take it you'll accept his offer?**" All Might asked as Izuku thought for a second.

'Spriggan knows about One For All, he was All Might's former sidekick before Sir Nighteye and he was the number five ranked hero. He has a lot to offer me and to train me for!' Izuku thought as he looked to All Might. "I'll be glad to go! I'll give this to Mr. Aizawa tomorrow! Thanks All Might!" He said as All Might's smile grew a little bit more.

"**Your welcome Young Midoriya! Oh, and don't forget, your costume! It's been repaired!**" He said as Izuku was a little surprised by that. The last time he wore his costume was during combat training against Kacchan. "**Also, tell Spriggan I said 'Hello old friend.'**" Izuku nodded as he and Momo walked away.

**Timeskip: The First Day of Internships/Location Change: Train Station**

After one week of anticipation, the internships were finally about to begin. Aizawa stood in front of his students who were holding their cases containing their hero costumes.

"You've got your costumes, right?" He asked as the class nodded. "Wearing them in public is strictly prohibited, but don't drop them."

"Yeahhh!" Ashido said as she stood with the rest of her class.

"And don't slur your 'yeah,' Ashido." Aizawa said as she settled down. "All of you, be on your best behaviour! Now go." He then left as the class began to disperse to find their trains. Some were alone, like Tokoyami heading for Kyushu to intern under Hawks. And others were on the same train, like Kirishima and Elfman, who were both interning with the Chivalrous Hero: Fourth Kind. Though, before Izuku and Momo got on their train, they saw Iida walk away from the class, silent.

"Iida!" Izuku said as Iida stopped.

'_**We heard about what happened to Ingenium on the news after the sports festival. How his attacker is still out there, like a ghost in the wind. He had already murdered seventeen heroes and put another twenty-three permanently out of commission. Stain, The Hero Killing Villain. Iida never told us anything.**_' Izuku narrated as he and Momo stopped behind Iida.

"If it ever gets to be too much and you need to talk, just say something." Izuku said as Momo nodded.

"Izu's right. We're your friends." She said as Iida slowly turned to face. Almost a forced smile was plastered on Iida's face.

"Sure." He said as he turned around and walked to his train.

'_**At that moment, I wish I'd said more than that to him Because I would eventually come to regret that day.**_' Izuku narrated as they watched Iida board his train and leave for Hosu.

**Location Change: With Izuku**

After 45 minutes on a bullet train, Izuku soon arrived at Spriggan's hero agency. It was a fifteen story building that looked like it was brand new. He soon entered the building and met with the secretary.

"Hello, my name Izuku Midoriya. I'm a student from U.A here for my internship." He said as the secretary looked to him and smiled.

"Ah yes, Spriggan mentioned that a student would be interning with him for the week. He's on the top floor, you'll need to take the elevator." She said as Izuku nodded and walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. He was trembling with anticipation as he was excited to train with Spriggan.

'A hero that was All Might's sidekick before Sir Nighteye, and he's the number five ranked hero in Japan. I wonder what our training is going to be like.' Izuku thought as the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal an assortment of treadmills, weight lifting machines and even a battlefield. When he saw the battlefield, he was surprised with what he saw. The same white haired man he met at the sports festival who knew about One For All was in the middle of the field, standing over a pile of broken training robots. He was wielding a giant two handed axe, the blade was colored gold with a blue circle in the middle on each side. He then looked to Izuku and smiled.

"Ah, you've arrived. It's good to finally meet you Midoriya." He said as he walked up to the surprised green bean. "My name is Shu Kurenai A.K.A Spriggan, and I welcome you to my agency." Izuku soon mellowed and smiled.

"Thank you sir." He said as Shu nodded.

"Now, what is your hero name?" He asked as Izuku smiled.

"Deku, sir." Izuku said as Shu nodded and turned.

"Alright then Deku, let's begin with a tour of the facility." Shu said as he walked forward as Izuku followed, Shu showed Izuku his room for the next week, several different training rooms and introduced him to some of the other students who were either (A) doing their internships or (B) doing their work studies. Soon they walked to the battlefield after it was cleaned while they were taking the tour. "Alright Deku, first things first. Put your hero costume on so we can begin."

"Yes sir." Izuku said as he left for a change room. When he opened his case, he first saw a little sheet of paper. "The user manual!" It said; 'Mr. Midoriya, while repairing your costume we humbly took the liberty of slightly altering the materials and design. We hope you understand. Anyhow, this version's way, way cooler!' That alone disoriented Izuku a little.

'Guess the support company world is full of people like Hatsume.' Izuku thought as he started to put on his costume ver. 2.0. 'Either way, looks like this is my test drive for 'Mom-Made Suit, Beta Version!'' Izuku then walked back to Shu. "I'm ready."

"Not too flashy, I like that. Now let's begin!" Shu said as they walked onto the battlefield. "So far, from what I've seen at the sports festival, you just learned how to use 16% of you quirk without it breaking your bones, and even then, you resort to using 100% when your back is against the wall. Your first training session will be about you mastering that 16% and the goal is so you can use your Wyoming Smash without using 100%." Izuku nodded and they got to work.

**Location Change: Edgeshot's Hero Agency/Tokyo**

Momo was in the elevator to the top floor of Edgeshot's agency. She was almost shaking with anticipation. She was actually going to prove herself to a top pro. So many teachings she can learn from. The doors opened, ready to guide her to her future… only for that future to have a kunai be thrown at her face.

"Jeez!" She said as she rolled out of the way of the kunai, the weapon embedding itself into the wall of the elevator. She looked back into the room to see a cloaked figure charging at her, katana at the ready. Momo then stepped away from the swing, but the assailant kept swinging. She was only just managing to dodge. She created a shield when she ran out of room to run, but the figure kicked her shield, knocking her to the ground. Backed against the wall, she pictured that the figure was Erza and her breathing started to spike. then the cloaked figure moved the blade away.

"It seems we have some work to do in order for you to be on par with Ms. Scarlet." The figure removed his cloak to reveal the Pro Hero: Edgeshot. He then sheathed his katana and walked to Momo. "Alright, come on. Let's go have some tea." With that, he walked away like nothing ever happened. Yaoyorozu was standing still, confused and frazzled.

"Just one question, what was that?!" She shouted as Edgeshot turned to her and placed a finger over his mouth.

"Please, no shouting in the dojo. All will be explained. Please, follow me." He said as Momo shakily followed Edgeshot into another room with a classic Japanese style sitting area. They sat down on cushions across from one another. "Now, I'm sure you are wondering why I attacked you. Well, it actually relates to why I decided to recruit you. Your performance in the Festival, and more specifically, your fight against Ms. Scarlet. " That confused Momo very much as he started to pour some tea.

"But I didn't win or get a hit on her." She said as Edgeshot nodded.

"Exactly." He said as Momo was lost now. Why would Edgeshot pick her based on just her performance against Erza alone."What I saw out there, was a girl with mountains of amazing potential. But was defeated by an opponent who had a perfect counter to all. The only reason I attacked you was to see what you would do in sudden crises. Thankfully, that fight didn't destroy your confidence in yourself."

"So what you're saying is you want to help me?" Momo asked as Edgeshot nodded.

"Well, I am a pro hero after all. It's kind of what I do. Now from your grades, I can tell you are a smart girl. Tell me, do you know what a shinobi is?" He asked as Momo nodded.

"Well yes, you are one. A shinobi is a ninja." She said as Edgeshot stood up and began to pace in front of her.

"Correct. But, a shinobi is much more than someone who can hide in the shadows and use a sword… even though that is really awesome." Edgeshot said as he then pulled out a small kunai and tossed it above his head. Momo gasped and tried to grab it, but Edgeshot just let it fall and miss his body by mere inches. "A shinobi is mentally disciplined for panic. No matter the stakes, the pressure, or the foe, a shinobi never panics. For it they panic, they have already lost. If they panic, everything they protect will be lost. They must keep a level head at all times. Even at death's door. That is your first lesson for the day." Momo's eyes widened a bit at that.

"But I can't just learn how to do that in one day, let alone one week!" Momo exclaimed as Edgeshot closed his eyes.

"Well, no. You can't. But we'll make a start." He said as he turned around. "Follow me." The two walked over to a large sliding door and he opened to reveal an old style dojo. Edgeshot walked over to a shelf and pulled off a box. He opened it to reveal about two dozen sets of silver shurikens. "Stand up against that wall over there Miss Yaoyorozu." Momo did what she was told and put her back to the wall. "I'm going to throw these around you. I want you to know that I am not going to hit you. You need to first lessen your fear against something you know won't hurt you. It's human nature to fear and flinch at dangerous things, even if you know you are safe. You need to stay level-headed about this, or you won't be able to face her or keep calm in real life attacks again. Now slowly breathe, in and out. Don't focus on the shuriken or think about her. Only focus on me. Know that I won't hurt you." Edgeshot brought back his arm, ready to throw… but then he took a good look at Yaoyorozu (NOT IN A PERVERTED WAY!). She was clearly breathing very unevenly and fast. She was sweating profusely, eyes closed and shaking, more than likely also thinking about Erza. Maybe he needed another approach. He stood back up and sighed. "Have you ever heard of 'The One-Armed Wolf?'" Momo then opened one eye.

"N-No." She said as Edgeshot elaborated.

"There was once a great story of a shinobi named 'Wolf' who lost his arm protecting the prince of his land. When the prince was kidnapped after his failure, he gained a prosthetic arm and fought through countless samurai, mythical creatures, and even gods just to get the prince back and fulfill their mission. No matter what Wolf fought, he never panicked, or shyed away, or felt fear. For he knew he couldn't let the one he cared for down." He said as Momo was a little inspired by that story.

"Amazing. Is any of that based on a true story?" She asked.

"Unfortunately not. Though it was a pretty good video game." He said as Momo felt a little disappointed at that. "But anyway, maybe that's what you need. Who do you see when you want to feel confident? Who spurs you forward more than anyone? Who do you want to protect? Who is your drive that pushes you to want to defeat Ms. Scarlet?" Momo thought about Edgeshot's words, she thought about some people like Jiro, Eri, her parents. But it all leads back to the one person who cared about her and she cared about the most. Izuku. "Do you have them in mind?"

"Yes." She said, closing her eyes as Edgeshot then pulled his arm back.

"Good. Now stay still." He said as Momo then steeled herself. He then threw the shuriken.

**Location Change: Hosu City**

On the streets of Hosu, Iida was on patrol with his hero choice, The Normal Hero: Manual.

"Usually I'm just waiting around for a call to come in. But lately, well… Hosu's been in a bit of a panic." Manual said.

"Because the number of patrolmen has been downsized?" Iida asked as Manual nodded.

"That's right." He said as he kept walking. "Sure is nice to have Ingenium's little brother with me though." Though Iida wasn't paying attention to Manual and was more interested in his thoughts.

'The Hero Killer… a phantom that even modern law enforcement hasn't been able to catch. It may all be in vain, but I can't help but want to pursue him. Because I will never forgive him.

**Location Change: Abandoned Bar**

In a boarded up, dark lit bar somewhere in Kamino, a person that's sporting a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. The torso is sleeveless, so he instead wraps his arms in yellow bandages, all the way from just below his shoulders to his wrists. He also wears long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm, and his knees are protected with metal pads, the costume completed by black boots with steel armor. He always dons his signature blood-red scarf and matching headband, as well as the tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask (Chizome Akaguro AKA Stain: The Hero Killer) was standing before Tomura Shigaraki (whose face was covered by a disembodied hand) and Kurohiri of the League of Villains.

"I get it. You're the ones who assaulted U.A. And you want me to join your little gang." Stain said as Shigaraki nodded.

"Yeah, exactly. When it comes to being evil, you're a pro." He said as Stain narrowed his eyes.

"And what're you after?" He asked.

"Well, we want to kill All Might, eventually. But I also want to destroy everything I don't like." Shigaraki said as he then held up a photo of Izuku from the festival. "Like… this little brat, for instance… everything!" Though Stain had different ideals.

"It's ridiculous that you really had my interest for a second there… You're… hahh… the type I hate the most." He growled as Shigaraki's visible eye widened a bit.

"Huh?" Stain then continued his train of thought after Shigaraki's moment of confusion.

"As if I'd team up with some temper-tantrum throwing child. Ha… hahh. Bloodlust without conviction is meaningless." He said as he was pulling his two side blades out of their sheaths.

'Tomura Shigaraki knows of nothing but the impulse to destroy. I thought inviting this man here might help him to grow. But it appears I was wrong.' Kurogiri thought as he grew a bit worried over the kid. "Master… shouldn't I stop him?!"

"No, this is fine!" A voice came from the screen that only broadcasted sound. "There's no sense in simply telling someone an answer. He must be taught to reach those conclusions himself! We must help him mature! That's what 'education' really means."

**Location Change: Spriggan Hero Agency**

After a couple of hours training sweat dripped from Izuku's body. Shu saw a good amount of improvement. He was able to use 10% percent during his Wyoming Smash and was able to use 16% freely, almost subconsciously.

"Alright Deku. For today, I think that this is a good stopping point. We'll pick this up from where we left off at around noon and start with combat training." He said as Izuku smiled.

"Thank you very much sir." Izuku said as Shu nodded.

"Call me Shu." He said as Shu walked to his room.

"O-Okay Shu." Izuku said as he walked to his room as well.

**Location Change: Edgeshot's Hero Agency/Tokyo**

Edgeshot was impressed. Momo was standing against the wall with an outline of shurikens around her. She was clearly still a little scared. She would flinch, but nowhere near as bad as a couple minutes ago. After about thirteen shurikens, she seemed to get the picture that she wouldn't get hit.

'So, a fast learner. Good' Edgeshot thought as he smiled under his mask. "Alright, I think it's time for the next lesson. Come here." Momo eased herself off of the wall, careful not to catch herself on the blades. She walked over to the center of the room and stood in front of Edgeshot. "Change into your hero costume. I think we should work on your ability to not picture the things you fear in combat."

"Yes sir!" Momo said as she smiled. Edgeshot watched Momo go over to her briefcase and pull out a highly revealing unitard, a belt, boots… and absolutely nothing else.

"Okay! Nevermind! I'm not ending up with false accusations like another student I had last year. Just put on some workout gear or something." Edgeshot said as Momo was a little disappointed that she wouldn't wear her hero costume because of a safety measure.

"Oh, um… okay." She said as she left the room with her suitcases and came back in a green sports tank top, black joggers and white tennis shoes.

"Much better. Now bend your knees a bit, but keep them firm. Keep your elbows up, dominant hand near the face, the other out about a foot and a half from your body." Edgeshot said as Momo did as she was told. "Your quirk has a lot to do with the body, which means you have probably studied it a lot. What do you know about pressure points?"

Not very much sir." Momo said.

"Call me Sensei. Alright then, the easiest pressure point to attack… the groin." Edgeshot said with a little displeasure when talking about the groin being the easiest pressure point to hit. Momo chuckled at that, but also had a rogue thought in her mind.

'I wonder how everyone else is doing with their internships.' She thought.

**Location Change: With Kacchan**

Kacchan took the train to Tokyo, just like Momo. But he stayed on the train until he was close to Best Jeanist's hero agency. He arrived and changed into his hero costume as per Best Jeanist's request.

"To be honest, I'm not a fan of yours." A man with blonde hair, whose outfit resembled that of jeans, even his jacket, pants and shirt were resembling jeans. (Best Jeanist) said as Kacchan was a little confused at that. "And I imagine the only reason you chose my agency is because I'm only of the top five most popular heroes, right?" Kacchan then shook his head and smiled.

"No sir. I chose your agency because I wanted to learn how to be a better person. I've spent my life being somewhat of a jerk. So I came to you for some help about being a better person." Kacchan said as Best Jeanist's eyes widened, but then pulled down the jeans covering his mouth to reveal a smile.

"Well then, that did change my opinion of you a little bit. Though, this will be a long road for you to travel down." He said as Kacchan nodded.

"I know, but I wouldn't be here if I didn't want this more than anything." Kacchan said as Best Jeanist nodded.

**Location Change: Fourth Kind's Hero Agency**

"Well, it's true. I get paid by the state, which technically makes me a government employee, but given my status, I'm nothing like your average government worker." A man with barely any hair on his head (like a military style buzz cut) and four arms (Fourth Kind) said. Though one thing surprised his new interns. They all looked at each other to see that Kirishima was working with Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B and Elfman.

"Why're you two here?!" The three shouted as they put their hands together as Fourth Kind elaborated.

"I was allowed to take on three students, so I want to tell you all about what this work is actually like." Fourth Kind started explaining.

**Location Change: With Ochako**

Ochako, dressed in her hero costume, was out on patrol with a man with a mask, hair spiked backwards (Gunhead). Gunhead was explaining what he usually does as a hero.

"Basically, my job is getting a handle on crime, okay? When something bad happens, the police call me for help. Each district sends their requests in batches, okay? I wrote up nice reports describing how much help I was catching bad guys and saving people. Once the specialty organization does its little examination, they put money into my bank account, okay. It's mostly on commission." Gunhead said as Ochako was a little charmed by Gunhead's choice of words.

'The way he talks is really cute.' She thought as they kept walking.

**Location Change: With Erza**

Erza's choice for hero internship was with a woman with snakes for hair (Uwabami), but it wasn't just her, it was also Kendo who was dressed almost like a ninja.

"What else? Right… We also get to do side work. You might've heard how we get to use part of our sanctioned public service hours for this. That's one perk of being popular and in public demand." Uwabami said as she then grabbed a lipstick and turned to the mirror. "Which is why I'm about to shoot a commercial. Come along and watch." Both Kendo and Erza were silent on the matter, then Kendo decided to break the silence.

"I was kind of hoping to experience something a little more hero-like." Kendo said as Erza shook her head.

"You shouldn't judge a book at face value Kendo. Any hero can have an array of skills to offer us, and Uwabami is no exception." Erza said, but in her mind was a little different. 'I'll be on T.V with my favorite hero! Hopefully I'll be able to learn more about how to conquer stage fright!' She thought as Kendo smiled.

"Whatever floats your boat Erza." Kendo said.

**Location Change: With Lisanna**

Lisanna was standing in front of a woman with white hair, caramel colored skin, red eyes, wearing a sleeveless white leotard with dark purple trim around her shoulders and waist, a wide, yellow crescent moon design over her chest, and two thick metal plates on her midriff. She's wearing purple thigh-high boots to compliment her leotard, with more plating around the heel and toe areas, making her feet look like those of a rabbit. She also has a pair of thick white gloves on her hands with long cuffs, sporting small triangular protrusions around their edges (Rumi Usagiyama AKA Rabbit Hero: Mirko).

"From what I've seen, your quirk allows you to turn into any animal. Though you've only seen, you've focused on support. For your internship and training, we'll focus on combat and attack power." Mirko said with a sinister-like smirk.

"Yes ma'am!" Lisanna said as she saluted and followed her to the training area.

**Location Change: With Gray**

Gray was standing in front of a pack of training robots and in the stands was a woman who was wearing a dark red, traditional qipao with a pale green scale trim around her shoulders, which seems to only be slit on the left side, with yellow claw patterns on the bottom and smaller ones around her neck. She's wearing knee-high boots and a strap around her exposed thigh. She's wearing long, almost sleeve-like white gloves that nearly reach her shoulders, with higher tabs on the outer sides, and they expose her hands from the wrist. She's wearing a matching green headband with four large, pale purple claws attached, covering the right side of her face, and a set of small black dragon wings protrude from the back of her head, with a number of gold spiked cartilage piercings decorating her left ear (Ryuko Tatsuma AKA Dragoon Hero: Ryukyu).

"**Ice Demon Zero Longsword!**" Gray shouted as he created a longsword out of purple ice and started to tear through robot after robot. Ryukyu was impressive with his power and tenacity.

'Not bad kid. His skills are impressive.' She thought as Gray tore through more.

**Location Change: Edgeshot's Hero Agency/Tokyo**

Momo's body was throbbing. Edgeshot felt it was important to have all of the pressure points tested on her to make sure she gets a feel of exactly where they were located. She couldn't deny it was helpful. It was currently midnight. They had been training for nine hours. They had gone over multiple hand to hand exercises on Ninjutsu. From hand to hand, to weapons, to stealth. It felt weird not being able to hear her own footsteps. Now they were dealing against weapons. Edgeshot then tried to attack Momo, but she was able to catch the blade between her palms, pushing against him

"Good! Very good! Now what next?!" Edgeshot said as Momo was about to counter, but she then saw Edgeshot being replaced with an image of Erza. Her mind was starting to falter and her confidence was slipping into fear.

'Next!? Uh, u-um a headbut? No! Hit the Du Bi pressure points! Maybe!?' She thought. But soon, the next thing she knew, she was on the ground, sword to her throat.

"You've improved your reaction time, but after that you completely fell apart." Edgeshot said as he helped Momo up. "We're done for the day. Go take a shower. Your room is down the hall and to the left. When you're done, come back here." Momo then bowed to Edgeshot.

"Yes Sensei." Momo said as she walked to her room dejected. Every single combat exercise she would crash and burn after making her first move. Every plan she would try and formulate in her head she would then second guess it and try to come up with a new one. All because of her newly developed fear of Erza. 'That was my first chance to prove myself and I messed it all up. I need to do better and conquer this fear. I need to catch up with Izu.' She found her room, peeled off her sweat soaked clothes, and hopped into the shower.

**Location Change: With Izuku**

Izuku was just about to hit the showers, until he heard his phone ringing, when he pulled it out, he saw it was Momo calling him.

"Hey Momo." Izuku said.

"Good evening Izu. How's your internship going?" She asked.

"It's actually going really well! I was able to finally handle 16% subconsciously!"

"That's amazing Izu! I- Oh! Whoops. Hold on a second." She said as Izuku's phone began to make a muffled sound. "Sorry, I got water on my phone since I just left the shower." Izuku's brain then betrayed/gifted him by crafting images of Momo in the shower… long black hair matted down by water… hot water running down her nake-

'NO! NONONONONO! NO TEENAGE BRAIN! YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!' Izuku thought as he ran for the desk and slammed his head down to stop his train of thought.

"Izu? Hello?" Momo said as Izuku then ran back for his phone.

"S-Sorry! Uh, s-so how's your internship going?" He asked as Momo's voice went lower.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I… I feel like I blew my first impression. Every combat exercise we did I would completely fumble. I just…" Izuku then cut her off.

"Momo, why were you acting like this?" He asked as Momo ceased talking at his question.

"W… What?"

"Why are you acting like this? This is different from the way you're acting back at the sports festival. So, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine Izu."

"Come on Momo. I love you."

"I love you too. Promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

"I… I-I'm afraid of Erza." That alone surprised Izuku.

"Really?"

"Yes. After that battle with Erza, I couldn't bring myself to face her again. And I've been having these terrifying nightmares of if Erza ever turned evil, she would just kill all of us." Izuku could hear her sniffle, he knew she was crying because of her fear.

"It's okay Momo. If I'ma be honest, I was afraid of Natsu when I fought him." That alone made Momo stop and be silent. "It was like I was alone fighting an actual dragon. It was even more terrifying than my past. I'll tell you that later."

"Izu. Thank you for this. I'm glad I have you as my boyfriend. This really helped."

"You're welcome Momo, and I'm glad I have you as my girlfriend."

"Well, I gotta go. Edgeshot is waiting for me. I love you."

"I love you too. Talk soon. Bye."

"Bye." They both hung up their phones. Izuku was happy Momo was still open with him, even when it came to their fears. But his mind was wandering back to the images of Momo in the shower.

"Maybe I should go take a cold shower, just to be safe." Izuku said as he walked to the shower.

**Location Change: With Momo**

Momo was walking back to Edgeshot, with blush and a smile on her face. Her hair was down, and she was dressed in a purple baggy t-shirt, and green sweatpants.

'Izuku Midoriya. If anything, you may just be a kid like me, but in my eyes, all I see is a hero.' She thought as she entered the room to see Edgeshot dressed in a dark grey Yukata… but he still had a mask on (not cause of Covid-19). "You really like wearing that mask."

"And you really like the color green. Favorite color?" He asked as Momo smiled.

"As of recently, yes." She said as she sat down on the cushion in front of Edgeshot.

"Before we turn in for the night, I just wanted to say I was highly pleased with your performance today." He said as Momo's eyes widened.

"Thank you Sensei. But I did fall apart during the combat lessons." She said as Edgeshot nodded.

"Yes, as expected. It was your first day, of course you were going to fail a lot. But, you mostly passed the fear test, even if your fear of Ms. Scarlet is still present, and you still got a decent grasp of everything taught to you. Even if you still need work. Does that not please you?" He said as Momo then thought for a second, then smiled.

"Well… yes, it does." She said.

"When a shinobi doesn't know something, they learn it. Also, that applies to most everyone. So, aren't you happy that for your first day you've impressed your teacher and learned a multitude of new things?" He said as Momo's smile grew a little bit more.

"Yes Sensei, it does." She said as Edgeshot nodded, but not without raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yaoyorozu, what was it that you drew confidence from in your first lesson?" He asked.

"To be honest, my boyfriend Izuku." She said as Edgeshot nodded.

"Ah, the winner of the sports festival. Are you involved with him?" He asked as Momo blushed a little, but kept her smile.

"Yes Sensei. We've been together even before the festival." She said Edgeshot nodded.

"Good, I suggest you continue to draw from him. He seems to work for you. But, know this. It can't last forever. Someday, you will need to draw your confidence and inspiration from yourself. Others cannot always be there. Now get some rest. We ran late today so enjoy sleeping in. We'll start fresh tomorrow." He said as Momo then stood and bowed.

"Thank you Sensei." She said as they soon heard a noise as Edgeshot pulled out a small holographic pager and looked at the notification. "Good news. Our first patrol this week will be the day after tomorrow."

"Wonderful. But, why specifically then Sensei?" Momo asked as Edgeshot elaborated.

"You see, the pro; Endeavor can sometimes be a little… rowdy. After knowing him for so long, I sometimes keep an eye on him and patrol the same areas. Don't tell him that by the way. So we'll be going to Hosu city for patrol." He said as Momo nodded.

"Okay then. Goodnight Sensei." Momo said as she then turned and walked away.

"Oh! And Yaoyorozu, one more thing. Forgive me if I'm remembering wrong, but Midoriya's hair and eyes are green correct?" Edgeshot asked as Momo turned back to him.

"Yes. Why?" She asked as Edgeshot then chuckled.

"Hehe, no reason." He said.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
